Walk Like a Man
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Nami wants nothing more than to become strong and fulfill her dreams, but when she accidentally falls in love with an unlikely person and her bloody past catches up with her, revealing some awful secrets, will she lose her life or love? KankurouOCKiba
1. In the Beginning

_**Chapter 1:::In the Beginning**_

A ten year old blond haired blue eyed boy with the most peculiar markings on his face, three whisker marks on each cheeks, watched his classmate play ninja, sadly. No one had asked him to play and he was left alone, sitting on the wooden swing under the big oak tree by the academy. It was lunch time and everyone was playing with each other. Except for Shikamaru and Chouji, who were sitting on a bench near by. Shikamaru was looking at clouds and Chouji was eating, but at least they were asked to play.

He sighed, and kicked the dirt with his hovering foot.

"Why are you sitting by yourself Naruto-kun?" Asked a happy, but curious voice.

Naruto looked up and saw his classmate, Nami, standing next to him with a smile on her face. She was one of the only people in class that didn't laugh at him when he did something wrong. She was always nice to him, of course she was nice to everyone.

She was pretty, but it was hard to tell with all the dirt on her face and baggy clothes she wore. Nami was what you would call a tomboy. Instead of picking flowers with the other girls, she was picking fights with the boys. She worried more about winning a fight then wearing pretty clothes. That's why she really didn't care that her turquoise colored hair was a mess and stuck up at all ends. All of the other girls were growing their hair long, but Nami kept hers short, so it stayed out of her face. Her clothes weren't cute at all. She was wearing a black and gray jacket, brown Capri pants, and black sandal-shoes.

Naruto looked around, as if expecting to see another Naruto.

Nami rolled her eyes and pushed him on the shoulder. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Now are you going to answer the question or not?"

Naruto crossed his arms and made a face. "I didn't want to play the stupid game."

Nami nodded skeptically. "Right."

"Hey Nami-chan! Come on! Forget that loser, let's get the game going!" A boy with spiky black hair yelled in her direction.

Naruto's fists clenched around the swings ropes. Nami looked at him, then at the black haired boy, Montaro.

She waved a hand. "No, you guys play, I'm going to eat my lunch now!"

All the guys groaned. "But now the teams are uneven!" Montaro yelled.

Nami shook her head with a smile on her face. "Nu-uh silly, Naruto-kun can play! Then the teams will be even!"

Montaro rolled his eyes. "Fine! Come on Naruto, your on my team!"

Naruto jumped up happily and ran over to the group of boys. Nami smiled softly and sat down on the now unoccupied swing, glad that Naruto got a chance to play. She opened her lunch bag, that she left near the tree, and looked at what her father had packed her for lunch. She gave a small laugh when she saw how much he made, at least six bento boxes were inside, and some pocky.

_Dad, you over did it again. I can't possibly eat this much._ Nami sighed and looked around. She suddenly smiled, standing up. She ran over to the bench Shikamaru and Chouji were sitting.

"Hey Chouji-kun! Want to have some of my lunch?" She asked holding the bag in front of her.

Chouji sat up straighter and smiled at her. "Sure"

She sat down next to him and opened the lunch bag, taking out many boxed lunches, only taking one for herself. Chouji took the rest.

"You want some pocky, Shiki-kun?" Nami asked holding out a pocky stick. Shikamaru winced and sat up, ignoring the candy she was holding.

"I told you not to call me that...how troublesome."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Your name is way too long, It's easier for me to shorten it. You don't like it, too bad. So you want any of my lunch, my dad made too much." She asked eating a rice ball.

Shikamaru blinked. "Your dad does the cooking, shouldn't your mom be doing that?"

Nami laughed. "No way, my mom wouldn't be caught dead in a kitchen, she'd burn our house down. And my sister Okiyou is too much of an air head to even remember that we have a kitchen. That leaves me and dad. I usually make breakfast, but he makes lunch, then be both make dinner together."

"Are your parents shinobi, Nami-chan?" Chouji asked with a mouthful of food.

"'Kassan is a Chuunin, 'tousan used to be a Jounin for the Mist, but he quit when we came to Konoha and became a chef, it was a big change but he doesn't really care, and now Okiyou-neesan doesn't have to become a ninja, not that she wanted to, she worries more about how she looks above anything else. She's weird."

"Oh, I don't know, she sounds less weird than you."

Nami turned and looked the blond haired girl behind her. Nami crossed her arms and smirked. "No one could be weirder than me Ino. You should know that by now. Where's Sakura?"

Ino crossed her arms. "Why would I know where billboard-brow is?"

Nami blinked. "I...thought you two were friends..."

Ino shook her head and fire burned in her eyes, though not literally. "Me and Sakura are sworn enemies. Ever since I learned that she likes my precious Sasuke-kun!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke? Why in the world would anyone like him?" She looked at Chouji, he shrugged and continued to eat.

Sparkles and hearts seemed to form around Ino, once again not literally, only in the minds eye. She held her two joined hands over her heart. "Sasuke-kun is the ideal shinobi, he's smart, brave, strong, handsome-"

"Arrogant, rude, doesn't speak to anyone, thinks that he's better than everyone, but he's not." Nami interrupted.

Ino glared. "Shut up Nami! You don't understand! You might as well be a boy, you already look and act like one! You'll never be able to get a boyfriend that reaches Sasuke's level!" With that said she turned on her heal and walked, or stomped, away.

Shikamaru, who by now and closed his eyes leaning against the bad of the bench, opened one eye to look at Nami. "You're not going to cry are you?"

Nami laughed. "Because of what Ino said? No. Cause I know she's right. I do act like a boy, and I can care less about my appearance. And It doesn't matter to me if I get a boyfriend or not. Anyway...what's so cool about Sasuke, I think the rest of the guys in class are just as cool." She pinched Shikamaru's cheek and smirked. "Especially you Shiki-kun!"

Chouji laughed and Shikamaru slapped her hand away. "Quit it!" There was a thin blush on his cheeks.

Nami laughed and turned in her seat so that she was upside down. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to open then again when the bell rang. She stood up on her hands, then flipped onto her feet.

"Come on, lets go to class!" She ran back into the academy.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Chouji followed, picking up the last lunch box and pocky Nami forgot.

"Why is she so excited, she usually sleeps during class." Shikamaru muttered walking into the academy with Chouji.

Chouji shrugged. "Maybe she wants to pay attention today?"

Shikamaru shrugged and they entered the classroom, taking their seats in the middle column, second row. Nami was sitting in her usual seat in the last row with Kiba on her left, both were already asleep.

* * *

By the time class was over, Iruka-sensei had asked Naruto, Nami, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba to stay behind. They had either slept during class, left before class was over, or ate in class. Overall, not playing attention to Iruka-sensei 

Nami yawned and looked up at Iruka-sensei, his left eye was twitching and his teeth were clentched..

"You guys...you guys lack concentration!" He said angrily. "You can't become excellent ninjas at this rate!"

"I can't just stay put at a desk, right Akamaru?" The little white puppy a top of Kiba's head barked in agreement.

Nami nodded. "There's a whole world out there, you can't expect us to stay in one place all our lives. That's not what ninjas do. This is wasting my time, I could be training."

Shikamaru just yawned loudly and Chouji rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Sensei, please keep your lecture short." Naruto muttered, eyes closed.

Nami smirked when Iruka-sensei got angrier. It was funny seeing the vein on the side of his head pulse. He raised 'The Angry Fist'. Nami almost laughed.

"You guys...I'm going to have an after school class to improve your concentration!"

"What?" All five groaned.

Nami's eyes tried to look at her forehead when Iruka-sensei suddenly threw a leaf there. He did the same with the four boys next to her.

Iruka was holding up a sixth leaf, looking smug.

"A leaf?" Nami muttered.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned.

"What you're about to do is what generations of Konoha ninjas have practiced to hone their concentration. This exercise is to concentrate all your energy on the leaf on your head and mold up Chakra. It's an old tradition to concentrate on just the leaf so that your mind doesn't get distracted. Olny those who've worked hard on their concentration can become excellent ninjas. The Konoha emblem on the head protector comes from that." Iruka answered, watching them intently.

"That sounds fake." Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Are you lying to try and motivate us?"

"If so it's not really working." Nami muttered, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

Iruka once again held up a fist. "It's not fake! It's true."

"Are you able to become an excellent ninja just by working hard on your concentration?" Kiba questioned.

Naruto agreed. "An excellent ninja is one who's strong."

Nami nodded. "That's how you win fights, when you're strong and can beat the other guy's face in."

"That makes sense." Chouji agreed.

"This is what I think of this..." Naruto blew the leaf off his forehead. Nami smirked and did the same.

Iruka looked at them with wide eyed outrage. All five ten year olds ran out of the school.

"Goodbye Iruka-sensei!" Nami yelled, waving as she jumped out the window first, then Shikamaru.

"Hey, wait up, you guys!" Iruka yelled.

"Yeah right!" Naruto yelled jumping out next.

Followed by Kiba and Akamaru. "Don't have time to do that!" Chouji came after him.

Iruka stopped at the window. "Hey! You ungrateful idiots!"

Nami laughed. "We love you too Iruka-sensei!"

The five of them finally stopped running once they reached the gate of the Academy.

"Yat-ta! Did you see his face?!" Naruto started laughing. Nami did too, but not as loud. "Now what?!" He asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I have to go home, can't be late or I'll have to face my mom."

Chouji rubbed his stomach. "I'm going home too, dinner will be dome by now, I'm starved."

"Yeah, I gotta go home too." Kiba said scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

They each walked down different roads. Nami stood on her tip toes and waved. "Buy guys! See you tomorrow!"

Naruto looked down sadly. "I bet you have to go home too, right?"

Nami smiled. "Nope! Or at least I don't think so. 'kassan out on a mission, 'tousan working, and Okiyou-neesan is staying at a friends. So I can stay out as late as I want. So Naruto-kun, want to go get some Ramen? My treat!"

Naruto smiled widely and nodded. "Yay! Ramen! Lets go!" He grabbed Nami's arm and dragged her to the ramen shop.

After that night Naruto and Nami became really good friends; she really got on Naruto's good side when she bought him six bowls of beef Ramen.

* * *

**  
**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	2. Shouting and Inspirations

_**Chapter 2:::Shouting and Inspirations **_

"As you all know Henge no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns here at the Academy. Henge allows you to transform yourself into any person or object. This will allow you to move with stealth or to trick your opponents. Concentration is key. Picture who you want to turn into and mold your Chakra the way I taught you. Today we are going to review this technique before moving onto something more difficult. I am going to demonstrate, then each of you will do the same when I call your name."

Iruka formed the correct hand seals then closed his eyes. "Hedge no Jutsu!" Instead of Iruka standing there, it was now the the perfect image of the Hokage, wrinkles in all. In another puff of smoke Iruka stood in front of them once again.

"All right, you will transform yourself into Hokage-sama." He called each up in alphabetical order. Everyone got it seeing as they had gone over this technique for the passed three years.

"Fukishima Nami"

Nami, who had been sleeping shot up hearing her name, almost hitting Hinata. "Present!" She looked around when everyone started laughing. Blinking she looked at Iruka, he was glaring, then at Hinata for an answer.

"It's your turn to preform Hedge no Jutsu." She whispered softly.

Nami smiled and stood up. "Right! My turn!" She walked to the front and stood in front of Iruka. She formed the hand seal, but paused looking up at Iruka.

"Who am I turning into?"

Iruka sighed annoyed. "Hokage-sama."

She nodded and formed the seal again. "Transform!" The spiting image of the Hokage stood where Nami was. Iruka nodded.

"Very good."

Nami turned back into her self and yawned, going back up to her seat. Once she sat down her head immediately went onto the desk, making a loud thud as it did. Iruka sighed once again and called the next person, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto was sitting to her right, but wasn't sleeping. He was watching everyone intently as they transformed. Finally when he was called he walked up to the front confidently. He did the proper hand seal and concentrated on molding his Chakra.

"Transform!"

He thought he got it when he saw the that he was wearing the same robes as the Hokage. Then the class started laughing and he noticed that he was the same height as he was before and that he had a big nose. He dispelled the technique and looked up at Iruka, laughing.

"That was a joke, I did it on purpose."

Nami sat up and frowned, reveling that she wasn't really asleep._Naruto..._

Iruka pointed a finger at him. "Quit fooling around, Naruto! This is your third year at the Academy! Do it again, you fool!"

Naruto quickly did the seal again. "Transform!" Once again he got it wrong.

Iruka had a shadow over his eyes. "Are you doing that on..."

Everyone laughed again, except for Hinata and Nami.

Kiba was laughing the loudest. "Is this for real? You've been in the Academy for three years, and you still can't transform properly?"

Nami glared at him.

Naruto also glared at them all. "You all just watch...I'm going to become the real Hokage one day!"

Everyone laughed louder.

"Are you stupid? You? Hokage?" Kiba once again laughed the loudest.

Nami slammed her hand on the desk and stood up. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! IT'S NOT FUNNY! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF WE ALL LAUGHED AT YOU WHENEVER YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG?! YOU WOULDN'T! SO STOP LAUGHING AT NARUTO!"

Everyone looked at Nami shocked. They'd never seen her that angry before. Even Iruka looked shocked and Naruto looked surprised, but thankful.

Nami sat down and laid her head back down on the desk, not looking up as she waved a hand. "Continue Iruka-sensei. I believe Ino is next."

Iruka blinked and nodded. "Take you seat Naruto. Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata was looking at Nami in awe. She also wasn't laughing and hated that they were laughing at Naruto, but she wasn't brave enough to actually do what she did.

"Hey Hinata?" Nami didn't sit up, so her voice was muffled

Hinata jumped and blushed, thinking Nami had caught her staring at her. "y-yes?" She asked quietly.

"You didn't laugh at Naruto." She sat up and rested her head on her palm, looking at Hinata. Making sure Naruto couldn't hear her as he sat down. "Why?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at her fidgeting hands. "B-because it-it isn't nice to-to laugh at other's mis-mistakes."

Nami smiled. "Right. And why is that?" She questioned as if teaching a class.

Hinata glanced at Nami. "B-because, everyone ma-makes mistakes?"

Nami laughed quietly. "Don't be so nervous Hinata! I'm not testing you or anything. Relax. I'm glad didn't laugh, because I'm not friends with people who laugh at other's mistakes." She shot a glare at Kiba, who didn't even notice.

"F-friends?" Hinata muttered to herself, but Nami heard.

She looked back at Hinata. "Well, yeah. We've been sitting next to each other in every class. What, you don't want to be my friend?"

Hinata quickly shook her head, then nodded. Nami laughed and patted Hinata on the shoulder. "Relax. Breath. In. Out. In. Out."

Hinata smiled and nodded. Nami smiled back, then turned to Naruto, who was looking at the two of them questionably. Hinata blushed when he looked at her, eyes immediately looking at the table.

Nami, although she was a girl, had no idea what the sighs or a crush were. Except for the very obvious Sasuke-crush that most of the girls in class had. She thought Naruto had upset her. She hit him over the head.

"Look what you did! Bad Naruto!"

He put his hands over his head when she hit him again. Hinata's eyes widened. "Na-Nami stop."

Nami stopped and looked at Hinata. "Huh?"

* * *

The next day Nami for some reason had woken up very early, earlier than usual on a weekend. Sighing she got up and got dressed. After leaving her room she automatically went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once done she done she set the food on the table and ate her portion. When she was done she left the her house with a certain destination in her mind, Naruto's place. 

She ran all the way there and up his stairs. When she reached his door she started banging on it. "Naruto! Wake up! It's me Nami! I'm-"

The door opened and she smiled, but it turned into a frown when she saw Naruto. A runny nose, blood-shot eyes, and he was coughing...Naruto was sick.

"Not feeling well, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve, making Nami recoil in disgust. "No, I'm sick. I can't come out today, sorry."

Nami shrugged, but looked concerned. "It's okay Naruto, go back to sleep. I'll come by later to see if your feeling better."

Naruto nodded and closed the door.

It wasn't long until Nami was bored just walking around, no one was up yet it was So she decided to walk through the woods as a morning exercise, but that soon became boring too since she was alone.

Sighing she sat down at the base of a tree, closing her eyes.

_I never noticed how boring things are without Naruto around...what's that?_

"330, 331, 332, 333, 334, 335..."

Nami stood up. "Who is that?" She followed the voice that was counting for some reason. When she got closer she could hear a thunking sound, like someone was hitting something. She hid behind a tree and peeked around the side. Her eyebrows raised when she saw a boy, probably a year older, kicking a large log. What was surprising was that there was a large splintered gash on the wood.

"350, 351, 352, 353, 354, 355"

Nami's eyes widened. _How can he do that many kicks?_

Nami decided to ask. Running up she jumped on top of the large tree stump, and sat Indian style. He didn't seem to notice her, even though she was only three feet above him.

She watched him for a moment, taking in his features. _Weird eyes, thick eyebrows, long braided hair...Not very cute, but strong. I wonder if that hurts..._

"Doesn't that hurt your leg?" She asked, making her presence known.

He looked at her surprised, but didn't stop kicking. "Pain doesn't matter. 356. I need to get stronger. 357. I need to work hard. 358. Who are you? 359."

"Fukishima Nami. You?"

"Rock Lee. 360, 361, 362, 363, 364, 365, 366, 367, 368, 369, 370."

She watched him for a moment. _What a weird, but interesting, guy. _ "Do you mind if I stay to watch you train?"

"No. 371, 372, 373, 374, 375, 376, 377, 378, 379, 380, 381, 382, 383, 384, 385, 386, 387, 388, 389, 390, 391, 392, 393, 394, 395, 396, 397, 398, 399, 400, 401, 402, 403. If I can't finish kicking this log 500 times, I'll have to do 1,000 squats! 413, 414, 415, 416, 417, 418, 419, 420, 421, 422, 423, 424, 425, 426, 427, 428, 429...430...431...432."

Nami noticed he was going slower. "Come on Lee-san, you can do it!"

That seemed to give him the spirit to continue, but for on about 20 more kicks. He fell to his knees. Nami silently handed him her water pouch.

"Thank you...After this short break I will do 1,000 squats!"

Nami jumped off the log. "I'll do them with you, and if I can't do them all I will do...1,000 punches!"

Lee nodded. "And if I can't do them I will do...2,000 punches!"

Both began their squats. Hours later Nami finished 500 before she stopped, but Lee kept going. He reached 800 by noon. Nami laid flat on her back, her legs were aching.

_Now I have to do 1,000 punches! Damn, why did I agree to this?_ She mentally whined before hosting herself up. Wincing when her legs began to burn. "I really have to start exercising more." She muttered to herself as she started punching the the log. Lee only did 50 more squats before he too began punching the log.

By the time they were both close to 1,000, Nami's knuckles were bleeding. When she finished she sat on the ground exhausted, both arms and legs burning. She winced and she wrapped bandages around her hands. It was getting darker and the stars shown bright, but neither left. Lee because he wasn't finished and Nami because she could move.

"2,000 punches! If I can't do them, I'll have to jump rope 2,000 times!" Lee yelled.

Nami closed her eyes and smiled, glad that she actually finished punching the log. Because if she promised to jump rope too, she'd do it. Nami never broke a promise. It was the influence she got from her first cousin, once removed, Maito Gai. Luckily for her mother, sister, and herself the eyebrows came form Gai's father, who married Nami's mother's mother's sister.

Nami lifted her head and looked at Lee. _He looks like Gai-itoko, somewhat...weird._ She let her head fall back onto the ground. She soon fell asleep...Only to be woken up hours later by someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lee.

She sat up. "Did you finish jumping rope and your punches?"

Lee nodded and helped her stand up. "Why did you train with me Nami-san?"

Nami shrugged and tried to stand on her own. It hurt, but she did it. "One because I had nothing else to do, and two because I know training alone can become boring and ...well, lonesome. So I can't feel my arms, I still had fun! And my itoko would be ashamed if I didn't finish all those exercises after I promised to do them! I think it's amazing how you can withstand the pain Lee-san, do you do this everyday?"

Lee blushed a bit and nodded. They began to walk out of the woods. "Yes."

"Why?" Nami asked curiously. "I mean, it can't just be because you want to train, there has to be another reason behind it."

Lee looked down. "I need to improve my Taijutsu to prove that I can become a ninja. My skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are weak, so Taijutsu is all I can improve in. I want to show everyone that by working hard I can prevail!"

Nami looked thoughtful. _He even sounds like Gai-itoko._ She looked down. _I suddenly feel bad about sleeping in class. I have it easy compared to Lee-san, I should start working harder too!_

Nami smiled up at Lee. "I admire you Lee-san, from now on I'm going to work on my Taijutsu too. And I'll practice my Genjutsu and Ninjutsu twice as much, for the both of us since you aren't about to do them. So I'm going to train with you from this day on. Now I'm going to run home, and if I don't make it I with have to do 100 push-ups! Sayonara Lee!"

She began to run home, leaving Lee before he could blink.


	3. Chain Tricks

**_Chapter 3:::Chain Tricks_**

_**One Year Later**_

"Come on Naruto-kun! Hurry up!" Nami yelled running in place. She looked back at Naruto, he was leaning against a tree gasping for breath.

"Nami-chan……we've been running forever…….lets take a break!"

Nami rolled her eyes and ran over to Naruto. "Naruto, we're training, meaning we're getting stronger. By getting stronger you'll be able to concentrate more and do better in school. When you do better in school you'll show everyone how great you are, and prove that you're worthy of becoming Hokage one day!" She crossed her arms when she got no response. "You'll also be able to beat Sasuke-kun and get Sakura-chan to like you." She rolled her eyes. Naruto had a crush on their pretty pink-haired classmate, it annoyed Nami. Sakura didn't care if he liked her; she was hopelessly in love Sasuke, along with all the other girls in the class.

Sakura and Nami were on good terms, but they weren't friends like they used to be. Mostly because Sakura, and most of the other girls in class, were jealous that Nami was already growing a figure and that she was developing a large bust. Nami found it annoying and had to wrap bandages around her upper body to secure and try to suppress them. It was because of them that the boys she usually played with started treating her like a girl instead of one of the guys like she wanted them to. They began to look at her in a new light, and she had to tell a couple once or twice that quote, "My eyes are up here", un-quote.

The only boy who didn't seem to notice Nami's changes was Rock Lee. They had continued to train together since their first meeting, but when he graduated the academy and became a Genin he got his own teammates and Jounin teacher, who was surprisingly her cousin Gai. They still practiced their Taijutsu together, but not as often as when they were both in the academy. So now that Nami didn't have a training buddy anymore she forced Naruto to run with her. She found that it was a bad idea. She'd either had to bribe him with ramen or little encouraging words like, "If you run you'll definitely become Hokage!", or "Come on Naruto! If you do more than 300 squat Sakura will like you!", and her favorite, "Naruto if you don't do 1000 pushups you don't get any more ramen!"

Nami snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto's fatigue seemed to disappear at the mention of Sakura. He started running ahead.

"Come on Nami-chan!" He ran a distance ahead of her so she could only locate him by his bright orange jumpsuit. She had no idea why he chose that color. It was too easy to spot him in their green surroundings. Nami had also changed her clothes chose.

She now wore a short sleeved shirt that went down to mid-thigh. Underneath she wore a long-sleeved fishnet shirt. Her pants were like her old pants, but tighter and black. She had taken a leaf out of her cousin's book, deciding that less baggy clothes gave you a better advantage in fighting. She still wore her black sandal-shoes and her hair was still messy, but she let it grow longer. It now went past her shoulders. Another new item that she had was the Chain Sickle wrapped around her waist; it was a gift from her mother.

_Flashback_

_Suki Fukishima held a wooden box in her hands and held it out to her daughter. "Nami, I was going to wait until you graduated the academy, but your grades have improved so much and you've been training so hard, I thought you should have it now. Here."_

_Nami grabbed the box and took a moment to look at it. It was black, with blood red markings on each of the corners. Nami stole a glace at her mother before setting the wooden box down on the table and opening it. She gasped and her eyes widened in delight. She smiled up at her mother._

"_Grandma's Chain Sickle?! You're giving it to me? Thanks Mom!" Nami gave her mother a hug._

_Suki laughed. "Well who else would I give it too? Besides I know you've had your eye on it for a while. But you have to remember that it's not a toy, you have to be careful and work hard to master it. I'm going to help you with the basics, and then you're on your own."_

_Nami just nodded and picked up her new weapon. The black was black and the handle was red. She held onto the handle with her left hand and the chain in her right, and began to twirl the black ornament around, then crisscrossing it in front of her. She let go of the blade and grabbed the chain with her left hand so the blade was twirling above her and the ornament twirled in front of her._

_Suki smiled amused. "I see someone has all ready started practicing."_

_Nami smirked sheepishly and stopped spinning the weapon. "Well I might have taken it out of your room once or twice to try it out."_

_Suki shook her head. "Well then I might as well just teach you how to use it more efficiently. But lets go outside, your father would kill me if I broke anything in the house."_

_Nami laughed and followed her mother outside_

_End Flashback_

Nami was once again snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she could no longer see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?!..." No response. "Naruto-kun!..." Still no response. Nami's left eye twitched. "NARUTO-TEME! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" She sighed annoyed and began to run in the direction Naruto went.

"NARUTO! DON'T RUN AWAY! BE A MAN YOU SPINELESS BABY!" She stopped and looked around for any sign of him. She crouched low to the ground, examining the footsteps, Nami was one of the best trackers around, and she didn't even have a bloodline limit. She cursed when she noticed that everything was intact and all plant and animal life were in their rightful places.

"Damn, he knows me all too well, he's probably already back at his apartment. I can't believe him, it's just a little running, and push ups, and squats, and rock lifting. Geez, now I need to find someone else to train with." She crossed her arms, the suddenly smiled.

"I'll find Lee-kun!" Nami just ran off in a random direction before stopping and turning around. She ran toward Gai-itoko's training area, where he usually brought his Genin team to train. Nami still hadn't met Lee's teammates so now was the perfect chance.

She began to run, then jumped from tree to tree. She stopped when she saw Lee and another boy sparing. She noticed that he was of the Hyuuga clan, from both his eyes and technique. Hyuuga was throwing punches, trying to hit Chakra points, and Lee was dodging best to his ability, but failing miserably. Hyuuga landed a kick on Lee's shoulder, a few more punches, and then a final hit to Lee's chin, sending him flying. Nami winced, but didn't move from her spot in the tree as Lee landed unceremoniously on the ground with a loud 'thud'.

He struggled to get up. "Not yet…..I'm not done yet."

A girl in pink that had been standing on the side lines shook her head and sighed. "Lee……..You really don't learn do you? You can't beat him. Neji is a genius, unlike you."

Nami glared at the girl, although she didn't really notice. _What kind of a teammate are you?_

Lee paused and looked at the so called 'genius', Neji. "A genius? What is a genius?! Even if I have no talent, I will surpass a genius with hard work! That's everything to me! That is my way of the ninja!"

Nami smiled, but it faded when Neji spoke.

"It's useless, Lee. No matter how much you try, you can't defeat me. This has already been decided."

"That's not true!" Lee yelled. "That's not….." He looked away, wincing.

Nami rolled her eyes and undid her Chain Sickle, making sure the blade was in the holster before wrapping the heavy ornament around the thick branch and letting go of the rest, and then sliding down the chain. The blade, in holster, hovered above the ground, holding Nami there too when she stopped.

"That's a load of crap! Things can't be predestined."

Lee, Neji, and the girl in pink looked up surprised. "Nami-san!" Lee exclaimed.

Nami smiled and jumped up grabbing and lifting the chain as she did. Causing the part around the branch to loosen and fall. She gracefully landed on the ground, caught the ornament, and spun the chain, catching the handle of the blade in her other hand. She smirked, but on the inside she was screaming with excitment.

_OH MY GOD! How did I do that?! I can't wait to do that again!_

"Who are you?" Neji demanded

Nami looked at him and glared. "Someone who believes that fate has nothing to do with fighting."

Neji glared. "Then you are a fool."

Nami crossed her arms. "Maybe I am, but who are you to decide if someone is able to succeed or not. You have no right."

"Nami-san….why are you here?" Lee asked sitting up, holding his side.

Nami blinked and looked at Lee. She shrugged. "I had nothing to do, so I decided to find you, maybe meet you teammates. Although I can tell I already don't like one of them." She glared at Neji, He glared back. Electricity seemed to form between them. Lee looked between them nervously and the girl in pink was looking at Nami curiously.

"What's THIS?!" A voice suddenly shouted, Nami winced. "Another youthful soul has joined me and my adorable team!"

Nami turned slowly to look at Gai. "Hello Gai-itoko."

_ITOKO?! _All three wide eyed Genins looked between Nami and Gai, finding no resemblance.

Gai's eyes brightened seeing his favorite cousin's daughter. He swooped her up in a big hug "Nami, how wonderful it is to see you on this beautiful day." He set her down and struck a pose. "No doubt you have come to see your cool and hip cousin, who is older and wiser, teach his young students become stronger to fulfill their youthful dreams!"

Nami laughed nervously and backed away from her green cousin. "Oh…of coarse Gai-itoko….it is after all the spring time of youth…So..um….I think I'll just be fulfilling my own dreams…VERY FAR AWAY!" She started to run, but Gai grabbed the back of her shirt and started pulling her back over to his team.

"Nonsense, you will stay a train with us. You said yourself that you had nothing to do. Come team! You have the honor of training with my wonderful and equally adorable cousin, Nami! She is going to show us all the tricks she has learned with my late Aunt's Chain Sickle!"

A bewildered Lee, curious Tenten, and an impassive Neji followed their green clad sensei and _honored_ guest.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto ate his sixth ramen happily; finally glad he was able to get out of training with Nami.

_Hehe……she'll be searching the forest forever before she figures out where I went. Good thing I covered my tracks so well……Now it's just me and my delicious ram-_

"_Naruto-teme……_"

Naruto turned slowly, almost fearfully, around in his seat to look at a very angry Nami. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was messier than usual, and parts of her clothes were ripped, drawing unwanted attention from some boy passing by.

Naruto stood up, holding both hands up as a sign of surrender. "Nami-chan……what a plesant surprise…do you-" He never got the chance to finish because Nami grabbed his arm and threw him out of the Ramen shop and into the nearest wall.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME ALONE AND CAUSING ME TO ENDURE THE HARDEST TRAINING SESSION OF MY LIFE, BASTARD!" Nami then calmly turned and sat down on one of the stools, finishing Naruto's Ramen. The shop owner was looking for the calm Nami to the uncounsious form of Naruto, who's left foot was twitching.

He sighed shaking his head as his daughter, Ayame, giggled amused.


	4. Success and Advice

_**Chapter 4:::Success and Advice**_

Nami sighed looked down at Naruto; he was drawing on the faces of the Hokage. "Naruto! This is probably your worst idea yet!"

She crossed her arms. _And I'm missing class, why am I doing this?_ She looked down at Naruto; he was looking up at her with a cheeky grin.

"You didn't have to come Nami-chan!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit. "Didn't have to come?! You dragged me here!"

Naruto finished making a mustache on the Third Hokage. "Well someone had to hold the paint cans!"

She was about to reply, but a yell from below stopped her. "NARUTO-TEME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Nami looked over the edge of the First Hokage's head. Two Jounins were yelling at Naruto. They didn't seem to notice her yet-"LOOK THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"-spoke to soon. Nami and Naruto looked at each other and simultaneously opened their mouths.

"RUN!"

"HEY COME BACK HERE!"

"NARUTO!"

Nami sped up and looked back at Naruto, he was laughing. "Naruto! Split up!"

He nodded and they changed directions. Nami ran as fast as she could, but stopped when no one followed her. She cursed.

"They both went after Naruto, Damn it!" Nami turned back around and tried to find Naruto. When she found him he was being confronted by Iruka-sensei. Nami backed away quietly.

_No reason for me to get in trouble...I'll meet him in class._

She ran all the way back to the academy and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Cursing, she looked around. Her eyes gleamed when se noticed an open window, that just happened to lead to her classroom. She looked around to make sure there weren't any teachers around before entering through the window.

She smirked at all of her classmates and ran to her seat in the front next to Hinata.

Sakura made a face. "Nami, you're becoming more and more like Naruto everyday. Today its ditching class, tomorrow it's going to be your grades."

Nami rolled her eyes and sat down. "Remind me Sakura, whose grades are better, your's or mine?"

Sakura turned pink and looked away, Nami smirked. "That's what I thought. They're better today and they'll sure as hell me better tomorrow."

Hinata looked up at Nami. "Nami...why...why weren't you here on time?"

Nami folded her hands behind her head and sighed. "Naruto needed help with a prank, but luckily I didn't get caught and made it back before Iruka-sensei."

Hinata's eye widened a bit. "Naru-Naruto-kun was caught?"

Nami didn't have to answer because right at that moment Iruka entered, dragging Naruto behind him. He let go and crossed his arms.

"Listen Naruto! You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Naruto ignored him; Iruka got annoyed and irritated. "We're going to have a review test for the Hedge jutsu! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!"

Everyone groaned and got up from their seats. Nami stood beside Naruto and grinned.

"Sorry about leaving you there Naruto, but when I saw that Iruka-sensei had caught you I can straight here."

Naruto shrugged. "No problem Nami-chan. I'm glad that you didn't get in trouble."

Nami smiled, but it disappeared when Ino and Shikamaru started to make comments while Sakura was going. She hit Shikamaru on the arm. "Shut up, Iruka-sensei would have made us review today anyway, seeing as tomorrow is the graduation test."

Shikamaru rubbed his arm and glared. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Nami, why do you always stick up for Naruto? You could hang out with anyone, but you choose him. He's a loser, and he'll drag you down with him when he fails."

Nami rolled her eyes and was about to answer, but Iruka calling Naruto up to go interrupted her. Naruto walked forward with a sour look on his face. He formed the correct hand seal, and you could see the Chakra form around him. Nami smiled, thinking he got it, but it faded when the puff of smoke cleared and instead of Iruka standing in Naruto's place, it was a naked woman. Nami's eye began to twitch. Ino leaned over, usual smirk in place.

"See, he just messes everything up, he can't even follow directions."

Nami didn't say anything. She watched Naruto start laughing and Iruka yell him with sad eyes.

When class ended Nami found out that she hadn't escaped punishment. Iruka had taken notice of her absence in class and that the two Jounin that had been chasing them had reported two vandalizes, not just one. He put two and two together and realized that Nami had helped Naruto with his prank.

She and Naruto were currently washing the graffiti off the faces.

"Just for the record!" Nami yelled halfway through. "I just gave him the paint; I didn't actually paint on the faces!"

Iruka glared down at her. "That makes no difference, you were an accomplice. Now, I won't let you two go home until you clean all of it."

Nami ignored him and Naruto scoffed. "Like I care...It's not like I have anyone to go home to!"

Nami paused and looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were shadowed and he was scrubbing the stone face very hard.

She looked up when Iruka spoke. "Naruto..."

Naruto looked up irritably. "Now what?"

"Well...Umm..If you clean all this up..I'll treat you to some Ramen tonight, you too Nami."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Okay! I'll work hard!"

Nami smiled, but shook her head. "I'm making dinner tonight with my dad; I'll have to turn down your bribery Iruka-sensei!" Naruto laughed, Iruka smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day Nami was sitting next to a very nervous Naruto. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Naruto, you'll do fine."

"That's easy for you say, you're so smart. You even beat Sasuke that one time." He mumbled.

Nami shook her head. "Naruto, I know you can do it, just believe in yourself."

Iruka took out a clipboard and stood in front of the class. "Now we will begin the graduation exam. Those that are called will go to the next classroom. The test will be to do the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto brought his hands to his face in dismay. Nami patted him on the back. "It's okay, you'll do fine." But Nami knew that the Clone Jutsu was his worst skill.

They were called in alphabetical order. Shino and Chouji were called, and then it was Nami's turn.

When Iruka gave the okay for her to begin she formed the correct hand seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three clones appeared beside her, Iruka smiled. "Very good Nami, you pass. Here's your head protector. Congratulations, you are now a Genin."

Nami smiled and took the forehead protector. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei." She turned to leave, but paused. "Iruka-sensei…..Ano…..what are Naruto's chances of passing?"

Iruka frowned. "His chances are as good as anyone else's, Nami. Please tell Sakura that it's her turn."

Nami nodded and left. _Iruka-sensei doesn't think Naruto will pass……_

"Sakura, you're up."

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Hey." Sakura stopped and turned to Nami.

Nami smiled. "Good luck Sakura, do your best."

Sakura blinked, and then smiled. "I will Nami, thanks."

Nami watched her leave for a second, and then turned to find Naruto. She didn't have to search for long. Right as she turned the orange clad form she knew all to well appeared in front of her.

"Nami-chan, how did you do?"

Nami smirked and held up her new forehead protector. "How do you think? Did you ever doubt me Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "No way! Now I'm definitely going to pass!"

Nami nodded. "Of coarse you are Naruto. One way or another you're going to pass. You just have to concentrate and believe in yourself."

Naruto smiled and stood by the doorway. Nami could tell that he was confident, but she could still sense some nervousness.

Kids of all the classes went into the classroom to take the exam and came out with a new forehead protector. Naruto seemed become more nervous as his turn approached. Nami tried to get him to calm down, but her parents and sister soon arrived and she had to greet them.

When she reentered the classroom Naruto was gone, he taking the exam in the next room. She waited out side the door, fingers crossed. The door opened and she looked up.

She smiled sadly when she saw that Naruto didn't have a forehead protector. "You didn't pass." It wasn't a question.

He didn't say anything. He walked right past her, and out of the school. She followed him and stopped at the doors. He walked over to the lone swing and sat down. Nami made to follow, but someone grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Nami, I'm so proud of you!" It was her mom. "I knew you would pass!"

Her sister, Okiyou, ruffled her hair, much to Nami's annoyance. "Good job, sis."

Her father gave she a one armed hug. "I'm going to make a celebration feast tonight."

Nami smiled and looked back at Naruto, only to find that he was gone. She looked around, but couldn't spot him.

_Where did he………?_

"- and Gai and his team are coming over as well."

Nami turned quickly, facing her mother. "What?!"

Suki smiled. "We invited Gai over for dinner; he's going to bring his team as well. He mentioned that you've met them already."

Nami smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, I've met them and Gai-itoko let me train with them." She rubbed her arm. "I can still feel the pain."

Suki laughed. "Yes Gai is a very intense trainer, especially when it comes to Taijutsu. Now, come on, I want to introduce you to an old teammate of mine. Her son is in your class….I forgot his name. Natsu, why don't you and Okiyou head home to start dinner, we'll be there soon." Nami's mother said to her father, Natsu.

Natsu nodded and gave Nami a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to make your favorite tonight. And don't worry I'll make sure Okiyou doesn't go near the stove." Nami laughed and Okiyou gave and indignant huff.

"Dad!"

Natsu waved a hand and walked toward the gate with Okiyou following. "Kidding kidding…or was I?"

"DAD!"

Nami and her mother crossed her arms. "That man…." She shook her head, amused, and put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Come on."

Suki lead her over to a group off three, one who Nami already knew.

Suki held up a hand. "Yoshino!"

Nara Yoshino turn from her husband and son and looked at her old teammate and friend. "Suki!" They hugged and Nami looked at Shikamaru and his father, she could definitely see the resemblance. She also noticed Shikamaru's forehead protector, which was on his arm, meaning he passed.

Smiling she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, rather hard. "Yay, you passed too, Shiki-kun!"

Suki and Yoshino broke apart and looked at their children amused. Shikaku looked at the children with a bored expression on his face.

Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go. "Yes I passed, now stop shaking me….and stop calling me that, troublesome woman."

Nami smirked. "I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me a troublesome woman……Shiki-kun." Shikamaru glared and opened his mouth to retort, but then changed his mind.

"Forget it….women are too damn troublesome for their own good."

Shikamaru's mother hit him on the head. "Shikamaru, language!"

Shikamaru grumbled to himself and Nami smirked, but it turned into an innocent smiled when Yoshino looked down at her, smiling.

"You must be Nami, your mother has told me so much about you." She held out a hand for Nami to shake.

Nami shook it and smiled. "And you're Yoshino-san; mother has told me nothing about you."

Yoshino laughed and Shikamaru looked like it was the first time he had ever heard a sound like it. Shikaku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't seem so surprised that she has a good side."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "How can I not, I've never seen it before."

Shikaku sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. "How troublesome."

Nami raised an eyebrow. _So that's where he gets it._

Suki smiled at her longtime friend. "Yoshi, why don't you and your family come over to our house for dinner, my cousin Gai and his team will be there, but I'm sure Natsu can make enough food for three more people."

Yoshino paused, eyes a little nervous. "Gai…No I'm sorry Suki, I was planning on making a special dinner for Shikamaru tonight, you understand…"

Suki smirked, understanding perfectly. "Right, of course, maybe next time. Well we should be going before Gai gets there. I'll see you around, and you too Shiku, you lazy bastard." She punched Shikaku on the shoulder. He winced and rubbed his now sore arm.

"See you haven't changed."

Nami smirked and did the same to Shikamaru. "See you at the team meeting, Shiki-kun"

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his arm. _So that's where she gets it. _He thought suddenly noticing the resemblance of personality and looks between the mother and daughter.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru and Shikaku said in unison, still rubbing their arms.

Yoshino hit them both. "Don't be rude. I'll see you soon Suki, don't be a stranger now."

Suki waved and both she and Nami walked out of the school yard and toward their home.

Nami smirked and flipped her turquoise hair over her shoulder. "That was fun."

Suki smirked an identical smirk and twisted a stand of her turquoise hair around her finger. "Yep."

"I didn't know that you knew Shikamaru's parents."

Suki looked back at the Nara family. "Well you never really took notice about who my friends are. I am after all your uncool mother. But Yoshino, as I said before, was my teammate when we were Genins. And I was friends with Shikaku too. You know how your grandfather was a medical-nin?" Nami nodded. "Well the Nara clan raise deer, and deer antlers can be used in medicine. I met Shikaku when your grandfather and I went to his house to pick the antlers up. I just happened to invite Yoshino to come along, and the rest was history."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "So your saying you're the reason they're together?"

Suki smiled proudly. "Yep! At the time I had no idea what was going on. I was so oblivious to other people's feelings….Kind of like you!"

"Hey...No wait that's true."

Suki smiled and opened the door to their house, both stepping inside.

Nami closed the door behind her. "So when will Gai-itoko be here?"

"Well I told him to be here at 3:00, and it's…." She looked at her watch. "2:59, so he'll be here in 5…4…3…2…1."

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Suki smirked. "That would be him. Why don't you go help your father set the table while I entertain our guests, kay?"

Nami nodded and went to help her father and sister. Right as she entered the kitchen her father shoved a large platter into her arms and pushed her into the dinning room, where her mother, Gai, and his team were currently sitting.

She smiled and set the platter down on the table with a loud 'thump', showing how heavy it was.

"Hello Gai-itoko, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan,……Neji" She still didn't like Neji or his 'it's written in the stars' attitude.

Lee and Gai gave a hearty greeting and Tenten smiled; Neji just ignored her.

She sat down next to Lee and Tenten, across from Neji.

Tenten looked at Nami's forehead protector, which was on her forehead, and smiled. "Congratulations Nami-chan, you finally graduated."

"Yes we all had doubts that you even could." Neji said with a smirk.

Nami glared and Lee quickly tried to calm her down, waving a hand in the air nervously. "He's only joking, Nami-chan."

Nami continued to glare. "Yes well unless the words that come from Neji's mouth are funny or nice, I suggest he be quiet."

Neji rolled his eyes at her obvious threat.

Gai smiled and put an arm around Suki's shoulders. "Ah, so youthful, it warms the soul, doesn't it Suki?"

Suki rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yes Gai, their youthful arguments are quite soal warming." Gai missed the sarcasm in her voice.

Natsu and Okiyou entered with the rest of the food, plates, and utensils. Natsu took a seat next to his wife and Gai and Okiyou chose one of the only two seats left. One was next the Neji, the other next to Lee. The decision was easy to her. She chose the seat next to the annoying Hyuuga instead of the one next to the green lotus of Konoha. A name thought up after Gai had given Lee a green spandex suit like his own.

Dinner went by smoothly……that is until Neji decided to make a smart comment about Nami went she was telling Lee about her training. Nami went to kick him, but got her sister instead.

"OW! Nami!" She went to kick her back, but also missed, getting Lee instead. Lee yelped and jumped, causing the water he was about to drink to spill, landing directly on Nami, getting her all wet.

Lee looked horrified by what he had done. "Nami-san! I'm so sorry! Here!" He grabbed a napkin off the table. Unfortunately, it was under a bowl full of gravy, causing the bowl to also land on Nami. Lee's eyes widened even more.

"Sorry! Let me help." He started to wipe the front of her shirt, but realized too late that he was wiping a certain area and once again yelled in fright.

"Ah! SORRY!"

Nami couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. She didn't know if it was because of the look on his face or the craziness of the situation.

"It's okay, Lee-kun, it's just a shirt. I'll just go change." She got up and left the room.

Lee sighed in relief.

"Lee," Gai scolded. "You need to learn to be more graceful so not to get into these kinds of situations."

Lee's databook was out in a second, and he wrote down Gai's 'wise' words. "Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Okiyou smirked. "You're lucky that Nami doesn't care about her appearance like most girls do. Or else you'd have been in big trouble. And if it ever happened with someone you like you'd lose their intrest really fast."

Suki shook her head. "Not necessarily Okiyou. Your father accidentally spilled the lunch he made for me right on my head and look where we are now. Married, with two beautiful daughters. Acctually I think it was because of that incident that caused me to fall for him." She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Tenten seemed to find this funny and Lee looked mortified and Neji smirked.

Gai shook his head, amused. _What a wonderful family I have._


	5. Forms and Selections

_**Chapter 5:::Forms and Selections**_

Nami looked at her ninja registration form and scowled, much like her picture. She hated getting her picture taken, she could never smile right. With one final sigh she entered the Academy and asked where she was to turn the paper in. Once directions were given she entered an almost empty classroom. The Hokage and one of the the academy teacher were sitting at the desk; there was a lone chair in front of them.

She smiled. "Good morning Hokage-sama."

The old Hikage smiled back and lifted his Hokage head piece to look at her. "Good Morning Nami, come to turn in your registration form?"

_Well duh_ Nami thought, but knew not to speak with such disrespect. She just nodded. "Hai." She gave him the paper and sat down in the chair as he looked it over.

* * *

**Profile**

**\**picture here**\/**

**Hobbies: training and cooking.**

**Height: 5''0'**

**Weight: 50kg**

**Hair: turquoise**

**Eyes: brown**

**Ninja Registration Form  
**

**1:Registration number: 012626**

**2:Date of Birth: March 5th. 12 years old. Pisces.**

* * *

He looked up at Nami. "Why are you scowling?" 

Nami blinked. "What are you talking about, I'm smiling."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the picture. _No, definitely a scowl...oh well._

"No matter, registration accepted, you may leave." Nami stood up and bowed her head.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Bye-bye." She opened the door to leave, but right at that moment a certain blond hair Genin also opened the door and entered, resulting in a head on collision. Nami sat up and rubbed her head, glad that her forehead protector was on.

"Naruto! That hurt!"

Naruto sat up as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, sorry, Nami-chan." He picked up the paper he dropped and helped Nami up. She sighed and looked at his registration form, catching sight of his picture.

_He can't seriously think that they'll accept that...wait_ She looked back up at Naruto. "Why do you have a Registration Form?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Because I'm a ninja now! Iruka-sensei said that I had such great talent that he had to pass me!"

Nami raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him, but nodded anyway. "Okay, well I'll wait for you outside the classroom, then we'll go get some ramen.

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded, quickly giving the Hokage his form and sitting down in the chair Nami had once occupied. Nami smiled amused and left the classroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes of silent, except the muffled sound of voices in the classroom, Nami opened her eyes halfway when she heard footsteps.

It was the grandson of the Hokage. He was tip toeing to the door, thinking she hadn't seen him.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at her surprised before looking into the classroom. "Getting the title I rightfully deserve." He took out a shuriken and threw the door open.

"You old geezer! Fight me!" He ran at the Hokage. "The title of fifth Hokage belongs to me, Konohamaru!" He tripped and Nami stifled the giggle that was bubbling up, before rushing over to help him up. Konohamaru's face was in his hands. "Ouch!" He moved away from the amused Nami. "Is this a trap?"

The room was silent until a man wearing navy clothes and sun glasses. "Are you okay, honorable grandson?" He fixed his glasses. "There are no traps by the way."

Konohamaru ignored him and looked at Naruto. He quickly got up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I got it. You did something, didn't you?"

Naruto glared and quickly stood up, grabbing the front of Konohamaru's scarf. "You just tripped on your own!"

The navy clad man quickly entered the room. "Hey! Let go of him! He is the grandson of the Third Hokage!"

Naruto looked clueless and Nami sighed. Konohamaru looked smug.

"What's the matter? Why don't you hit me if you can! You're no match for the a grandson of a Hokage!"

Naruto's glare was back. "LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT!" He punched Konohamaru. "YOU BAKA!"

Nami punched Naruto. "Naruto, you're the baka!" She grabbed his collar and dragged him toward the door. She waved a hand at the Hokage. "Bye-bye Hokage-sama, sensei, weird blue-dude, Konohamaru-chan!"

She closed the door behind her and left the Academy. She let go of Naruto and sighed. "Naruto you can't go around hitting people."

Naruto rubbed his head and stood up. "But, you always hit people."

Nami hit him. "Only when they annoy me." She smiled. "Come on, I'll buy you some ramen."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Nami smiled and they walked down the street toward the ramen shop. Nami once again heard footsteps behind her, and it seemed Naruto had also. Both looked back and saw a small tan lump in the middle of the road, the person's feet were showing. Nami laughed quietly and Naruto's eyes narrowed.

They continued to walk, again hearing footsteps. They turned again and Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Konohamaru, who was standing behind a sheet that was painted to match the fence, one of Naruto's tricks. Too bad it was sideways and the top of his head was showing.

"Don't follow me! What do you want?!"

Nami giggled. "And your hiding place is very bad , Konohamaru-chan."

Konohamaru laughed and moved the sheet. "Nice job detecting me. I should have expected it from the guy I've heard rumors about."

Nami crossed her arms annoyed. _What about me?_

Konohamaru stood in front of Naruto. "I don't mind being your follower."

Nmai pointed a finger at Naruto. "You want to be _his_ follower?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Of coarse! But in return, tell me how to do that temptation jutsu you used to defeat the Hokage geezer." Konohamaru all but commanded.

Nami ran a hand down her face. _Not that damn technique!_

Naruto crossed his arms. "Stop kidding around."

Konohamaru raised his fists. "Don't say that, please! Boss!"

Naruto uncrossed his arms and Nami moved her hand. "Boss?" Both repeated.

Konohamaru nodded. "Boss!Boss!Boss!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Fine..." Nami punched his shoulder.

"Naruto, you will not teach Konohamaru-chan that stupid jutsu!"

Konohamaru looked at Naruto. "Who's the loud and ugly girl, Boss?" Nami glared and held up a fist.

Naruto blinked. "Who? Nami-chan?" She glared at Naruto. _He better defend me._

Naruto looked down at Konohamaru. "She's not that loud." Nami punched him in the face."

"Boss!"

o0o

Naruto, who now had a black eye, and Konohamaru walked through the streets of Konoha, with a now calm Nami trailing behind them.

Naruto was currently instructing Konohamaru on Chakra use. "First, to use a ninjutsu well, you need to use your Chatara well."

Nami smirked and Konohamaru raised an eyebrow. "Chatara?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right, Chatara."

"Boss, I think it's 'Chakra'."

Naruto faltered. "Shut up! Good ninjas call it Chakra."

Konohamaru smiled excitedly. "What? So that's how it is."

Nami shook her head. "Bakas."

Naruto continued his explanation. "Listen, Chakra is-"

"Simply, it is the energy you use to execute a jutsu. In other words, ninjutsu uses both Chakra, the body energy existent in every cell of the body and spirit energy, which accumulates through training and experience. After these two are mixed are mixed together and a seal is formed, it is executed." About halfway through his explanation he took out a scroll.

Nami was amused, Naruto was annoyed. "Don't act like you know everything when you're just reading it from a scroll! Although that thing talks on and on about it, you just need two things to use a jutsu well."

"Two things?" Konohamaru questioned.

Naruto nodded. "Hard work and guts."

"Hard work and guts, eh?"

Nami shook her head. "Not just that, you also need to concentrate. Focus on what you want and then work hard to achieve it. Otherwise what you plan to do will not work."

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "You sound like sensei. Focus, focus, that's no fun."

Naruto nodded. "Right, Now that I'm training you it will be fun, but I'll train you hard, so prepare yourself."

"Roger, Boss!"

Nami crossed her arm and leaned against the building wall. "That's right, listen to the boy who couldn't even transform until this year." She was ignored.

"Alright then, try transforming now." Naruto instructed.

"What?" Konohamaru asked confused

"I'll see how good your ninjutsu is."

"But what should I transform in to?" He asked, Nami snorted.

"Huh? Oh, ummmm." He skimmed the area and his eyes landed on none other than Nami's sister, Okiyou. "Okay. Transform into that babe."

Nami looked at Okiyou, she looked up when Naruto pointed at her. When she saw Nami she started to walk over, but stopped when she noticed Konohamaru transforming.

"Henge!" When the smoke cleared a form of Okiyou stood there, but a very fat form. Okiyou looked like she was seeing her worst nightmare. Nami burst out laughing.

"So? Do I look like her?" Konohamaru asked, voice very deep.

Naruto hesitated. "S-Sure...the clothes look perfect..." A shadow appeared above Naruto, Okiyou looked pissed.

"What's so similar...?!" She punched Naruto a bunch of times and went to punch him again, but Nami grabbed her arm.

"I think he gets it, Oki-nee-san." They both looked at the crumpled figure of Naruto.

Okiyou shrugged and looked at Konohamaru, smiling happily. "Listen, honorable grandson. Please do a cuter transformation when you transform into me." She turned to Nami. "Nami, O-kaa-san wanted me to tell you that...your tree is ready...whatever that means."

Nmai smiled happily. "Really?!" She looked down at Naruto. "I've got to go Naruto, see you tomorrow. Bye Konohamaru-chan, good luck with your...training."

She ran off leaving three confused people behind. Okiyou shrugged and walked back over to the the fruit stand, but not before giving Naruto one last glare.

o0o

Nami ran all the way to her house, not stopping once. She opened her front door and ran inside, not even bothering to close it.

"O-kaa-san! O-kaa-san! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here Nami, no need to yell." Suki said exiting the kitchen.

"Is my Chakra tree really ready?" Nami asked excited.

Suki smiled amused. "Yes, I'm surprised the information got to you already, I only told Okiyou twenty minute ago."

Nami waved a hand. "Whatever, come on I want to see the results!"

"Fine fine, lets go." Nami ran out of the house. Suki followed at a slowed pace, closing the door behind her.

There are five main elemental styles that a ninja can use: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. A special elemental detecting paper is used to determine ones type. The paper comes from trees which are specially grown with chakra. When the ninja imbues the paper with a portion of their chakra, the paper will alter to reveal one's type. The paper will rip in two for Wind, burn for Fire, become wet for Water, fall apart for Earth and crumple for Lightning.

It was a tradition with the Bumishnu family, Suki's family, to use this technique with their son or daughter after they graduate from the Academy. Suki and Nami had been growing Nami's tree since she entered the Academy, and nows it was finally time to see what Nami's style would be.

When they reached the tree Nami was bursting with excitement. Suki smiled and handed her daughter a hachet. "Okay cut off the bark around an area, move it, the cut a bunch of chips into a pile."

Nami nodded and started chopping the tree at an angle, legs and feet spread apart so just in case she missed the tree she wouldn't cut her leg. Once she could see the cambium layer she moved the pile of bark with her foot and continued to chop. One a pile of the tan wood was big enough she stopped and looked at her mom.

"K, now what?"

Suki kneeled down next to the pile and Nami did the same. "Now you're going to do the formation jutsu I taught you. Do you need me to show you the hand seals again?"

Nami bit her lip and shook her head. "Nah, I got it." She took a deep breath and did the hand seal before placing her hands on top of the pile of wood chips.

"_Keisei no Jutsu!_" The pile glowed blue and seemed to melt and form a flat square piece of paper.

"Okay, now pick up the paper and put some of your Chakra into it. After a minute we'll be about to see your style."

Nami nodded and picked the paper up, she concentrated and it once again turned blue. After a second she let go of the paper. It floated to the ground and both Suki and Nami watched it intently. Suddenly it darkened as if drenched by water.

Nami jumped up. "Yay! Water...although Wind would have been good too."

Suki shook her head and stood up. "No, I could have guessed Water, you've been swimming since you were small. Almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped into that pond when you were three. What was your explanation again...oh yes, you were trying to save yourself from drowning."

Nami laughed sarcastically. "And I can see that your bursting at the seams, now can we go home? I want to read up on some of the water scrolls we have."

Suki smiled and both started to walk home. "I'm sorry I can't help, your grandfather was the one who used Water style."

Nami nodded. "That's why I wanted to get Wind, because there was know one around that that would be able to teach me anything else."

Suki put an arm around her daughters shoulder, shaking her slightly. "You know...just because Water would be your strong point doesn't mean you have to use it. You could still practice other jutsus. Your future is what you make of it, don't let a wet piece of paper make you think otherwise."

Nami smiled and nodded, leaning into her mother's embrace.

* * *

Nami swung her Chain Sickle around, looking bored. She was walking toward the Hyuuga Estate, going to get Hinata, like she usually did before going to the academy. She did a trick that to anyone else would seem difficult, but to Nami it was easy. 

She leaned against the wall next to the entrance down, know Hinata would come out at any moment. She sighed and stopped moving her arm, causing the chain to wrap around her arm while grabbing the handle on the blade. Using her other hand she unwrapped the chain, then wrapped it around her waist. When the door next to her opened she stood up straight, expecting Hinata, but slumped back against the wall when Neji stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Ohayou, Neji."

Neji looked at her surprised, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "You...what are you doing here?" It wasn't spoken in anger, just genuine curiosity.

"Just waiting for Hinata-chan...And I have a name." She crossed her arms.

He ignored the comment and raised an eyebrow. "Hinata-sama?...Then I shouldn't keep you, she's also on her way out." he turned and started to walk away.

Nami blinked and stood up straight, uncrossing her arms. "Neji..."

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "I'm srrrrrriiei"

He smirked and turned to face her again. "What was that?"

She sighed annoyed and looked up. "I'm _sorry_. I have been rude to you ever since our first meeting...I was just annoyed by what you said to Lee-kun. I don't like being on people's bad side. So can we start over?"

He shrugged. "There was never a beginning, but yes, we'll be able to forget what has been said in the past."

Nami smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it, making his whole arm move up and down. "Fukishima Nami." She let go and smirked.

Both of his eyebrows were now raised. "...Hyuuga Neji."

Nami nodded and went back to leaning against the wall. "Nice to meet you, now you better leave, you know as well as I do the Gai-itoko doesn't like when people are late."

Neji nodded and continued to walk away, Nami waved. "Dewamata, Neji-san."

He didn't look back as he turned the corner. Nami sighed and looked at the closed door. Suddenly it opened and Nami sighed, once again, and pushed herself away from the wall and into an upright position. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at her and smiled. "O-Ohayou, Nami-san. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Nami shrugged and smiled at Hinata. "It's no problem Hinata-chan, I wasn't waiting long, and I had a nice chat with Neji-san while I waited." They had started walking. Hinata looked at her surprised.

"Neji-nii-san?"

Nami blinked and looked down at Hinata. "Nii-san? Exactly how are you related to Neji-san, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked down. "He's my cousin." She suddenly looked uncomfortable and Nami quickly changed the subject.

"Um...So, Hinata-chan...How's life?" She smiled sheepishly.

Hinata smiled and laughed quietly. "It's fine Nami-san."

Nami's eyebrows suddenly drew together and she put an arm around Hinata's shoulders. "You know Hinata-chan, you're way too quiet. Try to be more confident."

Hinata blushed and nodded. "H-Hai, Nami-san, I'll try."

Nami smiled and let go of the blushing Hyuuga. They both entered the Academy and Iruka's classroom. Hinata sat down at the desk in the back row. Nami began to sit down, but paused when she saw Naruto. She stood up and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, do you mind if I sit with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto's name and quickly shook her head. Nami smiled and jumped over one of the desks ans into the empty seat in between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto turned his attention to her, but Sasuke only glanced at her before closing his eyes.

"Ohayou Naruto. I see you have your forehead protector on, very nice" Nami poked the center of the swirly mark.

Naruto smiled and fiddled with it. "I know, it looks great on me."

Nami nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Ohayou Sasuke-san."

Sasuke looked up and nodded back. Nami had somehow, she still didn't know, gotten on the cold Uchiha's good side. Probably because she was the only girl in class, besides Hinata, but she hardly talked to anyone, who didn't have a crush on him and continuously try to get his attention. They weren't friends, per say, not like the 'let's hang out and get some ramen' type friend, no, they were more like tolerable acquaintances.

She turned to look at the Naruto again when he started to talk to someone. Turned out to be Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was standing next to Naruto's desk, a confused look on his face. He questioned why Naruto was there.

Naruto pointed to his forehead protector. "Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja! How should I say this...This looks really good on me, eh? Right Nami-chan?"

Nami smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah Naruto, you look smokin."

Shikamaru snorted, Nami smiled at him, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was one promising pain in the future. "Something funny, Shiki-kun?"

Shikamaru's left eyebrow twitch and he moved the the seat in the row behind her. "Troublesome woman."

Nami copied the look on his face. "Troublesome man."

Suddenly the door to the classroom was opened with a loud 'BANG!'. Sakura and Ino were pushing each other to try to get in first. Both finally entered and raised their arms.

"Goal!"

Nami shook her head and turned back around in her seat. She glanced at Naruto, only to see him smiling a goofy smile, blush on his cheeks, while he looked at Sakura. Who had just ran over to their row. Naruto stood to greet her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." She pushed him out of the way.

"Get out of my way!" And suddenly she looked so innocent. Blush on her cheek, hands clasped in front of her, all while looking at Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke blinked and looked at her, face blank. Sakura took this as a means to contiue.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Nami raised an eyebrow, looked down at herself, then at Sasuke, and then at Sakura, who gave her a quick, pleading kind of look.

Sighing she got up and moved out of the seat, and moved to go back to her seat next to Hinata, but saw that both were already occupied. Hinata gave her an apologetic look, but Nami just smiled and sat down in the seat in the row in front of Sasuke's. She sat in the middle of the row, next to Yanaki Fuyu and Yanaki Gen. Identical twins with opposite personalities. Fuyu, just like his name suggests, has a cold and withdrawn attitude. Not like the arrogant and cold 'I am superior' attitude, he had more of 'quiet before striking' thing going for him.

Gen, like Spring, the season of new life, was open to anything. Although not in a naïve way, more like 'ask questions, then attack'. Unlike his brother who was more like. 'attack first ask questions later'.

But overall, both were pretty good guys.

She said hi to both before turning in her seat to watch every girl in class start arguing over who got the seat next to Sasuke, who at that moment looked a little annoyed by the loud sounds. She looked at Naruto, who also looked annoyed, but it was directed at Sasuke and not the girl. In a second he was on the desk in front of Sasuke, staring intently, as if trying to figure something out.

The girls were giving Naruto the evil eye. "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" The girl around Sakura yelled out their agreements.

Naruto looked up and her confused, then back at Sasuke. Nami couldn't see his face, but by Sasuke's reaction they were glaring at each other.

"Sasuke-kun! Just beat him up!"

Nami shook her head. "Something bad is going to happen. There's an ominous feeling in the air, I can sence it. " She muttered.

Fuyu smirked and Gen moved in his seat to look at her, arm resting on the desk behind him, also behind the crouching figure that was Naruto. "What? For real?" While turning he hit Naruto. Gen turned to apologize. "Sorry."

Suddenly the class got quiet. So quiet a pin dropping to the floor could be heard. The reason: Naruto and Sasuke lips connecting.

The silence was broken when Nami burst out laughing, but she was the only one. The boys were gapping, Gen looked a little scared, and the girls looked horrified.

Sasuke and Naruto broke apart, each looking like they were trying not to throw up.

Nami stopped laughing after a second and looked at all the blank faced girls.

"Naruto...you."

Naruto held up his hand in apology. "It was an accident...It was an accident."

Sakura looked menacing and started to crack her knuckles. "Naruto...you're Annoying."

All the girls started wailing on Naruto. Nami soon stepped in, pulling most of the girls off of him.

"Okay, Okay! Stop Now!" She grabbed Naruto and placed him in his original seat, then pushed Sakura's head down so she sat down in the seat next to Sasuke, then grabbed Ino and pushed her into the seat next to Shikamaru. She wiped her hands together and once again sat down in between Gen and Fuyu.

Before anyone could disagree Iruka walked in. Everyone quieted down and took their seats.

He smiled at them all. "Starting today you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You will all be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher.

Nami looked around, wondering who would be on her team. _Hopefully Naruto will be on my team or Hinata, maybe even Sasuke._ She looked back at Iruka, waiting for him to continue.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them."

Nami only half listened as the first six groups were called. No one she was friends with were in those group. But paid attention when it came down to the last 12 kids, including herself.

"Next, Group 7: Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

Nami raised an eyebrow. _How is that equal?_

Iruka continued. "Group 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino."

Nami shook her head sadly. _Poor Hinata, stuck with that loud mouthed dog-boy._

"Group 9: Fukishima Nami, Yanaki Fuyu, Yanaki Gen."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at her two new teammate. It was ironic how they were all sitting next to each other. _I get that Gen-kun and Fuyu-kun balance each other out, but where do I fit in?_ She had no time to question the pairs because Irkura was reading the final squad.

"Group 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. That's it for the groups!"

Naruto stood up and Nami turned to look at him, he looked annoyed and angry.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does a top-student like me have to be in a group with this guy?!"

Sakura, who was happy, suddenly looked mad, Iruka looked annoyed. "Sasuke had the best score out of all the graduating students. You, Naruto, had the wost scores. To make a balanced group, we put the worst student with the best student."

Nami frowned when some of her classmates laughed.

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead." Sasuke muttered, it was directed towards Naruto.

Naruto raised a fist. "What did you say?!"

"You want to fight...blockhead?"

Naruto went to retort, but Sakura interrupted. "Stop it, Naruto!

Naurto apologized and sat down. Nami frowned.

She heard Iruka sigh annoyed, and turned to look at him. "I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

Nami looked at her new teammates and smirked. "So, want to eat together?"

Gen smiled. "Of coarse, seeing as we're all teammates now." Nami looked at Fuyu, he shrugged, she took that as a yes.

She stood up and looked down at both of them. "Lets go outside to eat." It wasn't a suggestion. When they passed Chouji, Nami stopped and untied the large bag that was tied to her belt. She grabbed one boxed lunch then gave the bag to Chouji.

"Here, Chouji-kun. Now remember to share with Shiki-kun and Ino." She leaned forward a bit when Ino and Shikamaru started to walk down the stairs in their direction. "Between you and me, Ino is way too skinny, but I'm sure you can help her with that." She winked. "Right, Chouji-kun?"

Chouji looked in the bag happily and mock saluted Nami. "Of coarse!" Nami smiled.

"Are you bribing Chouji again Nami?" Shikamaru asked.

Nami stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Now Shiki-kun, you shouldn't make accusations like that, my feelings may be hurt in the process. And you wouldn't want that, right...Shiki-kun?"

Ino laughed. "Shiki-kun? What a cute little nickname you have for Shikamaru, Nami."

Nami shrugged and turned away, wave a hand. "Yes, I know. Now remember what I told you Chouji."

Chouji nodded and began to eat one of the many rice balls. "Right!"

"Chouji!" Ino scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting.

Nami giggled and left the classroom. Gen and Fuyu were no where to be found.

"Where did they-"

"Hey Nami-chan! Who are you looking for?!"

Nami looked up and saw her two teammates on the roof of the school.

"What are you two doing up there?!"

Both brothers held up their food. "Eating!" Gen yelled.

Nami nodded. "Oh, Okay, then!-" She stopped yelled, annoyed with herself. _Why am I yelling?_ She jumped onto the roof and talked in a quieter tone. "Okay, then I'll join you." She sat down and opened her lunch.

The three teammates sat in silence, well Nami and Fuyu did. Gen was talking most of the time, telling stories and cracking jokes.

Nami laughed at one in particular and all three continued to eat their food.

It was soon time to go back to the class rom to meet their new teacher. So Gen, Fuyu, and Nami threw away their trash and walked back into the Academy.


	6. Handicapped

_**Chapter 6:::Handicapped**_

"Group 9, stand up!" Fuyu, Gen, and Nami all stood up and Iruka motioned to a woman with long black hair in a low pony tail. She was wearing the traditional Jounin outfit: blue sandal shoes, black pants, Jounin vest over a black long sleeved shirt, and her forehead protector was on her forehead.

"This is your new Jounin teacher, Mayomi Ami. Ami-sensei, they're all yours."

Ami smiled and motioned for the three Genins to follow her. Nami immediately jumped up and gave one last wave to everyone in the class, which was only Group 7 and 10, and the one remaining Jounin.

"Sayonara Suckers!" She ran out of the room with Gen running after her. Everyone watched as Fuyu slowly got up and quietly followed.

Ami lead her new team toward a vacant area near the school and sat down on the bench, motioning the Genin to do the same. She smiled at all of them.

"Hello my little Genins, I'm Mayomi Ami, Ami-sensei to you. First off why don't you each tell me about yourselves." She looked at the twins first.

Gen smiled and sat up. "I'm Yanaki Gen, this is my brother Fuyu, I'm older. I like jokes and making people laugh...Oh and cake, cake is good. Fuyu doesn't talk much, but he's funny when you get to know him."

Ami nodded and smiled at his enthusiasm. "So is there anyway that I'll be able to tell you two apart?"

Nami waved a hand. "Don't worry, after about a day you'll be able to tell which is Gen and Which is Fuyu. Fuyu is always frowning and doesn't talks much, while Gen is always smiling and always talking."

Ami nodded. "And what about you?"

Nami smirked. "I'm Fukishima Nami, I like to fight and get stronger and train. I would train with my cousin and his team, but now that I'm on my own team I don't have too. I also like to cook and make sure my friends stay out of trouble."

"Great, now tomorrow we're going to start our first mission, survival training."

Nami blinked. "Survival training?"

Ami tsked and wagged her finger in front of Nami's face. "You didn't think that you could become a ninja just like that, did you? Nope, only 12 graduates out the the total 30 can become Genins. Hopefully you three will be lucky. Now you will meet me at training grounds 9 tomorrow at 6 AM, remember to bring any equipment you think you'll need." She stood up. "Meeting adjourned, see you tomorrow."

Nami, Gen, and Fuyu watched her leave. Nami sighed and stood up. "Well this sucks...so what do you guys want to do?"

Fuyu shrugged and Gen looked thoughtful. "We could...go...annoy the book store guy!"

Nami smiled. "Yeah!"

Fuyu gave him a look.

Gen sighed. "Right, we cant do that."

Nami looked at him in disbelief. "Why'd you change your mind so fast?"

"I just finished my punishment for doing that last month, so what can we do? It's only 2 o' clock." Gen muttered defeated.

Nami bit her lip and crossed her arms, thinking. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Lets go to my Otou-san's restaurant, he'll give us food for free!"

Gen jumped up. "Yeah, free food!" Both then turned and looked at Fuyu. He blinked and stood up.

"Okay, lets go."

Nami and Gen cheered and ran toward the village, Nami leading the way. When they reached the restaurant you could tell that Nami and her family lived there also. Part of the house was built above the restaurant, and another section was to the side.

She happily opened the door and looked behind the counter for her father. "Otou-san!"

Natsu looked up from the stove and smiled. "Nami what a pleasant surprise, you usually don't come to get free food for another hour."

There were no customers sitting in the booths, but the restaurants three most faithful customers were in there usual spot sitting at the counter.

Nami shrugged and took a seat next to Akimichi Chouza, motioning Gen and Fuyu to take the two open seats to her left. She handed them each a menu. "Order whatever you want, right Otou-san?"

Natsu smiled. "Of coarse, whatever. Nami can just work off the debt later."

Nami groaned. "Fine, then I'm not hungry." She turned to the fathers of her friends. "Konnichiwa Inoichi-san, Chouza-san, Shikaku-san." She smirked.

All three looked and her and Chouza smiled a large smile. "Hello Nami, I'm so happy to see you, Chouji Has been extra happy because of those lunches you gave him, I can tell you have your Otou-san's gift for cooking."

Nami smiled. "Well I'm glad Chouji-kun is around to help me improve." Chouza gave a boisterous laugh and patted Nami on the back, not realizing his own strength. She was pushed forward, grabbing the counter top to keep from falling of the stool. She forced a smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

Inoichi chukled. "She just became a Genin Chouza, don't injured her."

Gen looked up from his food. "Well technically we're not Genin yet, just graduates. According to Sensei we still have to pass her survival training mission."

Chouza nodded. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Of coarse we past it." He gave another loud laugh and held up his menu. "Hey, Natsu! Another round!"

Natsu smirked and nodded.

Shikaku looked at Gen, Fuyu, and Nami and raised an eyebrow. "So who's your Sensei? Those survival missions aren't that troublesome."

"But that's only because Muki-sensei was a pushover" Inoichi said. He turned to hear the answer to Shikaku's question.

"Mayomi Ami." Fuyu said in between bites of his food. It was strange that he ate like he hadn't eaten in months when his personality was the opposite. It was one of the thing he and his brother had in common, both were messy and fast eaters.

All three Jounin flinched.

"What?" Nami asked confused. "Is something wrong with her?"

Inoichi shook his head. "No, she just..."

"Troublesome."

"She only passed one team before." Chouza added.

"Out of how many?" Gen asked.

"Ten."

Nami groaned and let her head fall onto the counter top with a loud 'thud'. Natsu smiled, amused.

"Don't worry honey, you'll do fine. And remember, if you fail there's always a job for you here."

"Oh, thanks Otou-san." She said sarcastically, though it was muffled because of the table.

Gen laughed, and both him and Fuyu held up their plates. "More please." They said in unison.

Natsu nodded and took their plates. Nami sighed and sat up. "So, we'll just have to work extra hard to pass."

Gen nodded and started wolfing done his meal. Fuyu paused and looked at Nami, only one of his violet eyes were showing due the fact that his bangs were covering the right one. "Remember that you can't do everything by yourself."

Nami cocked her head to the side. "What ever are you talking about?"

Gen shrugged and swallowed his food. "Well, you can be kind of-"

"Demanding"

"And a little bit-"

"Selfish."

"Although you're still very nice, and you're our friend. But in order to get stronger we have to work together."

"Meaning you're not the leader of this team." Fuyu finished. Both brothers went back to their food.

Nami crossed her arms. "I'm not that selfish."

Their was a snort and a muttering of words coming from in front of her. She glared at her father. "Did you say something Otou-san?"

He waved a hand and smiled nervously. "No, no. Just say how much you remind me of your mother."

Shikaku let out a small laugh and drank more of his sake. Chouza and Inoichi just looked amused.

Nami rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well I'm going to go." She walked toward the door, but paused. "_Gen_!_ Fuyu_! Are you coming?!" The twins sighed and stood up at the same time.

"Arigato for the food." They bowed and followed Nami.

Shikaku nodded and ordered more alcohol. "Yeah, just like her mother."

Gen and Fuyu caught up to Nami, each taking a spot by her side.

"So, teamwork? We should work on that don't you guys think so."

Gen smiled and nodded. "Great idea!"

Fuyu rolled his eyes. _That's what I was trying to say earlier._

Nami smirked ignoring his look. "I know! I'm just so smart!"

Fuyu and Gen shared a look.

* * *

Nami yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth. She looked at her watch, it read 5:49, and yawned again. She wasn't as tired as most would have been at that time, mostly because of all the times she trained with Lee. She usually lost her tiredness after she started training.

She entered training grounds 9 and looked around, no one was there. He expected Gen and Fuyu not to be there yet, but she expected Ami-sensei to be there, she was their teacher after all. Suddenly she heard giggling coming from a nearby tree. Curious, she walked under it and looked up.

"Ami-sensei?"

There was a startled noise and quick movement. The next second Ami-sensei was in front of her, smiling. There was a blush on her cheeks.

"Nami! You're early! Well lets not waste time, lets wait for Gen and Fuyu, shall we." She hurried out of the wooded area and into the clearing Nami was a second before. Nami raised and eyebrow and looked up at the branch Ami-sensei was in, and smirked. She jumped onto the branch and moved some of the leaves.

She was surprised to see Naruto and his team. _She couldn't have been looking at them...so who..._She finally spotted a man wearing a Jounin vest. She couldn't see him very clearly, but he must have been the thing Ami-sensei was looking at.

Frowning, she jumped out of the tree and followed Ami-sensei, not really understanding what that was about.

She entered the clearing and saw that Gen and Fuyu were there. Ami smiled at all three of them.

"Good morning, I hope you all slept well." She didn't let them answer before continuing. "Well lets not dilly-dally. Today all you have to do is collect five black kunai that are at the top of the five tallest trees in this area."

"That's it?" Nami asked.

Ami once again tsked Nami. "Of coarse not you silly girl, I wasn't finished yet. There are three of you and five knives to collect, but you need to collect two of them to pass."

Three sets of eyes widened.

"But...but...that means that only two of us are going to pass." Gen sputtered in outrage and confusion.

Ami smirked. "Exactly, and not only that but each of you will be handicapped in one way."

They watched confused as she revealed a large bag that was hidden behind her back. All three twelve year old thought the same thing.

_Where did that come from?_

Ami smiled and opened the bag. In a flash Gen was wearing a jacket that had no sleeves so he couldn't use his arms or hands. Fuyu had a blindfold on and Nami was wearing a pair of one legged pants, meaning she couldn't move her legs.

Ami stood up straight and smiled. "You may begin at any time, but there is a time limit. 12:00, six knives, six hours...Good Luck. Oh and don't try to cheat or you'll be automatically disqualified." She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her three new students behind.

Nami hopped up and down annoyed. "Great, now what?"

"We do as we planned." Fuyu said as if everything was fine.

Nami sighed. "Right, teamwork, but what happens when the moment when one of us doesn't get a kunai?"

Gen shrugged. "We'll worry about that when the time comes, now we need a plan."

After a moment Fuyu came up with a plan. He picked up Nami bridal style since she couldn't run. He would be her legs and she'd be his eyes. Gen was the only one who could run and navigate properly, so he would lead.

It took forty-five minutes to find each tree and a half an hour to get the knives. Nami had to be extra careful when navigating Fuyu when it came time to jumping from branch to branch when it came time to get the knives. They arrived back at the clearing at 11:30.

Fuyu set Nami down, she was holding all five knives.

"Now what?" Gen asked.

There was a silence. None of them wanted to go back to the Academy, but they didn't want one of their teammates to either.

With a sigh Nami gave Fuyu and Gen each two. Gen looked surprised, Fuyu's expression couldn't be read because of the blindfold.

"Nami..."

Nami smiled and shrugged. "You guys would make a much better team without me. I'm like the third wheel on a perfectly good bicycle."

Fuyu shook his head. "We may be twins, but there are things that neither of us can do. That's where you come in."

Nami shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm fine with going back to the Academy."

Gen smiled. "Thanks."

"What are friends for."

Suddenly the sound of someone clapping came from behind them. Nami and Gen turned and saw Ami walking over to them smiling.

"Wow, this is probably my first team to actually do the mission right the first time. Congrats, you all pass."

"Huh?"

"But..but," Nami held up her one kunai. "I only got one."

Ami took the knives and helped Gen and Nami get the jacket and pant off. Fuyu took the blindfold off himself. Ami put the things back in the bag and smiled. "That was never the point, the whole point to this was teamwork. No team can function without it, no matter how strong an individual is. So Congrats...you pass, you're all officially Genin. You first mission is tomorrow. Meet me at the Hokage tower for the mission stats. Ja ne." With one last wave she was gone.

The silence was broken when Nami started jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"WE DID IT! YAY! WE'RE THE BEST TEAM EVER!"

**LadySoftball**

**Review!**


	7. Newcomers

_**Chapter 7:::Newcomers **_

Gen yawned and folded his arms behind his head. "Another successful mission."

"If you could call that a mission." Nami muttered, Fuyu grunted, not really in the mood to agree or complain. There mission was to find a lost child, who just walked away from his mother for a couple hours. It was Fuyu who had to comfort the hysterical mother while Nami and Gen went to get the kid, also he one to be hugged when he was returned.

"I can see why the kid ran away." He muttered.

Ami smiled at her team. "Well I think you all deserve a little treat, how about ice cream?!"

Gen cheered and Nami and Fuyu shared a look, both twirling a finger in the air. "Wooooooo" Ice cream wasn't as appealing after Ami took them to get some after every mission. They had currently been assigned and finished six missions so far, all of which had been very easy and boring.

Nami ate a spoonful of her chocolate ice cream and took a seat beside Ami. "Ami-sensei when will we be able to do harder missions? I know _rescuing_, you can call it that, the son of the Feudal Lord's sister is a very important mission, but when can we do something a little more...challenging?"

Ami shrugged. "It's not up to me to assign the missions, that's the Hokage's job. Besides you're still a Genin, and all Genin have to do the beginner missions. I hated those missions too when I was a Genin, but it's better to start at the bottom before reaching for the top. You may be surprised, one day you'll look back and be glad that you didn't rush things."

Nami sighed and nodded. "Right. So when is our next mission going to be assigned."

Ami looked at her watch. "Well the mission reports aren't due for another half an hour, so in a half an hour."

Nami nodded and got up from her seat and moved to sit next to Fuyu and Gen and their table.

Ami shook her head and ate her strawberry ice cream.

* * *

"OW! Damn it! Hold still you stupid cat. Get in the water and take your bath!"

Gen looked up from where he was brushing a fluffy poodle's fur. "Um...Nami-chan, cats don't like water."

Nami scowled and continued to try and force the cat into the water. "I know, but the lady told us to clean and groom all of her animals. A cat is an animal!"

"Cats can clean themselves, you just have to brush her fur." Fuyu said.

Nami blinked and moved the cat away from the water. It hissed and scratched her. Nami dropped it and went to kick it, but her foot was grabbed by Ami.

She once again lifted the scolding finger, something she did often. "Hurting the clients animals is a no no. Why don't you give Sano a bath?"

"Which one is he?"

Ami pointed to the large Saint Bernard, which was covered head to toe in mud. Nami looked up at her sensei, eyes wide, lips pouted.

Ami covered her eyes with her hands. "That's not going to work anymore Nami, now get to work."

The look fell. "Damn." She sighed and looked at the dog. "Come here Sano, good bo-NO NO! Bad Dog! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." -Splash!-

Gen and Fuyu started laughing. Nami had successfully got Sano into the tub, unfortunately she went with him.

Nami moved her wet hair from her face and looked at Sano. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He licked her face. "That's what I thought." She grabbed the shampoo and started washing him while in the tub.

An hour later all the animals were clean and their owner was very pleased. She had also been nice enough to lead Nami some clean clothes, but she may have been a little overly helpful. Not only did she give a very pretty blue kimono, that Nami would never wear but was forced to by Ami because she couldn't be rude to the client, but she also had to do her hair, all the while saying things like-

"Oh you look just like my daughter did at your age, of coarse your a much bigger in the chest area, but it looks good all the same."

or

"I miss the times I used to dress my daughter up to look like a princess."

After a while Nami began to believe that the animals were the substitutes for the lady's daughter leaving. Nami drew the line when she tried to put make-up on her, when the lady insisted Ami stepped in saying that they had to get back to turn in the reports for their mission.

Nami sighed in relief when they were as far away from that woman's house as possible and in the fenced area of the village. She took her hair out of the tight bun that was starting to hurt her head and put her forehead protector back on and wrapped her Chain Sickle around her waist.

"That, by far, was the worst mission ever."

Gen smiled. "I think you look really cute Nami."

"Yes more like a girl." Fuyu said, smirk on his face.

Ami nodded. "And your hair isn't messy for once."

Nami stopped and crossed her arms, glaring at her teammates and teacher. "Okay, can we please just turn in the missions reports and start our next mission?"

Ami suddenly looked up as a bird flew over their heads. She looked back at her students and smiled. "Actually, I'll turn in the mission reports by myself, you three can have the rest of the day off. Oh and Nami, use this temporary cute look to your advantage, you never no what could happen." She turned and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Nami looked at her teammates confused. "What did she mean?" They shrugged.

Nami turned and sighed, walking down the road. She lifted an arm as a goodbye. "I'm going home to change, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Nami!" Gen yelled, waving with enthusiasm. Fuyu waved before walking the opposite direction with Gen following.

Nami turned the corner and froze, before smiling. "Naruto!"

Naruto was standing by himself, and further up the road Sakura was standing by herself with a gloomy air around her. Naruto looked up and cocked his head to the side confused, eyes squinted.

"Nami?"

Nami nodded.

"Why don't you look ugly?"

She hit him.Naruto rubbed his head and looked like he was going to question her motive when he noticed a square rock suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Nami noticed too.

"What the...?"

She stood the the side, arms crossed, as Naruto walked back an forth up and down the road, the 'rock' following him the whole time. He suddenly stopped and pointed at the 'rock'.

"A square rock with two holes like that does not exist! It's _so_ obvious."

A voice Nami immediately recognized the voice coming from the rock.

"I should have expected that from the man whom I have high hopes for and is now my rival."

The box rock disappeared in a bright light and three colored smoke bombs went off. When the smoke cleared three figures were kneeling on the ground coughing. As Nami expected it was Konohamaru, plus two more small children, a boy with glasses and a runny nose and a girl with orange hair. All three were wearing the exact same goggles Naruto used to wear on their foreheads.

"Hey, you used too much gunpowder." Konohamaru said in between coughs.

Nami ran a hand over her face. "Bakas."

When the smoke cleared all the way they stood up quickly, striking their own poses.

"The one who possesses the sex appeal of an adult, and the female ninja from the senior group, Moegi."

"The one who likes dividing numbers, Udon."

"This village's number one genius ninja, Konohamaru!"

They finished in unison. "The three of us make the Konohamaru Corps!"

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Just as I thought, it was the three of you."

Nami moved next to Naruto and crossed her arms. "I see you've made yourself some friends Konohamaru."

Moegi looked up at Nami curiously and Udon blushed, pushing his glasses further up the brige of his nose nervously. Konohamaru leaned over to his friends.

"She may look normal now, but really she's a very ugly girl. Don't be tricked by her clever disguise." Moegi and Udon nodded. Nami scoffed and looked away. Naruto looked at the three of them curiously.

"Why do the three of you have goggles on?"

Konohamaru laughed and touched his goggles. "We copied the old you."

Nami smiled and her eyes softened. _It's great that these three like Naruto so much to copy him._

Naruto wasn't as moved. "Oh?"

Konohamaru held up a fist. "'Oh?' You've been treating us so cold lately."

"And? What do you want?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru once again leaned over to whisper to his friends. "See? He's so cold."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. _Now that they mention it...he has been different ever since he got back from the Country of the Wave._

Moegi stepped forward. "Well, Leader, do you have time right now?"

Naruto shook his head and smirked. "No. I'm going to go train!"

Nami threw a fist in the air. "Yay! Training!"

They highfived.

"You said you were going to play ninja with us!" Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto smiled a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Really?"

"What's the point in ninja playing Ninja?" Nami asked, but it seemed to echo. Frowning she looked to her right and saw Sakura with the same gloomy air around her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Nami asked, but she was ignored. Sakura just looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Naruto blushed. "What is it?" He started to laugh.

Nami looked at him like he was crazy. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Hey, who is this big girl?" Konohamaru asked, turning to stare at Sakura. He suddenly got a sly look on his face and patted Naruto on the back. "You're better than I thought."

"Huh?"

"She's your..." He held up his pinkie. "Right?"

Nami snorted and Sakura's glare intensified. Nami moved away to stand behind Sakura.

Naruto laughed and blushed a little more. "You kids are pretty sharp."

"NO!" Sakura yelled and punched him in the face. It was a much stronger punch than any of Nami's.

"Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru yelled, then glared at Sakura. "What did you do?!

Moegi and Undo ran over to the fallen form of Naruto. "Oh, no...Leader!"

Nami patted Sakura on the back. "Nice punch Sakura-chan."

Konohamaru looked at both girls and glared. "You ugly girls! Ugly!"

Both Sakura and Nami glared, cracking their knuckles. Konohamaru lost his glare and looked at them fearfully. After two punches to the head he was on the ground next to Naruto. Sakura and Nami started to walk away.

"Bakas." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Konohamaru and Naruto stood up and watched the girls leave. Konohamaru grabbed his head. "That ugly man-girl and wide-forehead girl...Are they really girls?"

Nami and Sakura stopped and turned to glare evilly before running at them full force. Suddenly Konohamaru ran into a tall boy wearing a black outfit and had purple designs on his face, and fell down. Next to him was an older girl with blond hair and a large fan on her back.

The guy with the make-up on his face glared down at Konohamaru. "That hurt." He grabbed the front of Konohamaru's shirt and scarf, pulling him up to face him, which was quite a distance from the ground.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Konohamaru's friends looked unsure of what to do and Nami glared. Her hand moved to her weapon.

"That hurt, brat." The boy repeated.

The blond girl looked away. "Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." She didn't really sound like she cared if he stopped or not.

"I'm sorry, we were just joking around, so..." Sakura muttered, trailing off.

Nami held up a hand. "Don't apologize Sakura-chan. This guy just has a major attitude problem. Probably because he's wearing make-up." Sakura shot her a nervous look when the boy glared at her. Nami just smirked.

"Hey! Let go of that hand!" Naruto yelled.

The boy smirked and looked at Konohamaru. "But I want to play around before some noisy people come."

Konohamaru tried to get him to let go, but make-up boy was too strong.

"You're very energetic, kid." He tightened his grip on Konohamaru.

Naruto clenched his fist. "Why you...!" He ran at the boy with every intention of attacking, but the boy lifted his free hand and Naruto fell.

"Konoha's Genins are weak."

Nami's eyes widened and she took out a knife.

"Damn." The boy looked at her and smirked. But Nami didn't attack like Naruto. She took her knife and cut a slit in her kimono. She smirked. "That's better. Now..." She looked up at the boy and glared.

"Let Konohamaru go!" She put her knife away and ran at him, keeping an eye on the ground and his hands. He smirked and tried to do the same thing he did with Naruto, but she jumped up and avoided whatever he did to trip Naruto. She landed on her hands and used them as a sprig to try and kick him. She got his arm and he dropped Konohamaru, but right as she was going to jump away he grabbed her neck and lifted her the same way he did Konohamaru, although the distance from the ground wasn't as far. Nami grabbed his wrist and glared, he glared back.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto yelled. Moegi and Udon helped Konohamaru stand up and Sakura watched fearfully with her hands clasped in front of her.

The boy looked at her. "You piss me off. You're so impertinent for someone younger than me. And I hate short people anyway." He looked at Naruto and the others, then back at Nami. He tightened his grip. "It makes me want to break you."

Nami's grip also tightened and the air going to her lungs was blocked.

The blond girl sighed. "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do."

The boy smirked and raised a fist.

"Nami-chan!"

Nami raised a hand to block and was about to kick him in the place where the sun don't shine, but someone else beat her to making him let go. Someone had thrown a rock.

When Nami landed on the ground she looked up. Sasuke was sitting in the tree, tossing another rock up and catching it.

Nami rubbed her neck. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to her and looked at the two strangers. "What do you think you're doing in another's village."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Another kid that pisses me off..." The boy muttered holding onto his wrist.

Sasuke crushed the rock in his fist. "Get lost."

Moegi and Sakura squealed. "He's so cool." Nami stood up and leaned against the fence. She rubbed her neck again. She looked at Naruto, he was looking at Sasuke annoyed.

"Hey, come down here, kid." The boy said to Sasuke. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever." He pulled the clothe that was wrapped around the thing on his back.

"Hey!" The blond said surprised. "You're going to use Karasu?"

Nami looked at the object. A brown mop of what looked like hair was coming out of the top.

"Kankuro, stop."

Everyone looked up surprised. A red haired boy way standing upside on the branch on the other side of the tree Sasuke was on too.

"You're a disgrace to our village. Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" Nami looked at the red head and noticed the sign of 'love' on his forehead.

_I don't think he has much love in him._

The boy's, Kankuro's, eyes widened, before they closed and he smiled nervously. "Listen Gaara these guys started it."

"Shut up."

Kankuro's eyes widened in fear and Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kill you."

Kankuro raised his hands in defense. "I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Nami narrowed her eyes and looked at Garaa. _There's something about this guy...that scares me._

Garaa looked at her and everyone else. "Excuse them, you guys." He suddenly disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared next to Kankuro and the blond.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." There started to walk away, but Sakura walked forward.

"Wait!"

They stopped, but didn't turn. "What is it?

Sakura went into her smart-mode. "Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right?" they didn't answer. "The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose. According to your reasons, I will.."

The Sand-nin turned. "What you're looking for is closer than you think." The blond said. "Don't you know anything?" She held up her pass. "This is a traffic pass. As you guessed, we're Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of Wind. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exam."

"Chuunin selection exam?" Naruto asked confused. "What's a Chuunin selection exam?"

The girl put her pass away and crossed her arms. "You all really must not know."

"Nii-chan, you can advance from Genin to a Chuunin if you pass the exam." Konohamaru said.

"Really?" Naruto said excited. "Then I should take it too."

Nami smiled at her friends enthusiasm, but frowned as she looked back at the three Sand-nin. Sasuke jumped out of the tree and called to them.

"Hey, you there. What's your name?"

The blond turned and smiled. "Me?" Nami rolled her eyes and stood next to Sasuke, arms crossed.

Sasuke shook his head and pointed to Garaa. "No, the one next to you with the gourd."

The red head turned. "Garaa of the Desert. I am also interested in you. What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke." They stared at each other. Nami looked at all three Sand-nin closely and glared at Kankuro, who glared back.

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Naruto said loudly.

Garaa glanced at him. "I'm not interested." The three Sand-nin turned and jumped away.

Nami glanced at Sasuke. "I could've handled it, but thanks anyway."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Fine then, next time I won't help."

Nami smirked. "Oh yeah, like you really threw that rock to help me. You just wanted to show off."

She looked back at Naruto. "Naruto, I'm going home, but we'll train together later."

Naruto nodded. "Right!"

Nami waved to everyone and continued her way home.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	8. Applications

_**Chapter 8:::Applications**_

Nami looked down at her ice cream. "Ami-sensei, we didn't even have a mission today and we didn't train either, so why did you buy us ice cream."

"Not that we don't appreciate it!" Gen quickly cut in.

"But usually you want us to earn rewards." Fuyu finished.

Ami smiled. "Well there is a reason I called you three here for ice cream, and it's because of something Nami said."

Fuyu frowned. "We're not going to get punished to are we?"

Nami glared and hit him. "Why do you automatically assume that I did something bad?"

"Because you usually do do something bad." Fuyu muttered.

Before Nami could retort Gen interrupted. "So why did you want to meet us Ami-sensei?"

Ami smiled and took three forms out of the pocket. "I told you to meet me because I want to inform you all that I recommended you all for the Chuunin selection exam. These are your applications, if you decide that you want to take it sign these and turn them in five days from now at the school in room 301 by 3 PM."

Nami took the form and looked at it in awe. "You really think we're ready for this Ami-sensei?"

Ami shrugged. "It doesn't matter if I think you're ready or not, it depends on if you think you're ready. Now remember, you don't have to take it if you don't want to, so no pressure."

Nami looked at Gen and Fuyu. "So...what do you think?"

Fuyu shrugged. "It could interesting."

Gen nodded. "We have nothing better to do."

Nami smiled widely. "And we'll get stronger! Plus we may even go up a rank! It'll be cool to be at the same level as Okaa-san." She smiled and looked down at the form.

**Fukishima Nami**

**I recommend the one with the name above to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Mayomi Ami.**

**Jounin**

**Mayomi Ami**

"I'm going to go show my Okaa-san!" Nami yelled standing up. Ami, Fuyu, and Gen watched her leave, amused.

Nami skipped through the woods. She was so excited she ran up the trunk of a tree and did a back flip. She gave a loud cheer as she landed.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I was you." Nami turned and saw a man wearing a large cloak and headgear showing he was from the Hidden Village of Rain.

Nami smirked. "Yes well if you were me and I was you then I wouldn't be happy either." She turned all the way around and her face went expressionless. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You will not be taking the exams. I am the one who is going to win and I'm getting rid of the weak links." The man took out a kunai knife.

Nami's left eyebrow twitched. _Weak?!_ She laughed coldly. "You should really learn to chose your opponents more wisely..." She took out her own knife and ran at him with impressive speed. He went to block, but she faked left then right, she suddenly disappeared from view. His eyes widened and he looked around. She suddenly appeared behind him, kicking him in the back of the head and making him fly forward.

"Now whose weak?" She mocked kicking him one last time to make sure he was out before leaving.

She never noticed that the real guy was standing behind a nearby tree. He was looking at his clone, eyebrows raised. _Brutal girl_

* * *

Nami yawned and grabbed Fuyu's arm. "Can you carry me, please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

Nami pouted. "But I'm tired. I can't walk. Come on it'll be just like our survival training."

Fuyu shook his head. "I was blindfolded then and couldn't see."

Nami smirked. "I can blindfold you if you want."

Fuyu smirked and shook his head. "No."

Nami sighed. Gen raised an eyebrow. "Nami why are you so tired? It's 2:30, you should be awake, especially since it's the day of the Chuunin selection exam."

"I know." Nami whined. "I stayed up late training, I need to be stronger to be a Chuunin."

Squad 9 walked into the school and began to walk up the stairs.

Gen put an arm around Nami's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall over. "Did you study any strategies or anything? Our Otou-san said that there's a written exam."

Nami yawned, to tired to care at the moment. They walked into the next hallway and saw a bunch of people standing in front of a door marked 301; thy couldn't enter because it was being blocked by two people.

One had spiky hair and three bandages on his face. He also had two large weapons strapped to his back. The other was wearing a neck guard and his forehead protector was a hat instead of a headband.

Nami squinted at the sign. "Wait we only went up two sets of stairs." She muttered

Fuyu didn't say anything and Gen shrugged. Nami looked around and smiled. She let go of Gen and walked towards three familiar people.

"Hello Lee, Tenten-chan, Neji-san." She yawned again.

Lee smiled. "Hello Nami, you're taking the exam too? Where are your teammates?"

Nami pointed to the twins, who were taking in low voices. "They're contemplating if this is the right floor or not, I mean we only went up two flights of stairs and 301 is on the third floor."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "How very observant of you."

Nami shrugged. "eh"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay Nami-chan?"

Nami nodded and fell backwards. Lee went to catch her, eyes wide, but someone beat him to it. Fuyu rolled his eyes and set her against the wall.

"Gen."

Gen smiled and nodded. "Right!" Gen opened his medical bag and took out a small case. He kneeled down next to Nami and opened it under her nose. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed Gen away.

"Ewww. That smells awful!" She looked around and noticed where she was. She sighed and stood up.

"I fell asleep again didn't I?"

Fuyu and Gen nodded.

"Why are you so tired Nami?" Lee asked.

Nami wiped her eyes and blinked a few times. "I stayed up too late training, didn't get enough sleep. But I'm up now." She looked at the two boys blocking the door.

"Why are they guarding the door?"

Lee furrowed his eyebrows and walked toward the two of them. "It is not polite to stop people for going places they want to go in."

The spiky haired kid smirked. "And what are you going to do." He punched Lee in the face and Lee fell. "You're trying to take the Chuunin exam with that kind of level?"

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked down at Lee. _He could have deflected that..._

"Maybe you should quit, kids." The other boy said.

"You're still just kids." The other added.

Tenten was kneeling down next to Lee, she looked up sadly. "Please, let us through." She stood up and walked forward, but was also hit and fell.

Nami was looking at Tenten and Lee strangely. _Okay who are they and where are Lee and Tenten?_

Spiky kid smirked. "What did you say? Listen up, we're being kind to you. The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult."

The other also smirked. "We have seen those who gave up on becoming a ninja or become seriously injured taking this exam."

"A Chuunin is a commander of a squad." said spiky. "It's the commander's responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates. And to think, these kids are trying to..." He laughed and looked at Tenten.

Nami turned and noticed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had entered. She looked back at the two boys as they continued to speak.

"And what's wrong with shifting out those who aren't going to pass anyway?"

Sasuke walked past her. "That's a sound argument, but I will pass. And undo this field you've created using Genjutsu. I want to go to the third floor."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at Fuyu. "So I was right?"

He nodded. She crossed her arms.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

She smirked. "Touché"

Spiky glared and looked at Sasuke. "You noticed?"

Sasuke turned and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed noticed first. Your analyzation skills and Genjutsu know-how is the best in our squad."

Sakura looked surprised. "Sasuke-kun...Arigato." She smirked. "Of coarse, I've noticed it already. Because, this is the 2nd floor."

Naruto nodded.

Suddenly the sign reading 301 changed to 201.

Spiky smirked. "You're pretty good, but just being able to detect it isn't enough." He glared and went to kick Sasuke, who did the same, but Lee suddenly appeared between them.

Nami smiled. "There's the Lee I know."

Neji and Tenten walked forward when Lee let go.

"Hey you broke the promise." Neji said. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"But..." Lee looked over at Sakura, a thin blush on his cheeks.

Tenten shook her head. "She must be why..."

Nami looked at Tenten. "Tenten-chan, why is Lee looking at Sakura liked that?"

Tenten sighed. "You'll see."

Nami raised an eyebrow watched Lee walk up to Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san, right?"

Sakura looked confused. "Huh?"

Lee blushed and gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

Nami's eyes widened. _Huh?_ Suddenly there was a pang in her heart.

Sakura's face was expressionless. "No way."

Lee looked crestfallen. "What?" He was still giving a thumbs up.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "You're too 'unique' for my tastes."

Lee hung his head. Nami walked towards him, but for some reason stopped, not really feeling like comforting him. She looked at her teammates.

"Come on, lets go."

Gen and Fuyu shared a look before following.

They walked up the stairs and through a couple hallways before they reached room 301. They entered the room and saw many ninjas from almost every ninja village. Nami looked around and spotted someone familiar.

"Hinata-chan!" She hugged the surprised girl.

Hinata smiled, taken aback. "Hello Nami-san."

Nami let go of Hinata and took a seat next to her, purposely pushing Kiba out of his seat. Both him and Akamaru growled. Nami frowned.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru, I didn't see you there."

Akamaru barked and nodded as if saying, 'well, watch out next time.'

Kiba glared and stood up. "What about me?"

Nami looked at him. "You shouldn't be sitting in my seat." She looked at Shino and smiled. "Shino."

Shino nodded his head as a greeting. "Nami." Nami noticed that Fuyu and Gen took their seats next to Shino.

Kiba was grumbling to himself. "Stupid woman...who the hell does she think she is?"

"You know Kiba, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Nami said with a smirk.

Kiba scoffed and reluctantly took the open seat next to Nami. "You would know."

Nami nodded. "I would know that you're crazy. Anyone whose had the displeasure of meeting you would know." She gave Akamaru a pat on the head from him new position on Kiba's head. "I do not know how Akamaru puts up with you."

Kiba grabbed Akamaru and placed him in his jacket, most likely to get him away from Nami. "Don't touch Akamaru, I don't want him to catch whatever disease you have."

Nami crossed her arms. "This coming from the boy who has fleas."

Kiba scowled. "I didn't scratch because I had fleas, but because you put itching powder in my clothes."

"Oh yeah." Nami leaned closer. "Prove it, dog-boy."

"What is wrong with you?" Kiba asked, sneering.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm prefect."

Kiba snorted. "No you're a problem."

Nami glared. "You smell funny."

"At least I don't look funny"

Nami shrugged. "Maybe not, but you're not very smart."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Nami sighed. "Dumbass."

"Jackass"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

Nami shook her head. "I am not a female dog."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, you're too ugly to be one."

"Well at least-"

Hinata interrupted quietly. "Nami-san...Kiba-kun...please stop...people are staring."

Nami stopped talking and looked around. People were indeed staring. She glared. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" Some turned away and some glared back.

Nami turned and glared at Kiba, who glared back. Kiba and Nami were not the best of friends. Nami had never really forgave Kiba for making fun of Naruto and she would sometimes play small pranks on Kiba. That included the incident with the itching powder. He never asked her why she was acting the way she did, he just insulted her back.

Nami sighed and looked at Hinata, she looked very nervous. "Sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded and smiled a bit. Nami smiled back. Suddenly she yawned.

"Damn, I'm tired again."

"You know you the cream only temporarily keeps you up. You actually have to sleep to renew your senses." Gen said.

Nami closed her eyes and fell to the side, unknowingly laying her head on Kiba's shoulder. She grabbed his arm and snuggled closer.

Kiba tried to push her off, but her grip only tightened. He looked up at Fuyu and Gen for help. Fuyu smirked and shrugged.

"Nothing I can do, Gen?"

Gin matched his smirked. "Sorry Kiba, she's not going to wake up until her body is rested, and she must think that you're the perfect pillow." They both laughed identical laughs.

Kiba glared tried to wake her up by shaking her, but it didn't work, she just loosened her grip a bit. Kiba smirked and pulled his arm out of her grip, but groaned when she wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer.

"warm..." Nami muttered. Kiba blushed and Akamaru barked as if laughing.

"Be quiet Akamaru...Akamaru." Kiba smirked and whispered into his ear. Akamaru nodded and barked. He jumped out of Kiba's jacket and landed next to Nami's leg. He glanced at the sleeping girl before biting her leg.

Nami's eyes snapped open and she grabbed her leg, accidentally pushing Kiba off the bench. "OW!" She rubbed her leg.

"Ow, that hurt." She glared at Akamaru, who whimpered and jumped back into Kiba's jacket. Nami blinked and looked at Kiba.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Kiba's left eye twitched and glared at Nami. Gen and Fuyu laughed, Hinata giggled, and Shino just raised an amused eyebrow. Nami suddenly looked up and smiled..

She jumped out of her seat and ran towards the front of the room, catching another person off guard with her hug. "Shiki-kun!"

Chouji smirked and Shikamaru groaned, trying to get Nami to let go of him. "Damnit woman, let go."

Nami rolled her eyes and let go of him. She put her hands on her hips. "Shiki-kun don't stand there and say that you didn't miss me."

Ino crossed her arms and looked at Nami. "Nami you should really find better ways to greet people."

Nami rolled her eyes and opened her eyes to respond, but Ino suddenly ran off. And Nami could see why, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had entered. Ino had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and jumped on his back, squealing something happily.

Nami looked at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Didn't she just say that people shouldn't greet other people like that."

Shikamaru sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking towards the growing group of rookie Genins. Nami looked at Chouji, who shrugged and continued to eat his chips. Nami snagged one before walking over to Fuyu and Gen as they walked towards her. They watched amused as Sakura and Ino began to fight.

Shikamaru heaved another sigh. "What you six going to take this troublesome exam, too?"

"Well, duh, why else would we be here?" Nami muttered to herself.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. "Oh look, It's the idiot trio."

Shikamaru glared. "Stop calling us that. How annoying."

Nami hit Naruto. "Don't be rude Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Hello Nami-chan."

Nami smiled, but frowned when she heard Kiba's voice.

"Yeah! Found you all!"

Nami turned. "Wow, good job seeing as we're all standing in a big group in plain sight."

Kiba shot her a glare, but otherwise ignored her. The smirk returned to his face. "So I see that everyone is here."

Hinata spoke softly. "Hello"

Naruto looked at her and Hinata blushed and looked away. Both Nami and Naruto gave her a curious looks.

Shikamaru sighed again. "What? So you three made it, too? Geez..."

"I see, so all twelve Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam. How far do you think we can get, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said mockingly.

Ino glared and Sasuke smirked. "You seem to be confident, Kiba"

Kiba mirrored his look. "We trained like hell. We won't lose to you."

"Shut up." Naruto said. "Putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you."

Nami smiled and nodded. "Right you're not the only ones that trained hard, so stop trying to act tough."

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. Hinata started to play with her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun didn't mean it that way..."

Naruto looked at her. "What?" Hinata blushed and looked away. Both Kiba and Nami gave her curious looks, and Akamaru barked.

Nami looked at Hinata closely, then looked at Kiba. "Why is she blushing?"

Kiba looked at Nami for a second before shrugging. Suddenly Chouji stepped towards Kiba with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Um...Chouji?"

Akamaru gave Chouji a nasty look and Kiba looked up at him. He then looked at Chouji as Shino stopped him from walking towards Kiba.

"What?" Chouji asked. Shino looked down and Chouji followed his gaze, there was a bug crossing Chouji's path.

"Don't step on it."

Chouji looked up. "Huh?"

Shino stood up straight. "I said, don't step on it."

Chouji raised an eyebrow. "You're going to eat it?"

Nami snorted.

"Hey, you guys." Nami and all the other rookies looked up. A white haired man wearing glasses and a Konoha headband was walking towards them."You should quiet down a little. Your the twelve rookies that just graduated from the Academy, correct? Your all fooling around with these cute faces...Geez this isn't a field trip."

"Who are you to tell us that!" Ino yelled.

He smirked. "I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..."

Nami looked around and noticed that they were getting glares from most of the other ninjas. She glared back and cracked her knuckles.

"The men behind you are from the hidden Village of the Rain, they have a short temper." Kabuto continued. "Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you wont get picked on. I just it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

Nami rolled her eyes. "So this is your second year then?

Kabuto shook his head. "Actually it's my...seventh time taking the exam." Eyebrows were raised. "This exam only takes place twice every year, this is my fourth year."

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked eagerly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you must be an expert, Kabuto" Sakura stated.

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru muttered.

Kabuto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's true"

"Is the Chuunin exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then." Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "With these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura repeated confused.

Kabuto nodded. "In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my Chakra." He got down on one knee "I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards." He flipped one over, it was blank. "It looks white, but to get information from this card.." He placed his finger on the card, it started spinning.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked, arms crossed.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my Chakra. Like this." There was a loud 'Pop' and card was no longer blank, it was some sort of map with holographic bars coming out of each country.

"Wow! What information is this?" Sakura asked.

"The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating. It also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, Why do you think we do the Chuunin Exam together?" He asked. No one answered.

"First it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of ninja. That's what they say."

"That's what they say?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Yes the real reason is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Power? Balance?"

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries with be invaded and dominated by the stronger ones. So they need to check and restrain each other's power. It's just my guess though." Kabuto finished.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Are there any cards in there that have detailed personal information?"

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, is there someone that interests you?"

"Yes."

Kabuto put the card back in the deck. "The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include information about the twelve of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know interest you." He held up a card. "I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Hidden Village of the Sand and Rock Lee of Konoha." Sasuke replied.

Nami raised an eyebrow. _Why does he want to know about Lee?_

Kabuto smiled. "Oh, you know their names. Then it won't take much time." He got two cards from the deck. "Here we go."

"Show me." Sasuke commanded.

Kabuto nodded and put one card down and put his finger on it. "First, lets see Rock Lee." Lee's picture and stats suddenly appeared on the once blank card. "He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. His squad leader is Gai. His hand-to-hand combat skill have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible.

"He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chuunin exams. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

"Huh? Hyuuga?" Naruto muttered, looking at Hinata. Hinata didn't notice, she was looking at the picture of her cousin.

Kabuto placed a blank card over Lee's and began to spin it with his finger. Like Lee's card Gaara's picture and stats showed up."Next Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience, eight C-rank missions and...This is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a Genin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so I don't have much information on him. But, it seem that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin and returned unharmed?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Who is he...?" Naruto whispered.

Nami uncrossed her arms and looked over her shoulder. After a minute she spotted the red haired Genin and his siblings. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. She stared for a second before turning away again.

Kabuto took out another blank card and spun it until another map appeared. "Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. This year many talented Genins from these Hidden Villages have come here to take the exam. The Hidden Village of Sound is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so I don't have much information on them." He put all the cards away. "Either way, they are all powerful hidden villages."

"I'm starting to lose my confidence." Hinata whispered. Nami put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's too late to change your mind now Hinata-chan."

"In other word, the examiners here are all..."Sakura trailed off.

Kabuto looked at her and smirked. "Right...It's not only Lee and Gaara. All the people her are top elites chosen from each county. This isn't that easy."

Naruto's shoulders began to shake. _He can't be scared...can he?_

Sakura seemed to be thinking the same. "Hey, Naruto, there's no need to be scared-"

Before she could finish Naruto turned and pointed to all the other ninjas in the room. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that!"

Nami hit him, her eye twitched. _He's going to get us all killed._

"Hey, what's with him!" Ino yelled at Sakura. "What's the point of provoking everyone!"

"Don't ask me!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHO ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Naruto was smiling. "Ahhh, that felt good."

Nami scowled. "Idiot."

Kabuto got up and silently watched them.

Kiba smirked and looked at Naruto. "'I'm not going to lose to any of you'? You talk big."

"That idiot, he just made everyone here his enemy." Shikamaru said.

Sakura attacked Naruto. "What are you saying!"

"I just spoke the truth!" He defended.

Sakura saw everyone glaring. "It was just a joke. He's a severe idiot, so...there's no need to take what an idiot and guy who gets carried away easily say seriously. Please don't worry about it." She turned to Naruto. "Everyone glared at me because of you! I'm going to beat you silly! You need to learn to understand the atmosphere!"

"Okay..." He muttered.

Suddenly there was a quick movement and Nami turned, ready to defend, but it wasn't her or any of her friends that were attacked, but Kabuto. He was attacked by ninja from the Sound Village. He easily dodged the kunia and the other guy's punch. Nami noticed the strange metal device on his arm.

Kabuto smirked at the bandaged sound-nin, but it disappeared when his glasses broke.

Nami's eyes widened. _But he didn't even hit him!_

Kabuto took off his glasses and smirked. "I see, so that's the kind of attack it was."

Sasuke stepped forward. "What's going on? You definitely dodged it, why did your glasses..." He trailed off."

"It probably hit him on the nose." Shikamaru scoffed. "That's what happens when trying to look cool."

Nami didn't think that that was the case because suddenly Kabuto's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, retching.

"Kabuto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto and Sakura ran to his side.

"Hey, Kabuto-O-nii-san!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kabuto said sitting up.

"Write this on your card." One of the Sound-nin mocked. "The three from the Hidden Village of the Sound will definitely become Chuunins."

Everyone was quiet, staring at the three ninjas.

"He used that device on his arm." Nami muttered. "It used a force of some kind."

Gen nodded. "I'm not sure what it does, but it did something."

"We'll have to watch out for them." Fuyu said.

Suddenly there was a huge burst of smoke. "Quiet down! You Punks!"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	9. Stressful Situations

_**Chapter 9:::Stressful Situations **_

Nami tapped her pencil against her desk, staring at her test. The scary looking man that yelled at them to be quiet earlier turned out to be the head examiner for the first examination. Much to the shock and displeasure of Naruto, and probably many other ninjas who were prepared to fight to the death, the first task they had to pass was a written test.

Morino Ibiki, that's the scary guy, then gave each ninja a seating placement in exchange for their applications.

Her number was 100, she was sitting in the very last row in the middle colunm of the classroom. Ibiki was a little hard to see. She had to squint, which she couldn't do because the closer her eye lids came to meeting the more tired she became. She tried looking for Gen so he could give her the smelly cream to wake her up long enough for her to take the test, but he was waaaaaayyyyyyy far away in the front row. Coincidentally Fuyu was just a row behind him. She couldn't get up because the testing was already in progress and if she got up it may have looked like she was cheating. Which also seem like the only option for this test. The questions were very advanced and the examiners probably knew that only about five of the hundreds of Genins would know how to answer them.

Nami, herself, was shit outa luck because the two people beside her didn't seem to know the answers either. In the Academy Nami was placed fourth in the class for test scores, but she wasn't Sakura smart. She would study and mesmerize the night before the test then right when she turned it in all details that weren't key points went 'WOOSH!' right out of her mind.

So now under the pressure of failing, and then causing her teammates to fail, Nami was in a state of panic...well semi panic. Her senses were just out the window, she could hardly keep her eyes open. She was hoping that the acceleration of a fight would wake her up, but the total silence with the exception of the tapping of pencils wasn't doing much for her.

Going over the problems of her situation again Nami slumped in her seat. _Okay...I don't know any of the answers...I'm tired as hell...and I don't know how to cheat right._ The right way to cheat was to be able to cheat without being noticed.

Sakura didn't need to cheat, and neither did Hinata.

Sasuke could use his newly activated Sharingan.

Kiba, with the help of Akamaru, could easily get the answers from other the other tests.

Nami glared at the back of his head. _Lucky bastard._

Shino could also us the help of another life form, his bugs.

Ino was cheating off Sakura using her mind transfer, and then transferring her mind into Shikamaru and Chouji.

Nami paused. _Hmmm...I wonder what goes through Shiki-kun's head. I can just just imagine the never ending cycle of "How Troublesome"s, "What A Drag"s, and swear words._ She shook her head and tried to think of a way to finish the stupid test. Both her and Naruto were in the same boat.

Nami looked at the back of Naruto's head. _He probably doesn't even realize that we have to cheat. Then again he probably doesn't have a way to cheat. It's so unfair that everyone else in our class has a way to cheat! Even Fuyu and Gen. They can just use their telapathical twin 'know what the other is thinking' thingy. All I have is a Chain Sickle, and I can't just jump up and aim for a smart person's paper to steal it...Although it would be funny and probably a first for this exam ...you know what else is funny...flying sheep...It's like woah it's a flying sheep and I would just watch it as it flew by...one flying sheep over my head...two flying sheep over my head...three...fly..ing...duck._

Nami rested her head on her arms, no one seemed to notice.

Her dream consisted of flying purple Ibikis throwing things at her. After a moment his head began the swell like a balloon and she picked up an umbrella, that just seemed to appear out of nowhere, and shielded herself from whatever he was throwing and whatever was going to come at her after his head exploded. Suddenly the scene changed and she was working in her father's restaurant, chasing after a chicken, holding a butcher knife. Naruto was in the background screaming that he wanted chicken ramen. She tried to tell him that she couldn't catch the chicken, but he wouldn't have it. Suddenly the tables were turned and the chicken had the butcher knife and chasing after her.

Nami sat up straight. "No, Mr. Chicken!" She blinked and looked around. She was still in the classroom and people were looking at her. Only the back half of the class seemed to hear her little statement.

Nami blushed and removed the blank test that was stuck to her face. She stared at it blankly for a second before her eyes widened and she looked at the clock. She gasped in horror when she saw that time was up and it was time for Ibiki to tell them the final question.

_NOOOOOO! _She took an inner breath. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!..._

"Looks like we already dropped the incompetent ones." Ibiki said to all the nervous Genins.

Nami rubbed her eyes. "Huh?" She just noticed that most were gone. _That many got caught cheating? Wow._

"I will now give the problem, since 45 minutes have already passed. Okay! I will now give the 10th problem!"

Nami listened intently. _If I don't get this I fail...meaning Gin and Fuyu will fail...okay okay calm down, it won't be the end of the world if I get it wrong, I can always take the test again. _

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say." Ibiki said in a serious voice. "There will be one special rule for this last question."

Nami's hands were shaking in anticipation. _I don't care! What's the question...WHAT'S THE QUESTION?!_

Suddenly the door directly behind her opened and she jumped, turning, eyes wide. The boy from the Hidden Village of Sand just entered with a smile. He blinked at the tension in the room.

Nami glared at him. _He better sit down so I can finish this frikin test! Why the hell is he out of his seat anyway?!_

He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, which just infuriated her to no end.

Ibiki chukled. "You're Lucky...Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste."

Kankuro's eyes both widened and narrowed, he looked both shocked and suspicious. Nami also narrowed her eyes, but out of confusion.

_Puppet...show?_

She looked at Kankuro and suddenly noticed that he didn't have the large object strapped to his back anymore. _Puppet..._She looked at the examiner next to him. He had a blank face and was staring off into space. Her eyes widened and she counted all of the examiners that meet them at the beginning of the test.

_It's a puppet...that's what's always strapped to his back! That's how he's cheating, his puppet is disguised as an examiner...smart, and he just got back in time._

Ibiki told him to sit down and tension for the final question once again began to arise. "I will now explain. This is a hopeless rule. First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

Nami raised an eyebrow. _Wish to take it? Of coarse I want to take it._

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" Temari yelled.

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero." Ibiki smirked. "In other words, you will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you."

Nami shrugged. It didn't make a difference to her. She had to try and answer the tenth question or she was going to fail anyway. Meaning so were Fuyu and Gen. She had to try her best to get the last one.

Ibiki closed his eyes and ignored the one guy in back yelling about the stupidity of not taking the last question. "And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever."

Nami's hand, that was already shaking in anticipation, suddenly clenched and snapped her pencil in half.

"What kind of dumb rule it that?!" Kiba yelled, standing up. "There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the Past!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Nami nodded, finding herself agreeing with Kiba. _That's right, Kabuto has taken this exam seven times before this._

Ibiki laughed a laugh that should not be laughed in front of a bunch of stressed out people. "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why O gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that." He laughed evilly and Nami no longer felt tired, it was replaced by fright.

_What do I do? What do I do? What.Do.I.DO! All my answers are blank, but that doesn't matter if I get the last one wrong I stay a Genin forever! Do I want that?! HELL NO! But I don't want to wait a year either...Okay OKAY STOP NAMI!...calm down...calm down, you can do it, you can pass...I hope._

People all around her began to raise their hands. All people Nami didn't know, until...Naruto raised his hand.

"N-Naruto?" Nami whispered. _If Naruto quits there's no hope for any of us!_

Before any of the examiners could mark his failure Naruto slammed his hand onto the desk top. "Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter what anyway! I'M NOT SCARED!" He crossed his arms.

Nami smirked. _Oh Geez, he can't just sit still, he just has to announce it to everyone that he's going to take the 10th question. Well if Naruto stays, I'm staying. If we both get it wrong we'll be Genins forever together!_ Nami also crossed her arms and smirked.

Ibiki didn't answer to his statement. "I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit now is the chance."

"I'm not going to take back my words. "Naruto said as if Ibiki was talking directly to him. "That's my 'Way of the Ninja'."

Everyone, including Nami, seemed inspired by his words. Although Nami was still biting her hand to prevent herself from raising it.

Ibiki looked around, trying to see if anyone else was going to quit, but everyone stood, well sat, strong. He then looked at the other examiners, who nodded, and nodded back.

"Nice determination...then...for the First Exam, everyone here...Passes!"

Nami promptly fainted out of exhaustion and shock.

* * *

Squad 9 once again found themselves at the ice cream shop with their sensei. Gen and Fuyu had filled Nami in about what happed after she passed out, which they seemed to find extremely funny for some reason.

Ami watched as Nami grabbed Fuyu and Gen and smacked their heads together. "I don't see what's so god damn funny." She muttered shoving as much ice cream in her mouth as she could.

Gen pouted and rubbed his head. "You're so cruel Nami-chan."

"Anko-sensei said that our Jounin teacher would tell us the time and place of the next Exam. So where is it Ami-sensei?" Fuyu asked.

Ami smiled. "You are to go to the 44th training area located directly in the center of the village at 12:00. You may want to go home and sleep Nami. You want to be well rested for tomorrow, Anko can be brutal."

Nami, who was almost asleep in her ice cream, bolted up. She blinked heavily and nodded. She nodded and stood up, starting to walk home.

"Nami." Ami called. "You have to leave the bowl here."

Nami nodded and placed the bowl back on the table and started to walk home.

"Nami your house is the other way." Fuyu and Gen said together.

Nami just nodded and turned around. Ami, Fuyu, and Gen watched her turn the corner.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Gen asked, concern clearly showing in his voice.

'CRASH' 'BANG' "RARRRR!" The sound of metal falling and an angry cat reached their ears.

Fuyu shook his head. "Nope." He stood up. "Lets go help."

Gen nodded and took a few more bite of his ice cream before also getting up.

Ami crossed her arms and smirked. _Such teamwork will be needed for what Anko has planned for them._

* * *

**PIX OF NAMI, FUYU, AND GEN IN MY PROFILE!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	10. Waiting

_**Chapter 10:::Waiting**_

Nami watched a huge snake eat a bird inside the forest Anko was telling them was the Second Exam.

"Well it just seems lovely." she said sarcastically.

Gen was shaking.

"What's wrong with Gen?" she asked Fuyu.

Fuyu looked at his brother concerned, and put a hand on Gen's shoulder. "He's afraid of snakes."

Nami frowned. Oh poor Gen-kun." she hugged him tightly. "We'll just have to look out for those nasty snakes."

Gen hugged her back and both happily rubbed their cheeks together. Fuyu rolled his eyes and pulled them apart.

"Pay attention." he said flatly.

Both Gen and nami pouted and looked at Anko.

She was smirking in amusement and the nervous Genins in front of her. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death."

Gen froze at the word death. Nami frowned and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, she's just trying to make us scared."

He nodded.

Naruto snorted and put his fisted hands on his hips. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." he mimicked irritably. "Ha! There's no point trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!"

Nami smiled. "Once again he has to announce it." she whispered.

Anko smiled and tilted her head to the side, eyes closed and said in a sickly sweet voice. "Really? You sure are energetic." With her eyes still closed she threw a kunai that just barely hit Naruto's face and appeared behind him.

"Boy like you die the fastest." she said grabbing hid face and turning it to his bleeding cheek was facing her. "After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place."

She went to take some, but quickly turned, another kunai ready for any attack. It turned out to be a Grass-nin returning her other knife with his tongue. Naruto looked officially freaked out and Nami would have laughed if it wasn't for the tension in the air.

"Here's your knife." said the Grass-nin.

Anko smiled the same sickly sweet smile as before. "Thank you."

Nami hid behind Hinata. "Are all head examiners for this thing scary and creepy?" Hinata nodded nervously.

Anko continued the talk to the ninja with the long tongue. "But don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young." She took the kunai back and the Grass-nin's tongue recoiled.

"Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited."

Nami shivered at the ninja's voice. It was like a maliced filled purr.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered.

Nami watched the Grass-nin looked at Naruto. He was trying to see how far he could stretch his tongue. She smacked her forehead. "Don't worry about that baka Hinata-chan, he's fine."

Hinata just nodded.

Anko moved away from Naruto. "Before we begin with the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." she took a stack of forms out of her pocket. "These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue." Anko smiled as if it was a big joke. "Otherwise I'd be held responsible." She laughed.

Nami moved from her spot behind Hinata. "Oh yes, and we wouldn't want that."

Anko nodded. "Exactly, now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." She gave the forms to Naruto, who took one and handed the stack to someone else.

"First," Anko unrolled a map. "I'll explain the training fields geological features. The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10 km away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of a competition where anything goes over these scrolls." She rolled the map back up and took out two scrolls.

"Scrolls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." She showed both. One was labeled heaven, the other earth. "The Scroll of Heaven, and the Scroll of Earth. You will fight over these scrolls."

Anko's face was blank. "26 team in total passes the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other will get the Scroll of Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these."

"And? What's needed to pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Bring the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates." Anko answered.

"In other words, 13 teams, half the people, will get their scroll stolen and fail." Sakura stated.

Anko nodded. "But it need to be done within the time limit. This Second Exam has a limit of 120 hours or exactly five days."

"Five days?!" Ino shouted outraged.

Chouji eyes widened. "What about food?!" He looked like the world just ended

Nami rolled her eyes. "Chouji-kun, possible death is a little worse than missing a few meals."

Chouji glared at her backpack, which was filled with food. She had gone a little overboard again when she made the food. "Easy for you to say, but what are the rest of us going to do?!"

"Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food." Anko told him.

"However." Kabuto added. "There are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants."

Chouji's face fell. "Oh no"

Ino looked at him. "Stupid that's why it's called survival."

"Also, it's not possible for 13 teams, 39 people, to pass." Neji added.

"As time passes you are required to move more. So, the time to rest your body becomes shorter." Lee smiled. "This seems quite rough."

"And we're surrounded by enemies. We won't be able to sleep in peace." Nami said smirking. "Luckily, I slept a couple extra hours to be prepared and I drank a lot of coffee. I won't be able to good to sleep for days."

Fuyu and Gen hung their heads. _Now she's going to keep us up._ They thought at the same time.

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting over scrolls." Anko said. "And those who can not bear this program's strictness will emerge as well."

Shikamaru raised his hand half-heartily. "Excuse me, can we quit in between?" He asked

Nami sighed. _Such a lazy guy._

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the Exam." Anko said sternly, before smiling sweetly. "You will spend five days in the Forest."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Just as I thought...how troublesome."

Anko got a bored look on her face. "While we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will tail you." She held up a finger. "First, a team that can not bring both scrolls to the tower with three teammates will fail." She held up a second finger. "Second, a team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also just as a note, you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you look?" Nami asked.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it." Anko answered in a mocking voice. "If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is all for the explanations. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at the hut," she pointed the the wooden hut to her right. "And after picking your gate entrance everyone will begin at the same time."

Anko sighed out of breath. "Here's a last piece of advice...Don't Die!"

Everyone spread out into their own teams or by themselves. Nami was pacing in front of the sitting figures of Fuyu and Gen, reading her consent form. Once finished she stopped and faced them.

"Okay, we can do this, and nothing will happen as long as we're smart. Right?"

The twins nodded.

"And to be smart we have to stick together and use teamwork."

They nodded.

"But one of us will need to step up, someone has to take charge."

Fuyu raised an eyebrow and Gen frowned. "What?"

Nami crossed her arms. "As Genins we learn to use teamwork. As Chuunins we learn to be leaders. We have to think of this exam as a real mission. It is the leader's responsibility to make sure that the scroll stays in our possession and that the team they're assigned stays safe. This test is to tell whether we're ready to take on that kind of responsibility. Our assignment is to keep our scroll safe and to take the other by any means necessary. This test is not to be taken lightly. Everyone is the enemy, trust no one."

Gen raised a hand. "But what about our classmates? Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba...what if one of their teams' have the scroll we want-"

"Are they still the enemy?" Fuyu finished.

Nami pondered that for a moment. _If I take Naruto's scroll he'll be mad at me. If I take Shikamaru-kun's scroll he probably won't care, but Ino sure as hell will. I don't want to be on her bad side, she's crazy. It would be pretty funny to take Kiba's scroll just to see the look on his face, but Hinata-chan is my friend._

"Well?" The twins asked.

Nami shook her head. "Yes, they're still the enemy and we can't foolishly trust them because they're our friends, but we should set our sights on teams from different villages. Even though this exam should be taken seriously we still don't want to be on our allies bad sides when it's over. But if it's necessary we will take the scroll from one of them, hopefully that won't happen." she watched as the examiners closed the curtain around the hut. "I see. We won't be able to see what type of scroll each team receives and who's carrying it. Alright, there's a 75 people, taking out that people we're not going after it's 57-"

"57? I thought you just said we weren't going to go after our classmates." Gen interrupted. "Who are the other three teams?"

Nami looked at the red haired Sand-nin. "I don't want to fight Gaara of the Sand...there's something about him." She shuddered.

Fuyu nodded. "And the other two teams?"

Nami turned her gaze back to her teammates. "One is Lee's team. We'd never be able to beat Lee or Neji, maybe Tenten, but Neji wouldn't trust anyone but himself with their scroll. Also that guy with the long tongue, he just rubs me the wrong way. Plus did you see how quick he got behind Anko-sensei, he's dangerous. Gen has the first aid kit and water, and Fuyu you have a map right?"

Fuyu nodded.

Nami opened her pack, it was stuffed with food. "Now, I have enough food to last a month and we could always hunt otherwise, do you care if I give some away, the pack is very heavy."

Gen shook his head. "Go ahead. We have food too."

Nami nodded. "So now we just have to sign these and decide which of us will lead the group. Any suggestions?"

Gen stood up. "I nominate Nami-chan!"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Really, cause I was thinking Fuyu could-" She looked at him.

Fuyu shook his head and stood up. "Both of us are good with strategies, but you're a quicker thinker when you're not too tired to comprehend what's going on. I cave in stressful situations. This is the type of thing you're best at. Besides you seem to have the whole thing figured out already."

Nami smiled and ignored the doubt in the back of her head. She signed her form and handed the pencil to Gen, who signed and handed it to Fuyu, who signed. Nami grabbed all of the papers and looked at her watch. "Well we still have fifteen minutes. So do whatever you see fit, I'm going to find Chouji."

Nami threw her bag over her shoulder and walked in the direction she saw Chouji and Shikamaru go earlier. She looked at her feet as she walked._ Am I really ready for this? What if I make a mistake? What if Gen or Fuyu get injured? What if-_ Nami was cut off when she ran into something solid and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ow...that hurt."

Someone laughed. "Geez...didn't know you were ugly and clumsy, aren't you supposed to be a girl?"

Nami scowled at Kiba and stood up. "Shut up, I was just thinking, something you seem incapable of doing."

Kiba crossed his arms. "Why are you such a bitch?"

Nami glared. "Hey, you were the one that made fun of me first, not even bothering to help me up."

Kiba waved a hand. "No I mean in general. You're nice to everyone, but me. What's your problem?"

Nami shrugged. "You're an arrogant bastard, and always make fun of Naruto. Why should I be friends with someone who doesn't respect me or one of my closest friends. Now if you excuse me, I have to find someone." She walked past him, but paused. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

"Huh?" Kiba asked surprised.

Nami ignored him and took out a treat from her bag. "Here Akamaru, I made this for you." She held the treat in front of Akamaru from his place in Kiba's jacket.

Akamaru barked happily and ate the treat greedily. Nami laughed and patted him on the head. She shot a glare at Kiba before walking away.

Kiba shot a jealous glance at Akamaru. "Why do you get a treat?"

"Woof Woof Arrf!" 'I'm cuter than you.'

Kiba scowled and watched her walk away. He couldn't help thinking. _She has a pretty laugh..._

When Nami found Chouji she was amused to find Ino and Sakura trying to out glare and out shout each other.

"UGLY UGLY UGLY!"

"FOREHEAD FORHEAD FORHEAD!" 

Both glared at each other again before each turned and walked away with a loud 'humph!'.

Chouji and Shikamaru looked scared.

"Hey, why do those two hate each other so much?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru sighed, annoyed. "I don't know such a troublesome thing."

Chouji looked at Nami as she walked closer. "What do you think Nami?"

Nami shrugged. "No idea whatsoever."

"But you're a girl, you should know these things." Shikamaru said.

Nami rolled her eyes. "I chose long ago that I would rather fight with my fists than with my words. I no longer speak or understand the language or species that is girl. Well anyway, here Chouji-kun, I saw you eyeing my food earlier."

Nami opened her pack and took out about half of her food and handed it to Chouji. Chouji's eyes brightened and he immediately started munching on a rice ball.

"Thanks Nami."

Nami shrugged and handed Shikamaru an onigiri. "No big deal, I made too much, might as well sare before we become enemies."

Chouji and Shikamaru blinked. "Enemies?"

Nami nodded. "Of coarse. Once those gates open and the Second Exam begins anything can happen. Well gotta go." She turned and waved back at them.

Chouji shrugged and continued to eat. Shikamaru eyed his food before taking a bite.

"You know what?" Chouji asked in between bites. "Even if she acts like a guy she still cooks really good."

Shikamaru nodded.

As Nami walked back over to her team one of the examiners peeked out from behind the curtain. "It's time to trade your forms for a scroll."

Nami looked around for Fuyu and Gen and spotted them in the same spot she had left them. She waited for them before entering the hut. She exchanged the three forms for a heaven scroll and gate number. She pocketed both and Squad 9 made their way towards gate 28.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Nami asked.

Both nodded.

"Once these gates open we're going to find somewhere safe to discuss any battle tactics before any action is taken, okay?"

Again the twins nodded.

The minutes of waiting passed like hours. Finally the examiners took the lock off the gate and Anko looked up from her watch.

"We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Second Exam!"

All gates were opened and all participants entered to Forest of Death.

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	11. New Techniques

_**Chapter 11:::New Techniques **_

Nami took out their heaven scroll and looked at it. She threw it from hand to hand. "Okay, first order of business, who carries the scroll?"

Gen jumped up and down from his spot in the tree, waving a hand in the air. "Oh oh, pick me! Pick me!"

Nami threw him the scroll. "Think you can handle this responsibility Gen?"

Gen smirked and jumped onto the branch Nami was siting on. He saluted. "Don't worry leader I will do my best!"

Fuyu and Nami shared a look.

When squad 9 entered the Forest of Death they immediately found sanctuary in one of the tallest trees, making sure they weren't in the area where the giant leeches lived. Currently they were observing the area for any opponents, trying to find out if any had the scroll they needed.

Gen paused in his antics and looked down. "Oh look, It's Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru."

Fuyu and Nami looked over the edge of the branch. He was right, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino were hiding behind the trees before continuing on their way. Chouji suddenly sat down.

Nami sighed. "Only five minutes in and Chouji already stops for a snack break."

"Look." Fuyu pointed to their right. Nami followed his gaze. Three ninja from the Hidden Waterfall Village were heading straight for Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Should we help? They'll find Chouji for sure. He left a trail of chips leading right to them." Gen whispered.

Nami narrowed her eyes as the Waterfall-nin stopped. She noticed something and smirked. "Yeah we're going to help, but only because they have an Earth scroll."

"Chouji does?" Gen asked looking closer.

Nami gave him a look. "No the Waterfall-nin. Look, it's hanging in plain sight. They're pretty much asking us to take it."

Fuyu smirked. "What's the plan?"

Nami grinned wickedly.

* * *

Ino followed Shikamaru through the forest, but stopped when Chouji suddenly sat down. "What are you doing, Chouji?" 

Chouji opened a bag of chips. "Timeout. I'm tired...actually, hungry."

Ino's hands became fists and she glared. "What are you saying?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "It's only been five minutes since it started."

Chouji turned away. "But it can't be helped, since I'm hungry."

"If you have the space to bring snacks, bring an extra knife or two!" Ino said holding up a knife.

Shikamaru watched his teammates fight with a bored expression on his face. "Geez-" He paused and looked to his left. "Ino, hide!" Ino ran into the bushes with Shikamaru following, pulling Chouji by his scarf.

Three Waterfall-nin landed right in front of the bush they were hiding in. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he noticed the chip on the ground right under the Waterfall-nin's feet.

"Are you sure you heard something Mutsu?"

Mutsu nodded and looked down. "I'm sure, and look." He picked up the chip. "Someone's near by. Aito, Aki, search the area."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. _Crap!_

Ino and Chouji were waiting with baited breath. Ino glared at Chouji; he was about to take another bite of his chip.

_This is bad! _Ino thought.

* * *

Nami smirked and looked to her right. Fuyu and Gen were in position. She held up a hand and waited for the right moment. The three Waterfall-nin grouped together and she let her hand fall. 

"Now!"

Gen did quick hand seals. "_Nezuminoyomeiri __no jutsu_" He held out his hands and water began to fall onto the Waterfall-nin. Fuyu, who was hanging upside down from the wire he had connected between two trees, smirked and did his own hand signs.

"_Tou no jutsu_" He took a deep breath and blew onto the rain drops. They instantly froze and turned into icicles. Gen clapped his hands together before separating them vertically.

"_Sutorecchi__ no jutsu_" The icicles followed his example and lengthened into spears before landing around the Waterfall-nin.

Before they were given a chance to do anything Nami jumped out of the tree, Chain Sickle in hand. It glowed blue with her chakra. Once close enough she swung her chain and launched it so it wrapped around the icicles. When the blade came back at her she moved the chain so they hooked before grabbing the ornament. Once it was wrapped around her wrists she formed her hands seal.

"_Keisei__ no jutsu_" She placed her hands on one of the icicles and watched with a smirk as the ice melted together and formed a dome. She stepped back and unwrapped the chain from her wrists. Lifting the chain in one hand she gave a forceful tug and the blade came flying at her. She caught it and looked at her prisoners.

Fuyu and Gen dropped out of the trees.

"Now what leader? The scroll is still inside." Gen pointed out..

Nami hit him upside the head. "Stop calling me that!"

Gen fell down and rubbed his head. "Nami-chan is so mean!"

She rolled her eyes and watched the Waterfall-nin try to escape. "Try all you want, the dome is crystallized, you can't break it!" She laughed evilly.

"They can't hear you." Fuyu said flatly. Nami stopped laughing.

"Oh, riiiiiggggghhhhht, I knew that."

Fuyu rolled his eyes. "So what now, oh great leader? We can't get their scroll while they're trapped."

Nami glared. "You think I didn't think of how to get it? I always think two steps ahead. So just watch." She jumped on top of the dome.

"The average male body is composed of 60 to 65 percent water; lucky for me that men a much more watery than women. All I have to do is take the water out. If I take enough they'll pass out for a while. If I take all of the water, they'll die. Either way we'll get the scroll, unless there's another _Earth Scroll_ in this area." She smirked when the figures in the bushes stiffened. "Oh I'm just kidding, _Ino_, _Chouji-kun_, _Shiki-kun_!"

Ino jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "How did you know we had an Earth Scroll?!"

Nami grinned. "I didn't, but thanks for that piece of information."

Shikamaru stood up. "Good going Ino."

"Shut up! It's not like you're any help!"

Chouji continued to eat his chips.

While Squad 10 fought amongst themselves Nami looked at Fuyu. "So, should I kill them?" Nami asked as if talking about the weather.

Everyone froze.

Fuyu shook his head. "Just take enough to knock them out."

Nami shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, but okay." She wrapped her Chain Sickle around her waist and got down on one knee. She waved cheekily when the three Waterfall-fall looked up at her. They tried to throw their knives at her, but they just rebounded off the crystal.

She quickly formed numerous hand seals and placed her hands on the crystal. "_Jouchaku no jutsu_" The dome glowed blue and suddenly steam came out from small holes that formed in the crystal. And now the screams could be heard. Everyone, but Nami flinched. Soon the three Waterfall-nin fell to the ground. They looked ten years older than they really were. As the water from their bodies evaporated so did the water from the dome. When her feet touched the ground the dome was gone along with the water.

Gen silently picked up the Earth scroll and pocketed it. He looked at Nami. "Now what?"

Nami shrugged. "Well we have both scrolls, so we just go to the tower, but first." She opened her pack and took out three water jugs. One at a time she filled the Waterfall-nin's mouths with water and massaged there throats until they swallowed. She did this until all three bottles were empty. She wiped her hands on her pants and stood up.

"Okay, lets go." Before they left Nami hugged Shikamaru around the neck, chocking him. "Bye-bye Shiki-kun!" She waved at Ino and Chouji. "Bye Ino, Chouji-kun."

Fuyu, Gen, and Nami jumped into the trees leaving Squad 10 with Nami's final words.

"DON'T DIE!"

Shikamaru sighed annoyed and sat down next to Chouji, rubbing his neck.

"Do you think she really would have kill them?" Ino asked looking at the unconscious ninja.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I have no idea how that troublesome woman's mind works."

"I'm just glad Nami is our friend, I'd hate to be her enemy." Chouji said in between bites.

Shikamaru nodded.

Ino sighed. "Come on, lets go before they wake up."

She jumped into the trees. Shikamaru sighed and followed, dragging Chouji with him.

* * *

Nami ran through the trees with a smile on her face. "If we keep this pace, we'll be the first to the tower." 

"Nami-chan...slow down!" Gen yelled. "We can't run as fast as you!"

"We've been running for hours!" Fuyu added.

They both took a deep breath. "Lets take a break!"

Nami stopped and turned around, hands on hips. Gen and Fuyu were gasping for breath one branch away.

"You two need to shape up! We have only been running for an hours! I can do ten times this on a bad day in winter."

"Well not all of us have been training our taijutsu since we were nine!" Fuyu snapped.

Gen nodded. "And not all of us have a taijutsu master for a cousin!"

Nami smirked. "You're right, I'm such a lucky and gifted person. Now lets move! We-" She suddenly stopped and brought a hand up and slowly waved it through the air in front of her. Her eyes became unfocused and blinked before forming a seal where she fisted her hands together. Her pinkies and middle fingers were were up; her middle fingers were touching the bridge of her nose.

Gen blinked and stood up straight. "Nami-chan? What-"

Fuyu covered his mouth.

Nami closed her eyes. "_Urundame_!" She slowly opened her eyes; they were glazed and dimmed, it looked as though she was about to cry. She slowly turned her head from side to side, left to right. She could see the silhouettes and blurry images of about ten living things in the distance. Each figure was shaped differently and it looked like there were two adults, depending on size, seven kids, and something small.

Nami blinked and the water trailed down her face. Her vision cleared and she smiled. "It worked."

Gen jumped onto the branch she was standing on. "Nami-chan? What worked?"

Nami was jumping up and down. "Well I've been trying to find a way to see far distances even when obstacles are in the way using tears and the water molecules in the air. It's taken a while and a lot of reading, but I finally got it! I'm not sure how far I saw, but I saw ten things?!"

Fuyu chuckled. "What did you see?"

Nami laughed. "I have no idea."

The twins slapped their foreheads.

"But I'm pretty sure three are Hinata, Shino, and Kiba." Nami continued. "One of the figures is Akamaru's size and seeing as I can only see living figures with my new jutsu and Akamaru is the only living thing that size in this forest it has to be Squad 8."

"How do you know it's not one of the beasts of the forest?" Fuyu asked.

Nami shrugged. "What else but Akamaru would be near to humans and not be dead?"

Gen nodded. "Should we go investigate?"

Nami brought a finger to her chin. "Hmmm...Fuyu, let me see the map." She held out a hand.

Fuyu nodded and took the map out of his weapons bag and handed it to Nami. She rolled it open and let her eyes skim the paper. "Okay, we're here." She pointed to a shaded spot and trailed her hand across the paper. "This is the safest path to the tower, but we'd also run into the unknown ninja. Now if we go around here, it'll still be safe, but it'll take an extra hour. Personally, I think we should take the long way and it will only take us15 hours to get to the tower."

"What if we take the shorter route?" Gen asked.

Nami rolled the map back up and handed it to Fuyu. "Then it will probably only take us nine hours, but there's the possible chance that we'll be attacked and our scrolls could be taken. But if you want to take the shorter route, it's fine by me. So long or short?"

_Please say long! Please say long!_

Gen and Fuyu shared a look, then looked at Nami. "Long."

_YES YES YES! Now I can run and stay alive at the same time!_ Nami cheered inwardly, but on the outside she was calm. "Okay, lets go! ONWARD!"

Nami ran at a slow, but fast pace. Fuyu and Gen ran as fast as they could.

"Why do I get the feeling she's enjoying this?" Gen huffed.

"Because she is." Fuyu muttered.

15 hours and 10 rest stops later Nami, carrying a sleeping Gen, and her teammates arrived at the tower. Nami looked over her shoulder at the forest. It was six in the morning and the sun was starting to rise. Nami yawned and dropped Gen when they reached door 28.

He groaned and sat up. "Have we arrived at the tower?"

Nami nodded and opened the doors, breaking the paper seal. She stumbled inside, Fuyu followed, and Gen crawled.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The room was large, but plain. The only thing that stood out was the framed banner on the wall. She narrowed her eyes trying to read the words.

"If...if...you don't heaven." She rubbed her eyes again. "Fuyu...please read...Fuyu?" She turned when all she was met with was silence. Fuyu and Gen were asleep on the floor. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the ground. "Oh well, we still have four days. Might as well sleep." She crawled over to her sleeping friends and used Gen as a pillow.

* * *

**Nezuminoyomeiri no jutsu:::Rain Technique  
**

**Tou no jutsu:::Freezing Technique  
**

**Sutorecchi no jutsu:::Growing Technique  
**

**Keisei**** no jutsu:::Forming Technique**

**Jouchaku no jutsu:::Evaporating Technique  
**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	12. Arrival Greeting

_**Chapter 12:::Arrival Greeting**_

Nami mumbled to herself and rolled over. She shivered and curled up in a ball, hands unconsciously trying to grab her blanket. All she was met with was cold concrete. She opened one eye and looked around .

_Where-Ooooooohhhhhh right. The exam._ Nami groaned and stood up. She stretched and tried to get the kinks out of he back, shoulders, and arms.

"100 push ups." She announced to herself before starting her push ups. Ten minutes later she stopped. "One hand." She did 100 more with her right hand, and then 100 more with her left hand. She stood up and rolled her shoulders, moving her head from side to side.

Smirking she opened her eye and looked down at Fuyu and Gen, they were still asleep. She kneeled down next to Gen and shook his shoulder.

"Gen...Gen wake up. Gen!"

Gen pushed she hand away and groaned. He opened his eyes and squinted at Nami. "Nami-chan?"

Nami smiled brightly. "Good morning, Gen! It's time to wake up!"

Gen sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

Nami jumped up and spread her arms out. "The tower!"

Gen's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Really! We made it?!"

Nami crossed her arms. "Well I made it. I had to carry you, so technically I made it while dragging you."

Gen pouted and reached a hand into his pocket. "But I carried the scrolls!" He shoved the scrolls in her face.

Nami laughed and moved his hand out of her face. "Okay, okay, you helped. So want to help me get Fuyu up?"

Gen blinked a threw a weary glance at his brother. "Ummmm, I don't know, Fuyu can be very grumpy sometimes. Maybe we should let him sleep."

Nami nodded and took the scrolls from Gen as he looked around.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked suddenly pointing to the description on the wall.

Nami blinked and looked up. "Oh yeah, I forgot that was there...lets see. 'If you open both Heaven and Earth Scrolls, dangerous paths become safe ones. This is the secret of...something something... It shall lead you on your way.' Hm, Heaven? Earth? Seems like it's time to open the scrolls." She handed Gen the Heaven scroll. They opened the scrolls at the same time. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly smoke started to come out of the scrolls.

Fuyu suddenly sat up. "It's a summoner!" Nami and Gen threw the scrolls across the room.

The smoke cleared and Nami's eyes widened.

"'Kaasan!?"

Suki smirked and Fuyu and Gen blinked, taking in the identical turquoise hair, brown eyes, and cocky smirk.

Fuyu stood up. "Woah."

Gen nodded. "It's like looking into the future."

"Weird." The said together.

Suki smiled wider and grabbed both Fuyu and Gen, hugging them. "So these are you teammates? Well you didn't tell how cute they are!"

Nami's eyes widened and she tried to help her teammates as her mother chocked them. "Yes yes, but it won't really matter if you kill them! 'Kaasan what are you doing here?! Besides trying to smother my friends!"

Suki instantly let go of the two boy, who fell in a heap at her feet, and suddenly looked determined. She raised a fist. "Right! This is not a friendly visit, it's strictly business, but first." She checked her watch and the next second Nami was in her arms and being spun around. "I am just so proud that you got this far! I knew you could do it!"

Nami wiggled out of her mother's arms and yelled. "Okaasan! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Suki hid behind Gen, eyes large and watery. "Nami-chan mean."

Gen nodded.

Nami sighed annoyed. "Sorry, so why are you here?"

Suki stood up straight. "Every passing team is greeted by a Chuunin, you three were lucky enough to get me!" She smiled cheekily.

"What did you do?" Nami asked in a motherly tone.

Suki linked her hands behind her back and kicked some imaginary dirt. "Nothing..."

Nami crossed her arms. "Okaasan, what did you do?"

"Okay!" Suki groaned, giving up. "I may have threatened a person or two until they let me greet you guys, but I just wanted to be the one to give the greeting message!"

Nami rolled her eyes at her mother's childish tone, but smiled none the less. "That's was very nice of you 'Kaasan, so what do yo need to tell us?"

Suki smirked. "I'm here to explain that." she pointed a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the banner.

Gen nodded and Fuyu silently read it. "Yeah, we noticed that, what does it mean. I know it's referring to the scrolls, but what about the missing spaces?"

Suki smiled. "This is the principle Hokage-sama wrote that you should keep in mind as a Chuunin. The Heaven in the text represents the head of a person and Earth represents the body. If you don't have Heaven, gain more knowledge, and if you don't possess Earth, train harder. When you possess both heaven and Earth, dangerous mission will become safer."

Gen jumped up and down. "I get it! It's like me and Fuyu! We're both better at some things than other. I have Heaven, and Fuyu has Earth. And by working together, we can do almost anything. And Nami already had both Heaven and Earth. She's smart and strong!"

Suki smiled proudly. "Yes I know, but it doesn't matter if you acquire both Heaven and Earth. What matters, is how you us your abilities. That's what this test is all about. The examiners are trying to see if you're ready for the next step or not."

Nami nodded. "I get it, but what's the missing letter?"

Suki turned her head. "It's the letter that symbolizes a Chuunin. The human letter that was on the scrolls goes there. Never forget that Chuunin principle, and go to the next step. Now that's all I have to tell you. Congratulations on passing the Second Exam. This is where I leave you. To leave this room go through that door." She pointed to the door to her right. "Tata!" A second later she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three Genin stood in silence for a moment. Fuyu yawned and walked towards the door. "Well that's very exciting, but I'm still tired and we have four days before time is up and the next exam begins. Now I'm going to find a more comfortable place to sleep."

Gen quickly followed, but Nami just walked at a slower pace. She was up and she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while.

As Gen and Fuyu found a place to rest of one of the benches, Nami walked around. She sighed bored and unwrapped her Chain Sickle.

"Might as well practice with this while I have the chance." She started twirling her weapon in a crisscrossing motion in front of her. She stood on her left foot and let her right leg stretch out behind her. Soon as she spun the chain the front of her body and her right leg were moving up and down in a circular motion. As she did she moved her right arm and spun the chain above her. She pivoted on the left foot and spun in the opposite direction of her chain, right leg and front still stretched. After a moment she jumped up replacing her left leg with her right and changed directions. She spun the chain a little slower and switched hands, then speeded up again.

After another couple of minutes Nami pivoted the in opposite direction so she was facing the ceiling, chain spinning above her. Before she fell from lack of balance she did a series of back flips, maneuvering the chain and blade so she wouldn't hit herself. She landed in a perfect stance and her Chain Sickle was once again being twirled in front of her in a crisscrossing motion. She suddenly stopped moving her arm and and chain continued to spin, wrapping tightly around her arm. She just calmly removed it, ignoring the redness of her skin as a result from her blood circulation being cut off for a moment.

By now she was used to the pain that came from training, considering who her cousin was. This was nothing compared to the harsh nonstop, 'no we can't stop for lunch now, not while we are still alive and have our youthful souls and wise minds to guide us!', after a while Nami formed an immunity to small pain. Plus she could run faster and was stronger because of training with her cousin and Lee. Although she didn't go as far as either of them as to master Taijutsu, seeing as she wanted to concentrate more on her Ninjutsu and weaponry skills.

Nami sighed and dropped her weapon, moving it aside. "Okay, first I'll warm up with 500 kicks and punches, then 100 jumping jack, then 200 squats, 150 push ups, and 200 sit ups. If I can't finish that I will run 1000 laps around Konoha after the Chuunin Exam is over!"

Nami made a fist and a determined fire appeared in her eyes. "I will make you proud Gai-itoko, Lee!" Another trait Nami had gotten from her cousin, announcing things out loud when no ones around.

Nami started off slow, it was unwise to start off to fast, you'd burn out your energy. By starting slow her body would adjust better until she was ready to go faster.

-right punch...left punch

...right...left...right...left..right...left...right...left...right..left..rightright..leftleft..right.leftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleft. Right hook-jab-punch. Left hook-jab-punch. Right uppercut. Left uppercut...She continued at that speed just throwing random punches. Once she reached 500 she switched to kicks.

"Okay, 250 kicks for each leg." She started with her right leg and once she was nearing her goal she did a front flip and landed a hard roundhouse kick to the concrete floor, causing a crater to form. She repeated the exercise with her left leg, but when she made the final kick the crater was slightly smaller than the first.

Nami blinked. "Well that's not good, I'll have to work on balancing the strength in both my legs later. Alright 100 jumping jacks!"

"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15.16.17.18.19.20"-**15 minutes later**-"95.96.97.98.99.100!" Nami stretched her arms above her head and took a couple of breaths.

"Okay, 200 squats! 1..2..3..4..5..6..this is..going to..take a..while..11"-**30 minutes later**- "193...194...195...196...197...198...19-199!...200!" Nami leaned

against the wall and rubbed her legs. After a 15 second break she began to do her push ups.

"1...2...3"-**30 minutes later**-"...147...148...149...150!" She rolled onto her back and began her sit ups. "1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10.11.12.13.14.15"-**15 minutes later**-"195...196...197...198...199...200!" Once done she did a backwards somersault onto her feet. She picked up her Chain Sickle and wrapped it around her waist. Nami rolled her shoulders, throwing a couple more air punches. "Geez, training alone is boring, too bad Lee isn't here, he'd spar with me." Nami narrowed her eyes and punched the wall, it crumbled. "I'm so bored!"

"Why are you destroying the biulding?"

Nami turned slowly, face blank. Suddenly her face split into a sly smirk. _Hello opponent_.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	13. Preliminary Scolding

_**Chapter 13:::Preliminary Scolding**_

Nami smirked and stood up straight. "Hello Hinata-chan, Shino-kun...mutt-face." Kiba glared, Nami stuck her her tongue out at him.

Hinata looked between Nami and Kibi nervously, and then the large craters she had made. "Nami-san...why are you destroying the building?"

Nami shrugged. "Well I was bored and I decided train a bit, there's nothing else to do. Gen and Fuyu went to sleep right after we got here, and Naruto isn't here yet," Hinata blushed at the mention of Naruto name, but Nami didn't notice and continued to rant. "So I don't have anyone to hag out and/or spar with. Although, that problem can be easily solved." A large grin formed and she looked at her three former classmates. All three stiffened.

Nami walked towards them, creepy smile still in place. "What's wrong guys, you all look a little nervous. Something bothering you Kiba-_kun_?"

Kiba straightened and glared. "Yeah, you. What are you thinking, you acting strange, no wait I take that back, you're always acting strange, now you're just creepy."

Nami pouted and unwrapped her chain sickle. "Don't be so mean Kiba-_kun_, I just want to _play!_"

She threw the ornament end of the chain at him, knowing he would dodge, and he did. He jumped away and Nami ran at him, trying to land a kick to his face. While doing so she maneuvered her chain so it wrapped around Kiba, immobilizing his arms.

"Nami-san!" Hinata cried. Shino just silently watched far his position near the wall. No one could see that he was highly amused because of his high collar and sunglasses. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her to the side.

"No use trying to get them to stop."

Before Nami could successfully kick Kiba, he spun with the chain and as it loosened he jumped away from Nami. Nami jumped back also, catching the ornament as it flew back at her. She smirked at Kiba.

"I do love the way we greet each other. Now tell me again, what's the score to this little game?" Before Kiba could say anything she nodded to herself and smirked. "Ah, right...Me-10 wins...you-0." She laughed and Kiba glared.

"Each time you cheated and caught me off guard!"

Nami crossed her arms and scoffed. "Are you a ninja or not. It's not like the enemy is going to jump out of their hiding place and yell- 'Here I am! Kill me!'"

Kiba threw his hands in the air. "It still doesn't count! We were still in the academy for at least eight of those wins, and the other two I was asleep!"

Nami shrugged. "You were still in battle territory."

"I was in my house!"

Nami shrugged again. "Well that just teaches you to keep your windows locked. Now are we just going to stand here arguing about my wins, or are we going to fight?" She didn't give him time to answer. She once again jumped at him and this time really did kick him, but landed it to his side. As he fell she heard a small whimper. Her eyes widened and she ran to Kiba's side.

"Oh no, are you alright-"

Kiba sat up, surprised that she was asking, considering it was her who kicked him. "I'm-"

"-Akamaru?! I didn't know you were there!" She grabbed the little white puppy from Kiba's coat and cuddled him, glaring at Kiba as she did. "Why didn't you tell me he was there?!"

Kiba growled. "Like you gave me time to say anything!"

Nami huffed and turned away from Kiba. "I'm sorry Akamaru, but really it was the mutt-face's fault-"

Akamaru gave an offended bark.

Nami quickly apologized. "Right sorry. It was that baka's fault, that better?"

Akamaru nodded his head.

Nami smiled and scratched him behind the ear. "Oh, you're too cute for your own good. You should teach your tricks to that master of yours." She shot Kiba a look before walking over to Shino.

Kiba sighed, annoyed. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. That kick to the ribs didn't hurt at all." He watched as Akamaru happily snuggled into Nami's embrace, throwing Kiba a smug look from his place nestled between Nami large chest. Kiba glared at his so called best friend. "Man's best friend my ass."

Nami, oblivious to the two, continued to pet Akamaru. She was confused as to why he was shaking so much. She looked over at Kiba as Hinata helped him up. "Hey, Kiba, what's wrong with Akamaru-kun? He seems really scared by something."

Kiba shook off Hinata's arm when he was finally standing and walked over to Nami and Shino's place by the wall; Hinata followed. He looked at Akamaru, who was violently trembling. Kiba Began to pet Akamaru also, trying to sooth him. "He's been like this for 12 hours, ever since he saw that scene..."

Nami tilted her head as Hinata shivered and Kiba's eyes clouded over. "You know those three from the Hidden Sand?" Kiba asked.

Nami nodded.

Kiba sighed. "That red haired one isn't normal. When we got there he had confronted three ninja from the Hidden Rain Village. When Akamaru got scared I thought the Rain-nin were the dangerous ones, but I was wrong. The Sand guy, Gaara, had confronted the Rain-nin not for the scroll, but so he could just kill. When the Rain-nin attacked he didn't even move, the sand from his gourd protected him, and that's not all...it had a strong smell..."

"Smell?" Nami muttered. "What kind of smell?"

Kiba looked at her. "It smelled of blood."

Nami blinked. "Blood? Really? What happened next?"

Kiba winced. "When the guy from the Rain tried to attack he was surrounded by sand and without even trying the red head killed him. When the other two from the Rain gave him their scroll he killed them too. He would have killed us too if his siblings didn't stop him. We're lucky to be alive."

Nami sighed. "Well, now I'm really glad I decided to take the long way around!"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nami smirked. "Well we, Gen, Fuyu, and I, were probably traveling the same path as you guys. And at some point we stopped so I could use a new technique I've been developing. It's sort of like the Hinata's Byakugan, but not as strong. I use water molecules in the air to locate things; the air and humidity around living things is different compared to non-living things. When I used my technique I saw ten living thing in the distance. I figured that four were you guys because of Akamaru, and the other were some unknown threat. So my team and I thought that it would be best if we took the long way instead of confronting anyone who would may have been able to take our scrolls. I mean, what kind of idiot would rush into a fight if they already had the scrolls needed."

Squad 8 was silent and Kiba looked down at Akamaru with a guilty expression on his face. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't...you did?! You really are an idiot!"

"Look, at the time it seemed like a good idea, getting rid of the completion, how was I supposed to know there was some deadly and bloodthirsty ninja there?!" Kiba growled.

Nami glared. "You wouldn't have known, but that's not the point. The mission for this test was to retrieve an Earth Scroll and a Heaven Scroll, which you did. It's not get as many as you can! If this was a real mission you would have failed, and what's more you put your team in danger. The role of a Chuunin is that of a leader. You obviously aren't ready for that kind of responsibility, no matter how strong or brave you think you are! In a life or death situation a true leader would make a decision that is best for the team and not for themselves. Think about that next time you want to do something stupid!" Nami handed the trembling Akamaru to Kiba and turned away, heading towards the door. As she did she came face to face with Gaara of the Sand.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba froze. "Nami-san..." Hinata said softly.

Nami's eyes widened as she stared into the cold teal eyes of the red head in front of her. Before she could do anything someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Gaara's way. She watched at Gaara continued to walk, his sister following. Nami looked up at Kankurou.

"What the hell, let go." She tried to get him to let go.

He rolled his eyes. "You should be thanking me."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, sure, but really I should still be mad about strangling me the day, so don't be surprised when I don't thank you. Now let go."

His grip tightened. "Ungrateful brat."

She just gave him a look. "Rather be a brat than a bully, beside you're probably only a couple years older than me. Now let go of my arm before I decide to use force."

He sneered and let go of her. "This is why I hat kids, too damn cocky for their own good."

She rolled her eyes and walked past him, bumping her shoulder against his. "For your information I'm almost 13, technically I'm not a brat."

Kankurou rolled his eyes and followed his siblings, throwing a smirk towards Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

* * *

Gen, Fuyu, and Nami made their way towards the arena where the Hokage and other Chuunin examiners were waiting. Te five days was finally up and the Second Exam was over. Almost all the rookie Genins had made it, all except Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. This worried Nami quite a bit. When Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had arrived they told he what had happened after they left. Lee and Tenten also mentioned what occurred when they were in the forest. Nami had happily greeted all of her friends as they arrived, but Naruto had yet to arrive, or so she thought, and she was worried.

As they entered the large room her eyes brightened and she ran over to the blond haired Genin and jumped on his back.

"Naruto! You made it! Yay!"

Naruto grimiced and almost fell over because of the weight. "Nami-chan, get off!" He bucked and Nami fell off. Right as she hit the floor she bonced back up as if nothing happened.

"You were cutting it really close Naruto, what took you so long, I was getting worried I would have to become a Chuunin without you."

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "Yeah right, you'd never be able to become stronger than me!"

Nami laughed under her breath. "Too late." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

She smiled innocently. "Nothing, just saying how smart and strong you are Naruto."

Naruto smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "That's right!"

Nami shook her head at her friends gullibility. Suddenly she noticed a weary looking Sakura and Sasuke. Cocking her head to the side she took in Sakura's hair.

"Sakura, I like your hair. Shorter hair is much easier to fight with anyway. I don't know what you all were thinking when you decided to grow your hair long...Although I seem to remember all the girls in class doing it because they heard that Sa-" Sakura and Ino, who had just walked in, quickly put a hand over Nami's mouth and dragged her away.

Everyone watched as Nami got attacked by the two girls. Nami quickly escaped their clutches and hid behind Chouji and Shikamaru.

"They're crazy, all I was going to say was that Samusi-sensei would give extra credit if the girls grew out their hair for a practice mission a couple years ago."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

Nami glared and jumped on his back, pinching his cheeks. "Don't look so grumpy Shiki-kun, smile, you passes the Second Exam!"

Shikamaru tried to get her off, but she wouldn't budge. Chouji laughed and grabbed Nami around the waist and dropped her.

"Ow." Nami glared up at Chouji. "That was mean Chouji-kun. I was going to make you a special meal after this, but now I don't think I will."

Chouji's jaw dropped. "What? Come on Nami-chan, don't be so cold."

Nami just shook her head and stood up, walking towards her teammates.

"Nami-chan..." Chouji hung his head and sighed, rubbing his stomach. "Now I'm hungry."

Once all participants had arrived, Anko called for their attention. Each team, a total of 8, lined up with their teammates. Nami's team stood in between Lee's team and Naruto's team. Nami was in front of Fuyu, but behind Gen.

"First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam." Anko said with her microphone headset.

Nami smirked as she watched Gai talk to Squad 7's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Nami's teacher, Ami, stood in between Kakashi and Gai. Gai was talking to Kakashi, although Kakashi didn't look like he was paying attention. He blinked and looked at Gai, muttering something. Gai pulled at his hair and it looked as though a fire had erupted around him. Nami laughed under her breath; she saw Ami also smile amused, and place a hand on Gai's shoulder. Gai looked down at her. Ami said something and Gai blushed. After a second her crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to look cool. He opened his eyes again mid-sentence, but when he looked at Ami she was trying to get Kakashi's attention, and once again Gai turned away, hands fisted, flames bursting around him.

Nami blinked. _I've never seen Gai-itoko act like that, and why is Ami-sensei blushing. _She noticed that her mother, who was standing next to Iruka, was also looking at Gai and Ami, although she had more of a knowing look on her face than a confused one.

Nami looked to her left as a fiery determination appeared in Lee's eyes. "Just watch, Gai-sensei...I will shine, too!" A troubled expression suddenly crossed his face. Nami place a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Lee?"

Lee blinked and nodded. "Of course!"

Nami nodded, retracting her hand.

Anko continued in her speech. "We will now have an explanation of the Third exam from Hokage-sama." Anko yelled into her microphone. "Everyone listen well!" She turned to the Hokage and bowed her head. "Hokage-sama, please do the honors."

The Hokage nodded and step forward, clearing his throat. "The Third exam will begin, but before the explanation there's one thing I want to make clear to you all. It's about the true purpose of the exam."

_True purpose?_ Nami thought, confused.

"Why we do a joint examination with the allied nations." The Hokage continued. "'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja.' Do not let those reasons deceive you. This "exam", so to speak, is" He paused and took his pipe out of his mouth. "..the epitome of war between the allied nations"

"What do you mean?" Tenten and Nami asked at the same time

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe. "If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam." The Hokage finished.

"Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chuunins?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Yes this Exam does examine those worthy of the Chuunin title," He took another puff. "But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja can fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lord from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see you in battles!

"If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and passes excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asked angrily.

Nami knew he was think about what happened with Akamaru.

The Hokage ignored his disrespectful tone. "A countries power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it." The Hokage said loudly, passion in his voice.

"But why do you say to promote good relations?" Nami yelled, confused.

"I told you in the beginning not to get it confused with that." The Hokage said annoyed. "The customary of showing one's life and fighting to maintain balance...That is the good relation in the world of the ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "I understand now."

"I don't care" Gaara said lowly. Nami saw Akamaru tremble in fear. "Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." Gaara glared.

The Hokage nodded and held up a fist. "Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but..." The Hokage started coughing and a Chuunin appeared kneeling before him.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." He said with his head bowed. "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do." said the Hokage, thankful.

Hayate nodded and stood up, but didn't turn. "Everyone, it's nice to meet you." He turned his head and Nami saw bangs under his eyes and he looked pale.

"Everyone, before the Third Exam," He coughed. "There's something I want you to do..." He went into a small coughing fit. When he stopped he turned and faced then. "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle."

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru yelled. It was the most animated Nami had seen him.

Nami scowled. "Why can't we go straight to the Third Exam?!"

Hayata sighed. "In this case, it must have been because the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know, but there are too many examinees left. According to the Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So those who aren't feeling well..." He started coughing loudly.

_Talk about not feeling well. _Nami thought sarcastically.

Hayata finally stopped. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately?!" Kiba yelled, outraged.

"But we just got done with through the Second Exam." Ino whined.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"What?" Choji said shocked. "What about my meal?"

"I forgot to mention this." Hayate continued. "But you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish."

Nami looked to her right when two people raised their hands, Yakushi Kabuto, Tsurugi Misumi

"What is it?" The Hokae asked.

Kabuto just smiled. "I'll quit."

Misumi, who looked like he was going to pass out, grunted a response. "Me too."

Hayata looked at him then his clipboard. "Lets see. You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto and Tsurugi Misumi?" They nodded. "You may leave then."

They both nodded and Misumi made his way towards the door. Kabuto also turned to leave, but before he could get very far Naruto yelled out to him.

"Kabuto-san, why are you quitting? Why?!"

Kabuto looked at Naruto apologetically. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my body is completely worn out already. Even before the First Exam, after my quarrel with the Sound guys, I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle."

Naruto looked away and Kabuto walked away with a wave after exchanging words with his team.

Nami narrowed her eyes at Kabuto's retreating back. _I don't trust him._ She looked back over at Hayate as he cleared his throat, or just coughed.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Hayate paused and when no one said anything he continued. "Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have 22 people, we will have 11 matches, and the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths.

"The thing that will hold your destiny-" He looked at Anko, who nodded and spoke into her microphone.

One of the blue slots on the wall opened and reveled a black screen.

"-will be this." Hayate motioned to the screen. "This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

Nami watched as everyone's name flashed for a second, she catch site of hers a couple of time, before it finally stopped.

She let out a disappointed sigh. _It's not me...yet_

Akadou Yoroi

vs.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Those whose names were displayed, step up." Hayate said.

Sasuke and Yoroi walked to the front of the groups and faced each other.

"The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"No!" Both of the fighters said.

Nami watched Sasuke intently. _What's wrong with him? What's wrong with his shoulder?_

Hayate sighed. "We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there." He motioned to the sideline stages. Squads 7, 8, 9, 10, and Lee's team moved to the stage to their right, while the rest went to the left. Each team's Jounin teacher followed their team.

Nami smiled at her teacher. "Ami-sensei!"

Gen was also happy to see his teacher. "Ami-sensei!" HE jumped up and hugged Ami around the neck. She was caught off guard and fell backwards. Before she reached the ground Gai caught her.

"Be careful Ami-san, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt." He flashed her a large smile, teeth shining.

Ami blinked and tilted her head. "Yes, getting hurt wouldn't be a very pleasant experience, thank you for catching me." She moved away and linked her hands behind her back, smiling pleasantly.

Gai blushed and stuttered a response. Nami raised an eyebrow and stepped forward.

"Are you alright, Gai-itoko, your face is turning red?"

Ami turned to Nami, looking surprised. "Itoko?" She turned back to Gai and smiled. "Are you related to my little student, Gai?"

Gai blinked, just staring at Ami, before violently shaking his head, smiling brightly. "Of course! Nami is like a little sister to me, and I have taken it upon myself to mold her young mind so she can become a great ninja one day."

Nami gave a thumbs up. "Yep, Gai-itoko is like an older brother to me...I'm proud to say he's my favorite family member!"

Tears of joy began to form and Gai picked Nami up, hugging her tightly and spinning her around, causing everyone on the right stage to stop and look.

"I'm so honored you think so highly of me, dear sweet Nami! Favorite family member!"

"Gai-ito...Gai-niisan, I'm getting dizzy!" He didn't seem to hear her. Nami sighed and just hung limply in his arms.

Suddenly a woman who looked remarkably like Nami appeared next to Gai and hit him. "Gai, stop being stupid, let go of my daughter."

Gai dropped Nami and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Suki, I got a little worked up for a moment there, but did you hear what she said?!"

Suki just rolled her eyes.

All the while everyone was watching the scene unfold.

"Nami-chan is related to super brow?!" Naruto cried.

A gleam appeared in Nami's eyes and she jumped up and hit Naruto. "Don't talk like that about Gai-niisan!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Why is everyone always hitting me."

Nami sighed and made her way back to her team and mother.

"Nami-san, how are you related to Gai-sensei?" Hinata asked as Nami stopped near her..

Nami smirked. "He's my first cousin once removed. The resemblance is uncanny, ne?"

Hinata blinked, looking between Nami and Gai, who was once again standing next to his team. "Umm..Ano.."

Nami held up a hand. "I know, I know, but how about when I do this." She gave a thumbs up, smiling brightly. "The power of youth is with you!"

Hinata smiled, laughing softly. "Yes, I'm beginning to see it, Nami-san."

Nami smiled at her shy friend and leaned onto the railing, folding her arms, and watched as Sasuke and Yoroi glared at each other.

Suki placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Nami, I'm going to watch the match over there where Ibiki-san, Anko, and Hokage-sama are."

Nami shrugged, not taking her eyes away from the two fighters. Suki smiled and formed a hand seal, the next second she was gone, a puff of smoke in her place.

Hayate looked at both Sasuke and Yoroi and he slowly raised a hand. "Begin."

* * *

**Gosh I'm tired, it's like 4 in the morning, you people better be grateful and not scold me if you read any mistakes...although if you thought the chapter was mega-dumb then don't be afraid to give me a good talkin to, I always like feedback, both positive and negative! ...Well that's not true, if someone reviews just saying that the story was stupid then I really don't want to hear it! Because what's the point of reviewing, even if it's a negative review, if the reviewer isn't even going to tell me _why_ my story is bad.**

**Okay now I'm rambling, I tend to do that when I'm tired...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	14. Tight Situations

_**Chapter 14:::Tight Situations**_

Nami watched as Sasuke got his ass kicked by his opponent, Akadou Yoroi, who had the ability to absorb other people's chakra. It was looking bad for Sasuke, who was currently pinned under Yoroi, having what little chakra he had left sucked out of his body.

After some struggling Sasuke finally kicked Yoroi off and stood up, panting harshly. Yoroi got up and wasted no time in attacking; his hand was once again blue with his chakra. Sasuke dodged sloppily, stumbling a bit, and tried to kick Yoroi, but Yoroi dodged and jumped away. Sasuke stopped and tried to catch his breath; Nami was getting annoyed with this.

_This is Sasuke, he's supposed to be strong, why is he losing so horribly?_

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, not satisfied with Sasuke's performance either. "You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that?! Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and Yoroi ran at him as he did. Sasuke dodged every attack and suddenly disappeared.

Nami's eyes widened. "Hey that's Lee's move!" She looked to her left at Gai and Lee, they also looked shocked. She quickly turned her attention back to the match.

Sasuke reappeared under him and kicked him in the chin, sending Yoroi flying. Sasuke got on all fours and jumped up appearing under Yoroi, pointing his fingers at his back. They sailed through the air and Nami eagarly watched what Sasuke was going to do, but he didn't attack right away. Narrowing her eyes, Nami saw some sort of glowing seal spread across Sasuke's skin.

_What is that?_ She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look, but the markings started to disappear.

When they did Sasuke turned Yoroi and tried to kick him, but Yoroi blocked.

"Not good enough." Yoroi said.

Sasuke ignored him and faked a kick that Yoroi tried to block, but hit him in the neck instead. Then while Yoroi was falling Sasuke hit him in the chest and flipped mid air, slamming a hard kick to Yoroi's back.

"Lion Combo!"

Yoroi slammed into the ground, and Sasuke followed, both looked knocked out.

_Get up Sasuke._ Nami silently thought.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up, panting hard. He wiped the blood off his chin with his sleeve. Nami smiled.

"I will stop this match now." Said Hayate kneeling next to Yoroi. He stood up and gestured toward Sasuke. "The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary round."

"Yes!" Naruto and Nami shouted happily, each throwing a fist in the air.

"Good job, Sasuke! I never doubted you!" Nami yelled.

"Sasuke! You won in such an idiotic way!" Naruto yelled. "You're all worn out! Idiot!"

"Ahh!" Ino squealed. "Sasuke's so cool."

Nami heard Sakura sigh in relief. Nami titled her head to the side, looking at Sakura curiously. _I'd expect her to be jumping for joy like Ino. Hmm, she must be growing up._ Nami sighed and looked around at everyone around her. _It seems that everyone has grown up a little bit over the last couple of months._ She watched as Kakashi refused the medics help with Sasuke, and lead the weary Uchiha out of the room. She looked at Sasuke, and then at Naruto. _Although, those two seemed to have grown the most. I feel as though Naruto doesn't need me as much anymore. _Nami sighed and leaned against the railing.

She looked up as a hand rested on her shoulder. "Something wrong, Nami-chan?"

Nami shook her head a smiled. "No, I'm fine Ami-sensei, just thinking."

"No, Nami-chan, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Gen shouted.

Nami glared and punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." Gen hid behind his brother as Nami tried to grab him. Fuyu rolled his eyes, but didn't move to help either of his teammates. Ami smiled.

"I see that your students share the same youthful spirits as my own adorable students!" Gai exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Ami shook her head and smiled. "That they do." She looked around, suddenly aware that a certain silver haired Jounin was gone. "Where did Kakashi go?"

"He left with Uchiha Sasuke right after the match." Gai answered smiling, but on the inside he was ranting. _Damn you Kakashi, using your laid back and nonchalant ways to catch the attention and affection of the lovely Ami. I swear I will become more hip than you and steal the fair maidens heart!_

Ami sighed, disappointed. Gai was quick to reassure her. "But do not fret, I will always be around to make sure no harm falls upon you, dear sweet Ami, I will always be around to protect you." He gave a thumbs up.

Ami smiled, oblivious to the true feelings and passion behind Gai's words. "That's nice, but I'm sure I can protect myself." She looked up at the black screen as names started to shuffle.

Gai deflated, hand falling limply to his side. Only a second passed before he was back to normal. _I shouldn't worry, Ami has always acted like that, it's not like she's actually rejecting me. I mean who in their right mind would reject me?!_

Lee was looking up at his sensei with a determined look on his face. _I will have to be more like Gai-sensei if I ever want to win beautiful Sakura-san's love!_

Nami looked back at Gai and Lee, both had the same look in their eyes. _Wonder what they're thinking about? Oh well, doesn't matter right now. _She shrugged and looked at the shuffling names. _Come on..Fukishima Nami!...Fukishima Nami!_

Finally two names stopped.

Zuka Abumi

vs

Aburame Shino

Nami let out a groan and crossed her arms. "Darn." She suddenly smiled and looked at Shino. "Good luck fighting the guy who can't use his arms!"

Shino didn't say anything, he just walked towards the stairs and towards his opponent. He didn't show any emotion as he faced Zuka, and his hands were still in his pockets.

Hinata and Kiba both had serious looks on their faces. "Will Shino-kun be okay?" Hinata asked.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, he's strong." Hinata and Nami looked at him, he sounded so serious. "I don't want to fight him, either."

Nami nodded and looked down at Shino, leaning against the railing, arms folded. "Yeah, I'd never want to fight Shino-kun, I'd definitely lose. I usually try to get under my opponents skin while fighting, with Shino-kun...well I can never tell what he's thinking, and that scares me a little."

Kiba and Hinata nodded.

Hayate backed up and raised his arms. "Begin."

They just stood facing eachother for a second, in that time Shino warned Zuka that if he fought he would be able to fight again. Zuka didn't take the warning seriously and attacked. It seemed he could still use his left arm. When he tried to punch Shino, Shino easily blocked, saying if Zuka only used one arm he was going to lose. Zuka surprised him by using some sort of wind technique with the palm of his left hand. Shino rolled away, landing face first on the ground, he wasn't moving.

Nami's fists tightened around the metal railing.

As the dust and smoke cleared Shino slowly stood up. Nami closed her eyes as a creepy noise suddenly came out of no where. When she opened then an army of bugs was surrounding Zuka from the back.

Nami shuddered. _If this guy has one once of intellegence in him he'd give up now._ Nami thought as she listened to Shino explain the uniqueness of his chakra eating bugs, that they could, actually, absorb a persons chakra.

Nami sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms. _This match is as good as over. _She took a marble out of her pocket and set it on the ground, she watched as it rolled to the wall with a smirk on her face. She turned her attention back to the match and her eyebrows rose when Zuka gave a loud battle cry and shot a fist in Shino's direction, opening his palm, but also when he used his other arm. Shino, whose hand were previously in seal formation, let them drop, surprised Zuka could use his other arm.

"What?! I thought he couldn't use his other arm!" Kiba yelled.

Nami yawned. "Probably only said that to lure Shino into a false sense of security, but it's not going to work, Shino-kun is definitely going to win." She smiled when Zuka's arms suddenly glowed blue with chakra and he grasped them in pain.

"Ah, my arms! What's wrong with them?!"

Nami giggled quietly. "There are bugs in his arms." Nami's teammate shared a look, both thinking the same thing.

_She's enjoying this way too much._

Nami was right, as Shino soon explained. While Zuka was distracted Shino told his bugs to plug up the wind holes in Zuka's palms, both to be safe.

Zuka let out a rage filled cry and tried to hit Shino, who had just appeared behind him, but Shino just hit him away like a bothersome fly. Zuka was down for the count.

Hayate checked him over and stood up. "The winner is Aburame Shino."

Nami smiled. "That was cool, and creepy, but mostly cool." She listened in on the conversation Lee, Neji, and Gai were having over Shino. Neji had even went as far as to use his Byakugan. Nami smirked at their surprise at finding out the the bugs were living inside Shino.

_Yes, I was very surprised the first time I found out too._

Kurenai let out a sigh of relief and Hinata and Kiba started congratulating Shino when he walked up.

"Congradtulations, Shino-kun." Hinata said quietly.

Kiba smirked. "Way to go, good work."

Shino showed no enotion. "Just see that you two do the same." He turned away and Nami smiled when Kiba glared at Shino, growling.

_Ah, he's offended, good._

Everyone looked up as the name began to shuffle. When they stopped Nami smiled happily.

Fukishima Nami

vs

Kankurou

"Finally! My turn!" Nami wasted no time with the stairs, she just jumped over the railing, landing in next to Hayate.

"Don't be impatient Nami-chan!" Ami yelled down to her.

Nami just waved a hand, watching Kankurou intently as he stopped in front of her. "You know I was hoping I was going to fight you."

He smirked. "Then I guess you were hoping to die."

Nami just smiled sweetly and unwrapped her Chain Sickle.

"Come on Nami-chan!" Naruto yelled

Lee's fists shot into the air. "Go Nami! Wooooo!

Gai gave a thumbs up. "Use the power of youth!"

Suki suddenly appeared besides him, and pushed Gai away. "No, use your brain! Kick his ass!"

Nami pretty much ignored the yelling, her attention did not leave Kankurou. She held her weapon tightly as he took the large thing off his back.

"I'm not going easy on you because you're a girl."

Nami smirked. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Kankurou glared.

Hayate backed up. "Begin."

Nami wasted no time in attacking. She threw her blade at Kankurou, but he dodged and the blade impaled itself in the ground. Nami smirked and quickly ran around him, picking up the bade, unconsiously dragging the blade, causing a large crack in the ground. She then used her taijutsu skills to punch and kick with such swiftness that Kankurou was caught off guard. He dropped his bandaged object and Nami used that opportunity to jump up and swing her chain and ornament down. It had only been about five seconds since the match started and already Nami had Kankurou immobilized. The chain was wrapped tightly around his neck, feet planted on his shoulder blades. The only reason she wasn't falling was because she was pulling so tightly. Kankurou's hand immediately went to try and remove the chain.

Nami smirked wickedly and pulled harder. "Not fun being strangled, is it?! Give up!" She yelled, but unnoticed by everyone, her eyes were on the large bandaged item, and not Kankurou.

Kankurou smirked. "No."

Nami pulled tighter. "I guess you want to die." She said softly. Unnoticed by all a pulled a bottle out her weapons pouch and poured water into the crack she had made in the ground earlier. Once the bottle was empty she slipped the bottle back into the pouch and grabbed the chain with both hands. She smiled and watched the water form a large puddle at the other end of the arena.

"You're the one that's going to die." Kankurou said.

Nami sighed and pulled tighter. _Anyone else would be dead by now, I think I know why he's not._ Kankurou's neck snapped and his head fell forward. She heard many people gasp.

"His neck is broken." Lee muttered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

Nami laughed. "Oppsie, pulled too tight!" All of her friends were looking at her, shock written all over their faces. Nami ignored them and Hayate, who looked like he was about to speak. Suddenly Kankurou's head turned, some of his skin fell off; it was a puppet. This was what Nami was waiting for. She jumped back and threw a smoke bomb at the ground.

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared. Hinata gasped.

"Nami-san!"

Naruto's grip tightened on the railing and Lee's eyes widened.

"NAMI-CHAN!"

"NAMI!"

Kankurou was no longer standing there, but a large brown puppet, and in its arms, suffocating, was Nami.

Suddenly the large bandaged object moved and exploded in a spiral of bandages, and in the middle was the real Kankurou. His hand was glowing blue, forming a link between him and his puppet.

Nami screamed as the puppets arms tightened.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	15. Stronger

_**Chapter 15:::Stronger**_

Kankurou smirked and stood from his crouched position, looking at Nami gleefully as she screamed. "Karasu will soften you by breaking your bones."

"NAMI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, hands gripping the railing tightly. "DON'T LET THIS GUY WIN, FIGHT, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!"

"I know Naruto!" Nami's voice yelled, but it wasn't from the Nami in the puppet's arms. Everyone, including Kankurou, watched shocked and Nami materialized from the puddle on the ground.

"What?!" Kankurou yelled, gaze moving back to his puppet just as the Nami in its arms smirked and melted.

Nami giggled with fake cheer and picked up her chain sickle "And here I thought you were smart."

Kankurou scowled and moved his hand, thrusting is in front of him, Karasu headed straight towards Nami, wooden arms spread to try and capture her again, but she quickly jumped away. While in the air she threw the blade, while holding the ornament. It was aimed at Kankurou, but Karasu was there in a second and hit the blade and chain away.

Nami frowned and landed softly, catching the blades handle as it came back. _Stupid puppet, if I want to beat this guy I'll have to get rid of it._ Spinning the chain and blade over her head like a lasso she faked right, and just as Karasu moved she jumped left, throwing her chain so it wrapped around the puppet. Faster than the eye could see she hit the ground and pivoted to the right, behind the puppet and over the chakra stream and around Kankurou, than once around both the puppet and master. She then once again jumped away, tightening the chain. Kankurou and Karasu were back to back, chain wrapped around both.

Nami panted slightly and spun around, taking Kankurou and Karasu with her. She slammed them against the wall, then pulled the chain back so Kankurou fell, but the chain stayed around the puppet. She moved the arm holding the chain in a windmill motion and slammed to puppet down in front of her. She pulled back the chain as it loosened and came off the puppet. She quickly formed numerous hand seals.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" A second Nami appeared next to her. _Gotta thank Naruto after this is over. _Nami thought to herself as she ran towards the puppet as her double attacked Kankurou as he got up. The real Nami formed a seal and water on the ground and in the cracking in the ground she had made rose up and formed around her.

_Suiton, Suikoudan!_

The large stream of water flew at Karasu and hit him dead on. Before the water dropped to the ground the real Nami appeared behind the fallen puppet as her clone fought Kankurou so he didn't get control over his puppet back. The real Nami formed more hand seals.

"_Suirou no Jutsu!_"

The water formed a dome around the puppet, one of her arms was in the dome, keeping it up, while the other held her blade in font of her. She watched at her clone fight with Kankurou.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Kakashi.

"Sensei, isn't that what Zabuza used to capture you?"

Kakashi nodded and looked at Ami. "When did you teach her those techniques?"

Ami didn't look away from Nami. "I didn't."

Suki sighed. "She must have gotten into her grandfather's journals and scrolls again. I swear no matter where I hide them she always finds them."

"And why would you want to stop dear Nami from furthering her knowledge?" Gai asked.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Because some of those techniques are way to dangerous for her to practice by herself."

"But she hasn't been practicing by herself!" Gen interrupted. Fuyu tried to shush him, but it was no use.

Ami raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Gen-kun?"

"Nothing." He squeaked. Ami sighed.

"It's dangerous to practice new techniques without me there. If you guys ever want to start a new technique make sure I'm with you."

Fuyu and Gen nodded. "Hai, Ami-sensei."

Ami nodded back and looked down at Nami's fight, along with everyone else.

Nami watched as her clone landed a kick to Kankurou's face. He fell. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the trapped puppet, than Kankurou. _I know he's stronger than this, why isn't he trying harder?!_

Kankurou blocked another kick and looked at the real Nami out of the corner of his eye. _I should have known she wouldn't have died that easily. _He once again dodged and looked at his puppet. _Damn with Karasu trapped like that I'll have to use the his hidden weapons, but with the Hokage watching...I'll have to lose if I don't want my skills to be known before the plan takes place._

Nami watched him, body tense. _He could easily defeat my clone and attack me. I only did this to weaken him a bit and draw him away from his weapon. I knew it wouldn't last long, and the dome isn't even that strong. What's he playing at?_

She got her answer when her clone went for a final kick and Kankurou deliberately didn't block. He was knocked against the wall so hard that a crater formed around him. He stayed down, eyes closed, but Nami didn't move from her spot.

_That BASTARD! HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!_

Hayate looked at Kankurou's fallen form. "Kankurou is unable to continue, the winner is Fukishima Nami."

Naruto cheered along with Gen, Lee, and Gai, but Nami was not happy. She angrily tore her arm out of the water dome, which made the water drop, and wrapped her chain sickle around her waist, before stomping over to Kankurou. The medic-nins were already checking him over, and Kankurou quite _miraculously_, Nami scoffed, got up. Kankurou brushed off the doctors and rewrapped his puppet, then headed toward the staircase. Nami reached him before he could start climbing them and grabbed the front of his clothes and pulled him down towards her, seeing as he was a head taller.

"What the hell was that?!" She hissed.

Kankurou just raised an eyebrow. "I think it was you winning, unless that was too hard for you to understand."

Nami glared. "You...you...I'm going to-"

"There will be a brief break before the next match begins." Hayate interrupted.

Kankurou pulled her hands off him. "Maybe you should go and celebrate with your teammates over your win."

Nami glared. "What win? You gave up for no reason. Your life wasn't in danger yet, and you could have easily beat that clone. I don't know what stupid reason you had to give up, but whatever it was it doesn't matter, because I'm not going to leave you alone until I get a rematch."

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Whatever, squirt."

Nami glared and stalked away and out of the room, right past Gen and Fuyu.

"Nami-chan?"

Nami waved a hand. "Going to the bathroom!"

Fuyu grabbed his brother's arm. "We'll just wait here then."

Nami entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. There was still a frown on her dirt covered face and her hair was a mess. Sighing she turned the knobs of the sink and filled her cupped hands with water. She splashed her face a couple of times and turned the water off. She gripped the sides of the sink and looked into the mirror, her reflection stared right back at her. She tightened her forehead protector and turned away from the mirror. As she left the bathroom she came face to face with Sakura.

Nami forced a smile. "Oh Sakura, hey."

Sakura half-smiled. "Nami, congratulations on winning."

Nami scoffed. "If you could call that a win, that was a horrible attempt on my part, and I didn't even get to use my special attack!" She whined. Nami sighed and continued to walk, muttering to herself.

Sakura watched her leave. _Special...attack?_

Nami climbed the stairs and walked over to her teammates, but instead of saying anything she leaned against the railing in between Naruto and Lee and closed her eyes.

"That was so cool Nami-chan. I bet you're glad I taught you that move, ne?" Naruto asked cockily.

Nami smiled. "Yes, Naruto, I don't know what I would have done without your help." _Probably would have just used a bunch of water clones. _"I bet you can't wait until your fight starts. Who ever you fight, you'll defiantly win, because you have your youthful dreams to guide you to victory!" She gave a thumbs up.

Naruto's eyes closed and his face became blank. _Now that I think about it, she does act like super brow. _He shuddered. _Weird._

Lee patted Nami on the back. "Wonderful job Nami, so much power in you attacks!"

Nami smiled. "Thanks Lee! Now I expect just as much power and spirit when you fight!"

Lee nodded, looking determined. "Hai!"

"We will now begin the fourth match." Hayate announced as Sakura and Ino returned from the bathroom. Nami and Naruto leaned against the railing as Sakura stood next to them.

"Geez, everyone is such a weirdo."

Nami and Kakashi crossed their arms. "Are you're not?

Sakura smiled and nodded. "That's right."

Naruto frowned. "Not you too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed. Nami smiled, but it turned into a frown as the names on the board stopped. Kakashi also noticed and placed a hand on the laughing Sakura's shoulder.

"This isn't the time to be laughing."

Sakura followed his gaze and her eyes widened.

Haruno Sakura

vs.

Yamanaka Ino

Nami smirked and leaned back eagerly, looking at both Sakura and Ino. "Well this is going to be interesting." She smiled at both girls. "Good luck."

As Sakura and Ino faced each other Shikamaru sighed. "Of all the combinations, it chose those two. This sure is unpleasant. Will Ino be okay?"

Nami smiled. "Ahh, you're worried about your teammate, but I'm sure Ino will be fine, but I'm unsure if they'll really fight one another."

Chouji nodded.

"Sakura-chan! Do your best! Don't lose!" Naruto yelled.

As Ino and Sakura started exchanging attack, Chouji sighed.

"Just as I thought."

Nami nodded.

"Sakura-chan is at an advantage." Naruto said happily.

Fuyu and Gen sighed. "Baka."

Naruto looked at them. "What did you say?"

Fuyu shrugged. "If, you're not a baka-"

"Then you must be blind." Gen finished.

Both placed their hands on their hips and leaned closer to Naruto. "Baaaaakkkkkkaaaaaa."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and Nami smirked.

Neji crossed his arms. "They're female ninja, after all. Their physical combat skill are lower than normal."

Nami and Tenten glared at him.

"It's not because they are female." Tenten said.

Nami nodded. "Sakura and Ino are just soft against each other."

"Sex doesn't matter in battle." Both said together, looking down at Sakura and Ino.

"Soft...?" Naruto asked confused.

They all watched as Sakura and Ino exchanged a numerous number of punches and kicks. Finally Ino landed a punch to Sakura's gut, and went to punch her. Last second she hesitated and just ended up slapping Sakura. Both stopped and Sakura slowly turned her head to look at Ino. Ino looked down at her hand. Sakura suddenly glared and her hands became fists.

"Now that its come to this, I have no intention of fighting you over Sasuke-kun."

"What?" Ino yelled, glaring back.

"You and Sasuke don't match! I'm also stronger than you now. You're not even a rival!" Sarkura cried.

"Sakura! Do you know who you're talking to like that?!" Ino growled. "You crybaby Sakura!"

"Like...Like, I think Sakura-chan said too much. Ino looks scary with those eyes." Naruto said.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "That's wrong. "Sakura isn't the type who would brag about her power and hurt another without any reason. She doesn't want Ino to go easy on her."

Nami nodded. "Ino and Sakura used to always be together. That was when Sakura was still getting teased and was self conscience. They're still best friends, but now Sakura wants to show Ino that she's strong."

Naruto looked at Nami and then down at Sakura, who had moved her forehead protector so it was on her forehead. Ino did the same and soon they were attacking each other again.

Sakura used shadow replication, Ino scoffed while running.

"This isn't the ninja academy's final test, you know! You think you can defeat me with such a basic technique?!" Ino stopped in a defensive position as Sakura got closer. Sakura and her clones moved in a confusing motion and the two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, giving Sakura the camouflage needed to punch Ino, sending her across the room.

Sakura stood determined. "If you still take me as the crybaby Sakura you're going to get hurt. Fight me seriously, Ino!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Ino said, wiping her cheek. "I'll go at you with everything I have, as you requested."

"Way to go, Sakura-chan! She's good, really good." Naruto said happily.

"She excels among the other rookies in basic movement using Chakra." Kakashi said. "Sakura is quite complete."

Nami sighed. "Sakura has always been the smartest, I'm kinda jealous." She looked at Lee. "I can see why you like her so much Lee, I hope Sakura sees how precious a person she is to you."

Lee smiled, and gazed down at Sakura. "Hai." He raised a fist as Sakura ran at Ino. _Wonderful movement, Sakura-san!_

Sakura and Ino blocked each others punches and jumped back, each arming themselves with a shurikan. As they threw them the two weapon hit and ricoshayed off each other. They exchanged more punches and kicks, until finally each landed a punch to the others face, sending their opponent across the room.

Both were panting as they got up. "There's no way you're stronger than me!" Ino yelled.

Sakura just let out a small laugh. "There's no way a slovenly person like you, who spends too much time on her appearance and hair, is my equal."

Ino glared and took out a kunai. "Stop underestimating me!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Baka, she's taking the insults too seriously. Now we don't know what Ino is going to do."

Nami smiled. "She's going to prove to Sakura that she doesn't care about appearances, like how Sakura proved she isn't weak."

Ino brought her knife to her ponytail, and cut off all the hair, leaving only a small amount in her ponytail.

Nami smiled wider. "Now all the girls have short hair!"

"SEE THAT!" Ino held up her hair and threw it. "SREW THIS!" Sakura just smirked. Ino formed a hand seal.

"I'm going to end this now by making you say 'I give up'!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Wait, is she going to...!"

"Is she..." Chouji muttered.

Ino formed a hand seal with her forefingers, middle fingers and thumb, forming a circle and aiming for Sakura.

"Just as I thought, she's going to use the Mind Transfer." Shikamaru said.

Azuma scratched his forehead. "Geez, that baka."

Nami recognized the hand seal. "That move isn't used for combat, what is Ino thinking?"

Sakura thought along the same lines, and told Ino so.

"So what?! You won't know until I actually try!" Ino yelled. She held her hand, in the form of the seal, in front of her, aiming for Sakura. Sakura ran, trying to dodge.

"_Shintenshin no jutsu_!"

Ino fell to her knees, head bowed. Sakura stopped and her head fell also.

Nami looked at both. "Which is she...?"

Sakura started laughing and lifted her head. "Nice try, Ino. It's over now." She tried to move, only to find she couldn't. Gasping, she looked down. A stream of chakra coming from Ino was keeping her in place.

"You've fallen into my trap, Sakura." Ino looked up. "I've finally caught you. It's just as you guessed. I was just depending when I formed those seals. So I could lure you into this trap. How do you like it? You can't move at all, right? It's a special rope made by running my Chakra through my hair. Now the match will be other if I enter your body and make you say 'I give up'." She formed the seal again. "I definitely won't miss!"

"Run, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, but it was no use.

"Now..._Shintenshin no jutsu_!"

Once again both stop moving until Sakura's head slowly rose.

Naruto and Lee smiled.

"Sakura-san"

"Sakura-chan"

Nami frowned. _Ino couldn't have missed._

"What's wrong with Ino?" Naruto asked. "And, Sakura-chan is acting weird. It must be a chance for her, though. Beat her up, Sakura-chan!"

_She can't. _Nami thought.

"Using the Mind Transfer Technique there was unexpected, but it worked." Kakashi said.

Lee and Naruto looked at him. "Mind Transfer?" Lee asked. "Does that mean Sakura-san is...?"

Nami nodded. "Ino has successfully taken over Sakura's mind. Ino has full control over Sakura."

Naruto gasped and looked down at Sakura's body. Under Ino's control Sakura's arm raised.

"I, Haruno Sakura, will give-"

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan! We've come a long way to get here! It's going to be a disgrace if you lose to that Sasuke-obsessed freak!"

Ino glared and opened Sakura's mouth to continue withdrawing, but suddenly she started shaking and grabbed the sides of Sakura's head. She suddenly gasped and closed her eyes.

"Sakura! This can't be...!"

"What is it? Do you give up?" Hayate asked.

"Ahhhh! There's no way I'm going to give up!" Sakura's voice yelled.

Nami gasped. "She's fighting it!"

After what looked like painful struggling, Sakura's hands formed a seal and Ino transfered herself back to her body. Sakura fell to her knees, panting. Both slowly got up and ran at each other for one final attack. They landed a punch to the others cheek that caused both of their forehead protectors to fall off and sent them across the room. Neither got up.

"Both are unable to continue." Hayate announced. "Due to a double KO, no one passes the 4th preliminary match."

Kakashi and Azuma retrieved their students and laid them down against the wall. Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Lee ran over. Nami walked over to her team. Fuyu and Gen were standing next to Kiba's team.

Nami sighed and lean against the railing. "That match was too emotional, no wonder people think girls aren't strong, but we'll show 'em, right, Hinata-chan?" Nami smiled at Hinata.

Hinata smiled back shyly and played with her fingers. "H-hai, Nami-san."

Kiba let out a laugh. "There's a reason everyone thinks girls are weak. They care too much about how they look or who they like."

Hinata stayed silent and shot Naruto a shy look, but Nami didn't.

"Oh that's so not true. I don't care how I look, or what others think of me. I don't have a crush on anybody and I could care less if a boy liked me."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It doesn't count for you, technically you are a girl, but you've never acted like one. Besides, you could never get a guy to like you, since you don't care about your looks, and you're ugly."

"That's not true!" Gen yelled. "Nami could act like a girl if she wanted to, she just cares about other things more. Like becoming stronger and protecting others."

Nami looked at Gen. "Gen-kun..."

Kiba crossed his arms. "Prove it."

Nami looked at him and glared. "Is that a challenge?"

He nodded. "You bet it is."

Nami crossed her arms. "Terms?"

"You have to act like a girl, a normal emotional girl, who only cares about looks and is emotional, and try to get a boy to by ramen for you."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Kiba blinked. "N-no...you...you also have to get him to walk you home and get a kiss." He looked revolted saying it, so did Nami.

She opened her mouth to protest, but Gen cover it with his hand. "She accepts, time limit?"

"One week, after the preliminary is over."

Nami moved Gen's hand. "But-" Fuyu covered her mouth.

"She accepts, anything else?"

Kiba nodded. "If she loses we're even and she won't bother, talk to, or try and fight me anymore."

"And if she wins?" Gen asked.

Before Kiba could answer Nami moved Fuyu's hand. "I'll do the stupid bet, but if you lose you have to admit that I'm stronger than you and stop saying Naruto is stupid and weak."

Kiba nodded. "Fine."

Nami held out a hand. "Shake on it."

He looked at her hand with distaste, but took it. A shock went though their hands and they quickly pulled back, staring at each other. Kiba suddenly noticed how big and brown her eyes were, they were, dare he think it,...pretty.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kiba turned away, hiding the blush on his cheeks. "ch, none of your business. Just don't wimp out last minute when you figure out no guy would be caught dead with you."

Nami crossed her arms and also looked away. "You're so stupid, it's not going to be as hard as you think, no matter how gross or stupid the bet is. All I have to do is wear some nice clothes and fix my hair."_ And beg nee-san to help me._

Suddenly the screen randomly chose two more names.

Tenten

vs.

Temari

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	16. Proving the Impossible

_**Chapter 16::: Proving the Impossible  
**_

At the beginning of Tenten and Temari's match both Shikamaru and Temari had predicted Tenten's defeat. Temari had said that by the time Tenten saw the third star on her fan, Tenten would lose, and it was true.

Chouji sighed. "It was just as Shikamaru said, Sand wins."

"That's why I said it." Shikamaru said.

Nami sighed. "That makes two wins for sand."

"But Nami-chan, you won." Gen said, confused.

"No, I didn't. He didn't even fight, he gave up and I'm going to find out why." She growled, glaring across the room at Kankurou. Gen and Fuyu backed off.

Temari smirked and lifted her fan, throwing Tenten off. Lee quickly jumped off the stage and caught Tenten.

Temari smirked. "Nice catch."

Lee glared. "Why did you do that?! Is that something you should do to someone who fought her hardest?"

Temari slammed her fan against the floor. "Shut up. Take that piece of trash and leave."

Lee's glare hardened and he ran at Temari.

"Stop, Lee!" Neji and Nami yelled. As Lee was about to kick Temari, Nami jumped off the stage a caught his leg.

"Lee, do not dishonor Tenten by letting Temari's words get to you. A true ninja would lose respectfully and not act on revenge. Don't be stupid!" Lee's eyes were wide and Nami let go of his foot.

"Gomen, Nami."

Temari, come back here." Gaara called. "You won. Stop dealing with that ugly guy."

Lee glared. "What?"

Nami noticed he didn't even acknowledge her. _Are all men from the Sand rude? _She placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Let it go Lee." She looked up at Kankurou and Gaara.

"Just for future reference, you should know that Lee is strong."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, Nami smirked and stuck her tongue out before dragging Lee back to their side.

The screen shuffled the remaining names.

"Alright, hurry, hurry, me next, please!" Naruto chanted.

"Me next please" Lee said at the same time.

Finally when the names stopped they groaned.

Nara Shikamaru

vs.

Kin Tsuchi

Nami and Ino started cheering as Shikamaru faced the girl from the sound.

"Shikamaru! Don't lose! Show us that you're a man!"

"Don't lose Shiki-kun! If you lose to this chick I'll never let you live it down!"

"Beat the other guy with a 16 hit combo!"

Nami ran over to Ino and pushed her aside. "No! Be smart! Use your head!"

Ino pushed her back. "Shikamaru, beat her up!"

Both shouted at the same time. "Go Shikamaru! Win!"

Nami sighed, out of breath as Ino continued. She put her arm on Chouji's shoulder. "Geez, Ino's a real windbag. I can't scream for that long. So how do you think Shikamaru-kun is going to do?"

"He'll win." Chouji nodded to himself, then looked up at Nami. "You're not calling him 'Shiki-kun', why?"

Nami shrugged and leaned against the railing, looking down at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-kun is always too serious and lazy, he's like an old man, it's fun to ruffle his feathers with stupid nicknames and teasing. To help remind him he's still a kid." Nami shook her head. "If his friends don't push him, he'll never accomplish anything."

Chouji watched her for a moment. _She cares about Shikamru a lot...Nami-chan is a very caring person._

Shikamaru's fight took a total of five minutes. Kin had been over confident and didn't think, which was not a good thing to do when facing a strategist like Nara Shikamaru. She was cocky and didn't notice that her bell string had a shadow, but it was to high from the ground for that to be possible.

"Yay! Shiki-kun, way to beat up that girl!" Nami yelled.

"You're cool!" Chouji yelled.

The medical-nin cleared Kin from the room and Shikamaru walked back up the stairs. The names began to shuffle again.

"Now for the next match."

They names finally stopped.

Uzamaki Naruto

vs.

Inuzuka Kiba

Naruto started cheering. "My turn! My turn! My turn! Thank you for waiting! It's finally my turn!"

Lee bowed his head, disappointed. "I wasn't next...Sakura-san will call me fuzzy eyebrows and hate me. If I'm not next, Sakura-san..."

Ami giggled and looked up at Kakashi. "Lee-kun reminds you of someone doesn't he?"

Kakashi nodded and looked at Gai. Gai looked at them for a moment before smiling brightly and giving a thumbs up.

Ami giggled. "You're so weird, Gai."

Gai bowed his head. _She thinks I'm weird._

Nami shook her head at her weird cousin and smiled at Naruto slapping him on the back. "Good luck Naruto! You better not let Kiba win!"

Naruto raised a fist. "Don't worry Nami, I'll definitely win!"

"Do you best, Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "Just leave it to me!"

Both Kiba and Naruto walked down the stairs and stood in the middle of the arena, facing each other.

"I'm tired from all that waiting!" Naruto said. "It's finally my turn to show off my moves!"

Kiba glared and pointed at Naruto. "That's my line! Drawing you as my opponent means I've already won! Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked.

Naruto glared and pointed back. "Keep dreaming! You can't win against me!"

Nami raised a fist. "You tell him Naruto! Kiba won't be able to beat you!"

Kiba glared and set Akamaru down. Naruto stared at him. "Hey! Don't bring puppies in here! He's going to interfere with the battle."

Kiba smirked. "Baka, Akamaru's going to fight, too."

Naruto looked at Hayate. "Hey, hey! Is that okay?"

Hayate's facial expression didn't change. "Hai, animals and bugs are treated as weapons. It isn't a problem."

Naruto was silent for a moment, before smirking. "Oh, well! It's a good handicap."

Nami sighed, annoyed. "Naruto, don't underestimate your opponent!"

"Naruto, don't lose to this guy!" Sakura yelled.

"Kiba's...lucky." Chouji muttered. Ino nodded

Nami glared around her. _Stop! Stop underestimating him! Naruto is great! You'll all see!_

Kiba held up a fist. "I'll beat you in one hit out of pity."

Nami glared, but Naruto just smiled.

"Oh? Whatever." Naruto smirked. "But you can't defeat me."

"I told you not to act tough!" Kiba yelled.

Hayate looked at both boys. "Then...begin."

Kiba immediately crouched down and formed a hand seal. The next second his Chakra surrounded him and he got on all four; his nails turned into claws. He moved so fast Nami almost didn't see him until he rammed into Naruto, and swiped him with his claw, pushing Nartuo back. Naruto flew across the room and landed on his back.

Kiba smirked. "He won't be waking up for a while, Mr. Examiner."

"Just as I thought." Shikamaru said smirking.

Ino nodded. "There's no way that Naruto can beat Kiba."

Lee looked down at Naruto. "Naruto-kun you look so foolish."

Nami grabbed the sides of her head. "Shut up! Naruto isn't done yet." She looked over the edge of the railing down at Naruto. "NARUTO GET UP!"

Much to the shock of everyone, he did. As he got to his feet, he warned Kiba not to underestimate him and encourages him to come at him with everything… including Akamaru.

Kiba glared and both Akamaru and Kiba ran at Naruto, throwing a smoke bomb at him. As the smoke filled the arena Nami tried to see what was happening. Suddenly Naruto ran out of the smoke and Akamaru attacked. Kiba jumped out of the smoke and watched it clear. When it did a motionless Naruto was lying next to a happy Akamaru. Kiba cheered and called Akamaru back to him, but instead of jumping into his arms, the dog attacked Kiba.

Nami's eyes widened. _Akamaru would never do that, which means...Yay Naruto!_

Kiba looked down at Akamaru with a hurt look on his face. "Akamaru...why?

The dog smirked. "You fell for it." The next second it was Naruto biting Kiba's arm.

Kiba's eyes widened. "You...transformed!" Naruto bit harder.

"Ow...damn...Let go!"

Naruto backed away, disgusted look on his face, he sputtered. "You taste like a dog!"

Gen leaned over to Nami. "How does he know what a dog tastes like?"

Nami just shushed him with a wave of her hand.

Kiba ignored the comment and looked around, a panicked look on his face. "Where's Akamaru?"

A Naruto clone held the dog up. "Over here." Akamaru whimpered.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried. He growled. "Damn it."

Nami smirked. "GO NARUTO! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Kiba reached into his weapons pouch and took out a black pill. He fed it to Akamaru. Suddenly Akamaru's fur turned red and his fangs became sharper. Kiba then ate one himself. Kiba's canines also became sharper and he got on all fours. Akamaru jumped on his back and Kiba formed a hand seal.

"_Giiyuu Ninpou_!"

In a puff of smoke Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba. "_Juujin Bunshin_!"

Nami looked down at Kiba and then at Chouji. "Chouji, what kind of food pill was that?"

"It's a special medicine that allows a soldier who uses it to fight three days and three nights straight. It's high in protein and is quickly absorbed into the body. It also has substances that act as both a stimulus and tranquillizer. Kiba and Akamaru's Chakra have most likely doubled temporary.

Nami cursed and watched as Kiba and Akamaru attacked. Once Naruto was caught off guard Kiba and Akamaru ran at him and twisted their bodies and became swirling torpedoes, aimed at Naruto.

"_Gatsuuga_!"

They hit Naruto directly. Naruto flew through the air, then fell back down, landing on his head.

"Naruto!" Nami yelled.

Kiba stood up. "That's our difference in skill."

Naruto's fingers moved and Nami strained to hear Naruto's next words. "I...I'm...going to become a Hokage...I can't lose here..."

Kiba smirked. "You? Hokage? When you're weaker than me?" Kiba laughed. "I'll become Hokage for you!" He continued to laugh. "You know inside that you can't become Hokage, so stop acting tough!" Kiba laughed and Naruto continued to try and get up.

Nami held onto the railing tightly, her other hand was clenched so tightly blood was seeping through her fingers.

"STAND UP, NARUTO!" Sakura and Nami yelled.

Naruto shocked everyone once again by doing just that. "If you compete with me over the title of Hokage...you're going to become the underdog."

Kiba pointed a finger at him. "Geez, you sure are a persistent guy!" When Naruto said nothing Kiba faltered a but before smirking. "Fine, then I'll make sure you can never stand up!" Kiba once again attacked with his torpedo technique. Naruto dodged, but once he landed again Kiba threw more smoke bombs at Naruto. Kiba used his torpedo technique to attack Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru jumped away and the smoke cleared, showing Naruto with a few more cuts and bruises. After an exchanging of words Kiba attacked and threw more smoke bombs, and used his torpedo attack.

Nami sighed. _Damn that Kiba and his smoke bombs, I can't see anything._

When the smoke cleared instead of two Kibas, there were three. Kiba smirked and punched one of the other Kiba. Nami winced.

_Damn that Kiba and his freaky sense of smell._

Nami gasped when the Kiba thought to be Naruto went poof, but instead of Naruto, it was Akamaru.

"What happened? Kiba's nose confused Naruto and Akamaru?"Shino asked.

Nami shook her head. "That can't be possible, Kiba has the sense of smell of a dog, he couldn't have been mistaken." She could see the paranoid look in Kiba's eye as he turned and punched his other clone, which also turned into Akamaru.

Kiba looked shocked and missed as the Akamaru behind him turned into Naruto. Kiba turned just in time for Naruto to land a kick to his chin. Kiba landed next to Akamaru. When he sat up, he looked at his dog and reached out as if to touch him, but didn't. Nami noticed his eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking. Nami's heart suddenly gave a pang, and against her will, she felt sorry for Kiba.

_Poor Kiba_ Nami quickly shook her head. _BAD THOUGHTS I don't feel bad for Kiba! Feel bad for Akamaru!_

She watched as Kiba bit his hand, trying to calm down. It started to bleed and NAmi suddenly felt a hint of respect for him.

_Well, he's smart enough not to fight with anger._

She watched as he pulled out a hand full of shurikens to continue the battle. Naruto laughed and taunted Kiba with his new move, but Kiba called his bluff. He then attacked Naruto before he could get his move off. Naruto dodged. While Naruto was in the air Kiba ran at him, hands in seal formation.

"_Gijyuu Ninpou, Shikyaku no Jutsu_!"

Kiba appeared in front of Naruto as Naruto landed, and punched him from the back, than appearing at Naruto's side again and punching him away. When the smoke around Naruto cleared, all could see his motionless body.

"Naruto!" Nami yelled. "Stand up! I'll never forgive you if you lose!"

Kiba ran at Naruto again when Naruto stood. Kiba used his speed to catch Naruto off guard. When Kiba attacked again Naruto grabbed his arm and threw Kiba over his shoulder.

Kiba became surrounded in his own Chakra and Naruto was panting.

"I'm going to become Hokage...I can't lose here!" Naruto formed a hand seal

Kiba was on all fours. "Save the dream talk for later! You can't even keep up with my speed!" He attacked Naruto a bunch of times. When Naruto's back was to Kiba, Kiba used this time to swipe his claws across Naruto's back. Naruto fell forward.

"NARUTO!" Nami screamed.

Kiba began to taunt him, but stopped mid-sentence as Naruto got up. Naruto turned and glared. "I won't lose."

"Naruto sure is trying hard." Chouji said.

"Well of course he is!" Nami snapped, drawing attention to herself. "Everyone used to laugh at Naruto, and ridicule him, but he never once gave up. This is finally his chance to show everyone that he's strong, and smart. All through the beginning of this match you still ridiculed him, but now you see...now you see how great he is! Fight hard Naruto!"

Kiba moved to attack Naruto from behind, but suddenly Naruto let out a loud fart. Kiba was suddenly holding his nose, yowling in pain.

Nami froze, everyone did, but soon she burst out laughing. "That was great Naruto...Now finish him!"

Naruto nodded and used shadow replication and made four clones that all surrounded and attacked Kiba. With each punch and kick a clone yelled.

"U"

"zu"

"ma"

"ki"

The real Naruto jumped in the air above Kiba and performs an axe kick

"Naruto Combo!"

Kiba laid there motionless and Naruto's clones disappeared. Hayate check Kiba over before standing back up.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Nami started to jump up and down. "Yeah, YOU DID IT NARUTO, I KNEW YOU COULD!"

As Naruto ran up the stairs Nami went to congratulate Naruto, but paused when Hinata held out a container of her healing ointment. Nami stopped and watched as Hinata blushed. Suddenly a chill ran up her spine. Nami looked up at Neji, he was glaring at Hinata.

_Why is he glaring at Hinata-chan like that?_ Shrugging she continued over to Hinata and Naruto. But as Hinata headed towards the stairs, Nami said a quick congratulations to Naruto and walked with Hinata. She stood silently as Hinata offered the ointment to the healers. And when Kiba chuckled and warned her to give up if she was paired against Gaara or Neji. When the next pairing was shown-

Hyuuga Hinata

vs.

Hyuuga Neji

Kiba cursed while Nami just silently watched as Hinata moved to face Neji, leaving Nami alone standing next to Kiba. Nami crossed her arms.

"Stop doing that."

Kiba glared up at her. "What?"

"Underestimating people. Making decisions for them. It only makes things worse. I understand that you just want to protect Hinata, but she has to make her own decisions, fight her own battles. But do you see now? Do you see how people can change? Hinata is strong, don't hold her back because you want to keep her safe." Nami smiled turned away and headed up the stairs. "I hope that blow to the head knocked some sense into you."

The medical-nin continued to carry Kiba off, but Kiba's eyes were still on Nami. She hadn't been smirking, laughing, or taunting him, she was just talking civilly and she smiled at him.

_I like her better when she's mad, at least then I know what she's thinking. _Kiba closed his eyes and fell into the world of unconsciousness. One last thought crossed his mind.

_She looks pretty when she smiles._

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	17. Sad Finalle

**A/N Because I use too many chapters on Chuunin Exams I'm going to make this chapter extra long and continue even after the Chuunin preliminary rounds.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 17:::Sad Finalle  
**_

Nami watched as Neji went to attack a Hinata in a fit of rage because of her comment about the head and branch family.

"Neji-san! Don't!" Nami yelled, but it did no good. It took a total of four Jounins to stop him. Suddenly Hinata fell to her knees. Nami's eyes widened and she jumped over the rail and ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Nami dropped to her knees next to Hinata as Kurenai laid her down. Naruto, Sakura, and Lee soon followed Nami, and Naruto kneeled done next to her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked in a rush.

Hinata opened her eyes a bit. "Naruto-kun...I..." The word fell to deaf eyes. Only Naruto could hear by leaning closer. Hinata closed her eyes again and fell unconsious.

Nami stared down at Hinata, not paying attention to what was going on around her. "Hinata-chan, you did a great job." Nami smiled sadly. "You have become so strong, we're all proud of you." Nami's eyes widened when Hinata coughed up blood. Kurenai gasped and quickly unzipped Hinata's coat, checking her pulse and heartbeat. Kurenai looked up and glared at Neji, but Nami wasted no time.

"Medical team! What the hell are you doing?! Hurry!" Nami yelled.

The Medical-nin quickly ran over. "Excuse us." Nami and Kurenai moved. Nami watched as Hinata was carried off before walking over to Neji. Neji looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nami crossed her arms and frowned. "Congratulations for winning, you arrogant bastard." She smiled brightly, teeth shining. She turned and walked away and up the stairs. She stood next to Gai and Lee, glancing down at Naruto, who was standing by himself be the stairs.

"Okay! It's going to be you this time!" Gai said, giving a thumbs up. "Now go, Lee!"

Lee stood up straight. "No." Nami raised an eyebrow. Lee looked at them. "I've come this far. I want to be last now."

Nami smiled and shook her head, looking up at the screen. When it stopped her smirked. "Oh, Lee..guess whose next?!"

Lee opened one eye and smirked, doing a numerous number of kicks and then punches.

"You fell for it! If I say I want to be last, that doesn't happen. A rock thrown at a pole will not hit, but if you throw without aiming at the pole, it will hit. That was the law I used!"

Nami clapped. "Yay Lee! That was so smart using the double negative logic."

Gai raised a fist. "That's my student!"

"I do _not_ want to be last! I was able to trick them!" Lee said.

Gai bent to Lee's level and held up a finger. "Let me give you some nice advice."

Lee turned to Gai and saluted. "Hai!"

Both looked down at Gaara. "No one has noticed yet, but that gourd is suspicious!"

Lee's eyes widened and he took out his databook. "I see."

"Don't write that down!" Gai scolded. "You have no time to look at it during battle! You fool!"

Lee nodded. "I see." Still he continued to write.

Nami wasn't so enthusiastic anymore. She slapped her forehead. _This is my family, Lee has become so much like Gai-nii-san, he's become part of the family and I share the same genes as one of those green spandex wearing goofs...I'm doomed._

"All right! Go! Yeah!" Gai yelled raising a fist.

Lee's eyes were ablaze with determination and he jumped over the railing and immediately went into his Taijutsu stance.

"I'm very happy that I can fight you so early."

Nami smiled, once again happy. "GO LEE!" She looked to her left at Naruto and her eyes widened.

_It's __**him!**_

She silently walked towards Naruto as Kankurou began to talk. "I don't know what kind of moves that bobbed hair guy uses, but he can't beat Gaara."

Nami glared. "You have no idea what you're talking about." She crossed her arms at turned away. "Baka girly-boy."

Kankurou's eyebrow twitched and he looked down at Nami. _This brat...I'm going to kill her too._

Hayate coughed and once again all attention was on the two fighters.

Hayate raised a hand. "Now let the ninth match...Begin."

Lee immediately went on the offensive and attacked Gaara, but no matter how fast he went he couldn't get passed Gaara's weird sand.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, staring at the sand.

"Physical attacks have no effect on him." Kankurou said, smirking. "Regardless of Gaara's will, the sand will shield and protect him. That's why no one has _ever_ hurt Gaara."

_Lee..you can do it!_ Nami thought, raising a fist. The sand followed Lee where ever he attacked. As Lee was moving away he seemed to trip on the sand, but before the sand got him he back flipped into the air and onto the large statue of the hands forming a seal, and looked at Gaara intently.

"Lee! Take them off!" Gai yelled, giving a thumbs up.

Nami smirked. _This is going to be good._

Lee saluted, but his face held confusion. "But, Gai-sensei, I thought that was only permitted when protecting many important people."

Gai winked. "I don't care! I will allow it!"

A smiled formed on Lee's face and he laughed a bit. Sitting Indian style, he took the orange leg warmers off and revealed weights strapped to both his legs.

Ami smiled and stepped closer to Gai. "I see you used an old-fashioned technique. It's very refreshing to see that some things haven't been forgotten."

Gai smiled brightly, Ami blocked her eyes from the gleam. "Yes, it was one of my many brilliant ideas for my precious student."

Ami looked up and tapped her chin. "If I recall correctly, Nami-chan had came to training with similar weights on her legs, do you have anything to do if it?"

Gai smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "Yes, Nami said it had been her favorite birthday present ever!"

Fuyu and Gen looked at the smiling Gai, then at Nami, who was watching Lee, and then at each other. _Leave it Nami to want training gear for her birthday._

Nami sneezed quietly and looked around with narrowed eyes. _Someones talking about me...oh well, GO LEE!_

She watched as Lee took both weights off and stood up, holding them away from him. "All right! I can move easier now!"

He dropped the weights and when they reached the ground they made huge craters and dust. Gai gave another thumbs up.

"Go Lee!"

"Yes, sir!"

Lee once again attacked, but this time, ten times faster. He actually got past Gaara's sand and landed a hit to the top of Gaara's head.

Nami and Gai yelled. "THE EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!"

Lee gave a battle cry and started attacking again, he was so fast he landed a punch that sent Gaara flying. Nami smiled, but it slowly faded as Gaara stood up, wide grin on his face, and blood lust in his eyes; sand was falling off his face. Sand continued to cover Gaara until his shield was intact again. Lee was watching him for a moment then looked up at Gai, who nodded. Lee smirked and unwrapped some of the bandages on his arms. Lee ran so fast around Gaara, Nami could hardly keep up. Lee then kicked Gaara a bunch of times.

Nami closed her eyes for a second. _Come on Lee, I believe in you._

She opened her eyes again and watched Lee sent Gaara crashing into the ground. Everyone was silent and Lee smiled.

Nami smiled. "Yay! Lee!"

"He did it." Naruto muttered.

"No way, this can't be." Kankurou said in disbelief.

Sakura smiled. "Ya-ta! Lee-san won!"

Suddenly sand once again fell from Gaara's face, revealing a hollow body. Nami's eyes widened. "Nani!?"

Lee was also confused and turned quickly when Gaara appeared behind him; he had the same blood thirsty look on his face as before.

Kankurou's eyes were wide. "No doubt about it...Those eyes are...It has awakened...The monster within him."

Nami looked at him confused, then back down at Lee, who was getting attacked mercilessly by Gaara's sand. Gaara smirked evilly and formed a seal; suddenly a wave of sand formed and was heading straight for Lee.

"LEE!" Nami screamed as he was slammed against the wall, sand never stopping.

"The bobbed hair guy can barely move now." Kankurou said. "Gaara is playing with him."

Lee ran away from the sand the best he could, but was still weak from using the Lotus attack. The sand finally got him wouldn't let up, Lee screamed. When he finally got up he ran and dodged the sand the best he could.

"At this rate, Gaara will just toy with him before he kills him." Kankurou said, holding onto the railing tightly.

Nami shook her head. "No! Lee will never be defeated. I believe in him!"

Kankurou looked down at her. _Foolish girl._

Lee was once again thrown away like a rag doll by the sand, but he quickly got up arms in a blocking position.

"The bobbed hair had bad luck, matching up with Gaara." Kankurou said.

Nami crossed her arms. Gai shook his head. "No, Lee is not a guy who will surrender to something like this..."

"Lee is someone who will never give up." Nami finished.

Lee smiled and got back in his Taijutsu position. As the sand attacked his speed seemed to return. He dodges and smiled and finally he paused and the air around him moved faster. His hair began to rise and his skin darkened. Green Chakra began to surround him. When he moved his arms, more Chakra forming at his feet, Nami saw that his eyes were wide and pupilless

"Third Gate...OPEN!"

Lee bend down a bit and yelled. "Now, the fourth gate! The Wound Gate! OPEN!"

Lee crouched down and ran at Gaara, so fast the ground under his feet broke in his wake. He kicked Gaara and dust and rocks flew at the audience. Nami covered her face and Kankurou took an unconscious step in front of her. When the wind and dust cleared Nami moved her hands and looked around for Lee and Gaara. Kankurou also looked for his brother.

"Gaara!"

Gaara appeared from the dust in the air and before his sand could move to protect him Lee appeared above him and hit him, then as Gaara fell Lee appeared under him and hit him again. This action repeated itself for a while until Lee appeared above him one last time.

"Fifth Gate, the Forest Gate..OPEN!"

Lee punched Gaara continuously while still in the air and attached his bandages around the red head's waist, getting ready for one last punch.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee yelled punching Gaara into the ground. Dust once again filled the room. When it cleared Nami saw both Lee and Gaara fall; Lee looked normal again. When the dust cleared around Gaara, Nami's eyes widened when she saw that his gourd had turned into sand and broke his fall. Gaara lifted a hand and was staring at Lee. Suddenly sand started to go after Lee, who tried to crawl away, but was too weak. The sand formed into a hand and went after Lee. It surrounded his left leg and arm and Gaara closed his hand.

"Desert Coffin!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LEE!" Nami yelled.

Lee was down, but Gaara continued to attack with Desert Coffin. As the sand attacked, it was hit away by an outside force. Gai stood in front of Lee. Gaara's eyes widened and asked why Gai protected Lee.

"He's...he's...an important subordinate I love."

Gaara stared at him for a moment before getting up, gourd reforming, and walked towards the stairs. "I quit."

Hayate raised a hand. "Winner Gaa-" He suddenly stopped and everyone stared at Lee. He was standing in a defense position, but he was still unconsious.

Nami put a shaking hand over her mouth and gasped. The next second she was next to Lee and a crying Gai. She suddenly noticed that she too was crying.

_He tried so hard, I didn't deserve to win, Lee did. Lee...Lee..._

"Are you trying to prove your way of the ninja even after you have lost consciousness?" Gai whispered. "Lee...Lee...you are." Gai brought Lee's unconscious body into his embrace. "...an excellent ninja already."

Nami backed away and sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"Winner, Gaara." Hayate finished.

Gai laid Lee down and Nami was immediately at his side. As the medical-nin arrived Gai moved her away. One of the medical-nin's eyes widened and he looked at Gai, sadly. "Are you the Jounin in charge of him?"

"Hai."

The Medical-nin stood and motioned for Gai to follow. "This way."

Nami kneeled next to Lee, tears once again forming. Footsteps behind her made her look up. "Naruto..."

Naruto didn't answer, he just looked at Gai and the Medical-nin, Nami followed his gaze, listening closely.

"He is breathing, but the bones in his entire body have suffered comminuted fractures, and his muscles have been torn up. I believe it will take a lot of time for him to recover. That alone would have been fine, but...but the damage to his left arm and leg is severe. Too severe. It's hard to say this...but his body will no longer allow him to live as a ninja." The medic bowed his head and helped pick up Lee's stretcher.

Nami's eyes widened and she didn't look up from the spot Lee's body had been. "No...no...it's a lie."

Lee's face formed in her mind.

"_Even if I have no talent, I will surpass a genius with hard work! That's everything to me! That is my way of the ninja!" _

Nami closed her eyes. _Lee...no._

She looked over her shoulder at her cousin. "Gai-nii-san...Gai-nii-san! Why?! It's not fair! He wanted to be a ninja so badly." She hugged him around the waist and closed her eyes and cried. Soon she couldn't take it anymore and let her mind close, drifting off into unconsciousness. Gai supported her and suddenly Suki appeared in front of him. "I'm take her Gai, she's worn out, she needs an IV and some rest."

Gai nodded and handed Nami to his cousin. Suki looked down at her daughter and walked out of the room.

Gen watched them leave. "I've never seen Nami-chan cry before, it's scary."

Fuyu nodded.

* * *

In a hospital bed Fukishima Nami's eyebrows drew together and she opened her eyes and screamed. 

Naruto's face was an inch away from hers. "Nami-chan! You're awake! Yay!" He hugged her.

Nami pushed him away and looked around the room in confusion. Ami, Gen, and Fuyu were there too; she briefly noticed the flowers on the night stand. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Lee! Lee was hurt! Ami-sensei, how is Lee?!"

Ami looked at Nami sadly. "I'm sorry Nami...his injures were too severe...Lee probably wont ever recover."

Nami's eyes lowered to her hands, they were gripping the blankets tightly. The next second she was out of bed, clothes from the closet in hand, and in the bathroom. A minute later she was dressed and out of the room before anyone could stop her; she grabbed her chain sickle from the closet before leaving. While running through the halls she ran into a nurse.

"Where is Rock Lee's room?"

When the nurse answered Nami quickly ran off before the woman could finish.When Nami reached the room she paused outside the door and slowly turned the handle, peering inside. No one was in the room and the silence made Nami uneasy. She closed the door behind her and walked to Lee's bedside; he was asleep. Nami grabbed the chair and pulled it closer, taking a seat. She looked at Lee's peaceful face and sighed.

"You don't deserve this Lee, but don't worry, I'll find a way for you to get better. You'll still be a great ninja and prove that a genius can be defeated with hard work." Nami smiled. "What you don't see, is that you're a genius too, Lee. I'll come and visit soon, hopefully you'll be awake then."

She soon left the room, closing the door behind her, and just wandered around the hallways, no destination in mind.

Naruto ran through the halls, searching for his friend. As he ran past one hallway he caught still of Nami leaning against the wall in a dark hallway. He paused, running in place, before turning and running towards her.

"Nami-chan! Why did you run off?"

Nami blinked and looked up at Naruto, just staring for a second. She blinked again before jumping up, throwing a few practice punches. "Oh you know, I can't wait to start training!"

Naruto raised a fist. "Yeah! We have to start training! The main matches are only a month away and I have to beat that bastard, Neji!"

Nami froze. "I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm fighting Neji. And I'm going to keep my promise to Hinata!"

Nami nodded. "Yes, that's great, but before that...a month?"

Naruto nodded and walked back towards the lighted hallway, hands in his pockets. "Yeah, so we better start training, especially since you have to fight Shino."

Nami's eyes widened. "What?! What happened after I fainted?" She asked following.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking. "Well, Gen and Fuyu were matched against each other."

Nami tilted her head to the side. "What? Who won?"

Naruto shrugged. "Neither, both gave up at the exact same time. They didn't even talk to one another about it, or look like they cared. They just raised their hands and said. 'I give up'." He shuddered. "I was creepy."

Nami smiled. "Yes Gen-kun and Fuyu-kun have some kind of mind link, or that's what I think. Now if I remember correctly, Chouji-kun didn't fight yet either, how'd his fight go?"

Naruto laughed. "Lost five seconds in."

Nami glared and hit him. "Don't make fun of Chouji-kun. So where do you want to go now? We could get ramen to celebrate my recovery and then train, or we could train, and then get ramen, your choice."

Naruto looked very tempted, but shook his head. "I want to see Sasuke."

Nami nodded. _He's obviously worried about Sasuke-kun. _"Okay, we'll go see Sasuke-kun, what room is he in?"

Naruto paused. "I don't know."

Nami hit her forehead and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Come on, we'll go to the front desk."

"Where's Sasuke's room?" Naruto immediately asked as they reached the desk.

The woman behind the desk smiled. "Sasuke-sama is currently not taking any visiters."

Naruto slammed his fists down on the desk."What?! Why? Why?"

"I cannot say." The woman said, still smiling.

Naruto opened his mouth, but a voice interrupted. "Naruto, be quiet inside the hospital."

Naruto smiled and ran over to Kakashi, Nami leaned against the wall and sighed. She looked down at the woman. "Can I leave now? I feel fine."

"Name?"

"Fukishima Nami."

The woman checked her records and nodded. "Yes, just sign here."

Nam nodded and signed. She handed the papers back to the woman and walked over to Naruto and Kakashi.

"I found someone to supervise your training." Kakashi said.

Naruto frowned. "Why?! I want _you_, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi's face didn't change. "I have something to do, so I don't have time to look after you."

Naruto crossed his arms and growled. Suddenly he pointed at Kakashi. "I got it! You're going to train Sasuke!"

"Don't get mad." Kakashi said. "I found a much better teacher for you than me."

"Who?"

"That would be me!" Someone directly behind Nami, yelled.

Nami jumped and turned around. She blinked and pointed at the man. "You're-"

"Ahhhh! You're the Closet Pervert!" Naruto yelled, also pointing.

Ebisu pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. "How impolite."

"Ebisu-sensei is a closet pervert?" Kakashi and Nami asked, confused.

Naruto continued to glare at Ebisu. "Why?! Why is this guy going to be the one watching over my training?! He's weaker than me to begin with!"

"What?" Nami and Kakashi asked, still confused.

Naruto looked at them. "Last time, when I used my Harem Technique on him-"

Ebisu covered Naruto's mouth. Naruto struggled, but it was no use.

"Harem Technique?" Kakashi asked, still confused, but Nami knew exactly what Naruto was talking about.

_That God damned jutsu._

Ebisu looked up at Kakashi. "No, it's nothing." He tightened his hold on Naruto. "I'll treat you to anything you want later. So please don't tell about that."

Naruto stopped struggling as much. "Promise?"

"I didn't know you two met before." Kakashi said.

Ebisu patted the irritated Naruto's head. "we met unwillingly, though." He was smiling, but his eyebrow was twitching.

"But why him?" Naruto asked sulkily. "I really don't like this."

"Why would I ever want to teach you had Kakashi-kun not asked it of me?" Ebisu glared.

Naruto crossed his arms and glared back. "Then don't."

Kakashi stepped forward. "Now, now, you two. Don't say that." He crouched down next to Naruto. "Naruto, Ebisu-sensei is a personal teacher who instructs the elite. He is a special Jounin, as well. He's better at teaching than me, actually."

"Naruto, don't let a good opportunity to train slip by you because you want to be stubborn." Nami scolded.

Naruto looked down and Kakashi stood up. "Naruto, out of the three people I taught in our squad, your basics are a mess. Have him teach you those throughly."

"How am I inferior to Sakura-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, it's true that you basics are a mess. The basics are important in everything you do. If you want to get stronger than listen to what I have to say." Kakashi turned to Ebisu. "Now then, Ebisu-sensei, please take car of him." Kakashi left and Naruto glared at the floor.

Nami patted him on the back. "It's okay Naruto."

"Now, let's go." Ebisu said.

"I'm still not satisfied." Naruto muttered. "Well, well, it might be trusted that the basics are important, but I can't become stronger if a guy who's weaker than me is my teacher!" He yelled

"So you're trying to say I'm weak?" Ebisu asked.

"He isn't trying, he did." Nami muttered.

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?!" Naruto yelled.

"It's true that I was surprised with your shameless technique, but it's too rash to judge my power just from that incident." Ebisu defended.

"You totally fainted." Naruto said flatly.

Nami giggled and Ebisu's eyebrow twitched. He turned to face Naruto. "Very well. Then shall we test this out?" He leaned down to Naruto's level, and said in a childish voice. "Naruto-kun, run."

Naruto looked confused, Ebisu elaborated.

"If you are able to run away from me, I will withdraw from your training."

"Withdraw?" Naruto asked.

Ebisu nodded. "Yes, and I will talk with Kakashi-kun so that he will train you."

Naruto smiled. "What? Really?!"

Ebisu nodded and stood up straight. "The elite teacher will not take back his words, but only if you are able to run away from me."

"That makes things a lot simpler." Naruto said before running out of the hospital. "Later!"

Ebisu calmly left the hospital.

"Naruto, wait!" Nami yelled, but two sets of hands stopped her. She looked over her shoulder at Gen and Fuyu.

"Guys, let go, I need to train."

Gen shook his head. "No way, you have other priorities first."

Nami sighed. "What?"

"The bet." Fuyu said, smirk on his face.

Nami's eyes widened. "Oh." She moved away from her teammates and backed away. "You guys know I wasn't serious about that. I don't need to talk to Kiba anymore, it would actually make me happier."

"But, Nami-chan, you always keep you promise." Gen resoned

"So you have to be a girl for once." Fuyu said, smirking.

Nami looked between them like a caged animal. "But...but..._I DON'T WANNA!_" She ran out of the hospital.

"GET HER!" Gen and Fuyu yelled, chasing after her.

Ami shook her head from her position in the background and calmly walked out of the hospital.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	18. Surprising Changes

_**Chapter 18:::Surprising Changes**_

"Think you can do anything?"

"It's a tough job, but I'm sure I can do something."

Gen and Fuyu highfived and smiled up at Nami's sister, Okiyou, then at Nami, who was tied to a chair and had duck tape over her mouth. "We'll just wait downstairs, Nami."

Nami glared. _I'm going to kill them. Slowly and painfully._

Okiyou clapped her hands and tilted her head to the side. "Oh, Nami, this is going to be so much fun!" She ripped the tape off of Nami's mouth.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"Now hold still Nami-chan, you're nee-chan is going to take good care of you." Okiyou's eyes flashed and a smirk formed on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(/o0o\)

Gen glanced at the staircase, where loud yelling was coming from. "They've been in there a long time, do you think Nami-chan is okay?"

Fuyu shrugged. "Maybe it's a girl thing."

Gen sighed and leaned back in his seat on the couch. "So, do you think she can do it?"

"I'm sure Okiyou-san can help her own sister become more womanly, or whatever." Fuyu said

Gen shook his head. "Yeah, but what about the bet. Basically she has to get a boyfriend in a week, do you think she can do it?"

Fuyu shrugged. "I doubt it, but then again, Nami has surprised us before."

"Ahem."

The boys looked up as Okiyou cleared her throat, notifying them of her presence.

"Well...It took a lot of work, and I even broke a couple of nails, but I do believe I did a fantastic job. Now may I introduce the new, and definitely improved, Fukishima Nami."

Seconds ticked by and Okiyou cleared her throat loudly. "I said! The new and improved, Fukishima Nami!...Nami!"

"I'm not coming down!" They heard Nami yell.

Okiyou stomped her foot. "Nami, stop being a baka!"

It was silent for a moment before Nami yelled. "I look like a whore!" Gen and Fuyu shared a glance.

"They're my clothes!" Okiyou yelled.

"Exactly!"

Okiyou turned red in anger. "Nami, get you ass down here!"

"NO!"

Okiyou growled and stomped up the stairs. The next second Okiyou came back down, dragging Nami down with her. When they reached Gen and Fuyu, Okiyou threw Nami in front of them.

"There! The new and improved Nami! Enjoy!" She stomped back up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Gen and Fuyu were speechless, Nami looked worried. "That bad, huh?"

"I think you look pretty, Nami-chan." Gen said quickly.

Nami blinked and looked at him. "Really? The skirt and shirt aren't too short?"

He shook his head.

She smiled. "Well I do like the gloves, and the boots are kinda cool...Okay then, let's go."

"Go?" Both boys asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think we should go see Kiba first, tell him the bets still on, and then you guys can train, I have to be a girl for a week, so I guess I can't train." She left her house, and walkd down the streets of Konoha, her two teammates on either side of her.

"Do you think that this is a good idea?" Fuyu asked.

Nami shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you'll be competing in the Third Exam and a week of no training could have a huge impact on your skill. And Shino's a strong opponent, you'll need all the training you can get." Fuyu answered.

Nami smiled. "Awwwww, Fuyu-kun is worried over little old me. How sweet."

Fuyu rolled his eyes.

"But he's right, Nami-chan. Can you even go a week without training?" Gen asked.

Nami shook her head. "Probably not, all the more reason to get this over with quickly. All I have to do is find a stupid boy to fall for the fake girlie charms I learned from hanging around Okiyou and get him to buy me food and walk me home."

"Ummmm, Nami-chan...you're forgetting-"

"The kiss."

Nami waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, I'll think about that later...Although." She stopped and stood in front of the twins, smirking, hands behind her back.

Fuyu raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Nami smiled cutely. "Maybe one of you could be my special beau."

"No." Both replied walking past her.

"Ah, come on! Why not?!" Nami whined, following.

Gen held up a finger. "One, because that's cheating and Kiba wouldn't fall for it."

Fuyu held up two fingers. "Two, romantic relationships within a squad is forbidden."

Nami frowned. "But-"

"And three," Gen and Fuyu interrupted, holding up three fingers. "We don't want to kiss you."

Nami pouted and gave them a puppy dog look. "So, you guys don't think I'm pretty?" Fake tears started to form.

Both shook their heads. "Nope." Gen gave a thumbs up. "But cudose on the girlie reaction."

Tears instantly gone, smirk in place. "Thanks. I don't know what Sakura, Ino, and nee-san are always complaining about, being a girl is easy, all you have to do is practice."

"Well," Fuyu smirked, pointing ahead. "Here's a great opportunity to, _practice_."

Nami followed his finger and saw Kiba and Akamaru. Nami smirked. "I'll see you guys later."

It took Nami a second to walk the way her sister showed her, but figured she got it when a couple of boys stared at her. Smiling sweetly, she stopped in front of the surprised Kiba.

"Ohayo, Kiba-kun." She tilted her head to the side and giggled.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Nami, what the hell happened to you?"

Nami blinked and tears started to form. "Kiba-kun, you're so mean, I'm only doing what you told me to do."

"What?" He asked confused, and slightly panicky. _What is wrong with her?_

Nami wiped her eyes and nodded. She linked her arms behind her back and moved back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Yep, Kiba-kun said that I have to act like a girl for one week. According to my older sister, who is an expert on the subject, this is how a girl acts and dresses. I look cute, ne?" She did a little spin and giggled.

Kiba tried to form words, but nothing came out. Akamaru barked and Nami squealed, picking him up.

"Oh hello Akamaru-kun! You are so kawaii!" She hugged the dog close and Akamaru seemed to be enjoying himself. Kiba snatched his dog away and backed away.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Nami smirked and put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong Kiba-_kun_? Like I said I'm only doing what you wanted. Remember, the bet, or are you too much of a baka to remember?"

"Of course I remember!" He snapped. "It's just...weird seeing you act so..."

She raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Dumb! Well dumber than usual."

Nami nodded. "Yeah, it's weird, and I hate it, but I'm going to win, but there's a few things that we have to go over before the bet actually starts."

He crossed his arms. "What?"

"Because I only have a month to train and I'll be fighting Shino, I want to make the time limit one day instead of a week. I'll even count today as the first day."

Kiba smirked. _She just making it so easy. She'll never be able to keep this up, and finally I'll never have to deal with this crazy girl again!_

_**Is that what you really want?**_

_Of course, she's always bothering me and humiliates me in front everybody. Once this is over she'll never talk to me again!_

_**Yes...she'll never talk to you again.**_

Kiba was knocked out of his thoughts, literally, by Nami knocking his forehead with her fist. "Heeellllllooo, anybody home?"

He grabbed her wrist. "Fine, if you want to lose that bad then be my guest. Two days, just be sure that you don't use your teammates to help you, and you can't tell anybody about the bet so they'll be sympathetic and help you, Okay?"

Nami smirked and turned away. "Fine." She stopped and looked down at Kiba's hand, that was tightly holding onto her wrist. She raised an eyebrow and he quickly let go as if he was burned. She smiled sweetly and turned away.

"Bye Kiba-kun."

Kiba looked away. "Keh." He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she walked away. Suddenly she fell, holding her ankle. His eyes widened and he started forward, but stopped as another boy beat him there.

"Are you okay?"

Nami looked up at the boy and tearfully smiled. "Yes, but I think I twisted my ankle. Oh I knew I shouldn't have worn these boots, I'm such a baka!" She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

The boy smiled wiped a fake tear from her cheek. "It's okay, you're not a baka, and personally, I think you look cute."

Nami smiled softly on the outside, but on the inside she was gagging. "You're so sweet..."

"Marishi Momoshiro, and you are?"

Nami smiled. "Fukishima Nami. It's nice to meet you Momo-kun. Ummm, can you help me up?"

Momo blinked and nodded. He grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her up, a little to close for comfort. Nami just smiled and hopped on one foot, utterly disgusted as Momo stared at her chest. She cleared her throat and he looked at her, she smiled a fake smile.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked.

Nami shook her head a placed her foot back on the ground. "No, I'm sure I can walk it off..." She looked down shyly. "Would you like to come with me on my walk?"

He grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sure, Nana-chan." He started pulling hewr down the street; she faked a limp.

"It's Nami." She corrected.

He smirked. "I know, but it's cute, don't you think, Nana-chan?"

Nami forced a giggled and nodded. She looked at Gen and Fuyu, who were leaning against the fence, laughing. Nami crossed her eyes and made a gagging motion. She then looked at Kiba, and stuck her tongue out smugly.

Kiba growled to himself as the boy, Momo, lead Nami away, hand resting near a place it shouldn't have been. _Bastard better watch it._

_**Do I sense some jealousy in your tone?**_

_No!_

_**Then why are you following her and that boy?**_

_I'm only making sure she doesn't cheat._

_**Suuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeee, you keep thinking that.**_

Akamaru followed his master, concerned over the far off look on Kiba's face and the fact that he was hitting himself over the head, telling himself to 'Shut up'.

* * *

Nami smiled and nodded as Momo continued to tell her about himself, not letting Nami return the favor. Only an hour had passed and she already wanted to kill this boy. 

_I gotta find a way to get rid of him, but I can't just tell him to buzz off, Okiyou-nee-san said that a girl should always listen to the guy and complement them, and I especially can't do anything with dog boy following us to make sure I don't slip up._

She looked into the window of a nearby store, pretending to look at the necklaces, and saw Kiba trying to hide behind a nearby tree, too bad Akamaru gave him away by sitting next to the tree, staring at Nami.

"Nana-chan?"

Nami's eye twitched at the stupid nickname. She turned to look at Momo, smile in place. "Yes, Momo-kun?"

"Are you listening to me?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, I...I was just thinking how strong and handsome you are, and...and, I don't think I'm pretty enough for you." She turned away with a fake sob.

Momo looked sympathetic and wrapped his arms around Nami. She paused to move his hands, then sobbed again.

"Oh, Nana-chan, why would you think that, you're just pretty enough to be with me."

Nami rolled her eyes, but he didn't see. "Well, well...I...I, this is embarrassing, I've had a crush on you for the longest time, and there was this boy who found out and he said I was ugly...and...and FAT! And...sob...he said you would never like me, and then he called you weak and stupid."

Momo held her at arms length. "Where is this guy, I'll beat him up."

Nami smiled. "You'd really do that for me?"

Momo nodded. "I'd do anything for my girl."

Nami inwardly rolled her eyes. _Oh gag me. _Smiled sweetly she pointed in some random direction. "He's over there."

He followed her finger and narrowed his eyes. "The one in the black."

She nodded. "Ah huh."

Momo got a determined look on his face. "It's okay, Nana-chan, just wait here."

She smiled. "Okay." She watched him walk away and her smile dropped. She turned and walked over to Kiba.

"What are you doing?!"

Kiba leaned against the tree and smirked. "Nothing, Nana, just enjoying the show."

Nami raised a fist. "Well you're about to enjoy a punch in the face if you don't _go away_!"

Kiba tsked. "That doesn't sound very ladylike."

Nami grabbed the front of his jacket and shook him, making his hood fall back. "I don't care, just leave me alone before I yell stalker!"

He grabbed her wrist. "Look, the bet was that you have to act like a normal girl, not a crazy girl."

"A normal girl would be upset if someone was stalking them!" Nami protested.

Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, but a normal girl would go for help, not attack her stalker head on."

Nami smirked and pointed a finger at him, standing on her tip toes to come face to face with Kiba. "So you admit it! You are a stalker!"

Kiba grabbed her finger. "It's also rude to point."

She glared. "Yes, well, it's also rude to be a bas-"

"It's also unladylike to swear."

Her eyebrow twitched. "So what can I do that isn't unladylike?"

He smirked. "Just go stand somewhere and look pretty."

Nami glared, but suddenly she stopped and smiled. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She moved her arms out of his grip and moved them to rest on his shoulders. "Kiba-kun, I never notice how cute you are without your hood." She ran a hand through his hair.

"W-what are you doing?" Kiba asked, too shocked to move.

Nami was slightly curious about why he hadn't pushed her away, but decided to take advantage of the situation. "Why Kiba-kun, isn't this what all girls do when a boy calls them pretty?"

"But I didn't call you pretty." He said, eyes wide.

_**What are you doing?! Let her continue!**_

Nami paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "You're right, all you ever do is insult me, hmm, my mistake." She backed away from Kiba and looked around. "Now where did Momo-kun go, he called me pretty." She started to walk away, but Kiba grabbed her hand.

She pulled her hand out of his grip and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kiba opened his mouth. "I-"

"Hey squirt!"

Nami twitched and turned slowly. _Oh, please, not him, not..._ She smiled. "Kankurou-san, Ohayo."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow and took in her appearance and smiling face. _Strange girl._ "Is this yours?" He asked throwing a large object towards her. Nami stared down at an unconsious Momo and sweatdropped.

_Oh, the guy in black was Kankurou, hehe, oopsie._ She looked at Kankurou and smiled. "Nope, never seen him before in my life."

Kiba shot her a surprised look, but she ignored it. Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "Huh, then would you mind telling me why this punk just walked up to me, saying he was going to teach me a lesson for 'bad mouthing him and his girl', when I've never seen this kid before in my life? And I would think you would know him since he pointed directly at you when he talked about, 'his girl'."

Nami shook her head and made a surprised noise. "Wow, you caught a stalker, you know that deserves a reward. You know, I know this great place, I'll take you there, and hey, I'll even throw in a tour of the village." She grabbed his arm and pulled his towards the Ramen Shop. "Bye Kiba-kun."

Kankurou looked down at the girl as she pulled him towards some unknown destination. _What's with this girl?_

Kiba watched the two leave, hands clenched into fists. _Ramen and a walk, all that's left is the kiss. She going to kiss that Sand guy._

_**Not if We can help it.**_

_Shut up!_

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Go to my profile to see what Nami looks like, it's under Pretty Nami!.**

**LadySoftball**


	19. To Like or Not to Like

_**Chapter 19:::To Like or Not to Like  
**_

Nami sighed and linked her hands behind her neck while walking. Next to her Kankurou raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you drag me with you?"

Nami looked at him a shrugged. "I wanted to get away from Kiba. Thanks again for taking care of that Momo guy for me." She smiled brightly.

Kankurou turned his head. "Like I would do anything for a squirt like you. I hate short people and that boy was annoying."

Nami shook her head. "I know, but you didn't have to knock him unconscious, because that's not something a visiting ninja should do in someone else's village. And if I remember correctly it wasn't until after he claimed to be my boyfriend that you beat him up. So that only makes me wonder if you like me, if not a little, ne Kankurou-san?" She put a finger to her lips and looked up at him, a tiny blush staining her cheeks. She was laughing on the inside when she saw the purple curves on his cheeks darken. _Damn, I'm better at this girl thing than I thought...Ha! In you face Ino! I can too get a guy to like me!_

"Don't be stupid! As if I would like such a arrogant brat. Like I said, the boy was annoying me, thinking he could defeat me when he's not even a ninja. I won't be defeated by someone that weak." Kankurou said walking away from her.

Nami smirked and used her speed to appear in front of him. "You say you hate short people, but I'm not that much shorter than you, you win by four inches. I'm rather tall for my age, compared to everyone else, so that's not a liable reason for you not to like me. As for me being arrogant, you're ten times worse. And what kind of a boy wears makeup?"

Kankurou growled, refusing the urge to strangle her in front of so many witnesses. "It's war paint."

"Well couldn't you have picked a manlier color, I mean, come on, purple? It's so...so..." She paused suddenly, realizing that she was ranting and making fun of him. Her sister's words ran through her mind.

"_**Boys love to be complimented, never and I mean never! Degrade them or mock their manliness. If you hurt their pride you can kiss them liking you goodbye. Flirting is how you get a date."**_

"_**But, nee-san, what if the boy is weaker then me?"**_

"_**Oh, that's a taboo! Boys are intimidated by strong woman! If you act submissive you'll be fine. Laugh at all his jokes and blush when he looks at you. Heed my words my kawaii imouto, and you'll get a boyfriend in no time!"**_

_I don't know about the boyfriend thing, but I need to win this bet!_

"So, what?" Kankurou asked annoyed.

Nami blinked at looked at him, snapping out of her daze. "So...so...Kawaii!" He jumped, arms up raised in surprise as she hugged him around the neck.

"What?!"

Nami smiled and traced the purple line on his chin. "You know I love purple, did you know that it represents nobility?"

One of his eyes twitched, but he otherwise didn't respond to Nami assault. "What are you doing?"

Nami, hand still on Kankurou's face, leaned back a bit to see his face better. She tilted her head to the side and blinked owlishly. "Just complimenting you, isn't that what girls are supposed to do?" She looked very confused. _He's not acting right! Nee-san said that boys are all the same and easily fall under a girls charms!_

He gave her a weird look and raised an eyebrow. "No, only airhead girls with nothing better to do than flirt with boys do that. So why are you acting like that?"

She sighed and let go of him. "I can't tell you everything, but lets just say I have to act like a _normal_ girl for a day. It seems as if people like this better though, and it was kinda fun seeing everyone's reactions to me looking pretty!" Nami smiled to herself and linked her arms behind her back, looking away. _I...I liked getting complimented...it made me feel...special. _"It's like a disguise, I can act differently than I usually would, like I'm not some brute of a girl who others think is boyish and ugly...It's refreshing to be out of character once in a while."

"Baka."

She looked at him, surprised. "What?"

Kankurou rolled his eyes and sneered down at her. "Only insecure people think about what others think of them, and try to reach their expectations. What is _normal_? Everyone is different by society's standards. If you want to act like a girl who flirts openly and only cares about her appearance, be my guest, it's not like I care, because as a ninja all that matters is strength and how far you're willing to go to reach your pathetic goals. If this is really how you think, then you really are the weak girl I thought you were, and right now you're wasting my time. If you really think this is what you want, people saying you're pretty, then you don't deserve that forehead protector." He turned and started to walk away, hand moving to his forehead, and a sigh escaping his lips. "Geez, are all ninjas in this village this messed up?"

Nami was frozen on the spot, eyes never straying from Kankurou's figure. _"He...He's right. I'm a baka, thinking this was what I wanted._ Suddenly she smiled.

_Thought_

_Then you really are the weak girl I **thought** you were._

She closed her eyes for a second. "Arigato." She whispered before once again using her speed to appear in front of him. "Let's go get some ramen."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Laughing she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the road. "Just come on, I promise you'll like it Kurou-kun."

Kankurou aloud her to pull him, out of the shock of the girl's mood swings. _Kurou-kun, who does she think she is?!_

* * *

Kiba growled from his position in the bushes. _Why did she choose him? She fought him in the preliminaries foe God sakes!_

"They look cute together, ne, Kiba-kun?"

"Hell NAhhh!" Kiba's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bush, hand over his heart. He pointed at the two in the bushes. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Fuyu smirked and stood, arms crossed. "I think the real question is, what are you doing?"

Gen nodded and stood, hands on hips. "And why are you following Nami?"

Both walked out of the bushes and stood on either side of Kiba.

"It would be unfortunate-" Fuyu whispered.

"If you are trying to sabotage Nami-chan's date-" Gen continued.

Both placed an arm around Kiba's shoulders. "So you could win a bet." They led Kiba the opposite direction Nami had gone.

Akamaru barked, but backed off when the twins glared at him. Both smirked and held on tighter to the struggling Kiba.

"Answer the question Kiba."

"I don't have to answer your damn question! But so you'll shut up, I'm just making sure she doesn't cheat! I mean, come on! Out of all the boys in Konoha she chooses that Sand guy!" Kiba said angrily.

Gen looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Fuyu smirked and nodded. Both let go and stood in front of Kiba.

Gen smiled. "We were wrong about you Kiba, it seems your motives aren't what we thought they were."

Kiba crossed his arms and glared. "What are you talking about?"

Fuyu chuckled. "You really didn't like seeing Nami with that guy."

"Damn right! Do you know what that guy is capable of? And his brother? They're all crazy!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked in agreement.

They twins continued to smile, slowly circling Kiba and Akamaru, going the opposite ways. "We under stand Kiba." One said.

The other nodded. "Yes, we understand that you're _concerned_ for Nami-chan."

Kiba narrowed his eyes as the smirking twins both stopped, one in front of him, one behind; Kiba couldn't tell which was which.

The one in front of him took a step forward. "We'll leave you to do what you want, but remember this-"

"-if this bet hurts Nami, you'll certainly be sorry, be warned." One whispered, directly behind Kiba. Kiba turned his head, but the twin was gone. He turned back around to see both in front of him, a few paces away, smiling sweetly.

"Well-"

"-Ja ne-"

"Kiba-kun" In a swirl of wind and leaves they were gone.

Kiba blinked and looked down at Akamaru, who barked. Kiba nodded. "Yeah, they freak me out too."

Akamaru barked again and started running down the road. Kiba looked surprised. "A-Akamaru! Wait!" He followed his dog until they stopped right outside Ichiraku Ramen. Kiba paused and moved the screen to the side a bit, peering inside. He made a confused noise and entered, no one was there.

Cursing, he left the shop. "Missed them."

"Missed who?"

Kiba turned. "Nami..." He looked around for Kankurou, but he was gone. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, getting some ramen." She said as if it was obvious. "Why else would I come here?"

"I-you, but...What happen to the Sand guy?" He looked around, but could find Kankurou anywhere.

Nami placed her hands on her hips. "His sensei suddenly appeared and told Kurou-kun there was a mandatory team meeting and both left...why do you care?"

Kiba sputtered. "I...What...I...Why the hell would I care?" He turned his head away stubbornly.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, but the fact that you're still following me must count for something."

Kiba glared and turned away. "I'm not following you, you baka, I was just hungry and decided to get something to eat."

Nami nodded, skeptical look on her face. "Right, and you just happen to be at the restaurant I usually eat at, and where you knew I would take Kurou-kun."

Kiba opened his mouth, but paused, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell is with the nickname?"

Nami shrugged. "I give everyone nicknames. Most of the time I give nicknames to those with long names, for example, Shikamaru-kun, Shiki-kun." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Now can you please go away, _Inu-baka_, with you here you're scaring off potential dates, and the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can get out of these stupid clothes and start training."

Kiba noticed her worn out appearance. "Are you okay?" He found himself asking.

Nami paused and looked at him from under her lashes. "Yeah...I" Suddenly she got an idea. _Maybe I can win and embarrass Kiba at the same time._ "I..just lost my wallet and I'm really hungry. I can't go home and ask for more, 'cause my dad would probably be mad that I lost my allowance." She crossed her arms and kicked some dirt.

Akamaru barked.

"That would be stupid Akamaru." Kiba said.

Akamaru barked louder and Kiba sighed. "Fine." She grabbed Nami's arm and dragged her inside the ramen shop. "Come on I'll buy you a bowl."

Nami smirked and sat down. _Sucker._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm having writer's block and my writing may suffer a bit, I know this wasn't my best chapter, I'll try harder next time! I feel that Kiba an Kankurou are OC, which is bad cause I'm considering pairing Nami with one of them, but it's not final! Don't get any ideas! Only I can know the pairings, because I'm an evil genious! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR ME!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	20. Confusing Emotions

_**Chapter 20:::Confusing Emotions**_

Nami held her sides from laughing so hard. "And...And then..she tripped over the hem of her dress, that was too long to begin with...and dropped the whole pot of spaghetti onto his head. Then Okaasan picked up a noodle and ate it, saying that the spaghetti had never tasted so good, and invited the boy over for dinner again!" She wiped the tear from her eyes and sighed, setting down her chopsticks. "Neesan was so embarrassed she ran to her room and wouldn't come out. I never under stood why, the guy didn't care, he laughed about it. I don't think I'll ever get my neesan, or girls in general."

Kiba chuckled, surprised they were getting along so well, he found himself enjoying the time he was spending with Nami. They didn't talk about the bet, or training, or fighting, or the Chuunin Exam, they just talked. He couldn't remember how it happened, but it did, and then the conversation somehow turned into funny childhood stories; mostly about their older sisters. By then it was dark out and time for Nami to win the bet was running out.

Nami carefully stacked her bowl at the very top of twenty other empty ones. "How 'bout it Teuchi-san, it's gotta be a record."

The old ramen cook smiled and shook his head. "Sorry Nami, but Naruto just had thirty bowls earlier."

Nami bowed her head and grumbled. "Stupid Naruto and his ramen addiction."

"You know, most girls won't even look at that many bowls of ramen." Kiba muttered, paying Ayame. He sadly looked at his now empty doggy wallet.

Nami shrugged, not feeling the least bit guilty, and stood up. She bent down and picked up Akamaru. The puppy happily snuggled into Nami's embrace. Nami giggled and scratched him behind the ears.

"You're going to be a great ninja dog and kill many enemies one day, yes you are, yes you are." She said in a babying voice, walking out of the ramen stand.

Kiba sighed, smacking his forehead, and followed. "You are you only one who could make something so cruel sound like a compliment."

"It was a compliment!" She defended. "Akamaru-kun is a ninja dog, and he'll be even better when he gets bigger, yes you will, yes you will." She rubbed her nose against Akamaru's and giggled when he licked her cheek. She set him down and watch amused as he ran around her and Kiba, before running ahead. Kiba smiled affectionately as he watched Akamaru.

"So, how big is he going to get?" Nami asked.

Kiba lifted a hand hip and waist level. "Probably this tall, but that's only assuming."

"I hope he's not like Sano."

"Who?"

Nami sighed. "We had a D-rank mission to groom this lady's animals, I had to take care of this huge dog after I tried to give the cat a bath." She shivered. "I still have the claw marks."

Kiba snorted. "Even I know that that cats don't like water, baka."

Nami glared and punched his arm. "Shut up, I'm not good with cats. As I was saying, Sano decided he didn't want to bathe alone and tackled me into the washtub and since I was already wet, I stayed in the tub and washed the dog. I did a good job, but the stupid thing jumped right back into the mud. It took me five more baths and a very strong rope before I got him to stay put...It's not funny!"

Kiba continued to laugh. "Did you even think about putting a leash on him while in the tub?"

"Yes! He used it to his advantage, dragging me through mud puddle after mud puddle, he's a Saint Bernard and very strong! Stop laughing at me!" She stomped her foot.

"Can't you see I'm laughing with you?" He said, trying to keep a straight face.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so immature."

Kiba scoffed and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "Right, I'm immature, so what does that make you?"

Nami smiled. "More mature than you. Compared to you, who acts like an arrogant S.O.B, I'm like a polite old woman."

"Yeah, you're ugly like one too."

Nami stopped walking and looked at Kiba, smile gone. "Ugly?"

Kiba continued to walk and nodded. "Yep."

Nami scowled and raised a fist, ready to hit him, but stopped._ I have to react like a girlie-girl would._ She continued to walk, but past him.

"I can't believe you."

"What?" He asked.

Nami stopped and spun around to face him. "You're a jerk. For once we actually get along and you go and ruin it by insulting me!"

He glared back. "You insulted me first."

She shook her head. "No, I called you arrogant, which is true. You called me ugly."

"Which is true." He blurted out of spite.

_**You don't mean that! Take it back!**_

_No, it's true._

_**No it's not, you think she's beautiful! Stop hurting her feelings!**_

_She has no feelings to be hurt._

_**Look again.**_

He snapped out of his thoughts as tears formed in Nami's eyes. He didn't notice her pinching her arm really hard behind her back. _Ow owowowowowowowowowow, I never noticed how sharp my nails have gotten. Hmm, he seems concerned, I am an awesome actress!_

"I'm getting really sick of everyone saying I'm ugly! Am I really all that bad looking, because today I got a lot of looks and got some nice comments from people I've never met before." She glared. "I really thought we could start over, and maybe become friends, but you...you just like to insult me too much! I'm going home!"

She turned on her heel and walked towards her house, using the street lights as her light source. She looked at her watch, it was 11:56 _Come on Kiba..._

"Nami!"

Smirking she slowed a bit, but didn't turn. "What?"

"I'm s-I didn't mean it, you're not ugly."_ I think you're beautiful._

Nami's eyes widened. "You do?"

Kiba blinked. "What?"

_**You said it out loud, good job!**_

Kiba blushed and looked away. "Well, not ugly." He looked back down at her an noticed she had turned around to face him. Only Kiba seemed to notice their close proximity.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked in a whisper, leaning closer.

His hands shook a bit and he slowly nodded.

She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, glancing at her watch: 11:59. She looked into Kiba's eyes, getting ready to finish the bet, but froze, there was a weird look in his eyes. They were half lidded and his lips parted somewhat.

"Nami...you're beautiful." He said huskily.

Nami's eyes widened and her heart beat increased. _W-What is this feeling? Snap out of it Nami! You have to win!_ She blinked as the watch beeped. _Too late. _Kiba moved closer to her and she suddenly felt trapped. _Uh oh, doesn't he realize he won?_

"Kiba...you w-"

She was cut off when his lips covered hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes in bliss, pulling the confused girl closer.

_W-why is he kissing me, he won...I don't understand...why is my heart beating so fast...why? Why? wh-_

"Nami? Is that you?"

Nami pulled away, surprised by the voice. She looked towards her house as her father came out, holding a flashlight.

She glanced at Kiba for a second, before running towards her house. Kiba watched her go, a grin on his face.

_**Are you finally going to admit that you like her?**_

Kiba ignored the voice in his head and headed home, only thinking about a certain brown eyed Genin, and how she fit in his arms so well. Akamaru suddenly appeared and jumped on his shoulder, barking softly.

"What do you mean, 'Congratulations'? Did you plan that?"

The dog barked, smirking the best a dog could.

Nami watched from her bedroom window as the two walked away. Shaking her head she changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed.

"What a weird day...and Kiba...what was wrong with him? Why did he...is he trying to mess with my mind...did he just do it because he knew he won...just to shove it in my face that I wasted my time? That bastard! How could he?! He probably planed it so he could distract me long enough so he could win. Well congratulations to him, he won, and I'm going to keep up my end of the bargain." She slid under the covers and turned off the light on her nightstand. Rolling onto her side she closed her eyes.

"I'm never going to bother, talk, or try to fight Kiba ever again. From now on we're just ninjas protecting the same village."

* * *

"Hia! Hia! Hia!"

"Nami-chan...maybe you should slow down. All this training isn't a good thing." Gen said, sounding worn out..

"What are you talking about?" She asked breathlessly. "I'm competing in the biggest exam of my life at the end of this month. Training is the best thing I could be doing right now!"

"He meant for us!" Fuyu cried, dodging another punch. Nami ignored his obvious terror and threw another punch. Fuyu blocked and tried to kick her, but she dropped to the ground and swept his feet right out from under him with a horizontal kick. Fuyu fell back and just laid there. Nami sighed, annoyed.

"You're going to play dead too?!"

Fuyu didn't answer.

Rolling her eyes she looked at her sensei. "Ami-sensei, both are obviously out, can you fight me?"

Ami smiled. "Of course Nami-chan." She didn't give Nami a chance to respond before attacking.

Gen and Fuyu crawled off the battle field, panting.

"Nami-chan seems much more frustrated than usual." Gen said quietly.

Fuyu nodded. "She's been daydreaming much more than usual, she almost didn't dodge the knife Ami-sensei had thrown at her for being late."

"And Nami-chan is never late, and never wastes her time daydreaming."

"Something must have upset her."

"Perhaps we should have another chat with Kiba-kun."

"Yes, we warned him."

Both bowed their head and a shadow fell over their eyes. They next second they were gone, with only a piece of paper in their place.

* * *

**A/N I think I made it too short, so sorry, but it was extra emotional and I'm usually very bad at this kind of stuff, or fluff, is that what it is?, whatever, what do you guys think, was anyone touched emotionally by the interaction with Kiba and Nami...hopefully none of you were touched physically or I'd be sued.**

**Hehe! Have a nice day!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	21. A Little Birdie

_**Chapter 21:::A Little Birdie**_

Kiba ran for his life as more knives were thrown at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Gen and Fuyu didn't answer they continued to chase Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

Nami was knocked into a tree after getting hit with a powerful kick from Ami. Nami panted and didn't get up, she just slid to the ground.

Ami smiled and placed her hands on her knees, bending over, also panting slightly. "Good job, Nami-chan, you're improving."

Nami smiled back. "Do you think I can beat Shino-kun?"

Ami stood up straight. "I cannot account for what might be; I can only account for what is." She said wisely.

Nami stood up slowly. "So that's a maybe, then I just have to train harder." She smirked and shifted into her Taijutsu stance, similar to Lee's, but less stiff. "No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu this time."

Ami tilted her head to the side. "Wouldn't it be better if you practiced Taijutsu with Gai-kun?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah, but he's visiting Lee right now, so we'll practice later, but he gave me these wrist and ankle weights!" She moved her pant legs and lifted her arms happily. Sweat was already forming on her forehead already, and her teeth were clenched. "They're each only half as much as Lee wears now, so I still have a lot to work on."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "Were you wearing those a second ago?"

"No, I put them on when I was sitting down."

Ami just nodded. _I didn't even notice._

Nami smiled brightly and got back into position. "Please don't go easy on me Ami-sensei, even though I will be moving slower than usual."

Ami smiled, but it looked more scary than pretty. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

"Oooookkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn! I'm diiiieeeeing!"

Suki laughed and dropped an icepack on Nami's face. "Stop whining, it was your own choice to train nonstop for a week, never taking off those stupid weights. I swear when I get my hands on Gai for not supervising your training..." She threw her hands in the air, at loss for words and sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. "You worked your muscles too hard and didn't let them rest. I'm not telling you to take the weights off yet, but you're only going to do light workouts and help your father with the restaurant occasionally, but nothing big for at least two or three days."

Nami sat up quickly and moved the icepack. "But 'Kaasan! I still have to practice Chakra control! Two or three days is a lot of time, time that I need to train so I can beat Shino and become a Chuunin!"

Suki sighed and pushed her daughter back down. "I only said no straining your muscles, you can still practice Chakra control. Meditating helps. But really, Nami-chan you could still become a Chuunin even if you don't win against Shino-kun, it's all about how you fight."

Nami started talking, but it was muffled by the icepack on her face. Suki giggled and lifted it so it hovered over Nami's face and she could talk clearly. "I know how to fight. I have to use moves that fit the situation and do what I would do on a real mission, and I have to use strategy, along with strength...but I don't know how to defeat Shino-kun-"

Suki gasped and dropped the icepack back onto her daughter's face, grabbing her hands. "Oh, Nami-chan! You must never doubt yourself, you are strong, and smart, and courageous, and wise, and-"

"OKAASAN! Stop!" Nami yelled, moving the icepack and sitting up. "I'm not doubting myself, I know I have a good a chance as anyone to beat Shino-kun, I'm just worried about his bugs."

Suki paused. "Bugs?"

"Shino-kun is a member of the Aburame clan." Nami said simply.

Suki nodded in complete understanding. "Oooooohhhh, he's Shibi's son."

Nami gave her mother a blank look. "Do you know all of my classmates' parents personally?"

Suki smiled and waved a hand. "No, and I don't know Shibi very well. We were in the academy together and been on a couple of missions together over the years, but he's a Jounin and has higher ranked missions most of the time, but I know enough about him and his family, and the bugs inside them."

"So you know a way I can beat him?!" Nami asked excitedly.

Suki pocked Nami's forehead. "Now seeing as I've never fought Shibi, then I wouldn't actually know, but I can help you even the playing field."

Nami rubbed her forehead and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Suki smirked and put a finger to her lips. "That is for me to know and you to find out tomorrow after you've rested." She pushed her daughter back into a laying position and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, I'm setting your alarm for five to help your 'tousan open up." Nami groaned, but Suki ignored her protests by putting the icepack back on Nami's face. She set the alarm and stood up, turning off the light, but before she left...

"Oh, and Nami-chan?"

Nami groaned in response. Suki smirked.

"It seems that we got a number of young costumers wishing to find some brown eyed, turquoise haired beauty. Since you've seemed to become so popular over the past weak you'll he handing out fliers for the festival benefiting out shop and bar, okay honey?"

Nami groaned and waved a hand.

Suki shook her head, amused. "Goodnight, Nami-chan, I love you." She waited a second.

"I love you too, 'kaasan." Was the whispered reply.

Suki smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Nami faked the hundredth giggle of the day and waved to another boy as he walked away, promising to return for the festival.

Sighing she looked at her sister, who was doing the same thing as Nami, but her attentions were directed towards the older customers.

"Nami-chan, you're doing a great job! Keep it up and you'll be just like me one day!"

Nami forced a smile. "Yes, it's always been my dream to be tavern girl. Who wants to be a ninja and get your nails dirty?"

"That's the spirit Nami-chan."

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Nami turned and didn't have enough time to dodge her blond hair friend. "No, Nami-chan! Don't give up! You said we'd become Chuunins together!"

Nami tried to pry Naruto off of her, people were staring. "Naruto, get off! I wasn't serious! I'll never quit being a ninja. I'll always be there to help you become Hokage. Now get off, you baka!"

Naruto backed up and narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you training?"

She sighed. "'Kaasan said I can't train for at least two days for pushing myself too hard, which is stupid, I never push my limits, it was only a few hundred pounds of weights. So why aren't you training?"

"I am training!" He argued. "But Ero Sennin said he had some research to do before he could supervise my training."

She tilted her head to the side. "Research? What kind of research?"

Naruto pointed and she followed his finger, and promptly fell over when seeing the older man flirting with her sister, a blush on his cheeks and perverted smile on his lips. Nami narrowed her eyes and walked towards the two, Naruto followed.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but I really have to say and help my Otousan, but if you come by later there's a free drink in it for you." Okiyou said in a sweet voice.

Jiraiya chuckled pervertedly. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Hey! Ero Sennin, you still have to supervise my training!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya turned away from Okiyou and glared at Naruto. "It's Gama Sennin, you ungrateful baka."

They continued to glare at each other. Nami looked at Jiraiya closely. Walking forward she pushed Naruto out of the way.

"You're one of the three Sannin, Jiraiya-sama?" She asked sceptically.

A pleased smile spread across his face and he struck a pose. "Ah, so you've heard of me. Ha ha! My greatness has spread fall! Tell me, what is it about me that made you recognize me?"

She shrugged. "I've only heard of one Gama Sennin named Jiraiya, but I'm not as impressed with you. You seem more of a pervert to me, and drinks are only free after you buy a meal."

"Nami-chan! Stop steering away customers! It's bad for business." Okiyou scolded.

Nami placed her hand on her hips. "But Otousan said to get rid of any perverts that threaten his naive daughter's innocence. I presume he was talking about you, but you're hardly innocent, right Oki-neesan?" She asked, smiling innocently.

Okiyou glared. "I'm going to have a word with Otousan, but first I'm going to teach you the proper way to treat potential clients!"

"Ah, teaching your sister to follow in your footsteps eh?" Jiraiya asked, amused.

Nami glared. "No, I'm a Ninja, and soon I'll be a Chuunin. I just have to beat Shino-kun in the main matches." She muttered the last part to herself.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and looked closely at Nami. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't make it a habit to hang out with perverts three times my age."

He leaned back with a sour look on his face. "You kids have no respect." He turned to talk to Okiyou, but was disappointed to find that she was gone. "Ahhhh, now I'll have to find somewhere else to research."

"You will not be doing any research here, you baka hentai."

Nami smiled as her mother stepped outside. Suki had a scowl on her face. "'Kaasan!"

"Ah, that's why I recognized her." Jiraiya muttered to himself, backing away. Suki glared and pointed a finger at him.

"You! I banned you from this place a week ago for harassing my waitresses. You have the nerve to come back and harass my daughter."

Jiraiya jumped at the accusation, looking down at Nami, then at Suki. "I would never go so low as to hit on a child!"

"My other daughter, you baka!" Suki yelled, pulling Okiyou out of the bar/restaurant.

Jiraiya smiled nervously. "Ah, your other daughter, oh course! I must say I can see where she gets her beauty." He looked both up and down. Okiyou smiled and Suki glared.

"You have five seconds to get out of her before I do something I know I won't regret."

Jiraiya chuckled nervously and continued to back away. When he was a safe distance away he turned and sprinted away.

Naruto ran after him. "Matte! You have to supervise my training!"

Nami sighed. "I don't think Jiraiya-sama will be a good influence on Naruto."

Suki placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and led her into the restaurant. "Don't worry, he's in capable hands. Now come, I've got something to show you."

Nami waved at the three men at the bar. "Konnichiwa Inoichi-san, Chouza-san, Shikaku-san."

They waved back. Suki smiled also, and then opened the basement door and led her daughter down a set of stair, closing the door behind them.

"I can't see anything, why are we in the basement?" Nami asked.

"You'll see. Wait here." Suki let go of her daughter and went somewhere Nami couldn't see.

"Where would I go?" Nami muttered to herself. Suddenly the lights turned on and Suki came out from behind a large bookshelf holding a large scroll.

Suki placed it on the ground in front of Nami and motioned for her to kneel. Nami looked at the large scroll curiously. "What's that for?"

"This," Suki said unrolling it. "Is what's going to help you beat Shino."

Nami looked at all the names on the scroll; she noticed her mother's and grandmother's names were included. "Are the names signed in blood?"

Suki nodded. "Yes, this, my dear, is what you have to sign to be able to preform the summoning jutsu."

"Why would I want to preform the summoning jutsu?" Nami asked.

Suki rolled her eyes. "By signing this contract with your blood you will form a bond with a certain animal, and then you'll be able to call them up at any time. It's a type of temporal-spatial technique. This is the contract of the birds, it's been passed down in our family for many generations, but only the women are allowed to sign, because...we're better then men."

Nami laughed, but was still confused. "But how will it help?"

Suki smacked Nami on the back of the head. "Baka, you're slow today. Shino has a bond with the bugs so they'll help him fight. If you also have a bond with an animal then the playing field will be even."

"Cool! Let's get started!"

Suki hit her again. "Don't get hasty, I have to warn you, it takes a lot of Chakra to summon a strong bird, and you want to be able to summon a whole flock by the end of the month, that's why we'll be working on Chakra control the next couple of days. After you sign you're going to meditate for an hour and we'll continue after that."

Nami nodded. "When can I go back upstairs?"

"In two days."

"What?!" Nami yelled. "What about food? And exercise?"

Suki smiled. "I'll bring you food and there's a punching bag over there, and then there's the leg straps on the ceiling, you'll have plenty of exercise. But your main focus is building up your Chakra. When meditating you have to picture it flowing through your body-"

"Okaasan I know how to meditate, can I just sign the contract?" Nami asked, annoyed.

Suki hit her again. "Sure, go ahead. Write down your name in blood, and beneath that put your hand print, then mold Chakra and place the hand you used on the contract where you want to summon the bird. The seals are Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Sheep. Got that?"

Nami nodded and bit her thumb until it bleed. She signed her name and then covered her other finger in blood and pressing down on the paper. Standing up, she took a deep breath.

"Okay...Boar..Dog..Bird..Monkey..Sheep..._Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" She placed her hand, palm down, onto the ground. Smoke surrounded it and Nami waited anxiously. Finally it cleared and she moved her hand. She let out a happy squeak when she saw a little bird.

"She's so cute!"

The bird looked up at her. "Who you calling a she?"

Nami blinked and Suki laughed. The bird glared at Nami. "Who are you?"

Nami smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Fukishima Nami at your service, I'm so glad that you came, sorry for the mistake, smoke must have been in my eyes, because I can clearly see that you're a very handsome and brave looking bird."

The bird ruffled its feathers in delight. "Why, aren't you polite, much more than Suki-chan, she's a beastly woman, and you are much prettier too."

Suki's eyebrow twitched. "Hiyoko..."

The bird, Hiyoko, blinked and looked at Suki. "Ooooo, Suki-chan, how wonderful to see you."

Suki crossed her arms. "I can't say the same thing."

Hiyoko looked away. "See, that's why Mama never listens to you, you're so rude..and ugly...but this girl." He jumped onto Nami's shoulder. "I like. She can see what a strong and noble bird I am."

Nami smiled. "Ano...what kind of bird are you, Hiyoko-kun?"

"Why, I'm an eagle of course!"

"Oh of course, how could I not see that. I guess my eyesight is not as superior as yours, and this room is a little dark. Gomen..Hiyoko-kun." Nami quickly corrected herself. Hiyoko smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's true."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to flatter the conceited little chick, his ego is too big anyway. There's no way he'd be able to help you fight."

Hiyoko glared. "I can too! I'm as strong as Mama! I'm a true eagle and...and I'm not a chick!"

Suki smirked. "Then why are your feathers still grey?"

"I...I...I'm just a late bloomer! And...and molting season isn't until next year!" Hiyoko protested, flapping his wings.

Suki laughed. "Okay, but can you even fly yet?"

"Y-yes, of course I can!"

Suki grinned and leaned closer to the bird. "Then prove it."

"Fine!" Hiyoko flapped his wings and jumped off Nami's shoulder. He stayed in the air. "See! I can too fly!"

Suki smirked and took a deep breath and blew at Hiyoko. The bird wobbled and began to fall. Nami gasped and caught him.

"Okaasan! That was mean!"

Suki shrugged and rolled the scroll back up and placing back on its shelf. "I'm leaving now, so go ahead and start meditating, I'll bring you your dinner later, have a nice time."

Nami and Hiyoko watched her leave. When the door closed Nami looked down at the bird in her hands. "Gomen, she's had a bad day. You did an excellent job, you just need more practice."

Hiyoko looked up at her. "Really, you think?"

Nami tilted her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I?"

The bird looked away. "My brothers and sisters are all so much stronger, I'm the only one who can't fly."

"Well, are you the youngest?" She asked.

Hiyoko nodded. Nami giggled.

"Then you shouldn't feel bad. Your brothers and sisters are stronger because they've had more time to grow, but I bet you'll be the strongest of all."

Hiyoko jumped. "You think."

She nodded."Mhmm, because you'll have all those strong siblings to help you...So, you're the weakest?"

Hiyoko nodded sadly.

Nami bit her lip. "Then I guess I have to become stronger too, so I can summon your brothers and sisters too."

"Oh, so I'm too weak for you?! You want to get rid of me now?!"

Nami smiled and shook her head. "No, but the stronger the summoner the stronger the summon, and I have to get stronger by the end of the month for the Chuunin exams."

Hiyoko nodded. "Well you must be somewhat strong, you didn't summon an egg."

She smiled. "Thanks, but I still have to meditate."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to meditate yet, I'd rather work out first, so while I do that why don't you tell me about yourself and your family."

"You want to hear about my family?" He asked surprised. Nami set him on the ground and nodded.

"Not many ninjas want to talk to us, they usually just want our help when fighting." Hiyoko admitted.

Nami shrugged and concentrated her Chakra in her feet and walked up the wall and the ceiling towards the legs straps. She strapped herself in and let herself hang. "Well, if I want help with fighting, then I should learn more about the ones I'm asking help from." She began to do air sit-ups, touching her toes each time she went back up.

Hiyoko looked up at Nami, a happy look in his eyes. "Okay, I have lots and lots of brothers and sisters, of all sizes-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but is it possible to summon more than one bird at a time?"

He nodded. "But it takes a lot of Chakra."

She nodded. "Please continue."

Hiyoko smiled the best a bird could. "Okay, first there's my older sister...

Suki listened from the door, smile on her face. _I have such a strong daughter, I summoned an egg my first try, but then again I wasn't as dedicated to my training as she is, must be Gai's influence. I should thank him...after I kill him for giving he those weights._

* * *

**A/N Sorry there wasn't any fluff or romance in this chapter, but I just wanted to make it all about Nami...I also couldn't think of anything, I'm not in a fluffy mood..hehe. Oh I love my little Hiyoko! He's so cute, acting all tough and whatnot.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	22. Hospitals

_**Chapter 22:::Hospitals**_

Kiba looked at the entrance of the restaurant, contemplating weather to go in or not. He hadn't seen Nami in a week; it seemed that she was avoiding him.

_Why?_

He sighed annoyed and entered the restaurant. He looked around and noticed the place was empty, except for the chef, Nami's father.

Fukishima Natsu looked up and smiled happily. "Welcome! What can I get you?"

"Is Nami here?"

Natsu's smile dropped a bit. "Is there a reason you're seeking out my daughter? My wife already informed her friends that she'll be busy for two days, and I don't remember ever being introduced to you."

"We...uh...went to the academy together, and I've been busy lately and didn't hear she was busy." Kiba said nervously.

Natsu smiled again turning to continue cooking. "Well that changes everything, so what's your name, friend of daughter?"

Kiba smirked. "Inuzuka Kiba."

Natsu slammed his pan against the stove. "I..nu..zuka Ki..ba, you're the one who my daughter hates."

"What? She doesn't hate me." Kiba protested. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Natsu sneezed and covered his mouth and nose. "No dogs allowed! Get out!"

"What! Why?! Akamaru isn't doing anything!" Kiba yelled, showing Natsu the dog.

Natsu started sneezing and backed away. "No you baka! I'm allergic, no dogs allowed! Now Get Out!"

Kiba's eyes widened. "I'm going I'm going, geez." He quickly left. Once outside he looked back at the restaurant and sighed. "Crazy family."

* * *

_In...Out...In...Out_

This went through Nami's mind millions of times. She had been listening to her breathing in the dark basement for the last two days, only stopping to eat. Hiyoko had left, seeing no reason to stay, and Nami missed the little bird.

She smiled to herself as she felt the Chakra move through her whole body. She pictured a blue aura surrounding her; all sound were blocked. The aura grew bigger and bigger with each inhale, and smaller and smaller with each exhale. She pictured the aura of Chakra changing form and becoming a bird, and then a dog, and then a fox, and then a flower, and then butterfly wings. She smiled to herself, trying to make her meditating fun, but soon became serious again. She wove the Chakra around her with her mental power, not moving her arms or legs.

She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to notice that he skin was glowing a faint blue from the Chakra trying to get out by her pores. She smirked. "Cool"

Suddenly the door to the basement opened, blinding Nami with the unexpected light, and making her lose concentration. "The light it burns!"

Suki laughed and turned on the lights. "Times up, you can go train."

"Its been two days already?" Nami asked surprised, getting up. She wobbled a bit, but Suki stopped her from falling, leading her up the stairs.

"Yes, your teammates are waiting for you outside." Suki said.

Nami smiled, but it turned into a frown when he saw her father, there were rashes all over his face and his face was swollen. "What happened to you, Otousan?"

He tried to say something, but all the came out was mumbling.

Nami looked at her mother. "What happened to him?"

"Allergic reaction." Suki said. "Do any of your friends have a dog."

Nami shook her head. "No" She froze and scowled. "Kiba was here, he must have bought Akamaru." She stormed out of the restaurant, but stopped as the sun hit her, momentarily blinding her. "Ah! The sun! It buuuurrrrrnnnnnnssssssssss!" She shielded her face and hissed.

Gen laughed and looped his arm through Nami's. "You're so funny, Nami-chan!" He led her down the street, Fuyu following.

"Whee are we going?" Nami asked once she was used to the light.

"To train." Fuyu said simply.

Nami punch a fist into the air. "Yay! I can't wait to show you a new move!"

* * *

Ino watched, chin resting on her palm and elbow propped up, as Nami walked by the flower shop for the hundreth time. Her eyebrow twitched. 

"Nami would you just come in already!"

Nami froze mid-step and fell over. She quickly jumped back up and scratched the back of her neck. "Oh, Ino, what a pleasant surprise."

Ino sighed. "Are you going to come in or what?"

Nami sighed and walked in, looking around at all the flowers.

"Know what you want to buy?" Ino asked, bored.

Nami placed a finger on her lips and looked uncertain. "Ano...do you have any roses?"

Ino perked up. "What color?"

Nami looked around. _There are different colors? _"Ummmmmm...red?"

Ino stood up straight, smirking. "Ohhhhhh, whose the lucky guy?"

Nami looked at her sharply. "What?"

A cat-like grin spread across the blond's face. "Well a red rose represents love, only to be bought for a special someone."

Nami shook her head. "No, I changed my mind I want a...tulip!"

"Color?"

_Don't pick red, anything but red! _"...yellow?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not in love?"

"Why?"

"Yellow tulips mean you're hopelessly in love."

Nami looked around and spotted a book about flower meanings. She quickly grabbed it and flipped through it. "I want a larkspur, peony, and a stephanotis."

"Beautiful spirit, healing, and luck...who are they for?" Ino asked, collecting each flower and wrapping them up. She handed them to Nami, who gave her the money in return.

"Lee, Naruto, and Chouji-kun."

Ino sighed, disappointed. "Those three, and here I thought you were turning over a new leaf."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

You know," Ino said slyly. "finally becoming a girl and finding a boyfriend. I heard about that bet you had and I saw how it ended."

Nami's eyes widened. "You..saw?"

Ino nodded. "Oh, yes, I know all about your little walk home with Kiba."

"How?" Nami asked quickly.

Ino grinned. "Well at midnight I was feeling a bit parched, so I got up to get some water. I just happened to look out the window, and here I thought living across the street from a bunch of restaurants would be bad."

Nami sighed. "Just forget it, it didn't mean anything. Kiba was just trying to win a bet."

Ino watched Nami leave, head bowed. _She looks sad._

Nami looked at the flowers, trying to remember which was which. By the time she could actually remember she had reached the hospital. She walked up to the front desk, still looking at the flowers, and accidentally bumping into someone, causing them both to fall. She couldn't catch herself, for fear of ruining the flowers, and landed flush against the person. Nami opened her eyes and looked at the person's face. She smiled.

"Hello Shiki-kun! Longtime no see! What are you doing here?" She didn't move from her spot on top of him. Shikamaru blushed at their close proximity.

He pushed her off and sat up on his elbows. "To see Chouji, why else would I come here?"

She shrugged and stood up, holding out a hand for him. "How would I know that? You could have stopped being a lazy bastard and decided to volunteer at the hospital."

He stared at her, then her hand. He sighed and grabbed it. "Troublesome woman."

She pulled him up and dusted off his clothes. "Troublesome man."

He hit her hands away and picked up a basket of fruit that had also, then headed in the direction to Chouji's room. Nami noticed a shoji board on the ground and picked it up, following Shikamaru. After five seconds he noticed a second set of footsteps and turned to look at her.

"Why are you following me?"

She smiled. "Well, we're both going to visit Chouji-kun, so I decided to tag along with you, then we can go see Naruto, and then Lee. And if you don't want to bring me with you then I'll just hold this hostage." She held up the shoji board.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and turned away, his hand shoved in his pockets. "Come on."

She smirked. "How kind of you Shiki-kun."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and they walked in silence to Chouji's room. Nami reached out and opened the door, immediately walking inside.

"Hello Chouji-kun!"

Shikamaru sighed and walked in after her. "It's not polite to walk in without knocking."

Nami shrugged. "So, Chouji-kun doesn't care."

"He could have been changing or doing something he wouldn't want a girl to see." Shikamaru pointed out.

Nami gave him a look. "Well he wasn't, so it doesn't matter."

Shikamaru made an annoyed sound. "I hope I never get sick or I'd have to get a lock."

Nami placed a hand on her hip. "Well you don't have worry, cause I wouldn't visit you if you got sick anyway." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chouji, who had been silently watching them argue, laughed. "You two act like an old married couple."

Both stopped arguing and looked at Chouji. Nami scoffed. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard, besides I'm either too ugly or too pretty for Shiki-kun. And I would never marry someone that stubborn."

"I'm stubborn?" Shikamaru repeated in disbelief.

Nami smirked. "I'm glad you agree." She went to Chouji's side and handed him the peony. "It means healing, I think, you'll have to ask Ino."

"Ino's coming?" Chouji asked, taking the flower.

Nami shrugged. "I'd assume so, you are her teammate and friend." She sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, Chouji-kun. You really should come to the restaurant more, I'll even make you something special when you get better, how does that sound?"

Chouji smiled. "That sounds great, anything barbecue."

Shikamaru sighed. "Isn't that what got you here in the first place Chouji? Too much barbeque?"

Chouji crossed his arms and looked away. Nami glared. "If you're so worried about him eating them why did you bring that basket of fruit?"

Chouji perked up. "Food?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Sorry, doctor said you couldn't eat it."

Chouji bowed his head in disappointment. "Oh."

Nami patted him on the back. "It's okay Chouji-kun, I'll make your meal twice as big. So, besides the food sickness, what have you been doing?"

"Helping Shikamaru train for the final matches."

Nami smiled and nodded. "That's nice, he'll need all the help he can get."

Shikamaru glared at her. "Hey!...oh it's not worth it."

Nami looked at him, and then Chouji. "He's going to give up five minutes into the match."

Chouji laughed and nodded. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in. "I'm sorry, but the visitors must leave so Chouji-kun can have his check-up."

Nami nodded and got up. She gave Chouji a kiss on the cheek. "Get better soon, hopefully you can come to our restaurant for the festival for your free meal. Your Otousan will be very jealous." Chouji laughed and Nami smiled, walking past the nurse and into the hallway.

Shikamaru waved a hand. "See ya Chouji." He walked into the hall and leaned against the wall, content on staying there, but Nami grabbed Shikamaru's arm, dragging him down the hall. "Come on Shiki-kun!"

Shikamaru tripped a couple of times before Nami walked at a slower pace, but she didn't let go of his arm. Shikamaru looked at Nami closely, suddenly noticing something.

"Why do you look different?" He asked bluntly

She stopped. "Huh?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You look different. You're paler and your hair is shorter."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I'm impressed, Nara Shikamaru actually noticed something." She laughed, bringing her hand to her chest, accidentally bringing Shikamaru's hand to her chest also. Shikamaru's face turned red and he backed away from Nami, looking frightened. She was was looking at her chest with a blank expression on her face. Shikamaru was waiting for her to attack him for accidentally groping her.

"Damn you!" Nami yelled. Shikamaru closed his eyes, bringing his arms up to block his face.

"Why do you have to be so big?!"

He slowly moved his arms and opened his eyes. "Wha...?" The sight before him almost made him fall over. It looked like Nami was trying to push her breasts in so they would be smaller.

"I hate this, they're always in the way, I wish I could be flat like Sakura and Ino." Nami muttered, finally giving up her pursuit and continued to walk towards Naruto's room.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. _Ino's always complaining her chest isn't big enough, and Nami is complaining that her chest is too big, I don't understand women._

"Come on Shiki-kun, you hentai!"

Shikamru slapped his forehead and followed. "Troublesome woman."

Nami smiled up at him. "Troublesome man."

They walked into Naruto's room, once again without knocking. Nami almost yelled, but Shikamaru covered her mouth, pointing at the sleeping Naruto. She moved his hand and sighed, disappointed.

"Oh, he's still sleeping, I've been coming to see him for the last three days, but he's always asleep." She crossed her arms and pouted, sitting on the chair next to his bed. "It's unfair."

Shikamaru grabbed another chair and dragged it over, taking a seat, and setting his fruit basket on the ground. "Why were you always so nice to Naruto?"

Nami blinked and tilted her head to the side. "I've always been friends with Naruto, we're best friends. He was always sitting by himself, and I couldn't understand why, so I decided to find out for myself." She looked at the blond, smiling softly. "I still don't know why."

"But he was always getting you in trouble." Shikamaru argued, feeling somewhat annoyed. He rested his hands behind his neck and closed his eyes.

Nami laughed quietly. "I would have gotten in trouble anyway. Naruto made the academy fun...and it face hilarious when he made Iruka-sensei's face turn purple, but Naruto wasn't my only good friend, Shiki-kun."

He opened one eye. "Hmmm?"

Nami tapped her chin. "I seem to remember cloud watching with someone after my baachan died. I hated everyone saying they were sorry, waiting for me to cry. You knew I didn't want to talk, just think. You're the first person I ever cried in front of."

Shikamaru opened both eyes and looked at Nami. She was smiling softly, eyes closed. A thin blush spread across his nose and cheeks. Strand of hair fell into her face and Shikamaru caught himself reaching forward to brush it aside. She opened her eyes and looked at his hand curiously. He quickly moved it to grab the shoji board she had in her grasp.

"Hey, that my leverage." She said softly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, let's play to pass the time."

Nami smiled and set the flowers on Naruto's bed and grabbed another stool and placed between Shikamaru and herself. Shikamaru set the board down and took a bag of game pieces out of his pocket and setting them up on the board.

"You do know how to play, right?" Shikamaru asked.

Nami smirked. "Yep, ojiichan made me play with him every day, so don't think you can beat me."

Shikamaru yawned. "It's not as enjoyable if you make it a competition, troublesome woman."

She rolled her eyes. "Just make the first move." She turned the sand timer over.

Shikamaru moved his piece, then Nami moved hers, and soon both were in deep concentration, studying each others moves, and trying to think of all possibilities. After ten minutes a winner wasn't in sight. It was soon Nami's turn and she was staring at the board, thinking hard. Sighing she closed her eyes and got into her meditating position. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking, now shuuu."

Shikamaru sighed and looked back at Naruto. "He's still sleeping...Maybe he's dead."

"Don't joke like that." Nami scolded in a flat voice, still meditating. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Got it!" She moved her piece and sat back with a smirk.

Shikamaru looked at the board for a second before moving a piece and also sitting back. "I win."

Nami sat up and looked at the board in disbelief. "Damn, you did." She sighed. "How troublesome."

Shikamaru smiled and set the board back up to start and new game. "At least you lasted longer than Asuma."

Nami perked up. "Really?"

He nodded, flipping the sand timer over. "Play again?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Silence ensued as they began to play another game. Shikamaru looked at the timer when it was his turn, but paused.

"What's this?" He looked closely at the sand timer, the sand had stopped. "Damn, it's stuck."

Nami tapped on the glass to try and get the sand going again, but it stayed stuck. "Hmmm." Suddenly her eyes brightened. "Naruto, you're up!"

Shikmaru smirked. "Hey, finally up?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "No, his eye are open because he's still asleep."

Shikamaru gave her a look.

Naruto blinked and looked at the two people at his bedside. "Where am I?" He asked softly, looking around.

"The hospital." Shikamaru answered.

Nami moved closer. "You've been asleep for almost three days straight."

Naruto looked at her, eyes half lidded. "Three days?...THREE DAYS?!" Naruto jumped up and Nami quickly grabbed the flowers so he didn't crush them. "Shikamaru, when are the main matches?!"

"Tomorrow..." Shikamru answered hesitantly.

"What?!" Naruto grabbed the front of Shikamaru's shirt. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I don't have time to sit here and sleep! Where's the Ero Sennin? Where is he?!"

"What are you talking about?" Shikamru asked, confused and annoyed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Naruto moved away from Shikamaru and began searching his bed. "My clothes are gone! Where? Where? Where?"

Nami sighed, annoyed. "I think I liked it better when he was sleeping. Naruto calm down!"

Naruto froze, back facing them.

Shikamaru sighed. "There's no point in panicking the day before. Resting can be considered a part of your training."

Nami became worried when Naruto didn't say anything. "Hey, Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto turned to look at them, tears streaming down his face, stomach growling. "I'm hungry."

Nami sighed. "Don't scare us like that Naruto."

Shikamaru nodded, but paused. "Oh yeah." Reaching down, he picked up the fruit basket, setting on the bed. "This is troublesome, but I bought these fruits for Chouji."

"But the doctors said he couldn't have it, so enjoy." Nami said.

"Chouji?" Naruto asked confused. "He's hurt that badly?"

Nami giggled and Shikamaru smirked. "Don't get the wrong idea. He ate too much barbecue and his stomach isn't feeling well." Shikamaru said.

Naruto laughed. "That sounds like Chouji alright."

"Most girls don't come to visit guys like you, so here." He threw him an apple.

Nami nodded. "Here, I got this for you, Ino said it means good luck, so good luck." She handed him the stephanotis. Naruto looked at it before setting it aside and moving to take a bite of the apple, but stopped, eyes wide.

"What?" Nami and Shikamaru asked.

Naruto laughed. "Let's go eat this in front of Chouji." He left the room with the apple, Nami and Shikamaru followed.

"What a troublesome guy." Shikamaru muttered.

Nami grabbed Naruto's arm. "Wait, we have to go see Lee."

Naruto blinked. "Fuzzy brows?"

Nami rolled her eyes at the name, but nodded. "Yeah, I still have to give him his flower." She held up the larkspur.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to eat this then."

Nami started walking towards Lee's room. "No ones stopping you."

The two boys followed Nami since neither knew the way to Lee's room. She reached the door and smiled, opening it. "I hope he's-" When she entered she fell silent, eyes wide. Shikamaru looked over her shoulder, and his eyes widened. He pushed Nami aside and preformed the hand seals for his shadow technique.

Gaara, who was standing over Lee's bed, hand outstretched and ready to preform Desert Funeral, froze. Nami glared and Naruto jumped forward.

"Hey, you...!" He punched Gaara, coincidentally punching Shikmaru too. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Shikamaru rubbed his cheek. "Hey, Naruto. When I'm using the Kage Mane no Jutsu, I move along with him. Got it?"

Naruto raised a hand. "Sorry, Shikamaru."

Nami glared at Gaara. "What are you trying to do to Lee?"

"I tried to kill him." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Whay do you need to do that?" Shikamaru asked, glaring. "You won the match. Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?"

"No." Gaara said. "I'm going to kill him, because I want him dead."

Nami scowled and walked forward. "That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard. I saw the look you had when you won, when Gai-niisan blocked your final attack. You're confused by why he did that, aren't you? That's why you want him dead."

Gaara looked at her. "You cried, why?"

"Because Lee is a friend that I love. I cried the tears he couldn't." Nami said quietly, looking Gaara straight in the eyes.

Gaara's pupils dilated. "Love...there's no such thing."

Shikamru scoffed. "You grew up in a bad environment didn't you? You're really egocentric."

Gaara looked at all of them. "If you bother me, I will kill you, too."

Naruto glared and pointed a fist at Gaara. "What?! Just try it, then!"

"Hey, cut it out, Naruto!" Shikamaru said quickly. He looked at Gaara, trying to look calm and collected. "We know that you're strong, since we saw your match with him, but us three are pretty strong as well. We didn't show our strongest moves in the preliminaries, and it's three against one. You're at a disadvantage. If you listen to us, we can let you go."

Nami glanced at Shikamaru, she could sense his fear. _It's a good idea, Shikamaru-kun, but..._ She looked at Gaara. _It's not going to work on this guy._

"I'm only going to say this once more." Gaara said quietly, narrowing his eyes. "If you bother me, I will kill you!"

"You can't kill me!" Naruto yelled.

"I've been telling you to stop doing that!" Shikamaru yelled. "He's as strong as a monster!"

Naruto smirked. "I have a real monster inside me. I won't lose to him."

"Don't piss him off, you baka." Shikamaru hissed.

"A monster, eh?"Gaara closed his eyes for a second. "Then I am the same. As you said, I did not grow up in a nice environment. I took the life of the woman who was called my okaasan when I was born. To become the ultimate ninja my otousan used ninjutsu to bind an incarnate of sand to me. I was a monster at birth."

Nami stifled a gasp.

Gaara continued. "It is called Shukaku, an it was sealed in a teakettle. It is a living soul of an elder priest from the Hidden Village of Sand."

"Must be one of those binding techniques to bind a soul before birth." Shikamru said shocked. "To think that you guys would resort to such a crazy...You guys are crazy."

"No" Nami whispered. "Just power hungry."

Shikamaru tried to remain cool. "That's not what a parent should do. What a twisted way to show love."

"Love again?" Gaara whispered. "Don't measure me by your values. Family? Let me tell you what kind of link I have with them. They are just lumps of meat linked by hatred and murderous intent. I stole my okaasan's life and was created to become the village's masterpiece, and as the Kazekage's son...My otousan taught me the secrets of ninja techniques. I grew up after being overprotected, spoiled, and left alone. I thought that was love. Until that incident happened."

"That incident?" Nami repeated.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "So what happened?!"

Gaara's lips formed into a cruel smile, a crazy look in his eyes. "These past six years, starting from when I was six, my otousan tried to assassinate me numerous times."

Naruto and Shikamaru made noises of surprise, but Nami kept her face blank.

"You said he spoiled you, so what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"You became too strong. So he tried to get rid of you. You were never nothing more than a weapon made to protect the village, nothing like a real son, and your okaasan died for his experiment, he regretted your birth." Nami muttered, looking straight into his eyes.

Gaara smirked. "Yes, I was the usage of a jutsu, my mind became unstable. The bakas of my village finally noticed that my emotions were unpredictable. To Kazekage, my otousan, I was the village's trump card, but at the same time I was a threat. After I turned six, it seems they classified me as a dangerous being. I was the village's dangerous tool, but still handled with care.

"I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist and live? I asked myself that question, but I could not find an answer. But I need those reasons while I'm still alive, or it would be the same as me being dead. And this is what I concluded. I exist to kill everyone other than me. I finally found the relief inside the fear of being assassinated at any time. By killing the assassins, I was able to recognize my reason to live. I fight only for myself, and love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful. As long as there are people to kill in the world...to make me experience the joy of living...my existence will remain."

Nami clenched her fists. "You think you can play God?! Deciding who lives and who dies, just to make yourself feel like you have a place in the world?! No one has a true purpose, and most waste their whole lives searching for one. We are just born and we just die, nothing complicated about it. Just because you think you need a purpose to live doesn't mean you can kill others to find that purpose. If you go on living like this you'll go crazy and get yourself killed. You're not the only one whose lonely. Don't think that you're the only one in the world that suffers. Some don't have some stupid demon to protect them! Some are so mistreated they die of loneliness! Don't think that you're so different from the rest of us!" Nami blocked Lee's form from Gaara, not caring that she was standing on the sand that he controlled.

Gaara looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You haven't experienced true suffering, you can't begin to understand."

Nami narrowed her eyes. "No, I haven't. I've experienced the love of a family, something you never got to, but just because you hold a grudge against your village and father, doesn't mean you can take it out on the people around you."

"I will kill who I want, just to feel that I exist. I won't stop until I find my purpose." Gaara whispered.

Naruto made a scared sound and backed away. Nami looked at him, he looked terrified, and now that she looked, so did Shikamaru.

"Naruto, What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

Suddenly Gaara's sand began to rise and head for Shikamaru and Naruto, imediattly moved in front of them. Unfortunately the sand at her feet began to wrap around her. She was trembling, but she didn't try to run, she stayed in front of Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Are you not scared?" Gaara whispered, blood lust in his eyes.

"I'm terrified." She muttered. "But I will willingly sacrifice myself to save my friends."

Gaara brought his hands to his head. "Why...why?"

"I love them." She said simply, letting the sand creep up her legs.

"Now...die...let me feel." Gaara weezed.

Nami reached for her chain sickle, but a voice stopped her.

"Stop right there!" Gai entered the room. "The main matches are tomorrow. There's no need to get hasty, or do you want to get hospitalized today?"

Gaara grabbed his head again and and sand went back into the gourd. He glared at them and slowly walked out of the room, but before he left fully, he stopped and looked at them. "I will kill you guys for sure. Just you wait."

Nami watched him leave. When he was finally gone she fell to her knees. "Wooo, that was close."

"Nami-chan, why did you do that?" Naruto asked softly.

Nami looked up at him. "I would willingly give up my life to protect something precious to me. Isn't that right, Gai-niisan?"

Gai nodded and smiled, patting her on the head. "That's exactly right Nami."

Nami sighed and got up, looking down at the larkspur in her clenched fist. It was slightly bent, but still intact. She placed it in the vase that already had a white flower in it. A gust of wind came through the window, causing the curtains the shuffle. She looked at the blue sky as a bird flew by.

_I wish I was a bird, free from the difficulties of the world._

* * *

**A/N Gaara, he's so creepy. And Shikamaru is so lazy! But Chouji has the heart of gold!**

**AND I LOVE THEM ALL! **

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	23. Festivals

_**Chapter 23:::Festivals**_

"Welcome, would you like to see ours specials, sir?" Nami asked, holding out a piece of paper.

The man smiled and entered the restaurant. "Thank you."

Nami smiled back and opened the door for him. She turned back towards the street as people walked by, enjoying the festival. Business was great. It was either because of the great food and friendly cook, or the girl in the pretty kimono out front, handing out the specials menus. She waved her fingers at a couple of boys that passed by. One blushed, while the other waved back. Nami leaned against the wooden door and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Well don't you look all dolled up."

Nami opened her eyes and looked straight into the dog-like ones of Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba smirked.

"Got a hot date?"

She glared at him, but didn't say anything back. She just turned her head and ignored him. _He won the bet, this is what he wants, he's probably just testing me. _

Kiba didn't notice her look and kept talking. "I kept trying to find you, but you just disappeared. Training hard?"

Nami continued to ignore him. Kiba furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey Nami. You listening?"

Nami suddenly smiled in Kiba direction. Kiba blinked and smiled back. "So, you-"

Nami walked past him. "Welcome, would you like to see the dinner specials?"

The boy in front of her looked only a year older and was very cute. He smiled down at her. "I think I'd rather have some special time with you instead, cutie." He put an arm around her shoulders.

Kiba's fists clenched and Akamaru growled. "Why you..."

Nami giggled and pushed his arm off her. "Sorry, buddy, I'm not for sale, you'll have to settle with food." She pushed the paper into his hands. "Have a nice day."

The boy pouted, but took the paper and left.

"You should have punched him." Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement. Nami continued to ignore him. Kiba scowled. "Are you ignoring me?"

She ignored him.

He scowled. "Why are you ignoring me?"

She once again ignored him and talked to a possible customer. "Sir, I **bet** you'd love to see the dinner specials."

The guy waved her off. "Sorry, no thanks."

Something in Kiba's mind clicked. "Bet? You're ignoring me because of the bet! That's stupid!"

Nami whirled around and glared at him. "So I'm stupid now? I'm just doing what you wanted. You won and I'm not going to bother you anymore, and I could care less. It was fun messing with you in school, but now I have to get serious, so just leave me alone, you bastard."

Kiba paused for a second, looking at her angry expression, confused. "But...you kissed me, you-"

"Kissed you? Oh nonononono, you kissed me after the bet was over. Like I said, I was messing with you. I got you to buy me ramen, walk me home, and I was trying to kiss you so I could win, but you held off long enough so you could win and then kissed me as a joke, so leave me alone, okay?" She turned and entered the restaurant. Kiba went to follow, but she closed the door in his face.

"No dogs allowed!"

Kiba growled and went to open the door, but a voice stopped him.

"You kissed her?"

Kiba looked to his right and saw Shikamaru. Kiba nodded. "Yeah."

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why?"

Kiba glared and walked past him. "None of your damn business." Akamaru looked up at Shikamaru and barked before following his master.

Shikamaru watched him go, then walked over to the Fukishima bar and grill. "How troublesome."

o0o

Nami handed her father the menus. "Otousan, I'm done for the night, can I go enjoy the festival?"

Natsu patted his daughter's head from across the counter. "Sure honey. Thanks for the help, you're the greatest daughter in the world."

"What about me?!" Okiyou asked from behind the bar.

Natsu blinked and looked at Okiyou. "No daughter of mine wears clothes like that." He turned away and crossed his arms.

Okiyou rolled her eyes. "Get over it 'tousan, I'll dress how I want, whenever I want." She went back to flirting with her costumers.

Natsu covered his eyes with his arm. "Oh where did I go wrong?! At least I have a second daughter to do better on!" He ran around the counter and hugged Nami. "My sweet and innocent daughter, who will never do wrong!"

Nami sighed and pushed her father away. "Right, I'm going...but first I'm going to change." She ran up the stairs and into her room above the restaurant. She changed back into her usual attire: leather pants, blue short sleeved shirt, and black sandals. She tightened the cloth of her forehead protector, and walked back downstairs. She smiled at the conversation of the three Jounin at the counter.

"Well, at least you have a daughter. Half my money goes to food, you know." Chouza said, laughing.

"Baka, your child is special." Shikaku sighed and placed a hand on Inoichi's shoulder. "Girls are troublesome, aren't they?"

Inoichi smiled slightly. "Yeah. There are sometimes when I don't know what to do."

"Being a father is tough, eh?" Shikaku muttered.

Chouza 'humphed'. "Treating me like an outcast here?" He held up the menu. "Hey, Natsu! Additional order on these two pages, everything!"

Natsu waved a hand. "Coming right up."

Nami laughed and sat next to Chouza. "Chouji-kun still not out?"

Chouza shook his head. "No, he'll be out by tomorrow."

She nodded. "Good, he'll be able to see me fight tomorrow."

Chouza laughed joyfully. "Bet you have a big crush on Chouji, he's quite the catch."

Nami laughed nervously. "Yeah, sure." She looked for a way out of the conversation. Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened and Nami smiled. "Shiki-kun!" She ran over and jumped on his back. "Welcome!"

"We've got a strong ally here." Chouza said joyfully. "Come over and order something."

Shikamaru sighed and pushed Nami off his back, walking towards his father. "Hey, pops, let's go home already."

"You can't go yet, Shiki-kun, the night is young." Nami protested, standing up.

Shikamaru sighed again. "Let's just go home, pops."

Shikaku turned his drunk gaze to his son. "What did you say? Don't tell me what to do. You're supposed to have fun at a festival."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Festival? Geez, this is so troublesome."

"Baka, since the old times.." Shikaku paused to take a drink, of what Nami assumed was alcohol. He drank almost all its contents before letting out a sigh. "..The main matches are like festivals."

"I have to participate in those main matches tomorrow. Don't make me come here to bring you back home." Shikamaru said, annoyed.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes confused. "You're...going to participate?"

Shikamaru made a face, then sighed. "Please pops..."

Nami laughed. "Why can't you just go home by yourself Shiki-kun?"

"Okaasan ordered me to come and get him, I don't want to see what happens if I'm alone when I get there." Shikamaru shuddered.

Suki laughed, closing the basement door behind her. "Such fear of Yoshi-chan. It's hard to believe such a kind woman can strike fear in the hearts of the men in her family...hehe...I'm so glad I introduced her to Shiku-kun."

Said man sighed and asked for another drink. Suki shook her head. "I think you've had enough Shiku-kun, time to pay and go home."

Shikaku tried to glare. "You can't tell me what to do, I'm a Jounin."

Suki smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "And I'm your wife's best friend, now hand over the money you owe and leave."

He glared, trying to look intimidating. He stood up, or at least tried to, and promptly fell over.

Suki sighed and took the right amount of money from his pocket and handed it to Natsu. "I'm going to take him home, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Natsu nodded and kissed her cheek. "I got everything covered, you can hang out with Yoshino if you want."

Suki smiled. "K" She then bent over grabbing the unconscious Shikaku's arm and leg and lifted him onto her back. She looked at Chouza and Inoichi, who didn't seem surprised of the turn of events, seeing as it happened at least once a week. The two men continued eating.

Suki sighed. "If I come back and find that you too are passed out too, then you three are banned for a week."

Chouza looked at her sharply. "You wouldn't do that Suki-chan, we're your best customers and your friends."

Suki just shrugged and left. Nami smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "There, now you can go home."

Shikmaru sighed. "You act just like you okaasan."

Nami smiled. "Thank you!"

Shikamaru walked towards the door. "It wasn't a compliment."

Nami pouted and followed. "Don't be mean Shiki-kun."

Shikamaru glance at her. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not, we just happen to have the same destination." Nami said, smiling sweetly, walking ahead of him.

Shikamaru sped up. "You're going to my house? Why?"

Nami shrugged. "'Kaasan is going, and Yoshino-san said I can come over whenever I want, and I want to."

Shikamaru sighed and stopped. "I don't want to go home anymore."

Nami laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him after her. "Come one Shikamaru-kun."

"What? No nickname?" He asked.

Nami stopped and leaned in really close. "Do you want me to call you that?"

Shikamaru blushed and tried to answer. Nami smirked and leaned a little closer. "You are..."

Shikamaru held his breath as her warm breath skimmed over his lips. Nami smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

Nami reached up a hand to touch his cheek. Shikamaru was taken by surprise when she pinched it. "so cute! I knew you would warm up to your nickname, it was only a matter of time!"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched and a vein on his forehead pulsed. He pushed her away. "Knock it off."

Nami pouted. "Ahhhh, is Shiki-kun upset? I sowy, what ever can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can stop bothering me."

Nami stopped pouting, and the amusement left her eyes, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Shi sighed and turned away.

"Sorry if I was bothering you, I'll just go home then." She began to walk the way she came.

Shikamaru was extremely confused. He walked after her and grabbed her arm. "Since when do you get emotional over things? You're acting like a girl."

"Well I am a girl!" Nami yelled, pulling her arm out of his grip.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's hard not to see that, but you never let comments from other people bother you."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, well, I never knew that I was such a bother to other people."

"Well, of course you are, you're always bothering and teasing people, but you never got this upset when someone talked back. Everyone can see that you're a girl, but the way you present yourself and act make them not think of you the same way they would Ino or Sakura. You once said that you didn't care what others thought of you, and now you're making a big deal about people not liking you? Baka."

Nami was silent for a long time, just staring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru soon became unnerved. "What?"

She tilted her head to the side. "That was the longest I've ever heard you talk."

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "Troublesome woman."

Nami smirked, back to normal. "Ah, you know you like me, Shiki-kun." She began to walk towards Shikamaru's house.

Shikamaru ignored her comment, and followed. "So we're going to my house again?"

She just nodded. After a minute of walking she spoke. "That was the second talking to I've gotten over my attitude, but Kurou-kun's was a lot more inspiring."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Nami just smiled and walked a little faster. Shikamaru sighed and followed.

Neither saw Kiba watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"He's late."

"He's probably still asleep."

"No, this is too important."

"Then he's probably on his way here."

"But why is he late?"

"How would I know."

"Oh, I thought you knew everything, being the genius you supposedly are." Nami said sarcastically, looking at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye as both looked at all the people looking down at them from the stands of the stadium. The main matches were about to begin and Naruto was no where to be seen.

All turned their attention to the door to the fighting arena where yelling noises were coming from. A second later Naruto came flying in, then landing harshly. Nami helped him stand when he stopped in front of her and Shikamaru.

"What kind of entrance was that?" Shikamaru muttered, also helping Naruto stand. "How troublesome."

Naruto blinked, but suddenly jumped away from them.

"Everyone run! The entire village's bulls...The bulls are going to go after everyone!"

Nami sighed. "Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto turned to her. "I'm serious! There were so many of them!" He suddenly stopped. "Huh? Where's Sasuke?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "The Dosu guy I who was supposed to fight me isn't here, either."

"Hey you three," The Chuunin examiner, Genma, muttered to the three of them. "Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd. You guys are the main players in the upcoming match."

Nami looked at the crowd and smiled. "This is going to be interesting." She glanced at Shino, who met her gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Nami smirked. _I'm going to try my hardest to beat you._

* * *

**A/N As you've probably noticed the pairing are a little clearer, but I'm still not sure if she should be with Kiba, Shikamaru, or Kankurou, all have their good and bad parts...I'll have to sleep on it.**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**REVIEW! **

**LadySoftball**


	24. Birds vs Bugs

_**Chapter 24:::Birds vs. Bugs**_

After the Hokage gave his welcoming speech, and after Genma gave them a recap on the rules, all fighters, except Naruto and Neji, went up the stairs, through the small doorway at the side of the arena, and up into the waiting room.

Nami cheered loudly for Naruto until the match officially started. She watched them fight intently, trying to memorize each of their moves.

_They may be my friends, but if I'm going win, I may have to fight one of them._

She soon became engrossed in the match when Neji showed a various number of moves that could only be preformed by a true Hyuuga. She was leaning so far over the railing that Shikamaru and Shino had to pull her back so she wouldn't fall.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehe, thanks." She attention went back to the match as Neji and Naruto began to argue. Her eyes softened as she heard Neji's story about the head and branch families of the Hyuuga Clan. He even went as far as to take off his forehead protector to show the seal on his forehead.

_That's why...all that talk of fate and destiny...Oh Neji-san, I can't imagine what it must feel like to have my life controlled by someone else. Having my 'tousan killed by my own family. Having my life resting in the palm of someone else's hands. To become a caged bird. _Nami sighed and watched as the match continued, cheering for neither Naruto, nor Neji. Both were her friends, although Naruto was a lot more fun to be around compared to Mr. Stick-up-his-butt, but both were still her friends, no matter how many times Neji denied it.

As the fight started up again Nami was shocked beyond belief as a strange orange Chakra surrounded Naruto and increased his strength ten folds. Soon the two boys were fighting their hardest until both had Chakra surrounding them. When their knives clashed a final time, a large dust cloud filled the whole arena. Nami watched intently, eyes wide and a large smile on her face.

_Come on Naruto!_

When the dust cleared everyone could see two human sized craters, Naruto's and Neji's. Neji got up, but Naruto stayed down. Neji started saying something, but suddenly a fist shot out of the ground and hit Neji in the chin, sending him flying, it was Naruto. Naruto's fingers were bleeding and Nami quickly looked at the Naruto in the crater, it disappeared, revealing a large hole, leading to the other hole he had came out of.

Naruto walked over to Neji and stood over him. Neji looked at him wearly. "You made a Shadow Replication in that situation? Your favorite ninja technique, eh? I was careless."

Naruto looked at him seriously. "I've failed three times in the academy finals. Usually, the ninja technique that was given in the finals was always...the ninja technique that I hated the most. The Replication Technique was the move I sucked at. Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed. You're different from me. You aren't a dropout."

Genma smiled and lifted an arm in Naruto's direction. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Nami smirked. "Awesome Naruto!"

Naruto looked up as people started cheering and smiled happily, waving and running around, blowing kisses to the audience.

Shikamaru was looking down at Naruto in disbelief. "He won? Are you serious? I thought he was in the 'not-so-cool group' like me."

Nami and Shino raised an eyebrow. "Not-so-cool group?"

"He's getting all those cheers," Shikamaru complained. "Which make him a member of the 'cool group'. Actually, I probably can't beat him. I'm in deep trouble. Now I feel down." He hung his head.

Nami faked a concerned look and hugged him. "Oh, don't worry, Shiki-kun, you'll always be cool to me."

Shikamaru pushed her away. "That doesn't make me feel better at all."

She pouted, but it disappeared when Naruto ran up the stairs. She tackled him with a hug. "Good job Naruto, I knew you could do it!"

Naruto laughed. "Ha, that guy never stood a chance!"

Nami shook her head and patted him on the back, smiling amused. She turned her gaze to Neji as he was taken away on a stretcher.

_Fly free, Neji-san._

Nami and Naruto moved to the railing, looking down at Genma. The crowd became restless when the next match, the one they all wanted to see, Sasuke vs. Gaara, didn't start.

"What's that guy doing?" Shikamaru muttered, referring to Sasuke. "Is he planning not to come?"

"A wise man keeps away from danger." Shino said.

Nami glanced at him. "But a coward avoids the fight."

Shino looked back at her. "He made a good decision."

Naruto looked at them and then at Gaara, he then smiled determinedly. "What are you talking about? He'll definitely come."

Nami sighed. "Whatever you say Naruto." She turned her attention to Genma as he turned to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, an examinee for the second match has not arrived just yet. Therefore this match will be delayed, and we will begin the next match first."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That was close."

Shikamaru gripped the railing tighter. "What? Does that mean my match is coming up faster?"

Nami smirked. "Yeah, but it also means my fight is now."

"MY FIGHT IS NOW! YES!" She ran down the stairs and stopped next to Genma. She waved a hand up at Shino.

"Come on Shino-kun, I don't have all day!"

Shino sighed and calmly walked down the stairs. Nami tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring the booing crowd. She looked at Genma and nodded a bit. "You owe our restaurant some money."

Genma just looked at her blankly. "Shouldn't you be worried about your match?"

Nami shrugged. "Win or lose this match will end...Win or lose, you still owe us money."

Genma scratched the back of his head. "Geez."

Nami smiled. Shino finally made it and stopped in front of her. Genma looked at both of them and raised a hand.

"Next match, Aburame Shino vs. Fukishima Nami...Begin."

Nami jumped a few feet away from Shino. Shino watched her from behind his sunglasses.

_She's going to rely on her water techniques and chain sickle to beat me, but that won't be enough, my bugs can take care of her._

He lifted an arm and bugs started crawling out of his body. Nami didn't waste time to be freaked out or to watch. She bit her thumb till it bleed and formed the proper hand seals. Shino watched surprised as she brought her palm to the ground and a large puff of smoke surrounded her. A blurry figure flew from the top, but he was so focused on the figure inside the smoke, he hardly noticed.

When the smoke cleared Nami stood there, smirking, chain sickle in hand. Shino didn't notice anything different.

_She must have done something with her weapon._

Nami attacked and he immediately lashed out with his swarm of bugs. They latched onto the girl to try and steal her Chakra, but before they could, Nami turned into water and fell to the ground. Shino's eyes widened and he looked around for any sign of her, and found none. He began to rely on the female bug he planted on her earlier, but the male bugs couldn't locate it.

_Impossible!_

Suddenly a wooshing noise came from above and the next second he found himself soaring through the air, landing harshly. He got up slowly and looked behind him, then up. Nami was in the air, smirk on her face, sitting on top of a huge eagle.

"Surprised Shino-kun? I noticed that bug you put on me and killed it, then used a little humidity to wash away the sent. That is what the bug was supposed to do, right? Help you find the real me if I cloned myself?"

Shino didn't say anything, he just raised his arms and more bugs flew at her.

Nami leaned closer to the bird. "Are you ready Zabuwashi-san?"

The bird nodded. "Of course Nami-chan." Nami held on tighter as Zabuwashi flew up vertically, flying away from the big black gathering of bugs.

"As long as we stay in the air, we can outrun the bugs, but then I can't attack...What should we do Zabuwashi-san?" Nami asked the female eagle.

Zabuwashi turned sharply as more bugs appeared in front of them; Nami nearly fell off, but held on, listening to Zabuwashi's plan. The crowd watched intently, no longer caring that Sasuke wasn't fighting. Naruto's eyes were wide.

_She can use the summoning jutsu too?_

Zabuwashi did a nose dive, and pulled up just before hitting the ground. "Now, Nami-chan."

Nami jumped off the bird's back and landed on the ground, breaking her fall by grabbing her knees and rolling. She stood immediately, and formed the hand signs of the summoning jutsu and hit the ground four times. Three large eagles and Hiyoko appeared.

"Hiyoko, up here. Ichijin-kun, Hiitowashi-san, fly to Zabuwashi-san, please, she'll tell you what to do." Two of the large eagles nodded took off. Hiyoko flew onto Nami's shoulder. "Hizeme-kun, can I ride on your back?" Nami asked the last eagle.

Hizeme gave her a skeptical look. "Hiyoko-kun, is she worthy?"

Hiyoko nodded. "Nami-chan is the strongest, kindest human I've ever met. Much more than her okaasan. Nami-chan wouldn't ever sacrifice us for her benefit."

Hizeme nodded and motioned to his back. "Get on."

Nami bowed. "Arigato." She mounted. Hizeme didn't give her any warning before taking off.

"What do you specialize in, Hizeme-kun?" Nami asked, hanging on tightly.

Hizeme smirked. "Fire."

Nami nodded. _Should have guessed._

"What do you need me to do, Nami-chan?" Hiyoko asked, feeling important.

"Just kill any bugs that land on me and blow any others away, but don't eat any, they could be poisonous." Nami said, unwrapping her chain sickle, and holding it tightly.

Hiyoko nodded.

"Oh and Hiyoko?"

"Yes, Nami-chan?"

"Hold on tight, please." Nami tightened her legs around Hizeme so she wouldn't fall off, and held her weapon tighter in her hands. She smirked as it glowed blue and the chains molded together, turning into a black scythe. She glanced down at Shino, but his attention was currently on the other birds as they killed most of his bugs with their wind and water attacks. Nami quickly unscrewed the bottom of the scythe and filled the whole hollow handle with water.

"Are we going to attack now, Nami-chan?" Hiyoko asked, killing a couple of bugs with his talons.

Nami shook her head. "Shino expects that, and attacking head on wouldn't be a good thing to do, because then all his attention would be on me, and he could easily attack me with all his bugs. Close contact is out of the question until he's weakened. We don't attack until Zabuwashi gives the signal."

Hiyoko killed a couple more bugs. "What's the signal?"

Zabuwashi let out a loud screech.

"That. Fly above them all, please, Hizeme-kun." Nami said.

Hizeme nodded and flew higher, above all the birds and bugs. Nami watched as Ichijin and Hiitowashi circled around Shino and all his bugs, each using wind clump the bugs and bug master together. Ichijin wind was heated, while Hiitowashi's was cooled, causing a tornado to form. They continued to circle the tornado, keeping it controlled. Zabuwashi flew above the tornado and sent a jet of water into it, making it a hurricane.

"Now Hizeme-kun, fly above it and blow your fire into the hurricane." When he didn't move she added. "Please."

Hizeme dived, forming a seal with it's wings. _Hidama no Jutsu!_ He opened his beak and millions of fireballs flew out like falling stars, landing around and onto the hurricane. Steam rose and blocked Nami's and Hizeme's forms.

"Fly directly above it, please!" Nami yelled as wind rushed past her. Hizeme nodded did so. "Hiyoko, stay with you niisan. See ya, Hiyoko-kun, Hizeme-kun!" Hiyoko jumped off of Nami's shoulder and onto his brother's head.

"Good luck, Nami-chan."

Nami smiled and jumped off Hizeme's back and directly into the eye of the storm, where Shino was. She lifted her scythe above her and used it as a propeller to slowly descend towards her target. Shino looked up at her, eyebrows drawn together. He lifted his arms to send his bugs at her, but as they flew towards her they got caught up in the wind and joined the others in the hurricane, either drowning or burning.

Nami landed in front of him and smirked. "Without your bugs, you're defenseless."

Shino took out a few kunai knives and threw them at her. She blocked them with the blade of her scythe and attacked. She swung the scythe and each time he dodged, but each time he did he got closer to the hurricane wall; finally he was too close and got sucked in. Nami closed her eyes and the scythe glowed blue. She lifted it up and drove the handle into the ground

"_Hyoushou no Jutsu_!" The water in her scythe came out and spread at her feet and turned to ice. The water in the hurricane slowly froze, Shino and his bugs with it. Ichijin and Hiitowashi stopped what they were doing and Zabuwashi shot a few more jets of water from her mouth at the swirling vortex before also stopping. Soon the whole hurricane was froze except for the hollow area Nami was in.

Nami was panting, out of Chakra, and tired. She pulled the handle out of the ground and the ice at her feet cracked a bit. Sighing the scythe turned back into a chain sickle. Bending down she used the blade to hack at the ice around her feet. She shivered.

"I hate the cold." Looking up she spun the chain and blade and threw it up so it hooked at the edge of the ice rim. She pulled at the chain to make sure it was stable before climbing up. When she reached the top she waved to Zabuwashi, who swooped down and stopped next the her. Nami jumped onto her back and Zabuwashi flew to the ground and landed next to Genma. Nami jumped off and patted Zabuwashi's head.

"Thank you, Zabuwashi-san."

Zabuwashi bowed her head. "Until next time, Nami-chan."

Hiitowashi, Ichijin, and Hizeme with Hiyoko on his head, also landed. Nami bowed to them. "Arigato, for helping."

Genma looked at her and then at Shino, who was frozen inside the wall of ice, along with all his bugs.

Genma lifted a hand in Nami's direction. "Aburame Shino is unable to continue, winner, Fukishima Nami."

The crowd cheered and Nami smiled and waved at the crowd before turning back to the eagles. "Arigato, I couldn't have won without you guys."

Four of the birds bowed back, except Hizeme, who stubbornly stayed upright.

"Hizeme-kun, would you please unfreeze Shino-kun?" Nami asked.

Hizeme looked at her for a second before nodding. "Get off my head Hiyoko."

Hiyoko immediately flew onto Nami's shoulder and watched his brother in awe as he flew above the ice and using his falling star technique to melt the ice. Shino fell to the ground in a wave of water. The bugs that were still alive crawled back into him.

Nami smiled and waved at Hizeme. "Arigato Hizeme-kun!"

Hizeme ignored her and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Zabuwashi, Ichijin, and Hiitowashi bowed their heads and also disappeared. Nami smiled and patted Hiyoko on the head. "Until next time, Hiyoko-kun."

Hiyoko trilled happily and disappeared.

Nami smiled and gave Genma the peace sign. "Win or lose you still owe us money." She happily skipped towards the stairs to the waiting room. When she reached the room, Naruto was immediately yelling happily.

"That was great, Nami-chan. I didn't think anybody could beat that guy! Why didn't you tell me you could summon birds?"

Nami smiled softly. "I didn't have time to tell you Naruto. Thanks for the support." She leaned against the wall tiredly and sighed, sinking to the ground.

"Maybe you should have the medical-nin look at you Nami-chan." Naruto said, looking worried.

Nami smiled at him and shook her head. "Nah, I just need to rest a bit." She smirked and looked at Shikamaru. "You're up Shiki-kun, it's your turn to prove you're in the 'cool group' too." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Best fighting scene I've ever written, if I do say so myself, what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh? Please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	25. Fights

_**Chapter 25:::Fights**_

Nami shifted in her sleep.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Nami looked down at her feet; she was standing on water. It would have been a normal occurrence if the water wasn't purple. She raised an eyebrow and took a step. As her foot touched the water again the water turned red and the rings of water were every color of the rainbow. Smirking she jumped up and down, watching the water changed colors. She was having fun until she submerged into the water, the thing was she didn't get wet, she was inside a huge air bubble, traveling through the ocean. She smiled and watched the fish go by, waving at them. She was shocked when Naruto swam by, wearing a green spandex suit like Lee and Gai. He was soon followed by the old man, Jiraiya, only Jiraiya's body was that of a frog. _

"_Okay, things are getting a little too weird." She took out a knife and tried to pop the bubble, but only succeeded in making a small hole. As water started to fill the bubble she panicked and tried to break it, but she only caused more smalls holes to form and more water to come in; by now it was at her knees._

"_Damn, what now?...Duh, just plug up the holes." She used her fingers it stop the water, but suddenly more holes formed above her, filling the bubble more. She let her hands fall and she looked around._

"_Crap! Okay, stay calm, look on the bright side, you love water...Oh that's stupid, I'm going to drown, damn, this sucks." She calmly watched at the water raised to her chin. "Yeah, this definitely sucks." She took one last breath before it filled the whole bubble. Everything was blurry and her eyes began to burn the slightest from having them open underwater. She looked around and tried to stab the bubble again, but it didn't work._

_She swore inside her head and gave up, letting herself drift in the water, he breath slowly leaving her. She gasped as her lungs began to burn; water filled her mouth and her eyes drifted shut. Suddenly light appeared above her and she opened her eyes. She blocked her eyes with her hand and squinted at the dark figure approaching. _

"_Hey...wake up."_

_**I'm...asleep?** She thought, confused._

"_Hey, squirt..wake up."_

_She narrowed her eyes. **Squirt...who...**_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Nami opened her eyes, and stared into the black eyes of Kankurou. Blinking, she sat up. "Where...Why am I on the floor?"

"You stopped breathing in your sleep." A feminine voice said. Nami looked up to see Temari.

"Really, that's never happened before." Nami muttered, looking at the ground. She suddenly looked at Kankurou and smirked. "You woke me up."

He stood up and gave her a look. "Yeah...you stopped breathing."

Nami snickered and stood. "You're my hero, Kurou-kun."

Temari snorted. "Kurou-kun?"

Kankurou scowled and opened his mouth to retaliate, but was silenced by the noise of the crowd. An unusual look crossed his face and he turned back towards the railing of the waiting room. Nami followed his gaze and cocked her head to the side.

"Sasuke-kun is here...oh, guess I missed Shiki-kun's match, darn." Nami moved to the railing and watched Gaara and Sasuke fight. Actually it was Sasuke standing by a dome of sand that had a eye hovering above it.

Kankurou cursed and Temari looked fearful/

"So he really is a demon?" Nami asked.

Temari and Kankurou looked at her sharply. "Where did you hear that?" Temari asked.

Nami shrugged. "He told me when he was trying to kill me." She talked as if is was no big deal.

"Why aren't you scared?" Kankurou asked.

Nami shrugged again. "Donno...but I think that he's very selfish. Killing others just so he can feel? What about the ones he kills, don't they have a say?" She sighed. "Just goes to show what loneness can do to someone, although, why is he lonely when he has siblings. Surely his own flesh and blood didn't ignore him and let him become what he is." She looked at Temari and Kankurou out of the corner of her eye; they stiffened.

Nami turned to them and smiled. "But that's none of my business." She turned away and watched the rest of the fight. Moving away from the other two to get a better look at Sasuke.

Kankurou glanced at Nami, making sure she was a good hearing distance away. "Damn it...Nothing can be done now that he's like that."

Temari said angrily. "Is he trying to ruin the plan and everything else here? Damn Gaara."

Nami didn't look away from Sasuke as he ran up the stadium wall. _Plan? That definitely doesn't sound suspicious, better keep an eye on them._

Nami watched as she could literally see the Chakra forming in Sasuke's hand as he ran down the wall towards Gaara's dome. When spikes sand shot out of the dome he easily avoided them and punched the dome, puncturing it. Gaara's siblings looked shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kankurou breathed. "Gaara's absolute defense was..."

"This can't be true." Temari whispered.

"I'm not surprised." Nami said out loud. "Konoha has some of the strongest clans and teams." She looked at the two of them, eyes blank. "Which is why we can withstand any attack or invasion." She smiled at their shocked looks, and looked down at Sasuke and the dome. "Gaara is about the freak out."

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke despetly tried to pull his arm out of the dome as Gaara started to, as Nami put it, freak out. Sasuke ended up using a second Chakra ball to get his arm out. When he pulled it out he found some_thing_'s hand grasping his arm; it didn't look human.

Nami narrowed her eyes. _Proving that there's a demon living inside him...I hope it's not a girl demon or Sasuke-kun is screwed._

"Did he change into the complete possessed form?" Kankurou asked, looking nervous and afraid.

"I don't know." Temari said, sounding just as scared. Nami hoped it was for her brother's well being. Temari looked at Kankurou. "He seems wounded...This has never happened before."

A roar suddenly cut through the air and Nami shivered. _Such killing intent._

The dome disintegrated and the small form of Gaara was seen. He was holding his wound and panting heavily. He was looking at Sasuke with a look that made Nami heart pound painfully against her chest.

"His _is _wounded." Temari said shocked. "His shell was broken prematurely."

Kankurou's eyes widened. Nami stared down at Gaara, eyes also wide. Suddenly a smoke bomb went off with a loud crash soon following. Nami's head immediately turned towards the Hokage's booth.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Gaara!" Temari and Kankurou yelled, jumping down to their brother. Nami looked down at them and then to where the Hokage was sitting.

_I knew it!_ She jumped over the railing, landing next to Sasuke. He looked at her, and then up as the Hokage, in the Kazekage's grasp, was dragged to the top of the tower. The ANBU tried to get to him, but four Sound-nins made a barrier, keeping the Hokage's protectors out.

"What's going on?" Sasuke muttered.

Nami clenched her fists. "The village is being attacked."

Sasuke looked at her. "What, how do you know? Whose attacking?"

Nami looked at the Sand Siblings. "The Sand and Sound."

Sasuke followd her gaze. Temari and Kankurou were trying to stop Gaara from attacking.

"I'll kill him..." Gaara muttered to himself.

Kankurou stood in front of him. "There's no point fighting him any longer!"

"Don't forget our mission." Temari tried to scold.

Gaara pushed his brother away. "Get out of my way!"

Sasuke tensed and held his arm tighter. Before Gaara could attack them, the Sand Sibling's sensei, Baki, appeared in front of his students. "What are you three doing?! The mission has commenced already."

Gaara suddenly grabbed his head and stared at Sasuke and Nami. Genma appeared in front of Nami and Sasuke, glaring at the four people in front of them.

Gaara fell to his knees. Kankurou asked what was wrong and Temari kneeled beside Gaara. "The wound is more serious than we thought. And he used up most of his Chakra."

"Then he can't use "it"...?" Kankurou asked nervously.

Temari shook her head. "He can't use it now."

Baki glared. "Baka. That's what happens for trying to turn into the complete possessed form without waiting for the signal."

"What should we do now?!" Kankurou yelled. "You want us to do this without Gaara?!"

Baki growled and stared at Gaara. "Gaara is the Sand's trump card. We must have Gaara fight no matter what. You three temporarily get away from here and treat Gaara's wounds. Once Gaara's Chakra recovers...we will resume the mission."

Kankurou nodded and helped Gaara stand. "Got it." His eyes met Nami's. She glared at him, shaking her head. Kankurour looked away.

"But what about you, sensei?" Temari asked, also standing.

Baki turned away and faced Genma. "I will stop these guys."

"You think that you're going to have it your way?" Genma asked.

Baki glared. "I will make it happen." All was silent until Baki yelled. "GO!" Temari and Kankurou hesitated before jumping over the stadium wall.

Genma narrowed his eyes further. "Is Orochimaru the promoter of this party?"

Nami looked up sharply. _Orochimaru?_

Baki smirked. "I don't know. Let's enjoy it for now."

Genma was silent for a moment. "Sasuke...Nami. Sorry, but the Chuunin Exam ends here. You are both at Chuunin level already. If you're a ninja of Konoha, be useful to Konoha."

"So you want us to go after them and finished our unfinished fights?" Nami asked.

"Don't chase them too far." Genma said. "From here on, it's not an exam, it's the real thing."

Sasuke stood. "It's the same thing." He jumped over the stadium wall, Nami running after him.

"This is my fight, you don't need to follow." Sasuke said as they ran through the forest.

Nami smiled. "I don't want to fight Gaara, but I have some unfinished business with his niisan."

Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"You wouldn't know, you were unconsious..." Sasuke glared, Nami smirked. "But Kankurou owes me a fight for giving up. So I'm coming with you until I get my fight."

Sasuke nodded. "Just don't slow me down." He ran faster.

Nami glared and caught up easily. "As arrogant as ever I see, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry Mr. High and Mighty, you're not the only one whose speed increased over the last month. So make sure you don't slow me down." She ran ahead, following the Sand Sibling's trail.

Sasuke smirked and ran faster.

Both were silent for a while until Nami groaned. "I hate not knowing how far ahead they are."

"Well, how do you suppose we find out?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

Nami got an idea and form the seal to the summoning jutsu and hit the trunk of a tree as she passed it. A normal sized eagle appeared and took flight after Nami. Sasuke looked at her surprised while Nami looked at the bird.

"You are...Hiko-kun?" She asked.

The eagle nodded happily. "Yes yes yes! I'm so happy you know my name! You are very smart, my friend! Now why do you need my assistance, and most importantly, will the task mess up my beautiful feathers?" He few around a couple of trees and stayed by Nami's running side.

Nami rolled her eyes. _I see where Hiyoko get his conceitedness._ "No Hiko-kun, it's just a scouting mission. There are three people running ahead of us, a blond girl and wounded red head, and a boy wearing a black jumpsuit and purple war paint. Would you please fly above us and tell me how far they are...please?"

Hiko sighed dramatically. "Welllll, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can help you. Now don't miss me too much while I'm gone, and try not to worry as I go on this dangerous mission."

"I'll try to contain my worry." Nami replied flatly.

Hiko nodded, not noticing the sarcasm. "See that you do." He flew above the treetops. "I shall return."

"Since when can you summon birds?" Sasuke asked.

"Learned earlier this month. It's very hard. Took me a months worth of meditating to build up this much Chakra. Luckily have have a bunch left." Hiko flew back down. "How far?"

"About a mile. Did you two realize they stopped?"

Nami and Sasuke stopped and turned simultaneously. "What?"

Hiko looked down at them sympathetically. "Are you hard of hearing also? How sad. Well if I'm no longer needed, I'll leave."

"Wait." Nami cried. "We may need your help fighting."

Hiko looked nervous. "Ah, yes...that sounds wonderful, but...I really must go...I think I hear my 'kaasan calling. Coming Okaasan!" He was gone in a puff of smoke.

"What a coward." Sasuke muttered.

Nami sighed. "Every family has one, birds are no different."

Both Genins turned and sprinted forward, Nami taking the lead. She turned her head in Sasuke's direction. "I'll stop them so you can catch up." He nodded and Nami went even faster. She soon saw the Sand Siblings, they were on the move. She ran faster and right past them, stopping short. They stopped, surprised, and stared at her.

"Get out of the way," Kankurou said, glaring. "Or you'll get hurt."

Nami smiled and shook her head. "No I don't think I will, because I have someone to back me up, ne, Sasuke-kun?" She looked past the siblings, who turned surprised, staring at Sasuke.

"Damn it." Kankurou cursed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Temari muttered.

Nami flipped over them and landed next to Sasuke. "Unfair, you fear him, but threaten me? You shouldn't underestimate strong opponents, ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up." Sasuke told her.

Nami continued smiling. "No thanks." She looked at Kankurou. "You're not very good at running away, you should stick to fighting."

Kankurou glared. "Bring it on, then." Before he could attack Temari jumped onto a higher branch, throwing six knives, three aimed at Sasuke and three at Nami. Both just moved their heads to the side a bit, avoiding the knives. Temari looked down at her brother.

"Kankurou, take Gaara and run! Let me deal with them."

Kankurou tried to protest. "But, Temari, you can't handle them alone."

"Don't worry about it!" She answered. "This is an important mission for the Country of Sand. Prioritize Gaara's condition. Go Kankurou!"

Kankurou nodded and continued running. Nami glared and grabbed the knives Temari had thrown at her. "You won't get away!" She threw them, but missed. Both her and Sasuke tried to chase him, but Temari blocked their path, opening and swinging her fan.

"Eat this!"

Nami and Sasuke got caught up in the wind, but quickly moved to the other side of a tree, to block the wind.

"I have a plan." Nami stated. Sasuke listened closely as she talked quickly, and nodded. Both formed hand seals.

Temari waited for them to come out, and didn't have to wait long. Sasuke jumped out and attacked her with numerous fire attacks. Temari was on the ground, surrounded by fire, but Nami knew she wasn't hit. She was proven right when Temari blew the fire away with her fan and used Slicing Wind on them. Nami took off her chain sickle and twirled it in front of her and watched it absorb the wind. When the wind stopped she threw the blade of her chain sickle at Temari, who dodged, but was immediately attacked by Sasuke. Temari's eyes widened and she threw a knife at each of them, surprised when they hit, and Nami and Sasuke fell. She began to walk over to inspect them, but both were surrounded by smoke and replaced by logs with exploding tags attached to them.

Temari's eyes widened and she lifted her arms to lessen the blow, but was still sent flying through the air. She looked into the trees as Nami and Sasuke appeared on a branch above her.

Nami smiled. "Sorry, but we don't want to fight you."

"We don't have time to deal with you." Sasuke added.

Both began to follow Kankurou's trail.

"I could have handled myself without your help." Sasuke said.

Nami shrugged. "Probably, but just because you're strong, handsome, and arrogant, that doesn't mean you can't ask for help. No one should have to deal with things alone. Some burdens are to much to bear, even for you Sasuke." She smiled at him and he looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, being the last Uchiha, one of the strongest clans Konoha had ever seen, can put a lot of pressure on you. You think you have to live up to their expectations. All I heard during the main matches and while walking over was how excited everyone was to see _the_ Uchiha. I actually got booed at the beginning of my match because I was fighting instead of you. I think it's really stupid, because you have a huge advantage with your sharingun, being able to copy any move, while I have to work so hard to get everyone to think I'm strong. You're known because you're an Uchiha, and people will immediately feel pity or the urge to fight you, which is why you work ten times harder than others, to prove your worth, but what you don't realize...is that you don't have to prove anything to anybody Sasuke-kun, because in this village, we love you for who you are, not what you become."

Sasuke stared at her, surprise in his eyes, but it soon disappeared and he looked away. "No, there are some who still judge."

Nami sighed. "Fine, I love you for who you are, happy?"

"You're not going to act like Ino are you?"

Nami made a face. "I don't think I have the willpower to act like that, so no."

Sasuke smirked. "Then I'm happy."

Nami dramatically gasped. "He's actually happy, that's a first."

Sasuke glared and Nami smirked. "Ohhhhhh, scary face, sorry doesn't work on me, now pick up the pace, you slacker!" Nami went faster and Sasuke followed. Soon Kankurou was in their sights and they went even faster to jump over him and land on the branch in front of him, causing him to stop. Sasuke was panting, so was Kankurou, but Nami looked as if she had just ran a slight jog.

She smirked. _Wimps._ "You shouldn't run if you get this tired, actually you shouldn't run away at all."

Kankurou smirked, panting still. "Bring it on. I'll fight this time, then."

"Wait!" Temari's voice called as she jumped from the treetops, landing beside her brother.

"What? Temari?" Kankurou said surprised. "I thought that he beat you. You were okay?"

Temari was panting also and looked really beat up. "Yeah, somehow, but I could stop them at all."

"No, it was enough time for Gaara to recover. Also, it cause Uchiha to use some of his Chakra." Kankurou said.

Nami sighed and looked at Sasuke. "You here that Sasuke-kun, it seems only you losing Chakra that matters, I'm not considered a threat."

Sasuke smirked widely. "Of course."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm not sure if I like a happy Sasuke-kun, you look kinda scary."

"GO!" Kankurou yelled to his sister, who nodded and picked up Gaara and continued running. Nami noticed Kankurou had taken his puppet of his back and was a little closer to them.

Nami smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Go Sasuke-kun, Kurou-kun owes me a match, and you need to finish yours."

Sasuke nodded and ran after Temari and Gaara. When Kankurou threw a knife at Sasuke's back, Nami threw one of her own at it to stop it. "Your fight is with me, Kurou-kun."

Kankurou glared. "You continue to call me that as if we have a chance to be friends."

Nami smiled. "You are my friend, Kurou-kun, but that won't stop me from fighting you, this time don't hold back now that I know about your plan."

Kankurou narrowed his eyes, looking somewhat confused. "Most would be mad about their village being attacked."

Nami absentmindedly swung he chain sickle. "Yeah, but I'm not like most people, and it's not like you intentionally befriended me just to hurt me, cause that would be mean."

"I never befriended you, we're not friends, we never will be, I don't want to be friends with you!" He yelled, frustrated at her relaxed face.

Nami continued to smile. "Okay, but we'll see what you think after I beat you."

He scoffed. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Nami stopped spinning her weapon and shrugged. "I'll never know unless I try. What's the point of getting stronger if I only fight people weaker? I think this will be a great challenge, and if I lose I can just try harder next time."

Kankurou smirked. "What you don't seen to get is that, you won't live long enough for there to be a next time."

Nami's face became blank. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to be killed by a guy who wears make-up."

Kankurou growled and placed his palms together. "You're finished." He pulled on the loose bandage and all the bandages wrapped around his puppet unraveled. Nami could see the Charka strands connected to his puppet. That was another little perk that meditating helped her with. She had pictured and formed her own Chakra so much that she could see other's Chakra too when used in jutsus.

Nami grinned and held her weapon tighter. "Let's begin...ladies first."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	26. Why

_**Chapter 26:::Why?**_

Nami dodged Kankurou's puppet, Karasu, as fast as she could, using her chain sickle to hit the puppet while she dodged, but not only did she have to worry about Karasu, she had to worry about Karasu's hidden weapons, and, not to mention, the poison on the weapons. Numerous times she tried to hide, but Kankurou always found her, he was strong, but she was strong too. Each time he tried to use substitution on Karasu to try and trick her, it didn't work. As a result of her hours and hours of meditation, she could see the Chakra stings coming from his fingers, leading her right to his puppet and to him.

_I have to get close to him. He only fights at a distance, meaning his close combat skills are lacking._ Nami jumped away from the puppet and hid again. She clapped her hands together before she moved each so her hands in front of her, palms facing the ground.

_Kumihosu no jutsu!_ Water began to rise from the ground and out of the trees; as it did, the grass and the leaves turned brown died_. I'm sorry, but I need the water_.

Kankurou saw this and sent Karasu flying over. Nami jumped out of the dead leaves and moved out of the way, but Karasu's mouth opened and two knives were sent directly at Nami's head and heart. Her eyes widened as they hit. Kankurou smirked, but it turned into a frown as she turned into water. He quickly tried to block, momentarily losing his connection with Karasu, Nami as she attack head on. He dodged and jumped onto a different branch. Nami threw her blade at him, but he had regained control over Karasu and used the puppet to block.

"You made a water replication and snuck up on me...Nice." Kankurou said.

Nami smirked. "You prefer medium to long distance attack, but you're a lacking in close combat. When I do get close enough you will lose your concentration, and you will temporarily lose control of Karasu, which will give me enough time to kill you."

Kankurou smirked. "You know a puppeteer's weak point well."

"I read a lot."

Kankurou shook his head. "I doesn't matter how much you've read. I'll show you the true use of this Ninjutsu in battles. The true strength of the tactful puppet Karasu, that is!"

Nami's eyes widened as Karasu's elbow opened and a smoke bomb flew out. She jumped onto the highest branch of the tree before the smoke could get her. She covered her mouth and coughed. _The smoke is filled with poisoned gas..I'm lucky I didn't inhale any. _She looked around for Kankurou, but the smoke was hiding him.

"You can't hid from me Kurou-kun!" Nami took out a jug of water and held it tightly. The water began to glow blue with her Chakra and started to move in the jug on its own accord. Nami smirked and drank the water, putting the empty jug back into her weapons bag.

When the smoke cleared Nami was immediatly attacked by Karasu. It's mouth opened and more poisoned knives flew out, and more blades came out of the slots on its stomach, ready to close in on her at any time. Nami dodged and hit Karasu's head with her blade, hard enough that it dissembled from its body. Her victory was sort lived when both the head and body attacked together.

Kankurou smirked from his place within the leaves. _I've got her now. There's no way she can beat Karasu, or escape his poisoned weapons._

As Nami fought with the body, Karasu's head attacked from behind, successfully stabbing Nami in the back. Nami's mouth opened in a silent scream and she fell forward. But before she hit the ground her body took on a watery appearance and she melted; it was a water clone.

Kankurou's looked around. _Where...?_

"I found you." A voice from behind him taunted. Kankurou turned, eyes wide, when he saw that Nami was only a foot away from him. Before he could jump away Nami swung her chain sickle so it wrapped around his arms and waist, blade hooking with the chains, immobilizing him. Before his puppet could come and save him, she wrapped grabbed the rest of the chain around her wrists and grabbed the sides of his face, covering his mouth with hers. She looked into his surprised eyes, hers full of mirth.

Her hands moved from his cheeks to his chest, each over a lung. _Suiton Jouyo no Jutsu! _She closed her eyes and her hands glowed blue and water began to force its way down Kankurou's throat and her hands led the water filled with her Chakra into his lungs. Kankurou tried to pull away, but Nami kept him in place with her chains.

He moved his fingers frantically, and the next second Karasu came through the leaves, slamming into Nami. Nami gasped and quickly loosened the chain so she could catch herself, but also loosening the chains around Kankurou. The chain sickle fell to the ground below.

Kankurou lost his concentration on Karasu and the puppet stopped moving. Kankurou fell to his knees, hands on his throat, trying to gasp for air, but Nami's Chakra water wouldn't leave his lungs unless she wanted it to.

Nami smirked and jumped over to him, watching as he tried to breath, but it was impossible, he was slowly drowning. Nami opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly her eyes widened and she fell to her knees, hands covering her stomach. She opened her eyes, that she hadn't realized she had closed, and looked at her hands, they were covered with blood. She gasped and looked at her stomach; there was a large bleeding wound. She looked at the limp puppet and saw that the knife on its hand was covered in blood, her blood. She could feel the poison moving through her body and gasped in pain. She looked at the now unconscious Kankurou and saw that he had stopped breathing and his face was turning blue.

She stared at him and a thought crossed her mind. _I...don't want him to die. _She crawled to his side, one hand covering her wound, and placed the other on his chest, closing her eyes.

_Suiton Jouyo no Jutsu! _Her hand glowed blue and she slowly opened his airway and moved the water to his throat. She opened her eyes and watched him cough up the water. She wasn't able to see if he was going to wake up, because she felt her own eyes become heavy and she fell onto her back, breathing heavily.

Unconsciously, she brought her fingers to her lips and looked at them. She laughed quietly. "My lips are purple." She let her hand fall limply to her side and her head fell back against the bark of the branch; she was unconscious.

Kankurou coughed and sat up. His eyes widened and he looked down at Nami. Seeing her unconscious and bleeding form made him shake his head in disgust.

"Baka." He got up and retrieved his puppet, ready to go after Temari's trail.

"Ku..rou..-kun, I...don't want you to die."

Kankurou looked down at Nami, surprised, only to find that she was still unconscious. He stared at her for a second before sighing and jumping back over to here side, kneeling down. He reached into his pocket and took out some bandages and antidote.

"Baka."

* * *

Nami slowly opened her eyes and stared at the sky, wondering where she was. Soon it all came back. 

"I'm...alive?"

She slowly sat up and winced. She felt her stomach and was confused to feel no blood. Looking down she saw that her shirt was riped and bloody, but her stomach was bandaged. She also noticed that besides the dull pain coming from her stomach, she felt fine, well, she was exhausted, but she didn't feel like she was dieing anymore.

"He...didn't let me die." She smirked. "I knew he liked me."

She stood up and winced, placing her hands over her stomach. "Okay, I don't think I can run back, and walking will take too long. Most of my Chakra is gone, so I can't summon a bird big enough to fly me home, but...that might work.

She bit her thumb and did numerous hand seals and placing her palm on the branch of the tree. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" A small puff of smoke formed and left, revealing Hiyoko.

"Nami-chan! What do you...What happened?!"

Nami smiled done at him. "It's nothing, just hurt from fighting."

"But, you were woundless when we left you hours ago!" Hiyoko cried.

Nami patted him on the head. "You need not worry over me, I have have a very important job for you." She held out her palm. "Are you up to it?"

Hiyoko nodded eagerly and jumped onto her palm. "Of course! What do you need me to do?"

Nami took out a couple of pictures from her weapons pouch. "I need you to fly to any of these people and tell them where I am. The fastest are Gai-niisan, 'kaasan, and Ami-sensei," She pointed to each. "So one of them would be best, but if you see Gen-kun or Fuyu-kun, you can tell them too."

Hiyoko gulped. "You want me to...fly to them? Wouldn't it be better if you summoned someone stronger?"

Nami smiled and put her pictures back into her pouch. "I did summon someone strong, I know you can do it Hiyoko-kun."

"I don't know, maybe you should summon Hizeme-niisan-"

Nami closed his beak with her thumb and forefinger. "Quiet, I believe in you, just take your time and concentrate on the wind." She let go and smiled. "You'll do fine."

Hiyoko looked at her, before nodding, suddenly confidant. "Okay." He flapped his wings and hovered above her. Nami smiled and fell back, suddenly very tired.

"Nami-chan!"

Nami opened one eye. "It's okay, I'm just tired, I'm not in danger, take your time and bring someone to come and get me, I'm counting on you, Hiyoko-kun." She closed her eye and leaned her head against the bark.

Hiyoko stared down at her. "Don't worry Nami-chan, I'll be back!" He slowly, but surely, flew away. Nami opened one eye and smiled.

_Good thing I didn't tell him that I was too weak to summon anyone but him._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep

* * *

Nami woke up again, but instead of the sky she saw a white ceiling. She sat up and winced. 

She felt her stomach and chuckled. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

"You're awake."

Nami looked up and smiled. "Gai-niisan!"

Gai was sitting at her bedside with his head bowed. Nami raised an eyebrow and pocked his shoulder. "Gai-niisan, is something wrong? I didn't worry you, did I? I'm fine, really, it's just a scratch." She stared at her silent cousin and sighed. "Where's 'kaasan, I'm sure she'll knock some sense into you."

Gai's shoulders began to shake. Nami narrowed her eyes. "Gai-niisan, are you okay?"

Gai finally looked up and Nami was shocked to see he was crying. Not the tears of inspiration that are usually running down his cheeks, but real tears. He reached forward and hugged her.

"Nami, something terrible has happened." He continued to whisper, and Nami's eyes widened with every word. When he finished she screamed.

* * *

Nami held onto four white roses and stared off into space. 

_Why?_

A hand was placed onto her shoulder, causing her to look up at Gai.

_Why?_

Gai nodded towards their right. Nami looked and saw the line was moving. She numbly walked until she was standing in front of a white table cloth covered table, that had many roses on it already. She stared at the face of the Hokage and placed a rose in front of his picture.

_Why?_

She turned her gaze to three other pictures and blinked back tears, placing the three roses in front of each picture. One was Fukishima Okiyou, the next, Fukishima Natsu, and last, Fukishima Suki.

_Why?_

Gai put his own roses down and led her back to where they were standing. Nami stared at the ground for the whole funeral ceremony, honoring all that had died, like Nami's family.

_Why?_

Natsu had been hit by a direct hit to the heart from a kunai knife while protecting Okiyou, who died shortly afterwards while trying to get to the safehouse, and Suki suffered from a severe snake bite and a lot of kunai wounds; it had taken a total of ten Sound-nin to take her down.

_Why?_

Nami looked up at the sky as it began to rain.

_Why did they have to die?_

* * *

**Jutsu Translation**

_**Kumihosu no jutsu--Draining Technique**_

_**Suiton Jouyo no Jutsu—Water Transfer Technique**_

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	27. Emotions

_**Chapter 27:::Emotions**_

_Stop_

"Nami, I'm so sorry about your family."

_Stop_

"I knew your father well. I'm so sorry."

_Stop_

"Your neesan was the sweetest girl I've ever met, I'm sorry."

_Stop_

"I'm sorry."

_Stop_

"You must feel awful, I'm sorry."

_Stop!_

Nami ran through the streets of Konoha, not stopping to talk to anyone.

_Stop feeling sorry for me!_

No matter where she went,or how much she wanted to put her family's death behind her, everyone just kept apologizing and pitying her. She was ready to move on, ready to morn her family in her own way, but she couldn't keep her feeling bottled up anymore. She ran into the wood, to the most secluded area there was and screamed. She screamed until her throat was hoarse, and continued still. She fell to her knees and hit the ground with her fists.

"Why?! Why did they have to die?! Why couldn't I die?! Otousan and neesan were only civilians...They couldn't even defend themselves!" Nami stopped hitting the ground and rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes with her fists. "I don't want to be alone, I still need them." She looked at her hands, clenching them into fists.

"I was too weak! If I hadn't taken up 'kaasan's time, she could have been training herself, and if I didn't skip out on my chores and put things in the wrong places than 'tousan and nee-san wouldn't have been late and killed."

She stood and stared at the sky, blocking the sun with her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting her arm fall limply to her side. "I'm too weak to do anything."

She sighed and made her way back to the village, not feeling better at all. She crossed her arms and walked with her head bowed. _I need to talk to someone_

She looked around for one of her friends and was happy to see Naruto running her way. She lifted a hand and smiled.

"Naruto, I-"

"Can't talk now Nami-chan, got something important to do." He ran past her.

Nami stood there, hand still raised. "-want to talk to you." She looked down sadly. "Guess I'm not important, thanks a lot Naruto." She sighed and walked towards the twin's house.

_Gen-kun and Fuyu-kun will talk to me, they won't feel sorry for me._

She knocked on the door and waited, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The door opened and the twins' mother, Mai, smiled down at her, somewhat sadly, Nami noticed with disdain, but she smiled back nonetheless.

"Are Fuyu-kun and Gen-kun home, if not, do you happen to know where they are?"

She looked a little amused. "They're not here Nami-chan, they're on a mission with their otousan, they won't be back for a couple of days, I'm sorry, and, Nami-chan, I'm sorry about-"

"Well gotta go! Tell Gen-kun and Fuyu-kun to find me when they get home, bye!" Nami waved and ran away. She was a good mile or two away before she stopped. She sighed and leaned against the nearest wall, staring at the ground.

She slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I wish 'kaasan was here." Her eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. _I will not cry, I am not weak. _She rested her forehead against her knees. _I won't cry._

"Hey."

Nami looked up through her veil of turquoise hair. She tried to smile. "Hey Shikamaru-kun, what's up?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her use of his full name. "My Okaasan ordered me to invite you over for dinner."

Nami sighed and shook her head. "No thanks, I'll make my own dinner, I'm moving in with Gai-niisan tomorrow, so I have to pack all my stuff tonight."

"You would rather be by yourself than having dinner with my family?"

Nami glared at the ground. "I would rather be alone to to have others pity me."

Shikmaru looked down at her. "You just feel sorry for yourself."

Nami glared at him and stood up, grabbing the front of his shirt. "You have no idea what it's like to lose everything you care about all in one day! How lonely it is to have your best friend and role model die! But I'm fine, I'm over it! It's everyone else that won't drop it! Saying how sorry they are and how awful I must feel! They don't know how I feel. They keep saying how sorry they are and how they were such great people-"

"Weren't they?" Shikamaru interrupted.

Nami held onto his shirt tighter. "They were the greatest people in the world, and now they're gone-"

"And why can't other people be sad that they died? Why can't they be sorry?" He asked.

Nami shook her head. "Yes, they can be sad, but they don't know how I feel! I'm fine, I'm over it!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

She glared harder. "Yes! I don't care that they left me alone! That I feel that it's my fault! That I never got to say goodbye! Tell them that I loved them! That I would give up a thousand embarrassing family moments just to have 'tousan to scare off all the boys in the restaurant, or Okiyou-neesan trying to turn me into a girl, or 'kaasan tell me I'm overworking myself, no matter how much I disagreed." Nami tried to stop the tears from falling. "I'd give anything to have them back, but they're gone, and I'm fine! I don't need anyone!" She let go of Shikamaru's shirt and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer in a hug.

"You're a girl, it's okay for you to cry."

She hit his chest. "I don't want to cry! I'm strong! Just like 'kaasan! I'm strong...I...I want 'kaasan! Why did she have to die, right when I need her most. It's not fair! It's not fair!" She started sobbing and fell to her knees. Shikamaru followed her down, but stayed silent as Nami cried, letting out all the bottle emotions. Nami soon quieted down and looked up at Shikamaru.

"Why are you always the one that comforts me?"

Shikamaru sighed and stood, walking down the street, Nami followed, wiping her eyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed again. "Because I'm always in the wrong place at the wrong time when you have to cry."

She hit his shoulder. "No, I think it's because you care about me." She saw the look on his face and hit him again. "Not like that, you baka. You're like an older brother that I love to annoy."

He rubbed his arm. "And you are good at it."

She swung her fist, but he caught it and gave her a look. She smirked and pulled her hand back.

They walked in silence and soon reached Shikamaru's house. Shikamaru turned to her. "You going to stay?"

Nami looked at the house. "Yeah, no reason for me to be alone, and 'kaasan, 'tousan, and neesan wouldn't want me to be unhappy, they'd want me to keep living my life. This whole village is like a big family, I'll never be alone while I'm here."

Shikamaru smiled and opened the door for her, leading her inside. He went into the kitchen to tell his mother he'd arrived, leaving Nami in the hallway. She looked around and saw a picture of her mother and father. She traced their faces and her eyes filled with anger and hate, but not for them, never for them.

_I may not be alone, but that won't stop me from getting revenge. If it wasn't for that monster none of this would have happened._ She clenched her fists_ Orochimaru and his Sound-nin will pay._

* * *

**A/N Shorter than usual, but I'm starting the next chappy right...now! I just have to rewatch episodes 82 and beyond. And also after I watch the episodes after the time skip, and I must say, I love what 17 year old Kankurou looks like without the purple paint on his face. Eeeeeeeehhhh! So cool!**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	28. Revenge

**_Chapter 28:::Revenge_**

Nami waved at Nara family as she left. "Arigato for the meal, but I have to move into Gai-niisan's place."

"Come back whenever you want, Nami-chan, just tell me beforehand, or you can't have any dinner." Yoshino called

Nami smiled and waved, before turning and walking home. Her smile dropped.

_It's not home anymore._ She sighed and took a key out of her weapons pouch and opened the door to, the now closed, restaurant, and walked inside. She walked passed the dusty counter and up the stairs into her old room. Somehow, the house wasn't as warm as it used to be. Nami went into her closet and took a large bag out, throwing all of her belongings and pictures inside. She placed the bag onto her old bed and picked up a large empty box. She took a deep breath and went into her parent's and sister's rooms, grabbing all things that reminded her of them and carefully put them into the box, as is they could break at the slightest touch. But to her, they were the most valuable things in the world.

She closed the box and wrote, 'Precious Memories', on the side in ink. She picked up the box, went back into her room to grab her bag, and left the house and restaurant, locking the door. She walked backwards and looked up at her home one last time before walking to her cousin's.

"I hope Gai-niisan doesn't care I'm bringing my stuff a day early." She muttered to herself, watching the ground as she walked. She soon arrived at his apartment and knocked. She waited and no one answered. Sighing, she maneuvered the things in her arms and turned the knob, not surprised that the door was open. She walked inside and ducked when knives were suddenly heading her way. She dropped and kicked her stuff away and dodged more knives, only to jump over, dodge, and duck, many more booby traps. Once she had reached the other side of the room she pushed a big red button. The knives stopped flying and traps stopped going off. Nami sighed and sank to the floor.

"Why can't he just lock his door like a normal person? I better find him and tell him I brought my stuff over." She got up and stepped over all the sharp objects and pushed another button, green this time, to reset the traps, before closing the door. She walked down the staircase and asked as many people as she could if they had seen her cousin. One answered positively and told her he was at Kakashi's. Nami thanked the person and ran to the apartment complex she knew Kakashi lived in. The reason she knew? She had seen Gai standing out side his window, yelling something about a challenge and Kakashi just closing his window.

When she arrived she walked inside and looked at the list of room numbers. _Okay, which one is Kakashi's?_

"Nami?"

Nami turned and smiled. "Sasuke-kun, I'm glad your here, which apartment is Kakashi-sensei's?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know which apartment is Kakashi's?"

"I heard Gai-niisan is there." She said simply.

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows raised. "Niisan?"

Nami nodded. "Well, he's really my cousin, but we're close. Didn't you know we were related?"

He shook his head.

Nami tilted her head to the side. "Oh right, you were fighting at the time. Well he's my cousin and I'm trying to find him, so lead the way, please."

Sasuke nodded and walked up the stairs, Nami followed. When they reached the door Sasuke knocked and entered.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke paused when he saw Kakashi was in bed, appearing to be asleep. "Why is Kakashi asleep?"

Nami entered the room and looked at Kakashi. "It's not a normal sleep Sasuke-kun." She looked at Gai, Asuma, and Kurunai. "Gai-niisan, what's happened?"

"Nothing much happened." Gai said simply. Nami narrowed her eyes.

"You can't lie to me Gai-niisan."

Before Gai could respond another Jounin ran in. "Is it true _the_ Itachi came back? And he's after Naruto?!"

Gai hit his forehead.

"Baka." Kurunai muttered.

Both Nami's and Sasuke's eyes widened and both ran out of the room.

_**The **Itachi, is Uchiha Itachi, the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan, except Sasuke. Why does he want Naruto? Whatever he wants, it can't be good. If he finds Naruto, he'll kill him. _

"Sasuke-kun, check Naruto's apartment, I'll check Ichiraku!" Sasuke nodded and both split up. Nami headed straight for the ramen shop. She entered and asked frantically.

"Ousan! Naruto should have came here earlier. Do you know where he is now?!"

The old man scratched the side of his face. "Naruto? Let's see...Jiraiya-san came here around noon, they had ramen together, then they said they were going somewhere."

"Where?!" Nami pushed.

He stroked his chin. "Hmmm, I think the lodging village is a little away from the village, and then he left with Jiraiya-san"

Nami nodded. "Arigato!" She ran out and saw Sasuke. She motioned for him to follow. When he reached her side she said.

"He's in a lodging village just outside the village with Jiraiya-sama."

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke questioned.

Nami nodded. "One of the three legendary Sannin. But don't be fooled by his status, he's a big pervert."

Sasuke just nodded and the two continued to run.

"The lodging town isn't that far, when we you take the shops on the left and I'll take the ones on the right." Nami said.

Sasuke nodded. "Got it."

When the village was in sight they split up, each going to one side of the street. Nami asked each shop and inn if they had seen him seen a blond haired boy and white haired old man, she had even took out a picture of him. Finally after running in and out about twenty shops, and one case of mistaken identity, someone finally recognized the description.

"What room?!" Nami asked.

The man looked down at his book. "Let's see, second floor, room 5."

Nami nodded thanks and ran outside. "Sasuke-kun! I found him!" Sasuke ran over and followed Nami as she ran up the stairs. "He's in room 5 on the second floor." She looked back and saw that his Sharingan was activated.

_Something is very wrong._

They ran up the stairs and turned the corner; both froze when they saw Naruto facing Itachi and a shark looking guy with a large sword.

Itachi didn't turn. "Its been a long time...Sasuke."

Sasuke glared. "Uchiha Itachi."

Nami stared at the shark looking man, eyes wide. _Hoshigaki Kisame missing-nin from the Hidden Village of Mist._

Kisame smirked, showing his sharp teeth, and looked from Itachi to Sasuke. "The Sharingan...And he's very similar to you. Who is he?"

"My, little brother." Itachi said simply.

"I heard the entire Uchiha clan was killed...by you." Kisame said.

Sasuke growled. "Uchiha Itachi! I'm going to kill you! Like you said...I hated you..detested you.." His left hand began to glow blue with his Chakra, expanding like lightning. "And just to kill you, I've..."

Nami started to back away, not wanting to be hit by Sasuke's Chidori.

Sasuke's glare hardened as his eye connected with his brother's. "I've survived! I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke moved his arm back and ran at his brother, with full intent to kill. His Chidori skimmed across the wall, breaking bits off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Nami yelled as Itachi just grabbed Sasuke's wrist, sending the Chidori to the side, causing a large hole in the wall. Nami ran over and stopped next to Naruto, staring at the two brothers. Nami's attention turned to Naruto as orange Chakra began to circle around him.

Nami looked at the Chakra. _This is the same Chakra he used to defeat Neji-san...why is it orange?_

Sasuke tried to get his hand out of Itachi's grip. "Why you..."

"You're bothersome." Itachi mutter before snapping Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed and fell to his knees.

"Sasuke-kun!" Nami unwrapped her chain sickle and held it tightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He bit his thumb and began to do hand signs

Kisame raised his sword and Nami's eyes widened. "Naruto, move, his Samehada can absorb your Chakra!" She tackled Naruto and his Chakra disappeared, but still remained. Kisame narrowed his eyes at Nami.

"How could you know what my Samehada can do?"

Nami glared. "I know much about you and how your Samehada can shave and devour Chakra, Hoshigaki Kisame, murderer Fukishima Haru, my grandfather!"

A please grin crossed Kisame's face. "Yes, I thought you looked familiar. I'll give you the honor of dieing like him, slowly and painfully." He lifted his sword and Nami brought her weapon in front of her.

"Nami-chan!" Naruto yelled, moving in front of her and forming a hand seal. Orange Chakra began to flood out again.

"Naruto! I told you his sword can absorb Chakra!" Nai yelled, but it was too late. Kisame swung his Samehada and Naruto's Chakra disappeared. Kisame lifted his Samahada again, giving Nami no time to defend herself or Naruto, who was still trying to do the Summoning Jutsu. Right before the Samahada reached them and puff of smoke surrounded them. When it cleared they saw a large frog that was holding off Kisame's Samehada.

Nami looked behind her and saw Jiraiya with an unconscious woman thrown over his shoulder. He smirked and looked at Kisame and Itachi.

"You two...don't know me very well. Jiraiya the man...is better at winning a girl, than being seduced by one's beauty. I wouldn't let a girl seduce me with her beauty. When you are as great as me, girls will go crazy over your own beauty."

"What beauty?" Nami muttered. "You're just an ugly old Ero Sennin."

Naruto glared and pointed at the woman. "Yeah right! You got excited over a simple wink from that woman! I don't think you should be showing off like that right now, Ero Sennin!"

Jiraiya scratched the back of his neck. "Come on now, don't call me that in front of people."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "More importantly, these guys aren't just chumps, Ero Sennin! Ero Sennin!"

"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled.

Nami smirked. "Ero Sennin."

Jiraiya looked like he wanted to throttle the two of them.

Kisame chuckled. "He is the great Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, after all. Even if you are an extreme lover of women. I knew we couldn't hold you off that easily."

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "They know Ero Sennin's true identity?!"

Jiraiya scratched his forehead. "Well that's not really my true identity or what not."

Nami crossed her arms. "No, I think he hit the nail on the head, Ero Sennin."

Kisame smirked. "It seems like you have dispelled the Genjutsu from that woman."

Jiraiya put the woman down. "You're a disgrace of all men, using your eye to hypnotize a woman to separate me from Naruto." He stood and narrowed his eyes. "So you are after Naruto after all."

Nami's looked at Naruto's shocked expression, then at the two men, shocked as well.

"No wonder Kakashi-san knew." Itachi said quietly. "I see you were the source. It is urgent order by our organization, Akatsuki, to take Naruto-kun with us."

Jiraiya's frog disappeared and Jiraiya took a step closer. "I can't hand Naruto over to you."

"We'll see about that." Itachi said.

"Very well." Jiraiya said. "I will get rid of you two here."

"Don't interfere!" Sasuke said, struggling to stand. Nami and Naruto looked at him surprised. "The one that's going to kill him is me!"

Itachi looked down at him, emotionless look on his face. "I have no interest in you right now."

Sasuke glared and clenched his fists. "Shut up!" He ran at Itachi, trying to punch him, but Itachi easily blocked and kicked Sasuke across the room. Sasuke hit the far wall hardly, and slid to the floor.

Nami gasped. "Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running to Sasuke's aid. "Damn it."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto stopped. "I told you not to interfere." He stood, panting heavily. "I told you before I've up until now...for this moment!" The Saringan appeared in his eyes. "For this day!" He attacked Itachi again. Nami knew he wouldn't win, their levels were too different. After Sasuke was hit away again, he once again tried to continue.

"I'm not through yet, this is my battle."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Very well."

Jiraiya moved to stop Itachi from attacking, but Kisame blocked him, raising his sword. "You heard him, this is a battle between those two. Let's not interfere."

Nami glared up at him. "I could care less about his revenge, I care only for my own. You are a murderer and part of an organization that is trying to kill my friend. You have already killed my grandfather, you cannot have Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Nami wide eyed, and Kisame smirked. "You think you can take me down girl? You are weak."

Nami glared. "Yes, I know, I will not stupidly fight you just to die, but one day, I will be stronger and I will kill you and avenge my grandfather using his blade."

Kisame pointed his Samahada at her. "Your grandfather was too weak to survive. You are weak, you will never be strong enough for the blade you're thinking of, it runs in your family. Your grandfather was weak, your father couldn't take the killing, and you have no one left to teach you. You are not worth remembering when you can not even remember the qualities of your family, I should have killed you then, but I may make up for it now."

Nami took a step back, but didn't show any fear. "Go ahead, it's not like you'll get any gain out of my death, it'll just add another name to your long list of kills."

He laughed, cruelly, but before he could respond, Sasuke screamed. Kisame smirked. "Being cruel as usual. He used Tsukuyami on his little brother."

Naruto growled. "Cut it out, you bastard!" He ran past Kisame and towards Itachi and Sasuke, but Kisame chased after him. Nami threw her blade at him, but her blocked it and the blade fell to the floor, and Kisame continued after Naruto. Jiraiya squatted and quickly did some hand seals and slamming his palms onto the wooden floor. Everyone stopped as the walls, ceiling, and floor were covered by an orange, spongy, sticky stuff. Nami tugged on the chain of her weapon, trying to pull back her chain, finally after one final tug it came loose. She looked at the blade and the orange goo on it.

"What is this?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Nipou Gamaguchi Shibari, you're out of luck, Itachi, Kisame, you're inside my stomach, now. I summoned the esophagus of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. You two are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you into food for this rock frog."

Naruto looked at the walls. "What is this?"

"Naruto! Nami! You two stay still. Don't worry, this is my jutsu." Jiraiya said.

Itachi watched as his brother was sucking into the wall and then looked around before running. "Kisame, come!"

Kisame went to follow, but he paused to get his Samehada unstuck. When he got it out the end of the bandaged sword had orange goo on it. He didn't waste time to follow Itachi.

"It's useless." Jiraiya called after them. "No one has ever escaped from this place before." He pressed down and the the lining of the esophagus chased after Itachi and Kisame. Nami waited for them to be caught, but one of them must have done something because there was a loud crash and Jiraiya ran past Nami and Naruto and turned the corner, looking shocked.

Nami and Naruto followed. "Ero Sennin!" They were shocked to see a large hole at the end of the hall, leading outside, and to Itachi and Kisame's escape. There were black flames lining the hole.

"They're gone." Naruto muttered, walking closer to the hole. He narrowed his eyes at the fire. "What's this fire, it's black."

"Naruto, don't go near it!" Nami yelled, pulling him back. "It's not normal fire and was caused by some extremely evil guys."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'll take care of if." He took out and unrolled a blank scroll. He took out some ink and brush and began writing on it and drew a seal in the middle. "Okay." He formed some hand seals and placed his hand, palm down, on the floor in front of the scroll. "Fuuinjutsu Fuukohouin." A blue haze of Chakra came out of the scroll and covered and put out the fire, then returned to the scroll and a new seal appeared in the black space in the middle of the scroll. Jiraiya rolled it up and tied it before putting it in the pocket inside his shirt.

"Okay, this should do for now. Now, we have to look at Sasuke."

Nami ran over and caught Sasuke as he came out of the wall and set him on the ground, leaning him against the wall. Nami took out a small flashlight from her weapons pouch. She shined the light in each eye. His pupils didn't dilate. She felt his heartbeat, it was abnormally fast.

"He's more than unconscious, there is something keeping him like this, he won't easily regain consciousness." Sighing she stood and looked at Jiraiya after he removed his jutsu and the hallway returned to normal.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

Nami shrugged. "I don't know, I only know the basics of medicine, it'll take a medical expert to help Sasuke."

Suddenly a kunia hit the wall next to Jiraiya's head. They all looked up surprised as Gai suddenly appeared, aiming his 'Dynamic entry' at Jiraiya's head. It wasn't until after he kicked him that Gai realized who he kicked. He quickly helped the Sannin up and apologized, nervously.

"Um...well...I'm sorry I hit you. I was in a hurry and I forgot my mirror." He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I used my forehead protector as a mirror, but it was blurry and I mistook your rugged face as that of the enemy and I let my burning youthful spirit take over."

Nami hit him. "Bad Gai-niisan! You were careless, you never leave without the right supplies. And you call yourself a youthful shinobi, you can not even apologize right."

Gai bowed his head. "I'm not good with words."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Forget about that for now, take Sasuke to a medical squad."

Gai nodded. "Yes sir!"

"His arms and ribs are broken. Also, he took a psychological attack from an eye technique and was knocked unconscious. It looks like he took heavy psychological damage." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto clenched his fists. "What did that bastard do, Ero Sennin?" He looked up at Jiraiya. "We have a change in plans. I was scared back there, but I'm going to find those black coat guys and beat them up this time. They want me, right? Then I'll go to them."

Nami shook her head. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever hear you say. Do you want to die?! If you go to them they can easily defeat you, look at Sasuke-kun! He couldn't beat one, you think you can beat them both. You're weak Naruto, we both are. They're on a whole different level, you can't beat them."

"So you want me to just runb and hide?! You want me to always fear them?!" Naruto yelled.

"I want you to stop being a baka, and think for once! You can't just run blindly into something that will get you killed. Don't you think it would make a little more sense to train and get stronger before taking on two S-class criminals in the bingo book? Think before you speak, Naruto!" Nami looked down. "I don't want to lose you too."

Naruto looked taken aback. "Nami-chan...you."

Nami waved a hand. "Just forget it Naruto."

Jiraiya shook his head and looked at Sasuke and then Gai. "I'm sorry Gai. I thought I took his feelings into consideration, but I should have helped him earlier."

Nami looked down at Sasuke and suddenly realized something. "This is what happened to Kakashi-sensei, right Gai-niisan?"

Gai nodded. "Hai, we don't know when he'll regain consciousness."

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked, surprised.

Gai sighed and looked down at Sasuke, but his eyes had a far off look in them. "When a student s injured...from the bottom of my heart I wish, that she, the medical specialist was here." Nami nodded.

Jiraiya glanced at Gai. "That's why we're going to look for her."

Gai's and Nami's eyes widened. "What? Her? You're talking about...?" Gai asked.

Jiraiya smirked. "Yes, I'm talking about her. A Sannin like me, the healing specialist and slug tamer, the woman with the word 'gamble' on her back...Tsunade-hime."

Nami smiled. "That's great, but make sure you don't take too long, and don't be such a pervert, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya gave her a look. "You shouldn't disrespect your betters."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean elder?"

Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched and Gai immediately covered Nami's mouth. "She means nothing by it, Jiraiya-sama, it's just her youthful spirit breaking free. Now we must get Sasuke back to the village and you need to find Tsunade-sama." Gai picked up Sasuke and jumped out of the hole Itachi had made. Nami followed along with Jiraiya and Naruto. They had to travel different paths as they reached the entrance to the lodging village.

"We're off now Gai, take care of Sasuke for me." Jiraiya said.

Gai nodded and looked down at Naruto, then at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, please find Tsunade-sama and bring her back."

Naruto nodded and raised a fist. "We'll find her for sure!"

Nami smiled at Naruto. "We're counting on you Naruto."

Jiraiya smiled and patted Naruto on the head.

Gai smiled down at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I lie kids with guts like you." He reached into the pocket of his vest. "Lee and Nami became stronger with this."

Naruto jumped up and down, excited."What? What?"

Gai gave a thumbs up and a smile, and pulled out a green spandex suit that matched his and the one Lee wore. "This!"

Naruto looked very excited, but Jiraiya didn't.

"It's splendid at maintaining moisture and allowing air to pass through. It's perfect in from, and has beautiful curves. Where it during your training, and you'll be able to tell the difference right away." He winked. "You'll become addicted to it. Then you'll want to wear it all the time. Like Lee and Nami, I wear it all the time."

Naruto looked at Nami confused. "But she's not wearing one."

Nami smirked. "I'm not wearing a green one. Mine is black and has no sleeves." She lifted her shirt a bit, showing that her black pants were really a one piece sleeveless suit. "It's very comfortable and easy to train in." She gave a thumbs up and smiled. Naruto grabbed the spandex suit from Gai and smiled also. Soon all three were giving thumbs ups and smiling.

Jiraiya sighed and rolled his eyes.

Soon Nami and Gai were walking back to Konoha, a little more serious.

"Gai-niisan?"

Gai looked down at her. "Yes, Nami?"

She looked up at him. "Am I weak?"

"No! of course not, Nami! You are just a flower in winter, and spring has yet to come. Your spring will come and you will bloom into a beautiful flower."

Nami smiled. "Arigato, Gai-niisan." She was silent for a moment. "Oh, and Gai-niisan?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please start locking your door instead of setting up traps, it's rather annoying."

"Nami, I'm disappointed. "Gai scolded. "You will need to stay in tip tops shape and should be ready for an attack at any time, even in your own house, you should know better."

Nami sighed. "Right."

_Okaasan, please watch over me. I will need your support to survive at Gai-niisan's._

* * *

**A/N Uhhhh, I hated writing this chapter, was it good? Because I really don't know. Please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	29. Food Crisis

_**Chapter 28:::Food Crisis**_

Nami smiled down at the large food filled bento box in her arms. There was so much food it seemed impossible for one person to eat it alone.

_Although, I'm sure Chouji will be up to the challenge._

When she reached Chouji's house she knocked on the door with no hesitation. "Chouji-kun! Answer the door." When the door opened she smiled, but paused when she saw it wasn't Chouji, but his father.

"Oh, Chouza-san, is Chouji-kun home, I made him something." She held up the bento box a bit.

Chouza smiled and ruffed her hair. "He's not, but when you give him that I'm sure Chouji will except your feelings."

Nami looked down at the food and nodded. "Yeah, I was...wait, what?" Nami looked up confused.

Chouza sighed. "Ah to be young and in love. It seems you've realized that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. It will be wonderful to have you join our family."

Nami slowly nodded. "Oookkkkaaaayyyy, then can you tell me where Chouji-kun is so I can confess my undying...love...for him?"

Chouza laughed. "Of course. He's cloud watching with Shikamaru. Now I don't want you to take no for an answer. Chouji is a handsome young man and deserves a nice girl like you."

Nami nodded and started to back away. "Right...Arigato, Chouza-san. Bye."

Nami turned and ran away, heading straight for Shikamaru's cloud watching spot. She clutched the bento box as she jumped from roof top to roof top until she reached the right one. She stopped and smiled at the two boys sitting down on the bench, watching the clouds.

"Ohayo, Chouji-kun! Shiki-kun!"

Shikamaru sighed when he saw her. "What are you doing here? Come to annoy me?"

Nami placed her hands on her hips. "Don't be so conceited, Shiki-kun, it's not always about you. I'm here to see Chouji-kun!"

Chouji stopped eating his chips. "Me?"

Nami nodded and took a seat next to him. "Yep, I promised you that I would make you a special meal and here it is!" She presented the bento box and Chouji's eyes lit up. He ate the rest of his chips and grabbed the box, opening it and picking up the chopsticks before digging in.

Nami smiled. "I put some barbecue in there since you love it so much."

Chouji picked up a piece up meat and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly. He swallowed and bowed his head, shadows covering his eyes.

Nami tilted her head to the side. "Chouji-kun, do you like it?"

Chouji's shoulders began shaking and he looked at Nami, big, happy tears running down his face. "It's the greatest thing I've ever tasted!"

Nami smiled. "Really?"

Shikamaru snorted. "It can't be any better than the barbecue you have everyday."

Chouji picked up another piece and shoved it into Shikamaru's mouth. Nami grabbed his face and made him move his jaw up and down. Shikamaru pushed her away and swallowed. Nami and Chouji stared at him closely, he had a strange look on his face.

"Well?" They prodded.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's good."

Nami leaned back and smirked. "Of course it is, I made it."

Chouji continued to eat and talked between bites. "You should add this to your 'tousan's menu at the restaurant." Shikamaru and Chouji froze and both looked at Nami at she bowed her head. Chouji stuttered an apologize. "Nami-chan, I-I'm so-"

Nami smiled at him, though it was forced. "It's okay Chouji-kun, don't apologize, I sometimes forget too. Sometimes I wake up and wish that it was all a dream, but then I get up and find Gai-niisan burning breakfast and know that this is reality." She looked up at the clouds and smiled. "As sad as it is and no matter how much I just want to crawl into a bed and hide under the covers, I have to move on in my life and become as strong as my family believed I could."

Chouji smiled. "I believe in you Nami-chan."

Nami smiled and leaned back on her elbows. "That's good, because I wouldn't want my future husband to think that I'm weak."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he sat up and Chouji chocked on his food. "What?!"

Nami smirked. "Yes I decided that it was time to confess my undying love for you and made you food to express my feelings."

Chouji gave the food to Shikamaru.

Nami laughed. "Guys, I'm kidding. I would never like Chouji like that, he's one of my best friends."

"Then why did you say that?" Chouji squeaked.

Nami smiled. "Your 'tousan seems to think that I'm in love with you and that me making you food is my way to tell you, any reason he'd think that."

"'Kaasan used to make 'tousan food to show him she liked him. Food is very important to our family." Chouji said.

Nami nodded. "Yeah, that's why I make you food, so you can tell me if it's good or not, you're an expert."

Chouji smiled.

"So, you're not in love with Chouji?" Shikamaru asked.

Nami shook her head. "Not in that kind of way." Chouji sighed in relief. Nami smiled. "No offense Chouji-kun, but you're not my type...actually I don't think I have a type."

Shikamaru smirked. "What about Kiba?"

She raised an eyebrow, not looking interested. "What about Kiba?"

"Is he your type?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiba?" Chouji repeated. "Nami-chan wouldn't like Kiba."

"She kissed him."

Chouji looked at Nami shocked. "Nami-chan!"

"No! I didn't!" She pointed a finger at Shikamaru. "You heard that from Ino, didn't you? Well she's lying!"

"Kiba told me." Shikamaru said.

Nami glared at him. "He's a liar too!"

Shikamaru smirked. "I heard you say it."

She sat up. "Well...well, I'm liar too!"

"Nami-chan, why did you kiss Kiba, of all people?" Chouji asked.

She growled and stood up. "I didn't! He kissed me!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oh that changes everything."

Nami glared. "Yes, it does, because, he only kissed me because of a bet."

"The bet you made during the preliminary rounds?" Shikamaru asked.

Nami paused, surprised he remembered, but then again, he was a genius. "Yeah, that one."

"Then wouldn't he have lost if he kissed you? Meaning you kissed him." Shkamaru said smartly.

Nami let out a frustrated scream, stomping her foot. "Listen to me! The bet ended and I lost, but then out of no where he kisses me. He only did it to gloat, that's the kind of person he is, an arrogant bastard!"

Chouji looked a little afraid, but Shikamaru didn't look fazed. "So, he kissed you after it was over and then gloated."

Nami shook her head. "No."

"He gloated and then kissed you?" Chouji asked.

"No."

"So he just kissed you and then left?" Shikamaru asked.

"No,'tousan called me inside before he could say anything, but when I looked out my window he was smiling like he won something, which he did, jerk." She said, sitting down again.

Shikamaru nodded. "So he gloated during the festival when you two were talking."

She crossed her arms. "No, he was trying to talk normally, which was stupid because he was the one who told me to ignore him."

Shikamaru nodded. "Okay, so he kisses you after the bet ends, doesn't gloat, smiles, and then leaves? And then he tries to talk to you normally, like the bet never happened, but the kiss did?"

Nami nodded. "What are you getting at?"

"Nami-chan, I think Kiba likes you." Chouji said.

"What?!" She yelled. "No he doesn't, he would never like me."

Shikamaru shrugged and closed his eyes. "He seemed pretty upset after you told him the kiss didn't matter."

"Why is it that when you're finally interested in something for more than 10 seconds, it's about me?" She muttered.

Shikamaru smirked. "Payback, for all the years of annoyance. And if you think hard enough you'll see that he likes you."

She clenched her fists. "No, he doesn't, and I'll prove it!"

"How?" Shikamaru and Chouji asked in unison.

She stood and walked towards the stairs. "We'll find Kiba and ask him."

Shikamaru and Chouji shared another look before following, Chouji carried the bento box and ate as he followed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

It wasn't long before they found Kiba, he was doing what he always did, training with Akamaru.

"Kiba!" Nami called up to him as he jumped through the trees.

Kiba stopped and looked down. He smirked. "Nami." He jumped down and landed in front of her, Shikamaru and Chouji behind him. "I see you're talking to me again."

She sighed. "Yeah, but not for long. Now I want you to tell those two that you hate me."

Kiba turned and looked at the other two for a second before turning to look at Nami again. "I can't."

Nami shook her head. "Why? It's not that hard. Just say-"

"I can't, because I don't hate you, I like you." Kiba said.

"-that you...Huh?" She looked up at him, shocked.

He crossed his arms. "I like you."

She glanced around, anywhere but him. "Since when?"

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Since I kissed you."

She pulled away. "But that was just a joke. You were gloating that you won the bet."

He rolled his eyes. "No I wasn't, baka, I forgot about the whole thing a half-an-hour after be started hanging out. I kissed you because I wanted to." He stepped closer. "I really like you."

Nami's eyes were wide. "Oh...thanks?"

He laughed. "Is that all you have to say? What do you think of me. Hate me? Like me?"

Nami backed up whenever he walked forward. "How do I know you're not lying? Or that the kiss wasn't a joke?"

Kiba smirked. "If it was do you really think I'd keep the joke going on for this long? I like you, I really do. Now, again, what do you think of me?"

Nami looked at Shikamaru and Chouji for help, but they just shrugged. Nami looked back up at Kiba. "I...I..don't know. I spent most of my life annoying you and thinking you were annoying. I can't change my mind after one kiss. And I don't want to think about it right now, so...ummm...yeah." She nodded, liking her answer. "Bye." She ran past him and grabbed Shikamaru's and Chouji's arms, pulling them after her. When they were a good distance away she stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Still don't think he likes you?" Shikamaru asked.

She glared. "Shut up." She walked past them, muttering to herself. "Next time I'm talking to a girl, boys are all stupid."

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

'thump!' 'thump!' 'clank!' 'thump!'

Nami watched as Lee trained, joining in once in a while, but mostly she made sure he didn't hurt himself. It had been three days since Kiba's confession and Nami began to avoid him, somewhat confused by his feelings. She wasn't ready to start liking guys yet, right? Her emotions were so out of whack, she wasn't sure what she was feeling most of the time.

She shook her head to rid herself of the annoying thoughts and focused on Lee. She saw that his crutch began to shake from all the pressure put on it. She stood and walked forward.

"Lee..." Nami hesitated. "Maybe you should stop training for a minute. Let's go for lunch. It's not healthy to train on an empty stomach."

Lee shook his head and continued to hit the training log with his right arm, left arm holding the crutch supporting his body. "No, I will not give up like this!"

Nami grabbed his right arm, mid punch, and looked up at him. "Lee...I'm not telling you to give up, but straining yourself will not help your injury."

Lee looked at her and then his leg. "But, my injury won't heal if I do not do 500 more punches, I promised myself I would do this."

Nami sighed. "Lee, your injury will not heal if you _do_ do the 500 punches."

Lee shook off her arm. "You have to understand Nami, I have to do this. For myself and for Gai-sensei!"

Nami backed away. "Gai-niisan will understand if you take a break." She watched as Lee looked at the ground, and she sighed. "But I understand Lee, and I think it's wonderful that you're not giving up, and you determination and will are the reasons I'm as strong as I am."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

Nami nodded and sat began to punch a different log. "I used to sleep in class and not pay attention, but then I met you, the boy I had heard about, that couldn't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, and you were working ten times harder then everyone else. I felt that I was being stupid, think that I didn't have to work. No one deserves to be a shinobi more than you Lee."

Lee looked at Nmai, tears of joy running down his face. "Nami, you-"

Nami threw another punch that broke the log in half and looked at the ground. "But Lee, if you keep straining your body and not letting it rest, you will only be hurting yourself, and hurting those who care about you, hurting me and Gai-niisan. Naruto is out there right now with Jiraiya-sama, trying to find the legendary healer, Tsunada-sama, who can heal you, do not make her future efforts be a waste because you want to push yourself to prove that you're strong to those who already know. Just because you didn't give up proves you're strong, but strength means nothing if you're not smart."

"Hai, Nami!"

Nami looked up and saw that he was writing what she said down in his databook. She hit her forehead.

"Lee, you don't have to write what I said down."

Lee paused and looked up at Nami. "But Nami, your words held the same wisdom as Gai-sensei, it is unsurprising that you are related. His spirit is shining through your eyes and words!"

Nami crossed her eyes, as if trying to look at her own eyes. _Oh no, I do not want Gai-niisan's spirit! It is too youthful!_

Nami sighed and rubbed her temples. "Come on Lee, I'm going to make you lunch, and then you will continue to train."

Lee stood up straight and saluted. "Hai, Nami."

Nami shook her head and started walking towards the apartment Gai and her shared. She slowed a bit so Lee could catch up. They talked along the walk and Nami helped him up the stairs and into the apartment. They walked into the kitchen and they were surprised to see a large bowl full of dumplings sitting on the counter; a proud looking Gai was stood next to it with his arms crossed.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Gai-niiasan, what are those."

"Healing dumplings, for Lee!"

Lee stepped forward, eyes shining. "Healing dumplings?"

Gai nodded. "Hai!" He pulled out a stool for Lee. "Take a seat."

Lee sat down and Nami leaned against the counter. _I have a bad feeling about this._ "Um...Gai-niisan...did you make these yourself?"

Gai smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Of course, just from my wonderful pupil!"

Nami looked at Gai to the dumplings to Lee. _My God, he's trying to kill Lee!_

Gai held one out to Lee. "Here, Lee. I guarantee you will feel the difference immediately!"

Lee nodded and picked up a dumpling and putting it in his mouth. He suddenly made a face, looking to be in extreme pain. "Gai-sensei, what is this extremely bitter dumpling?"

Gai smiled and winked, holding up a finger. "It's a special youth Kanpougan I made. If you eat 100 of those, your injury will heal."

Nami's eye began to twitch. "I...don't think-"

She was cut off when Lee started taking handfuls and shoving them into his mouth, tears of pain running down his face. "If I don't eat 100 of these, my injury will not heal."

Nami opened her mouth, but no sound came out. _Honorable Lee...I knew him well._

Gai held up his hands. "Hey...I didn't mean all in one day."

Nami hit him on the back of the head. "Well you should have told him that before, now he's going to be sick!"

Lee shakily held up a hand, letting the other cover his mouth. "I am fine Nami, it will help me heal."

Nami gave him a look. "Lee, Gai-niisan is a smart and strong and an excellent sensei..." Gai stood proudly. "But he sucks at cooking!" He bowed his head, ashamed. Nami pointed to the trash can. "Lee, this morning he made breakfast an it moved! Those dumplings will not help you!"

Lee opened his mouth to defend his sensei, but that ended up being a bad idea, because the next second he was running, or hobbling, to the bathroom.

Nami turned and hit Gai again. "You are banned from the kitchen Gai-niisan, all meals and anything food related will be made by me!"

Gai bowed his head. "Hai."

Nami sighed and sat down at the stool Lee had left, letting her head rest on the cool counter top. _'Kaasan, please watch over me, I may be poisoned by Gai-niisan in the near future. He already got Lee! I don't want to die!_

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	30. We're off the see the Hokage!

_**Chapter 30:::We're off the see the Hokage!**_

'KNOCK KNOCK' 'POUND' KNOCK!'

Nami groaned and covered her face with her blankets. "What do you want, Gai-niisan?!"

"Nami! Nami! Get up, Tsunada-sama has arrived!" Came Gai's reply.

Nami threw her blankets aside and stood, rushing to open the door. She smiled up at a beaming Gai. "Really?! She's going to help Lee, right?!"

Gai nodded. "Hai!"

Nami smiled. "Wait here!" She closed the door, only to open it five seconds later, dressed and ready for the day. "Let's go to the hospital to wait with Lee!" She tried to run to the door, but Gai grabbed her shoulder.

"One moment, Nami. We must not get ahead of ourselves. You are wanted elsewhere at the moment. You will have to see Lee later."

Nami crossed her arms. "But what could be more important than going to see Lee?"

Gai placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the apartment, hitting the green button, and closing the door. "You will just have to trust me when I say that it is very important."

She sighed. "Fine...Where are we going?"

He winked. "That is a secret."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, lead the way." Gai smiled and walked in front of her, Nami followed, arms crossed, looking at the ground. After a while Gai suddenly stopped, causing Nami to run into him, falling to the ground.

Gai spread his arms. "We're here!"

Nami looked up. "The Hokage manison? Why are we here?"

Gai lifted her up and placed her in front of him, facing the large building. "You will see, this is where I leave you, good luck." He turned and began walking away, as if it was some beautiful moment. Nami turned her head to look back at him.

"You're leaving me here so you can go see Lee." Is wasn't a question.

Gai froze and slowly turned, laughing nervously. "N-No, of course not, I just find that is is finally your time to bloom, and it would be a stronger moment if find the strength to go on without me."

Nami rolled her eyes and turned her head away, looking up at the Hokage mansion. "Just go, Gai-niisan."

Gai saluted and ran in the direction of the hospital. Nami rolled her eyes again and walked up the stairs. As she made her way up little Konohamaru made his way past her, running down the stairs quickly, almost knocking her over.

"Konohamaru!" She yelled, but he continued to run. She shook her head. "He's becoming more like Naruto everyday." She continued climbing the stairs, catching sight on the orange clad boy she just mentioned.

"Naruto!"

Naruto, who was wearing an annoyed look on his face, looked up and smiled. "Nami-chan! What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't know, Gai-niisan just brought me here then left to see Lee. Congrats on successfully bringing Tsunade-sama, I'm sure she'll be able to help Lee, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto's annoyed look was back. "It would be worth it if she would get to the hospital to help Sasuke!"

"Well, she's the new Hokage, isn't whatever she doing important?" Nami asked.

Naruto crossed his arms. "You don't know Tsunade-baachan like I do."

Nami hit him. "Naruto, you shouldn't talk about the Fifth with such disrespect."

Naruto rubbed his head. "But you don't understand, Nami-chan!"

Nami crossed her arms and looked away. Suddenly two women walked out of the building, one complaining loudly. "Geez, I just want to relax in a hot bath and have some sake."

"Tsunade-sama!" The other scolded.

Nami raised an eyebrow, looking at the supposed old woman, and noticed the youthful face, blond hair, and large chest. "Tsunade-sama?"

The blond looked down at her. "Yeah? Who are you?"

Nami stood up straighter and saluted. "Fukishima Nami, it is an honor to meet, Tsunade-sama. If I may say you are very different then I imagined a woman in her fifties to look."

The woman behind Tsunade froze and the pig in her arms made a noise sounding like, 'puu'. Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and leaned down to Nami's level, glaring a bit, but Nami didn't look worried at all, she just continued talking.

"You are much more beautiful considering your age, and I am proud to be able to serve under such a strong and beautiful Hokage!" She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and her lip twitched a bit. "Do you have any relation to Bumishinu Suki?"

Nami's smile faltered a bit. "She was my okaasan, she was killed during the invasion of the Sound." She awaited the pitying look, but it didn't come. Tsunade just nodded and stood up straight.

"You're just like her."

Nami smiled. _Tsunade-sama is so cool!_

Naruto growled and stomped his feet. "We don't have time for this! There's something Tsunade-baachan needs to do!"

Tsunade blinked. "What's that?"

"I told you already!" Naruto yelled, voice squeaking a bit. "Kakashi-sensei's and Saskuke's treatment!"

"And Lee's" Nami added.

Tsunade smiled and closed her eyes, hands on her hips, walking towards the stairs, dark haired woman and pig following. "Oh, Hai, Hai."

Nami smirked. _I like her._

"Huh, if it isn't Naruto and Nami."

Nami and Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru and his father walking up the stairs. Shikamaru walked over to them as his father greeted Tsunade.

"Shiki-kun, what are you doing here?" Nami asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not sure, my 'tousan just told me to come with him."

Nami placed her hands on her hips. "Huh,Gai-niisan did the same thing. Woke me up and brought me here with no explanation, then he left me to go see Lee."

"Huh, what's going on?" Naruto asked no one in paticular. The three of them turned and looked at the adults.

Shikaku bowed. "Long time no see, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Oh, the Nara family kid. You taking care of those deer? Their antlers make excellent medicine."

Shikamaru leaned towards Naruto. "Whose the young woman with the big attitude?"

Nami smiled. "She's the Fifth Hokage."

Shikamaru looked shocked, looking back at Tsunade.

Naruto leaned closer to whisper. "She looks young, but she's really a fifty year old baa-chan."

Both of Shikamaru's eyebrows raised as he watched Tsunade waved goodbye to Shikaku.

Naruto cheered. "Yes, off to the hospital!" He turned and wave to Shikamaru and Nami. "Oh, Nami-chan, Shikamaru, see ya later, I'll show you my cool new move." He continued to chase after Tsunade and her assistant.

Shikamaru looked bewildered. "That's the Fifth?"

Nami smiled and nodded. "Isn't she cool?"

Shikaku walked towards them. "She's the strongest and most beautiful of women. She's the female shinobi of the legendary Sannin."

Shikamaru sighed. "A female Hokage, Huh? I don't like women."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow and Nami placed her hands on her hips. "And what's wrong with women?"

Shikamaru looked at the sky. "They act all nice and friendly, but I can never tell if we're really getting along or not. Besides, they always boss the guys around. Anyways, they're troublesome."

Nami sighed. "You spend too much time with Ino, not all girls are like that, I'm not."

Shikamaru gave her a look. "You hardly ever act like a girl, I sometimes forget."

Nami punched him and crossed her arms. "I just don't feel like acting that way, but that doesn't mean you can forget."

"Fine." Shikamaru said, rubbing his arm. "You're troublesome, too."

Shikaku sighed and placed an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. "Shikamaru...If there were no women, there'd be no men either. Men are nothing without women."

Nami nodded, closing her eyes.

Shikaku stood put straight and patted Nami's head. "Even the most violent woman is tender with the man she loves."

Nami and Shikamaru looked up at him, confused. He smiled. "You'll understand when you grow up." He looked at the sky and looked like he just remembered something. "Oh no, I have to go. If I'm late I'll be scolded by your mother. Come on, you two" He walked into the Hokage mansion.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Ah, and then there are men who are whipped."

Nami giggled and grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "Come on, Shiki-kun."

They followed Shikaku down a numerous number of hallways before he stopped at a door. "In here, I'm going now, see you at home."

Shikamaru just waved a hand and entered the room, Nami behind him. There was a man sitting behind a desk, writing stuff down; he didn't notice them enter. Nami cleared her throat loudly. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, take a seat." He motioned to the two seats in front of him. They did as told and stared at him as he continued to write.

Nami looked at Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Um...Excuse me...what are we doing here?" Nami asked.

He looked up. "Fukishima Nami and Nara Shikamaru?"

They nodded.

He handed both a piece of paper with their names, a date, a time, and a small seal on the corner of the paper on it. They looked at the man, confused.

"That is the date and time of your meeting with the Hokage." They nodded and he looked back down and continued to do his paperwork.

"Is there anything else?" Shikamaru asked.

The man looked surprised they were still there. "Oh, no, you can go."

Nami and Shikamaru shared another look and stood up, walking out of the room and out of the Hokage mansion. Both were silent, but both were heading in the same direction, to Shikamaru's cloud watching spot. When they reached it Shikamaru immediately laid down, but Nami leaned against the the post holding up the roof over the bench.

As Shikamaru watched the clouds, Nami took a book out of her weapons pouch and began to read.

"What's that?"

She looked down at him. "A book on weapons and new techniques I may be able to use."

He suddenly noticed she wasn't wearing her chain sickle around her waist. "Where's your chain sickle?"

She didn't stop reading and took a scroll out of her weapons pouch. "Tenten showed me how to put it in a scroll for better handling."

Shikamaru nodded. "Smart."

She put the scroll back. "Yep, so, any new jutsus?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his neck "'Tousan said he'd teach me something new later."

Nami nodded. "Ami-sensei said she'd help me with something soon, and Gai-niisan is going to give me heavier weights and a new suit."

Shikamaru opened one eye. "New suit?"

Nami lifted the hem of her suit, revealing that her black pants was really a one piece suit. "It's getting kinda warm so I'm gonna stop wearing this shirt." She said, pushing her shirt back down.

Shikamaru opened both eyes and raised an eyebrow. "So, you're only going to wear the suit?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to wear some shorts or something, I don't want to start looking like Gai-niisan."

Shikamaru looked her up and down before shaking his head. "I don't think that's possible."

Nami raised an eyebrow and looked down at Shikamaru. "Shiki-kun, are you checking me out?"

He shrugged. "Merely observing."

Nami laughed and continued reading.

They were silent for a while, neither having a reason to talk. Shikamaru was enjoying the silence, but Nami just had to ruin it. She snapped her book closed and sat down next to him. "Well, I finished my book, now I'm bored, what do you want to do?"

_I was enjoying this. _Shikmaru opened one eye. "Do you have another book?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Shikamaru watched the clouds go by. "Read that one again."

She sighed. "I can't, I've already memorized it."

He just shrugged.

Nami sighed. "Shiki-kun, you're boring."

He shrugged again.

She rolled her eyes and sat indian style, resting her elbow on her knee and chin on her palm. She glanced at the sky and then at Shikamaru. "So what do you think they want?"

He shrugged. "Who knows."

Nami sighed. "You're no help."

"Not trying to be."

Nami heaved an annoyed sighed and laid down next to him and watched the clouds go by.

* * *

"What?! It has to be a joke." Nami cried, looking at Lee. They were seated on the benches outside the hospital. Lee was telling her how his exam with Tsunade went.

Lee shook his head. "No, It's either get the surgery and have a chance of dieing, or quit being a shinobi."

Nami clenched her fists. "That's so unfair, you've worked so hard, you've tried so hard. We can't just give up now!"

Lee bowed his head. "I know, Nami."

Nami paused and looked at Lee. He looked so sad and helpless, so unlike the Lee she knew. Sighing she grabbed his right hand in both of hers and looked into his eyes. "Whatever you choose, I will be there for you, I won't say I'm sorry, I hated everyone feeling bad for me, so I'm not going to do that to you, but know this Lee, I will always be here to help you reach your goal." She squeezed his hand. "No matter what."

Lee smiled sadly. "Arigato Nami."

* * *

Shikamaru and Nami stood in front of the Hokage where she sat at her desk, and the people standing behind her: her assistant, Shizune, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, and two Chuunin examiners. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, while Nami stood up straight, looking at the Hokage as she talked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what to do, due to the final part of the exam being incomplete. However, I've heard that the Third Hokage was extremely impressed by your fights and considered recommending you two as Chuunins. All feudal lords from other countries watching, as well as other examiners, agree with this. Since that's the case there isn't anything more for me to say about it. Therefore, keep up the good work and do not bring any disgrace to your forehead protector." Tsunade smiled. "Congratulations, from this day forward, you are Chuunins."

Nami bowed. "Arigato, Hokage-sama." She glanced up at Shikamaru and made him bow too. She stood up straight and smiled. Shikamaru rubbed his neck and stood also. Tsunade motioned with her hand and the two Chuunins beside Shizune, and they walked forward, handing each Nami and Shikamaru a Chuunin vest.

Nami thanked them and put it on, the green clashed horribly with her blue shirt. _I have to go home and change, and then I have to find Gai-niisan, and then...I HAVE TO GLOAT TO EVERYONE! _She laughed evilly on the inside, but on the outside she was smiling calmly.

"You are dismissed, make Konoha proud." Tsunade said.

Nami and Shikamaru nodded. "Hai." They then turned and left the room and Hokage mansion. As they walked down the stairs Nami's smile was getting wider and wider. When her foot touched the dirt road she jumped up and down, hugged Shikamaru, and ran to her apartment.

"I'M A CHUUNIN!"

Shikamaru watched her run and sighed, looking down at his vest. "How troublesome."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball **


	31. Connections

**_Chapter 31:::Broken Connection_**

Nami sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the tree, hands folded behind her head. She was sitting on a branch in one of the many trees of Konoha, trying to relax. She had just finished her first mission as a Chuunin and was very proud of herself. Sure, she didn't get to fight anyone, and she only had to deliver a scroll, containing some information she wasn't allowed to know, to the feudal lord, but she still felt happy that she acomplished it, along with Fuyu and Gen, who still couldn't believe she was a Chuunin. Sometimes she forgot herself, until she saw her vest hanging next to her bed when she woke up.

Gai had been very proud and tried to give her a green spandex suit, exactly like his own, butshe once again asked for a black one. He was disappointed, but went into his room and got one for her, she wouldn't have been surpirsed if he had one of every color in his room.

Nami smiled and looked down at her new outfit. Besides her green vest and black, sleevless, suit, she had on a short green skirt with a slit on the side, green fingerless gloves, and green sandels. Her weapons pouch and scrolls were attached to her skirt. Gai had said that she was becomeing more like him everyday, especially with all the green, but Nami just smiled and nodded, but silently hoped he was wrong. As much as she loved her cousin, she thanked the stars everyday that she didn't share his looks.

Nami sighed and closed her eyes, about ready to take a nap, but right as her mind began to clear she was awakened by two voices. She sighed and looked over the edge of the branch she was on an was surprised to see Sasuke tied to the tree, glaring at Kakashi, who was holding the end of the rope.

"Sasuke...forget about revenge."

Nami raised an eyebrow and listened intently. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "What?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I've seen a lot of people like you and the fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic. You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness."

Nami looked away, suddenly feeling it applied to her as well. She thought of revenge every day. She wanted to kill all Sound-nin, all who followed Orochimaru, and even the snake user himself, but she knew she wasn't strong enough, that she would only succeed if she trained non-stop. She had made a plan, one that she was going to follow no matter what, but Kakashi's words made her feel frustrated, because part of her knew what he was saying was true.

Sasuke wasn't as open minded as her and just glared at Kakashi. "Shut up! What do you know?! Don't lecture me as if you know what it's like!"

Kakashi didn't looked fazed. "Now, calm down."

Sasuke smirked, but all it held behind it was malice. "Then how about it? Should I kill the most important person to you right now? That way you'll know that what you just said is way off the mark!"

"Well, I won't mind if you do." Kakashi said calmly. "Unfortunately, I no longer have anybody important to me. They've all been killed already."

Nami's eyes widened, as did Sasuke's.

"I've lived much longer than you. It was a bad time too. I know very well how it feels to lose important people. Well, I'll say we're both unlucky people. That's a fact, but we're not completely out of luck. You and I have important friends now, don't we? You understand because you lost important people." Kakashi loosened and pulled the rope around Sasuke, freeing him. "You were given the power of Chidori because you have made important friends. That power isn't used against friends or for revenge, you should know what that power is for. Think carefully about whether or not what I said is off or not." Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets and jumped out of the tree. As he jumped up he passed Nami and looked her in the eyes.

Nami watched him leave before looking down at Sasuke. His head was bowed. Nami sighed loudly and jumped down, landing in front of him.

"You alright, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's head shot up. "Nami...what..?"

Nami sat on the edge of the branch. "I've been here a while, couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Kakashi-sensei. You're very foolish, Sasuke-kun."

He scowled. "What would you know, you don't understand."

She gave him a look. "That's why you're foolish, you think you're the only one who's suffering. You're not the only one to lose your family. You're not the only one who wants revenge for their deaths." She looked away form his gaze.

Sasuke looked at her closely. "And who do you want to kill?"

She snorted. "I'll never be able to kill them, they're too powerful, I'm not letting revenge cloud my judgement, but that won't stop me from trying to stop them from achieving their own goals."

"But who?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame, who killed my grandparents and almost all of the Fukishima clan when they resided in the Mist before my otousan came here and met okaasan." She glanced at him and the black markings on his neck. "Also...the muderer of the rest of the Fukishima clan...Orochimaru and his Sound-nin. My okaasan, otousan, and neesan died because of the attack he set up, and now, I also must avenge my clan." She smiled at him, and his surprised face. "You are strong Sasuke-kun, don't question yourself. I saw the look in your eyes when you faced Itachi." Sasuke scowled at the name. "You wondered why you were stll weak, why couldn't you defeat him...?" She trailed off.

"How could you know?"

"Because I ask myself the same thing...why couldn't I save them?...Maybe if I...What if I...all of that doesn't matter, because it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't your's either. You don't have to waste your life on revenge." Nami said lightly.

Sasuke glared at the ground. "He spared me...he spared me to try and see if I could defeat him! I detest him, I hate him, I want to kill him."

She nodded. "And so you should, but you shouldn't be mad at yourself for not being able to defeat him as you are now. He is on a whole different level than you, do you really think that as you got stronger he was just sitting around and getting weaker?"

"Than I will just have to get stronger, I'll find a way, no matter what it takes." Sasuke whispered.

Nami sighed and stood, ready to leave. "Good luck, but...don't do something stupid just for power."

Sasuke looked up at her for a second before looking away. Nami sighed and jumped away, one destination in mind; the memorial stone, where her mother's name had been added. Nami knelt down in front of it and bowed her head, hands in front of her, praying.

She stayed in front of the stone until the sun became to set and her stomach began to growl. Smiling, she stood. "I think I want some ramen, hopefully Naruto will be there." She said one last prayer before making her way to Ichimaru ramen. She smiled when she saw a famliar orange jumpsuit and made her way towards the little resaurant. She was about to call out, but froze when she heard Sakura's voice and what she was talking about.

"It's all Orochimaru's fault." Nami leaned against the outside wall, listening closely as Sakura continued. "Kakashi-sensei said that he'd be fine, and I wanted to believe that, but when he fought Gaara, it...again...Earlier when he fought you, Sasuke-kun had that same face. That's why..." She trailed off.

"Orochimaru, huh? I met him the other day." Naruto stated. Nami's eyes widened.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"While searching for Tsunade-baachan. He was up against Ero-sennin and baachan." Naruto paused. "He's very strong and very dangerous."

"That..." Sakura started, but Naruto interrupted.

"But don't worry about it!" Naruto said positivily. "Sasuke won't accept that bastards invitation. He doesn't need that since he's really strong, I guarantee it!"

Nami ignored their now positive atittudes. Her mind was somewhere esle. _Invitation? **It**? That...marking on his neck?_ She suddenly remembered what he had said earlier.

_**Than I will just have to get stronger, I'll find a way, no matter what it takes.**_

Nami's eyes widened and she ran in the direction of Sasuke's apartment. _No...Sasuke-kun._

She stopped in front of the door, panting slightly, and knocked on the door. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you there, please answer the door!" When no answer came she tried to open it, and found that it was open. She rushed inside and looked around. The room was clean, too clean, the drawers of his dresser were open and most of the clothes were gone. She walked over to the window and saw a frame laying face down. She slowly lifted it and saw it was a team photo of Team 7.

All thoughts in her head kept pointing to the same thing. "He's leaving."

She rushed out of his apartment, closing the door behind her, and ran to the gates of Konoha. She landed in front of them and looked around. When she didn't see him she ran down the road, thinking he may still be walking. She saw his dark figure and stopped.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He looked up calmly. "Come to try and stop me, too?"

Nami looked at him and then at the bench behind him, that had an unconsious Sakura on it. Nami looked at Sasuke and glared. "Why bother, you have made your choice. Forcing you to stay wouldn't change anything."

He smirked and continued to walk. "Glad you understand." As he walked past her she moved away and watched him walk away.

"Just because I won't stop you from joining Orochimaru, that doesn't mean that everyone else will be as understanding. Kakashi-sensei tried to warn you, I tried to show you that you're not alone, but it doesn't matter anymore, you've choosen power and revenge over friendship and understanding, but know this..." She paused and suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke, glaring with such anger, surprise shown in his black eyes. "...even though we've never been friends, I always believed we had a connection as shinobi of the same village, just like I believe there's a connection between us shinobi, no matter the age, but...when you walk away from your village, your home, you're going to break that connection and that connection can never be mended. The second you decided to side with Orochimaru, you became my enemy, and my own revenge won't be fullfilled until your life ends as well." She stared into his eyes one last time before moving away.

Sasuke looked amused. "Then...I wish you good luck, but you will never be able to defeat me if you stay in this village, you will rot."

She smiled humorlessly. "Is that how they got you, telling you that you'll get power if you join Orochimaru? They told you what you wanted to hear and now you're caught in Orochimaru's web, you will never be free."

He bagan to walk. "One must give up one thing, to gain another."

Nami closed her eyes and smiled. "Giving up you freedom for power, I hope that works out for you in the end." When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. Nami sighed and sat down on the bench next to Sakura. She glanced at Sakura's tear stained face and sighed.

"You can't keep a bird caged forever Sakura, soon it will want to fly away." She leaned back and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired.

* * *

Nami opened her eyes as someone yelled for her to awake. She looked up and saw Izumo and Kotetsu, each holding large stacks of books and papers. 

Sarkura also began to awake and suddenly sat up. "Sasuke-kun!" She looked around and then bowed her head, beginning to cry. Nami patted her on the shouler. "It's okay, Sakura." She stood and staightened, looking at each man in front of her. "Inform the Hokage imediatly, Uchiha Sasuke has left the village to join Orochimaru."

"What?" Kotetsu asked.

Nami glanced at Sakura, who was staring back, wide eyed, then looked back at the other Chuunin. "I confronted him after he knocked Sakura out. He has choosen to go to Orochimaru for power, to be able to defeat his brother, for revenge. I do not believe he will be returning."

"Did you try and stop him?!" Sakura asked.

Nami didn't look at her. "No, I was unable to convince or force him to stay."

"Did he knock you out as well?" Izumo asked.

Nami nodded. "Yes. Go tell the Hokage."

They nodded and hurried towards the Hokage mansion. Nami stared ahead of her for a moment before turning towards Sakura. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Sakura."

"He didn't knock you out." It wasn't a question. "You let him leave."

Nami hesitated. "...No, I wasn't, but-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Nami's arm tightly.

Nami looked down at her and then down the road Sasuke had used. "Do you think I'd be able to do anything? You care about Sasuke dearly, but I never held him in my heart, if you couldn't stop him, then I couldn't either. The only one who may be able to bring Sasuke back...is Naruto."

Sakura stared at her, eyes wide, full of sadness. Nami pulled her arm from Sakura's grasp and walked away. Sakura watched her leave before looking down sadly.

"...Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**A/N Oh, it was so cool writing this chapter, I could almost feel Nami's emotions, but then again all authors stood have a special connection with their characters...Ssssssssooooooooo, what did you guys think?**

**Anyway, sorry I took a little long to update, but my computer broke and now I don't have spell check because my brother thinks writing is a waste of time and doesn't have word or anything esle with spell check on his computer, which I'm using without his knowledge, be thankful!, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Happy reading!**

**LadySoftball**


	32. Hospitals and Allies

**_Chapter 32:::Hospitals and Allies_**

Nami walked through the streets with her arms crossed, wondering if Izumo and Kutetsu infromed the Hokage yet. She sighed and watched the sun rise with a small smile on her face. She leaned against the nearest wall and silently watched, feeling at peace.

"Nami!" Someone far away yelled.

She ignored the voice, not really feeling like interacting with the rest of the world.

"Naaaaammmmmmmiiiiiii!" The voice was getting closer.

Her eyebrow twitched.

"NAMI!"

She rolled her eyes and stood up straight, hands on her hips, facing the direction the voice was coming from. A figure ran around the corner of the street and straight at her.

"NA-"

"What, Gai-niisan?" She asked

He stopped short in front of her, feet sliding on the dirt and a dust cloud settling behind him. He smiled his million dollar smile and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him. "Come Nami, the Hokage has assigned us a mission."

Nami allowed herself to be dragged. "Then why didn't I get summoned?"

"Well," Gai said brightly. "It was originally assigned to me, a construction and border control mission, but I requested that I bring you along to help you adapt to your new position, and we will finish the job quicker to come back and train!"

Nami smiled and yanked her arm out of his grip, continuing to follow. "You just want to finish quicker to see Lee after his operation." She stated.

Gai looked around nervously. "N-No, of c-course not...I...I...YYEEEESSSS!"

Nami smiled. "Then we must hurry! We will pack and complete this mission quickly, then make Lee survives!" She ran towards her apartment to pack. Gai stood there a moment before smiling widely.

"I knew she has inherited my youthfull spirit! The legend continues! YOSH!" He followed Nami.

They packed quickly and ran to the gates of Konoha and out of the vilage, running to the border, where the construction sight was located at the edge of Fire Counrty.

"How long will this take?!" Nami yelled.

"For most...four days, but if we increase our speed by two we will make it and be back in three!" Gai yelled back.

Nami paused before smiling. "Then we will have to increase our speed by three and get back in two!" She began to run faster.

Gai smiled and followed. "YOSH!"

* * *

Like Nami had predicted, two days later Gai and herself were running back to Konoha. 

"Lee's operation should have taken place already, I wonder if it was a success?" Nami said to herself.

Gai ran beside her and hit her on the back of the head. "Taboo! Stay positive! Never question somthing so serious, you may jinx poor Lee!"

Nami covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Gai-niisan, now we must go faster to make sure I didn't jinx him!" She ran faster and after a moment she looked back and saw Gai lagging behind a bit. "HURRY GAI-NIISAN!"

Gai panted somewhat. "Ahhhh, youth, what a wonderful thing."

When they entered Konoha Nami waved to the gaurds and ran past, heading straight for the hospital, no longer caring that Gai wasn't right next to her. She ran inside and stopped the nearest doctor.

"Where is Tsunade-sama?!"

He began to point. "That-"

Suddenly Gai ran in and grabbed the same doctor, but with more enthusiasum. "WHERE IS TSUNADE-SAMA?!"

The doctor began stuttering, until Nami hit Gai away and shook the doctor. "What are you waiting for? Lead us to her!"

The doctor nodded. "R-R-ight this way." He began to run, with Nami and Gai following; Gai was panting, while Nami was just out of breath. The doctor finally stopped at an open door.

"Over here!"

Gai slowed down, but he was so exausted that he staggered and hit the doorframe before falling down. Nami stopped and leaned on the doorframe next to him, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong Gai? You're a mess! Did something happen on your mission?" She looked at Gai and then Nami.

Nami waved a hand. "No, no, it went fine, after we finished we ran as fast as we could to get back, how-"

Gai pushed himself up a bit. "Lee! How did Lee's operation turn out?!"

Tsunade knelt in front of him and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was a success! As for jutsu training, he'll be able to start tomorrow."

Gai smiled a big tears of joy ran down his face. Nami smiled and cheered.

"Though, he should take it easy for a while." Tsunade continued.

Nami smiled wider, but suddenly remembered. "Tsunade-sama, what happened with Sasuke?"

Tsunade looked up and her and then stood. "I sent a team lead by Shikamaru to go after them. Unfortuatly all Jounins and Chuunins were on missions except for those needed here and he took a few skilled Genin with him."

"Who?" Nami asked, worried.

"Akimichi Chouji, Uzamaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Neji."

Nami looked Tsunade in the eye. "Do you think they can handle this serious of a mission?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm not sure, but I sent them help."

"Help? From who?" Nami asked.

"The Sand."

Nami's eyes widened and she looked down, becoming silent. She smiled after a moment. "Glad they're our allies this time."

Suddenly, another doctor appeared in the doorway. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-terrible news Fifth! Rock Lee is missing!"

Gai face controted in horror. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gai shot up and ran to Lee's room, Nami, Tsunade, and Lee's doctor following. When they entered his room they saw a large pillow under the covers instead of Lee.

Tsunade cursed. "Shit! He must have snuck out when I was treating Genma and Raidou! That fool! He went after them?"

Nami walked over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle that had 'medicine' written on it; it was full. "Hokage-sama, won't Lee need this?"

Tsunade cursed. "He mistook my sake bottle for him medicine and took it with him!"

Nami's and Gai's eyes widened. "Sake?!"

Nami looked down. "This is bad."

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

Gai clenched his fists. "The truth is, when Lee drinks even a tiny amount of sake..."

Nami shook her head and put the bottle down. "It's horrifying."

"Horrifying?" Tsunade reapeated.

They nodded.

"I took him and the rest of the team out to celebrate Lee's master of Primary Lotus..." Gai started.

"Okiyou-neesan accidentally placed Gai-niisan's sake in front of Lee and he mistook it for water and drank some." Nami said looking back up.

Gai held up a hand, forefinger and thumb an inch apart. "He only drank a small amount of it and it turned into something awful."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Something awful?"

Gai looked down. "It was like silence after a storm. When I came to...The restaurant...was trashed."

"The restaurant was trashed? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"The place was in total disaray, it took us a week to fix and replace everything, Lee had gone into a drunken frenzy!" Nami told her, eyes wide.

Gai looked up. "It turned out that Lee...was a natural Drunken Fist user."

Tsunade's eyes were some what wide. "What?"

Nami nodded. "Should someone go after him, to stop him?"

Tsunade sighed and left the room, heading for the hospital exit; Nami and Gai followed, while the doctor stayed behind. "It can't be helped, he probably already caught up, and is fighting."

Gai saighed. "Tsunade-sama. As you know, that kenpou is a style where the more you drink the drunker you get and the stronger you become."

Tsunade nodded. "I know."

"Before, at the restaurant, he mistook the sake for water, and only took a tiny shot of it. Neji, Nami, and I were finally able to hold him down after a while." Gai said.

"You couldn't hold him down yourself?" Tsunade asked, surprised.

"If I were fighting normally, yes, but I couldn't seriously injure my adorable student." Gai said seriously.

Tsunade nodded. "I guess not."

Nami sighed. "He did all that damage for one shot of sake. Think of what he'd do if he drinks the whole bottle."

Tsunade nodded. "His strength will be inconceivable, but he's still recovering! I don't know how long his body will hold out."

"Maybe you should send a couple medical squads out." Nami suggested. "I have a feeling that Lee may not be the only one hurt, I fear for the rest too."

Tsunade nodded and walked towards the Hokage mansion. "That is a good idea. Gai, you will be given another mission, Nami, go back to the hospital and tell them to dispatch the first and second medical teams."

Gai and Nami nodded and while Gai followed the Hokage, Nami went back into the hospital, walking to the head medical shinobi's office to inform him of the Hokage's orders.

She watched as the teams left and sighed, staying in the hospital, she knew something was wrong, and she knew that her friends were going to need madical attention. She was going to stay and wait. She sat on the bench in the lobby and crossed her arms.

* * *

Hours later her hunch was confirmed when the medical teams sent out returned with four of the five that were sent out for Sasuke. Chouji and Neji were in critical condition, Kiba was unconsious, with Akamaru whimpering on the small streacher next to Kiba, and Shikamaru only had minor injures and was the only one consious. Naruto wasn't there, and neither was Sasuke. 

Nami ran over to Shikamaru once the medical-nin bandaged him up. He was making his way to the room Chouji was brought to. Nami nodded to Temari, who was also following, them looked to Shikamaru; his head was bowed.

"Shikamaru-kun, where is Naruto?"

Shikamaru glanced at her. "He was still chasing after Sasuke when I stopped to fight."

Nami glared at the floor. "You all shouldn't have gone after Sasuke, he betrayed the village. No one made him. I talked to him right before he left, he didn't regret his desicion and if Naruto can't get him to come back then he will never come back." She stopped and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, looking him in the eye. "It sucks that this was your first mission, and it's horrible that Chouji and the rest were hurt, but if you blame yourself...it will make you rethink all of you decisions and second guess yourself. There will always be missions and the risk will always be there, don't blame yourself." She hugged him tightly before letting go and walking in the other direction. She looked back at the shocked Shikamaru and smiled. "Tell me when Chouji is stable." She nodded to Temari. "Temari-san."

Temari nodded back and followed Shikamaru as he continued to walk. Nami sighed and walked towards Kiba's room, who she was sure was up by now, seeing as his condition wasn't as serious as the rest. As she went to open the door, it was opened by someone else. She looked up at Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's sister, and smiled. "How's Akamaru, Hana-san?"

She smiled back. "He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't walk and damage his muscles further."

"And Kiba?"

"Ask him yourself." Hana opened the door wider and Nami's eyes met Kiba's. Hana looked between them and smirked. "I'll come by later to check on Akamaru, Kiba."

Kiba blinked and looked away from Nami and at his sister. "Hai, Arigato, nee-chan."

Hana nodded and left, her dogs following. Nami watched her leave before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She avoided Kiba's stare and leaned against the wall.

"I see Shikamaru wasn't alone when he was promoted." Kiba stated.

Nami looked down at her vest and smiled. "I think they saw that green is my color, runs in the family."

Kiba smirked. "Yeah."

Nami shook her head and knelt down in front of Akamaru, lightly petting him.

"...I'm glad you're okay."

Kiba sighed. "Akamaru is strong."

Nami looked up at him. "I meant both of you."

Kiba looked away, a thin blush on his cheeks. "Thought you didn't like me."

She shrugged and stood. "Doesn't mean I want you to die."

Kiba frowned and looked a her. "So you don't like me?"

Nami stood and walked ove to the window, staring outside, hands linked behind her. "I never said that."

"So you like me?" He asked hopefully.

She smirked and looked at him. "I never said that either."

"Damnit Nami, make up your mind." Kiba growled, irritated, trying to sit up, but hissed in pain. Nami rushed to his side and gently pushed him back down.

"Baka, don't hurt yourself more." She looked at his bandages and smirked. "You look like a mummy."

He smirked. "Well, I feel like shit."

Nami sat on the end of his bed and shook her head. "You're lucky that the Sand got there in time to help."

Kiba nodded slightly. "Yeah, the guy used some kind of puppet to trap and kill the guys trying to kill me."

Nami looked up surprised. "Kankurou-kun?"

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "I think that was his name. You fought him in the preliminary rounds, didn't you?"

She nodded. "And after Sasuke went after Gaara. I fought him again, I could've killed him, but thought against it. I would have died because I was stabbed by a poisoned blade, but he gave me the antidote." Nami smiled softly and looked out the window. "I'm glad he's an ally now"

Kiba stared at her for a second before looking away, somewhat sadly.

Nami looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Kiba...you okay?"

He sighed. "Just tired."

Nami raised an eyebrow, but nodded, standing up. "Okay, I'll let you rest." She walked towards the door, but paused and looked back at him, smiling. "I hope you're back to your old arogant self next time I visit, and I may even forget about the bet and all that happened."

When the door closed Kiba sighed and stared at the ceiling. _Forget all that happened?_

**o0o**

Nami closed the door and leaned against it, smiling. "I think we can finally not hate eachother, that minomizes my list of enemies down by one." She began walking down the halls and to the exit. She looked at the sky as she walked outside and blocked the sun with her hand. She smiled, but it turned into a thoughtful frown.

_Naruto...I hope you're okay._

"I see you became a Chuunin."

Nami left her hand fall to her side and smirked, looking at the person in front of her. "I see you changed your face make-up."

Kankurou glared. "War paint."

She shrugged. "Either way, it's a girlie color." She walked towards him and stopped in front of him. She narrowed her eyes as she stared up at him. He stared back and raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, waiting for her to say something. He was surprised when she bowed at the waist.

"Arigato, for helping Kiba, and coming to our aide." She stood up straight, smiling brightly.

"Kiba your boyfriend?" He asked, smirking, although he didn't like the thought of it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Would you care if he was?" She shrugged. "No matter."

Before he could react, she grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the hospital and further into the village.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Nami looked over her shoulder at him. "Well, if you're going to spend your time trying to annoy me, then you must be really bored, so I'll buy you lunch."

He shrugged. "If you're going to pay."

She rolled her eyes and let go of his arm, letting him walk for himself. They were silent as they walked, until Nami thought of something.

"So, you have new puppet?"

He smirked and nodded. "Kuroari, it's a defence type that traps opponents inside. Kuroari and Karasu now make a set. With Karasu leading the attacks to lead the enemy into the trap, Kuroari itself. Once trapped inside Kuroari, Karasu will disassemble and extend poison blades. The blades then sink into Kuroari's holes, sending a poison death strike into the enemy trapped inside."

Nami nodded. "If I assume correctly, once the enemy was stabbed, there was a lot of blood."

He nodded and raied an eyebrow. "What, does blood bother you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, only cowards cringe at the sight of blood. I was just hoping that you cleaned your puppets, you wouldn't want Karasu's blades to rust, or blood to get into Kuroari's hinges and rust them, in the end, rendering him useless."

He scoffed. "Please, I clean and tune my weapons every chance I get."

"Wow..." Kankurou smirked as Nami whispered appraisingly. "You have no life."

Kankurou glared at her. "That smart mouth of yours will get you in trouble."

She shrugged. "Only if I delibertly try to annoy my enemies like I try to annoy you."

"So you don't find me as an enemy?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

He actually looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm, Nah."

She smiled. "Baka."

He smirked. "Are you going to insult me, or are you going to show me where I can get something to eat?"

"Geez, so impatient, that's not very becoming for a girl like you." Nami said smartly.

He didn't let her comment get to him. "I can assure you, I'm all man."

Nami stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles and laughs. "Oh, yeah, all the real men are wearing make-up these days."

Kankurou's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed Nami by the shoulders and slammed her against the nearest wall, leaning closer. "You want me to prove it?"

Nami's eyes were wide. "No thank you." She squeaked quickly, hands gripping his forarms tightly, heart pounding.

He smirked. "Intimidated, little girl?"

She glanced at the ground, then back at him. "Well there's the fact that my feet aren't touching the ground, and your face is a little too close for comfort, but other than that...no. Any by the way I'm only two years yonger than you, I'm not little." He pushed her harder against the wall and she winced, tightening her hold on his arms. "You know, this reeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyyy isn't helping to convince me that you're an ally."

He sighed, annoyed, and let her go, hoping she'd fall to the ground, but was unsuccessful because she had such a tight grip on his arms she kinda hung there for a moment. He glared and shook his arms. She let out a shriek and fell to the ground. She looked up and glared at him.

"Now is that anyway to treat a girl?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What girl, I just see an annoying squirt that doesn't know her place."

She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips. "Is this a girl boy thing, or a strength thing?"

He crossed his arms. "A little of both."

She turned and began to walk away. "Fine than this girl won't buy you lunch."

He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Fine."

Nami lifted her head stubbornly. "Fine!" She only walk five paces before she paused and looked over her shoulder, a sad look in her eyes and pout on her lips. She turned her head again and walked five more paces before stopping again and placing a finger on her chin, pout on her lips, and puppy dog eyes. When Kankurou merely looked away Nami sighed and walked back over to him.

"Oh come on, Kurou-kun! Stop being a Baka!"

"I thought you didn't want to buy me lunch." He said, smirk tugging at his lips.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Yeah, but I'm bored, and you're my only source of entertainment, so I'll let that squirt, girl, and weak comment slide."

He shrugged and walked past her. "I think you just don't want to be alone."

Nami froze for a second before following after him. "Why would you say that?"

He looked down at her. "I can just tell."

She bit her lip. "You're smarter than I thought."

He smirked. "A compliment, from you, shocking."

She gave him a look. "Believe me, it wasn't a compliment."

* * *

Nami once again found herself in the hospital; she found out that Kakashi had brought back an injured Naruto, who failed to bring back Sasuke. Nami sighed and walked towards his room. 

_He must be really upset...I hope he's okay._

She made it to his door, but didn't open it, she could here voices inside: Naruto's and Jiraiya's. She tried not to listen, but couldn't help it. As she did her eyes got wider and wider.

_Naruto's going to leave for three years? Orochimaru is going to steal Sasuke's body? The Akatsuki organization is after Naruto because...he's...the host of the Kyuubi?_ Nami backed away from the door, thinking. _That's why all the adults hated Naruto, that's why they isolated him...that's...that's horrible! He is not a demon, he's Naruto, the prankster who makes up perverted jutsus! And...and nothing will ever change that. _Nami looked at the door one last time before walking away._ I'll visit him tomorrow, but I won't mention this. I want him to tell me. He's my friend and the future Sixth Hokage!_

_

* * *

_**A/N Grammar and stuff sucks, once again, no spell check, so bear with me and review the story, not the words.**

**Thank you!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball.**


	33. Farewell Naruto Untill we Meet Again

**_Chapter 33:::Farwell Naruto, until we meet again_**

Nami stood in front of Naruto's hospital room door and did something so rare she shocked even herself, she knocked. She looked at her hand, shocked, and then to the door. She shrugged and entered, only to let out a shriek and block her eyes.

"Naruto put some clothes on!"

Naruto, who had one leg in his orange jumsuit and the rest of him clad in nothing but his boxers, quickly tried to get dressed, but ended up tripping and falling. "Nami-chan! You can't just barge into people's rooms!"

She turned away. "I knocked!"

He stood and continued dressing. "If you waited you would have heard me say wait!"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You're such a girl Naruto."

Naruto put on his black shirt, but didn't zip up his jumpsuit all the way. He sat on his bed and glared. "Take that back Nami-chan!"

Nami turned, saw he was dressed, and sat next to him. "Nope." She noticed the green crystal necklace he was wearing. She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to it. "What's that?"

Naruto blinked and looked down at the necklace. "This? Tsunade-baachan gave it to me."

Nami leaned back and nodded. "How nice." She moved her legs to sit indian style in front of him, watching him intently. He wasn't wearing his bandages anymore, he was completely healed and allowed to leave, not only the hospital, but Konoha too. Nami had visited him every day, not once mentioning what she heard about him leaving, the Kyuubi, or Sasuke. Naruto, who was staring at the green crystal, blinked and looked up at her.

"Nami-chan?"

Nami remained silent and stared at his face, whisker marks suddenly making sense, as if trying to burn his features into her memory. She stared into his bright blue eyes, looking at them, not in them.

Naruo looked a little nervous. "Nami-chan, are you okay?"

"You know you're my best friend right?" She asked, ignoring his question.

He looked taken aback, then smiled. "Yeah, and you were my first friend, even if you hit me."

She smiled. "Well if I didn't hit you, you'd be way worse then you were. Also, I only hit you when you acted stupid or didn't denfend me."

"You didn't need to be defended, you hit hard." He said simply.

Nami looked away and frowned. The room fell into a comfortable silence. Nami played with a loose string on her skirt. "Hey Naruto."

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

She looked at him sadly. "It wasn't your fault."

He bowed his head and sighed. "I know, but I'm not going to stop searching for him. I'll bring Sasuke back."

Nami stared at the ceiling. "What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"I'll force him."

Nami sighed and stared at him. "You can't do that Naruto. Don't waste your time looking for Sasuke, train, get stronger for other enemies, Akatsuki are after you, why?"

Naruto looked at her surprised, then looked away sadly. "I don't know."

Nami face blankened. "Right...so, since you can leave, let's go train and then get some ramen, k?"

He shook his head. "I can't, Ero-sennin is taking me on a three year training trip, we're leaving today."

"So you're telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked, faking hurt.

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't want to, I guess."

Nami smiled and laughed. "Naruto, please stop acting all serious, you're freaking me out. You don't want to tell me why the Akatsuki is after you, fine, but do not act sad about a three year training trip with one of the three lengendary Sannin! I would never waste my time being sad, I spend it saying how jealous I am about how you're going to be way stronger than me when you get back, although, you'll still be Genin and I'll probably be a Jounin."

"No!" Naruto cried, sitting up straighter. "You can't become a Jounin without me!"

She shrugged. "I became a Chuunin without you."

He tried to find something to say, but couldn't, he settled for crossing his arms and glaring. Nami laughed and put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't be like that. Now I want you to promise that we'll always be friends, no matter what."

"Of course!"

Nami held out a hand. "Shake on it."

Naruto smirked and grabbed her hand tightly, shaking it. "I promise! No one would ever take your place!"

She scofed. "Like anybody could." She let go and crossed her arms. "Is there time for one more bowl of ramen, my treat?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "But you never pay for me!"

She shrugged. "Well now it's a special occation, so come on. A couple of bowls of ramen, then I'll help you pack and walk you to the gate."

Naruto jumped up. "OKAY LET'S GO!" He grabbed her arm and jumped out of the window. Nami smiled and yanked her arm out of him grip, running ahead.

"RACE YA!"

"YOUR ON!" He ran ahead of her, laughing, happy to be out of the hospital.

Nami smiled and watched him run. _He's not ready to tell me...but, maybe someday he will be...Three years is a long time._

Naruto turned and smiled widely. "When did you get so slow, Nami-chan?!"

Nami mock glared. "You did not just underestimate me!"

He stuck his tongue out and ran faster.

"Uzamaki Naruto, you're gonna get it!"

Nami laughed to herself and ran faster.

* * *

Nami grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly, spinning him around. "I'm going to miss you!" 

Naruto tried to push her away. "Can't...breath...!"

Nami dropped him and laughed. "Sorry." She helped him up and dusted off his jumpsuit. "Forgot my own strength." She smiled and looked down at him. "I'm really going to miss you, Naruto." She hugged him again, but it held some sadness behind it. "It isn't goodbye, because we'll see each other again, so," She stepped back. "Don't get yourself killed or captured before you get back."

He smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Nami patted his head. "I hope now that you won't be eating ramen all the time, it's not good for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, pushing her hand away.

Nami placed a finger on her chin and looked up. "Well, when you don't eat enough veggies and fruit and protien you won't grow as well. All those carbs from the noddles aren't good for you. So if all you eat is ramen you'll stay short forever."

Naruto looked horrified that his favorite food had betrayed him by making him short.

Jiraiya smiled, and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We must leave now Naruto."

Naruto nodded and gave Nami a thumbs up. "I'll be way stronger when I get back, so get ready."

Nami smiled and gave her own thumbs up and Gai's famous million dollar smile. "I'll be waiting." As they walked away Nami suddenly remembered something. "Naruto!" She jumped up and landed in front of him. "I need the key to your apartment."

"Why?" He asked confused.

She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "So I can clean it while your gone. You don't really want to come back to a dusty house do you?"

Naruto smiled and fished it out of his pocket, handing it to her. "Thanks Nami-chan!"

Nami smiled and leaned closer, kissing him on the cheek. "Train hard, Naruto."

When he blushed she smiled and waved as they walked away. When Naruto and Jiraiya were out of sight she jumped up from building to building until she was high enough to see them again. She sat on the edge of the building and smiled.

"Farwell Naruto, until we meet again."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh, you'd all hate me if that was true wouldn't you? Really it is an end, the end of one part and the beginning of Shippuuden! I recommend every one of you go to youtube and watch the Shippuuden episodes to see 15 year old cute Kiba and awesome Akamaru and Sexy 17 year old Kankurou!...WHO YOU GET TO SEE WITHOUT HIS WAR PAINT! SQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL! **

**Okay...freaky fangirl moment...best not have many of those. I hope you all review and tell me what you think. 83 of you have this story on alert and 93 have it as a favorite, so I may have to wait until a bunch of you review. Cause these quick updates are limiting my reviews and every author likes to see lots of reviews, hopefully it will reach 400 by the time I update, which, knowing me, won't be that long. I think I have no life.**

**I just realized this recently when my internet wasn't working and I stared at a wall for an hour. I the only things occupying my time and Softball practice, the best sport ever! If I do say so myself, being LadySoftball,.**

**Anyway, I will have a small break that will last a month when I go to Illinois. I may cave if a lot of people review, hint hint.**

**Please review, good reviews, not just a simple 'update soon', and I will update soon, my willpower isn't that great and I'll find myself writing this weekend.**

**OKay bye, but not after...**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	34. Baka Men

**_Chapter 34::: Baka men_**

_2 and 1/2 years later_

"Oh, that looks darling on you!" A blond girl squealed, bouncing over to the turquiosed haired girl, who had a very annoyed look on her face. "Yes, the pink and yellow really completes the look we were going for." The blond continued.

Twitch. "And what look is that Ino, making me look like the flosting on a birthday cake?"

Ino smirked. "Well I'm sure Kiba will just want to eat you up when you go on your date."

"For the last time! It's not a date!"

"So what exactly do you call it when a boy askes a girl to go out to eat, alone?" Ino asked.

There was a pause. "...A private meeting between friends, most likely to discuss the wellfare of the village and recent missions. And I only said yes because he wouldn't leave me alone."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh, just admit it Nami! You like him."

Nami rolled her own eyes and went back into the dressing room and throwing the dress back out. "Ino, it took me a year to tolerate him, and then another to befriend him, it'll be a while before I like him."

Ino smirked as she looked at all the different dresses, holding a couple up to her own body and throwing a couple other over the curtain of Nami's dressing room. "So you're going to date him, but you don't like him? Riiiigggghhhhhtttttt."

Nami's head appeared out of the side of the curtain. "Tell me again when we became friends? You spent most of our childhood telling me I looked like a boy."

Ino shrugged. "We became friends after you started to realize that you're a girl and that even if we're shinobi, it shouldn't stop us from looking beautiful. If it wasn't for me you'd still have that ugly mop you called hair."

Nami grabbed a piece of her waist length hair and frowned. "Oh yeah, without your persistence I would have cut this long ago, although I do think shorter hair is easier to fight with."

Ino nodded even though Nami couldn't see. "Yes, but when you're not fighting it helps you look pretty."

Nami looked down at the tight red dress she had on and struggled out of it. "So..Damn..I wasn't..Stupid dress..pretty..gasp!.. before?" She threw the dress on the floor and put on the nearest one, not looking at it, and stepped out of the dressing room.

Ino was still looking at dresses. "Well, no. You had no sense of style, I mean come on, spandex?"

"But they're comfortable and easier to fight in." Nami protested.

Ino turned and gave her a look. "It doesn't matter if you're comfortable, only if you look pretty." She looked Nami up and down and smiled. "Like now, you look nice in purple."

Nami sighed and moved in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her hair reached her waist, half was up in a clip, the rest down. Her face was more mature, all baby fat gone, and she grew taller and a fugure, as most girls of 15 do. The dress actually looked very nice. It was a light purple, long sleeved dress, that tightened at her waist and flared out to her knees. Nami fingered the skirt and stared at the color, memories suddenly flooding her mind.

"I think you should buy it, you look really nice, Kiba will like it." Ino said, walking to her side. "And it won't look like you're copying me because the color is lighter than mine."

Nami shook her head and ran back into the dressing room.

"Nami?" Ino called. "What's wrong?" She went to open the curtain, but Nami stopped her.

"I...I just don't like the color."

Ino sighed. "But it looks good, you're buying it. Change and we'll go."

Nami leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor, staring at the dress. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Nami! Don't sit on the floor in that dress!"

Nami opened her eyes and stared up and Ino blankly before pushing her out and closing the curtain. She changed into her normal clothes quickly, which were the same as when she had just became a Chuunin, except for the added scrolls, large wooden box strapped to her back, and goggles around her neck. She walked out of the dressing room, carrying a large pile of dresses, and walked up to the clerk, handing her all the clothes.

"Will you be buying all of these?" The clerk asked, surprised and happy.

Nami looked at Ino for help. Ino stepped froward and grabbed the purple dress. "No, just this."

"Ino, isn't that a little too dressy?" Nami protested.

Ino waved a hand. "Trust me, you'll thank me later." She held out a hand for money.

Nami sighed, not feeling like fighting with the blond, knowing she wouldn't win, and handed Ino the money. After Ino payed and bagged the dress, Nami and Ino exited the store and walked through the streets of Konoha.

"So what are you two going to do on your date?" Ino asked, mischeivious smile forming.

Nami glared. "Not a date...and I don't know. He told me to meet him and then the rest was a surprise."

Ino nodded. "Ohhhh, a surprise, and he told you to dress up? Must be taking you somewhere fancy."

Nami crossed her arms. "Doubt it, and he didn't tell me to dress up, all he said was to look pretty. I told you this eariler, which was when you dragged me to the dressy store, costing me half of the money I earned from my last mission." She pouted.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining, you have all that money that should be spent on some new clothes. You're a Jounin now, yay, you're strong, woooo, but you really need to have a makeover. Wear some makeup, colors over than green and black. Buying this dress is the first step for you, and soon you'll be pretty too..."

Nami tuned Ino out as she continued critisizing Nami, in a friendly way, or as friendly as Ino can be. Nami had become a Jounin earlier that year, but stayed on her original team with Gen, Fuyu, and Ami, but Ami was no longer their sensei, but their teammate. Although they still call her Ami-sensei and they were addressed by the Hokage as Team Ami. Gen and Fuyu had become Chuunins along with Saskura, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, and Tenten. Nami kept trying to get Shikamaru to get serious so he could be come a Jounin, like herself and Neji.

Snap "Nami?" Snap "Nami! Are you listening to me?!"

"No." Nami said emotionlessly. "I don't think I need your advice."

Ino flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder irritably. "Fine, but don't come running to me saying how your date went bad because you didn't listen to me."

Nami grabbed the shopping bag from Ino and smiled widely. "Fine." She turned the corner, while Ino continued forward. "Bye Ino."

"Don't mess up your date!" Ino called.

Nami rolled her eyes. _What an encouraging friend. _She made her way towards the apartment she shared with Gai. When she entered she was happy to find the security system was off, meaning Gai was home.

"Nami! Just in time!" Gai yelled, standing.

Nami turned to look at Lee and Gai, who were sitting at the kitchen counter. "Just in time for what?" She asked.

Gai spread his arms. "For some extreme training!" Lee smiled and did the same.

She blinked a couple of times before walking towards her room. "Can't." She entered and closed the door behind her.

Gai and Lee stared at the door. Lee was first to let his arms fall down to his side. He turned to his role model. "Gai-sensei, what is wrong with Nami? She is usually so enthusiastic about training, is she sick?"

Gai stroked his chin and looked like he was thinking hard. "She is not sick, that I know. The only thing that would keep my dear little cousin away from training is a mission. She must be gathering supplies for a very important mission."

Lee nodded. "Yes, It makes perfect sense."

Nami door opened again and she walked out wearing the purple dress and healed sandels. Her hair was in a long braid at the base of her neck. As for make-up, she had a small amount of purple eyeshadow and spakily lipgloss on.

Gai's eyes widened and he rushed to her side. "Nami, those are not appropriate clothes for a mission."

Before Nami could respond Lee interrupted. "Maybe it's an undercover mission."

Gai nodded and smiled. "Of course, thank you Lee. Nami, how long will this mission take?"

Nami smiled. "Oh, only a couple of hours."

"Then it can't be that far away." Gai concluded. "Where are you going?"

She walked to the door. "I'm not leaving Konoha."

"Surely Tsunade-sama would not assign a Jounin a simple D-rank mission." Lee said, shocked.

Nami smiled secretly and placed a finger on her lips. "Well, she didn't, and I'm not going on an undercover mission. It's more like a...date." She opened the door and waved. "Bye Gai-niisan, Lee, have fun training." She closed the door and left.

Gai had a shocked look on his face and his feet seemed frozen to the floor.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee questioned.

That unfroze Gai. He ran to the window and pressed his face against the glass, muttering under his breath. "No possible...too young...not with Lee.." He watched until Nami was out of sight, then stood up straight. "Lee!"

Lee straightened also. "Hai, Gai-sensei?!"

Gai forced a smile. "This is the perfect opportunity to widen your stealth and observation skills."

"You mean, we're going to spy on Nami? Wouldn't that make her angry?" Lee asked, confused

Gai waved a finger. "No no no, it is merely training, she will not mind. Now come, we must not lose her trail."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled, following Gai out the door, hitting the green button before closing the door.

* * *

Nami sighed and leaned against a tree. Kiba had told her to meet him near the forest. She sighed and fiddled with her forehead protector, tieing it around her neck. She checked her watch and saw that it was ten minutes after twelve.

"He's late...not a good sign."

After ten more minutes she began to tap her foot annoyed, but still waited. Twenty more minutes passed and she started punching the tree to pass the time. After ten more minutes she gave up and turned to leave

"Nami!"

Nami looked up and saw Kiba, riding Akamaru, who was very big compared to the puppy size he used to be. Akamaru stopped in front of her and Kiba jumped off and stood in front of her, smirking. His 15 year old self looked very different then before. He wore a black jacket over a fishnet shirt, black pants, and black sandel shoes. His forehead protector, on his forehead, had a black tie instead of blue. Nothing was covering his spiky brown hair and the red marks on his cheeks were more clear.

She crossed her arms. "You're late."

He nodded and pointed his thumb at Akamaru. "Akamaru needed to make a pitstop on the way, he takes a while." Akamaru let out an offended bark.

She narrowed her arms. "Then you should have walked him before you had to meet me."

Kiba tried to look her in the eye. "Awwww, come on Nami, don't be like that, what can I do to make it up to you?"

She smiled, she knew how to get the truth out of him. "Well...A kiss would make it better."

Kiba's eyes widened a bit, but he smiled. "A kiss?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think I deserve a kiss from the person that made me wait."

Kiba grinned, showing his canines, and leaned closer, placing his hands on the tree, on either side of her head. "Yeah, that seems fair."

Nami nodded and ducked under his arm and knelt down in front of Akamaru. "Well, Akamaru?"

Akamaru whimpered and licked her cheek. Nami laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

"Hey! What about me?" Kiba asked, standing at her side.

Nami looked up at him, eyebrow raised, face blank. "What about you? I wanted a kiss from the one reponsible. You said it was Akamaru's fault you were late."

He crossed his arms, looking away. "Well, It was mine!" His eyes widened and he looked down at Nami and into her angry eyes.

She stood. "Ohhhh, it was you're fault. She tell me Kiba, why were you late?"

Kiba backed away from Nami, holding up his hands in surrender. "I...uh...well, did I tell you how nice you look?"

She glared at him, watching him squirm. "Answer the question."

His back hit a tree. "And what question was that?"

"Why.Were.You.Late?" She hit him with each word.

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I..um..well...I forgot."

She tilted her head. "You forgot? I see." She turned to leave. "See ya."

"Aren't you even going to ask why?" He asked, chasing after her, grabbing her arm.

She jerked out of his grip, pushing him away. "Why should I? You asked me here and you didn't find it important enough to be on time or remember, but just for kicks, why don't you tell me how you remembered."

He looked down. "Ino asked me why I wasn't with you, reminding me, but I thought the date was tomorrow!" He yelled, stepping closer.

She parted her lips and nodded. "Ohhhhh, well then, why don't you come back tomorrow, see if I'm here." She turned sharply, hitting him with her braid. She smirked. _So long hair is good for something._ "Don't follow!" She called when she sensed his movement. He stopped and she continued to walk away. Once she was a good distance away she stopped. "You can come out Gai-niisan, Lee." She crossed her arms.

Gai jumped out of a tree, Lee following.

"Why are you spying on me?" She glared. "Speak quickly."

Before Gai could make an excuse, Lee stepped forward. "It was a stealth exercise, Nami. We were merely training."

She smiled at Lee, knowing he was telling the truth, but glared at her cousin. "Gai-niisan! I told you to stop following me whenever I'm alone with a boy."

Gai quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that, but, Nami, my cute and innocent cousin, you are not ready to date, you have not yet bloomed."

Nami snorted and rolled her eyes. "Believe me Gai-niisan, I bloomed a long time ago, and I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm mature enough to take care of myself."

Gai nodded. "Yes, I know, and we're very proud of you, it's just, all the boys aren't as mature. Take that one for example, he forgot to meet you, not mature at all."

Nami growled. "What about Lee?! He's a boy, but you don't try to keep me away from him."

Lee held up a finger. "Please...don't bring me into this."

Gai ignored his request and grabbed him, pushing him in front of her. "Lee is special, and is very advanced for his age. It would be a very good idea if you spent more time with him."

Nami clicked her tongue and walked past them. "Leave me alone, Gai-niisan."

Gai's shoulders slumped. "But, Nami-"

She turned her head and glared. "Gai-niisan stop trying to be my otousan! Who I spend my time with is none of your concern. I am pissed off and I don't need your assistance when it comes to my love life!" She looked away so not to see the look on his face. She started to run when he called after her.

Gai opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Lee stepped forward. "Gai-sensei?"

"She has become so withdrawn, I've been trying to bring back her youthful spirit, but I think that dissappeared when Suki, Natsu, and Okiyou died." Gai murmered, then suddenly became determined. "We must find a way to bring back her fiery spirit and passion for life!" He raised a fist and started after Nami.

Lee followed. "Hai, Gai-sensei." He paused. "But shouldn't we give her some space, she was very angry."

Gai stopped. "You are right Lee, we will wait until she has settled down."

They went to where they had originally planned to go, the training ground, giving Nami her much needed space.

Nami changed back into her normal clothes and hung the dress up, olny looking a little annoyed.

"Baka men."

* * *

**A/N Let's see...my willpower lasted...3 days. Really, I didn't think you'd all be so enthusiastic about the story. I was if-fy about waiting a month, cause today I got really bored and didn't have any more manga to read, so I did what I love, writing.**

**Anyway, as you can see, I didn't start right where Shippuuden started, because that would be stupid, why start where someone elses story starts. This is my story and I have to be original once in a while, yep.**

**Alright, if you want to see what Teams 8, 9, and 10 look like as teenagers, follow my instructions.**

**Go to leafninja(dot)com**

**Go to ****on the left side in the green, under Series info, click on manga guide**

**Numbers 28, 32, 34, and 38 are the one showing how older versions of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino , Sasuke, and Ino.**

**Click on them, and then the second and you'll get a bigger picture.**

**Hope you can get to them!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**

**And the manga covers **


	35. Arrivals: New and Old

**_Chapter 35:::Arrivals: New and Old_**

Nami stared at the sunrise with a small smile on her face. She closed her eyes as a gentle wind lifted her her hair slightly. _Finally, some peace._

"Hey, Nami, wake up."

Nami didn't open her eyes. "I finally start to relax, and you just have to interrupt me. I thought you of all people would appriciate the art of relaxsation."

There was a sigh. "The Hokage needs to see us about Chuunin Exam preparations."

Nami sighed, annoyed, and opened her eyes. "I thought we finished all the paperwork." She looked over the edge of the branch she was on. "What does she want?"

Shrug. "Hn."

She rolled her eyes and jumped out of the tree. "You really need to work on your people skills Shiki-kun."

Shikamaru yawned. "It's too early for your nagging." He walked away from her. "Come on."

Nami followed, falling into step with him, fiddling with the straps attached to the large box on her back. She stopped. "Hold on Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stopped and watched as she took the large box off her back. "What?"

She handed him the box. "Hold this for a sec."

Shikamaru fell forward slightly at the weight. "Geez, how much does this weigh?"

She looked up from her task of fixing the straps and shrugged. "Probably a hundred pounds, why?" She took it back and easily put an arm through each strap, carrying it like a backpack.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes skyward. "Oh, no reason."

She rolled her own eyes and walked in front of him. "Let's go."

They soon reached the Hokage mansion and climbed up the stairs. When they reached the top they entered and walked through the halls until they reached Tsunade's office. Shikamaru knocked and they entered when they heard a, 'Come in!'.

Nami opened the door and tried to slam it in Shikamaru's face, but he placed a hand on the door and pushed it back open, giving Nami a look.

She smiled nervously and shrugged. "What?"

"I see you two are still as childish as ever."

Nami turned and smiled. "Temari-san!" She ran over to the older girl and grabbed her hands, shaking them quickly. "It's so nice to see you again. Look Shikamaru, Temari-san is here."

Shikamaru nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, and walked forward. "Yeah, I can see that.""

Tsunade smiled. "Temari is here for a short while as the for the Chuunin Exam preparations as the Sand's Ambassador. I'm sure you know that she's going to be traveling back and forth between Suna and Konoha over the next couple of weeks...?"

Shikamaru and Nami nodded.

"Shikamaru, I'm assigning you as Temari's guide since you are all working on Chuunin preparations, show her where she need to go, and where she's staying. Nami, you'll be helping them with preparations. After her final visit, Nami, you're going to go to Suna with her to finish preparations and return after the Exams are over, understood?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Hai."

Nami remained silent for a moment before slowly nodding. "...Hai."

Tsunade nodded. "You're dismissed."

Nami and Shikamaru nodded before leaving, Temari following.

"How are you, Temari-san?" Nami asked as they walked down the stairs.

"A little tired, it was a long journey." Temari answered rubbing her neck.

"Maybe we should take you to your hotel." Shikamaru suggested, sounding bored.

Nami walked backwards in front of the two. "Orrrrrrrr, we can go to the hot springs and then lunch, Shikamaru's treat."

Temari smirked. "Well, in that case..."

"Hey, when did I agree to do anything?" Shikamaru asked.

Nami turned around to walk forward, hands linked behind her. "When you cut off my relaxsation time this morning."

"Oh like you've never done that to me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different." Nami stated.

"How?"

Nami stopped and turned pointing a finger at him. Shikamaru stopped and crossed his eyes to look at her finger. "It's different because you relax too much, and I don'y relax enough. For the first time in months I was in a state of peace, and you ruined it. So," She grabbed Temari's arm and they walked walked ahead of Shikamaru . "You're treating me for the day, which mean you're treating Temari-san too since you're her guide and it's only polite not to leave her out."

Temari nodded. "Yes, it's the gentlemen thing to do."

Shikamaru remained where he was and looked at the sky. "What a pain."

"Shikamaru!" They called.

He sighed and followed. "Damn women."

Nami looked back and snickered. "He looks so annoyed, I think my job is done."

"You two seem very close." Temari observed.

Nami nodded. "We're like family We've been friends for a while. It's fun to annoy him, I'm like an annoying little sister."

Temari nodded.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Whhhhhyyyyy?"

"Why what?" Temari asked.

"Why do you care?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Stop implying things Nami."

Nami crossed her arms. "Fine." She paused. "How's Suna, sandy?"

Temari laughed. "That's usually one of it's appealing qualities."

Nami shook her head. "Maybe for you, but sand is too dry for my tastes."

Temari nodded. "That's what most think, but I'm used to it and we have many water sources."

Nami shrugged. "Whatever...So how's Gaara doing as he Kazekage?"

"Fine." Temari said solemly. "He's finally got the whole village to accept him."

"That's good...and Kankurou?" Nami asked, quietly.

Temari looked at Nami with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, he has another puppet, but he still doesn't think things through well enough."

"Isn't he a Jounin now?" Nami asked. "He can't be as arrogant as he was during the Chuunin Exam two and a half years ago."

Temari sighed. "You'd be surprised. Why so interested?"

Nami turned away. "Now who's implying things?"

"Still you." Temari said, smirking. "I'm merely asked a question, although I think I know the answer."

Nami pointed a finger at her. "You know nothing!" She paused and laughed nervously. "I mean...oh look there's the hot springs." She grabbed Temari's arm and dragged her over the bridge and into the building. She stopped and stuck her head outside. "Come on Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru grumbled and followed them in.

* * *

Nami hit her head on the desk numerous times. 

"Stop, before you break the table." Temari muttered, attention on the paper she was holding. "It's only paperwork."

"But it's booooorrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnngggggggg." Nami whined. "I didn't become a ninja for this."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Did you honestly think that you wouldn't have to do paperwork if when you decided to help with the Chuunin Exams?"

Nami rested an elbow on the table and her chin on her palm. "No, I only wanted to torture the Genin mentally and break their spirits during the exam."

"You've been spending too much time with Ibiki." Shikamaru muttered.

Nami shrugged. "I think he's very funny and holds an excellent conversation. How much until we're done?"

Temari silently lifted a huge stack of paper and placed it in front of Nami. Nami groaned and buried her head in her arms. She looked at Termari, one eye open. "How is it that we still have this much when it's already your tenth and final visit."

"Most are the same documents, half will stay here and the other half comes back with us to Suna." Temari explained.

Nami sat up and started going through the pile. "So after this we're done?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "There's still some documents we need from the Hokage, but we'll be done by tonight if you stop complaining."

"I know I'm complaining too much if you're scolding me." Nami muttered before standing. "Then let's get then now, I'll be more enthusiastic after a walk." She didn't wait for a response before getting up and leaving the room. They were in the confrence room of the academy, where they could get most of the information on Konoha Genin participating in the exam.

Temari and Shikamaru shared a look before getting up and following, but at a slower pace.

Nami tapped her foot and waited for them in front of the staircase of the Hokage manison. When they arrived she sighed and grabbed their arms, dragging them up the stairs and through the halls. "You two are slow."

"Or you're too hyper." Shikamaru countered.

She shrugged. "Either one, doesn't matter, we're here." She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Nami opened the door and walked inside, and stopped, staring at one of the people in the room. Shikamaru and Temari stepped in and stopped beside her.

Sakura, who was also there, waved a hand and pointed. "Shikamaru, Nami, Temari-san, look!"

"Naruto...Hey!" Shikmaru smiled. "If it isn't Naruto!"

Nami smiled widely. "Naruto!" _He's back!_

Naruto smiled. "Shikamaru, Nami!" He linked his hands behind his neck and walked closer, smiling.

Nami jumped forward and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're back!"

Naruto took a couple of steps back to regain his balance. "Just got back this morning."

Nami smiled brightly and stepped back. She looked at him closely. "You look different, more mature."

Shikamaru nodded. "You don't look like an baka anymore, or...how do I say this? You've changed!"

Naruto smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"No," Saskura said seriously, waving a hand. "He hasn't changed at all."

Naruto bowed his head. "Sakura-chan."

Tsunade and Shizune laughed, while Jiraiya looked indifferent.

Nami smiled. "Well I'm glad you didn't change."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and stared at her. "You look...different."

She sighed and picked up a piece of her hair, looking at it with distain. "I grew my hair out. I would have cut it long ago if Sakura and Ino didn't make me keep it long."

"It makes you look more womenly." Sarkura scolded.

Nami rolled her eyes. "So I've heard."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled. "So, my opponent is supposed to be Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Opponent? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" Naruto muttered then turned his gaze to Nami. "So it's Nami?"

Nami held up her hands and shook her head. "No, I just came here to pick up some documents."

Naruto looked at Temari, who had been silent. "Then..." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Temari closely. "Who are you again?" He asked sheepishly.

"You don't remember?!" Temari asked irritably.

"Naruto! those three aren't your opponents." Tsunade interrupted and pointed to the window. "He's over there."

Naruto moved to the window and opened it, peering out.

"Naruto, you've gotten big."

Nami recognised Kakashi's voice and watched as Naruto jumped onto the balcony to converse with Kakashi and give him the book Jiraiya had written, 'Make-out Tactics'. Kakashi must have started reading, because Tsunade narrowed her eyes sternly.

"Okay! Stop goofing off now, Kakashi."

Naruto entered the room again and Kakashi followed, crouching on the windowsill. "I'm going to fight against...Naruto and Sakura. The two of you together."

"Kakashi-sensei is our opponent!" Naruto murmmered.

"Just how far can you go with Kakashi as your opponent?" Tsunade said. "I'll decide how to deal with you depending of those results."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "How to deal with them, huh?"

"Sakura, it's not like you've been wasting your time while working under me." Tsunade said.

Sakura stood up straight. "Hai!"

"So then, shall we get started now?" Kakashi asked. "At least, that's what I'd like to say. Naruto's probably tired after just getting back. I'll give you a bit of time to rest up."

Naruto stepped forward. "I'm not really tired!"

Kakashi turned, but kept one eye on Naruto. "I'll meet you at the third training ground. Ja." He dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shizune turned to Tsunade, looking worried. "I wonder what's wrong. He was in such a hurry."

Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I have a pretty good guess."

Nami crossed her arms and smirked. "He's going to read that book."

Sakura and Naruto snapped their fingers. "That look on his face...that has to be it." Sakura said.

Nami smiled and stepped towards Tsunade's desk. "Tsunade-sama...the documents?"

Tsunade opened her eyes. "Oh yes." She sat up and went through her drawers, pulling out a stack of papers and handing them to Nami. Nami bowed her head.

"Arigato." She turned and handed them to Shikamaru, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the office. "Now let's go."

Temari, Sakura, and Naruto followed.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, Sakura and Naruto walked ahead of Shikamaru, Nami, and Temari, venting over their old sensei.

"That Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained. "Is that stupid book more importants than seeing the results of our training?"

"Well, thanks to that, we can come up with some plans before taking on Kakashi-sensei." Sakura tried to reason.

Naruto sighed and glanced back at Shikamaru and Temari, who were walking together as Nami paused to look in the window of the weapons shop. Naruto smiled slyly and slid close to Shikamaru and Temari. "So? Are the two of you on a date?"

Nami snorted and glanced at Temari and Shikamaru, who didn't look fazed. Nami rolled her eyes and continued looking at the new swords.

"It's not like that!" Shikamaru said, not looking embarrassed.

Temari placed her hands on her hips. "Quit joking! Why would I go on a date with someone like him.?"

Nami smirked and walked back over. "Denial."

Temari gave her a look before looking at Naruto again. "The Chuunin Exams are soon. I've been bouncing back and forth between Suna and Konoha as I take care of the preparations."

"And it's a pain," Shikamaru added. "But once I started working on the exams I was told that I have to be the Sand Ambassador's guide."

Nami nodded. "Me too, we're going to finish the paperwork before Temari-san has to leave."

Naruto looked wistful. "The Chuunin Exams, huh? Sounds nostaligic."

"So, what are you going to do Naruto?" Nami asked.

He blinked and focused on her. "About what?"

"About what?" Shikamaru repeated, surprised. "The Chuunin Exams obviously, you're the only one in our age group who hasn't become a Chuunin."

Naruto's face was blank for a moment, before suddenly. "EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" He turned to Sakura. "S-So, Sakura-chan's a Chuunin too?!"

Sakura smiled and held up V for victory sign with her hand. "That's right!"

"On a side note, Kankurou, from the Hidden Sand," Shikamaru pointed to Nami and Termai. "These people, and Neji are all Jounin now."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, staring at Nami. "Nami-chan?! You became a Jounin?!"

Nami smirked. "Told you I would."

Naruto looked down, then suddenly looked at Temari. "Then Gaara! What about Gaara?"

"After our otousan was found dead after the Chuunin Exams the Sand was in need of a Kazekage, Gaara was the strongest in the village and proved he wanted to protect the village, so Gaara is the Kazekage." Temari explained.

"That's so? Gaara became Kazekage?" Naruto clentched his fists and Nami looked down, knowing Naruto wanted the position as Kage. "Amazing!" She looked at Naruto's smiling face and she smiled also. Nartuo pointed to the Hokage monument. "I'm not going to lose, either. I'm definitely going to become Hokage! Just you watch Gaara!"

Nami smiled and patted his back. "We know Naruto, now you and Sakura need to go stratigize, while we need to go finish our work." She motioned to Shikamaru and Temari.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Right, I'll see you later Nami-chan!" They parted ways, but before they got to far Nami turned. "Naruto! You might need these." She threw him his house keys and smiled before catching up to Shikamaru and Temari.

"When we're done you're leaving, right, Temari-san?" Nami asked.

Temari nodded. "Yes, I'll most likely leave tomorrow morning, early."

Nami sighed. "Awwww, I don't wanna get up early."

"It takes three days to get to Suna, it's a good idea to leave as early as possible." Temari said.

Nami nodded. "Fine, then let's hurry up and finish these reports so I can go to bed early."

* * *

Nami's alarm went off loudy, right next to her ear. She moaned and rolled over, hitting the snooze. She sat up and hung her head, hair falling into her face. She was still for a second before she messed up her hair and kicked the blankets off her legs. 

"Ahhh, I don't wanna get up!" She took a deep breath and let it out before getting up and changing into her clothes and packing a bag of assentials needed for a long trip. She tied her froehead protector tightly before leaving, leaving a note on the counter for Gai when he came home from training. He learned long ago never to wake her up earilier than nesseccary, unless he wanted his head biten off and every object in reach thrown at him.

Nami yawn and leaned against a wall outside the hotel Temari was staying in. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, letting her chin rest on her chest. She heard someone sigh and lean next to her.

"It's too early."

She nodded. "Tell me about it."

Soon Temari walked out of the building amd began walking down the street.

Nami yawned and stood up straight. "Why are we up this early?" Someone else yawned and Nami looked behind her. "Shikamaru, when did you get here?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the shadows. "I've been here."

Temari stared at him. "You..."

Nami sighed and began walking. "Let's just go."

Temari stared at Shikamaru for a second longer before catching up with Nami. Shikamaru fell into step with them and they were all silent, until Nami yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. "Too early, everyone is still asleep."

"I can't stay away from my village for too long. I wanted to leave as soon as possible after I was finished here." Temari said.

Nami rubbed her stomach. "But I haven't even had breakfast."

Temari smiled at her childish antics. "We'll stop at a tea house or something along the way." She looked at Shikamaru. "So what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru smirked. "It's a pain, but I'm supposed to be your guide for the most part. It sucks, but it's still my mission."

Temari smiled and laughed the tiniest bit. "Well, you did a great job."

Nami looked between them and stepped back, letting them walk next to each other. _Hmmm, interesting_.

They reached the gate and stopped right before it. Nami walked over and gave her mission paper to the guards, telling then why she was leaving. She stood to the side as Temari and Shikamaru said goodbye, kind of.

"The next time I see you will be at the Chuunin Exam, right?" He asked.

Temari nodded. "Yes, see you around." She began to walk, but stopped and turned to look at Shikamaru. "You need to hurry up and become a Jounin. You should be able to do it quickly if you stop complaining and take your missions seriously."

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised and he looked away, scratching the back of his neck, not saying anything. Temari smiled cheekily and continued walking. Nami smirked and nodded. "She's right you know, for once in your life stop being a lazy bastard." She pinched his cheek and ran after Temari. Shikamaru rubbed his cheek and watched as they walked away.

"What a pain."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for spelling and grammar**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	36. To Suna We Go

**_Chapter 36:::To Suna We Go_**

Nami closed her eyes as wind blew through her hair, lifting it softly. Nami opened her eyes and glanced at Temari. "I have a bad feeling."

Temari nodded and they quickened their pace. Nami ran ahead and jumped into a tree, all the way to the top. She looked around and spotted a small village. He stomach suddenly growled and she frowned._ I'm hungry._

She jumped out of the tree and continued running until she caught up with Temari. "There's a small village up ahead, we should stop to eat before continuing. We'll get to Suna faster if we have full stomachs."

Temari nodded and they slowed down, finally stopping in front of a tea house.

"Wait here, I'll get some food." Temari said. Nami nodded and sat down at one of the tables, near the road. She stared up at the sky, thoughtful expression on her face. After a minute she sighed and took the wooden box off her back and dropped it next to her. It made a loud _thunk!_, making the old man sitting on the next table jump. Nami smiled and watched the children play ball in the street.

"Pass it over here!" A little girl yelled, but the boys just laughed.

"No way, girls can't play!"

They then started to throw it over her head and out of her reach. One threw it a little too hard and the other boy missed it, and the ball headed straight at the old man, who brought his arms up to block. Nami reached out and snagged the ball before it hit him. She looked at the ball and spun it in her hand, smirk on her face. She watched as the boys pushed the girl in front of her.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um...Can I have the ball back?" She asked quietly.

Nami smiled and leaned over. "What's your name?"

"Miyabi."

Nami smiled and held out the ball. "Well Miyabi, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

Nami pointed to the boys. "I want you beat those boy and prove that girls are stronger."

Miyabi smiled and took the ball. "Okay!" She started to run and the boy chased her.

Nami closed her eyes and leaned back onto her elbows, small smile on her face.

"You're really good with kids." Temari observed, setting down a plate of dumplings and two cups of tea.

Nami opened her eyes and nodded. "I love children, when I'm older I hope to get my own Genin team to mold their little minds and help them become strong."

Temari smiled and sat down, leaning her fan against the post next to the table. "Do you have siblings?"

Nami sat up and picked up her cup, peering inside. "I had an older sister, she always cared more about her appearence and boys than anything else, but," She smiled. "I always looked up to her."

"What happened to her?"

Nami sighed and looked at the sky. "She died, along with my okaasan and otousan, all in the same day, when Sound and Sand attacked."

Temari looked down. "How awful, I'm sorry."

Nami smiled and waved a hand. "Oh don't say that, you didn't do anything, you were following orders, it was the Sound's fault, not the Sand's. Although I wish I hadn't been fighting Kankurou and hadn't been stabbed or I might have been able to help my parents."

"You were stabbed by one of Karasu's hidden weapons?" Temari asked, surprised. "How are you still alive?"

Nami shrugged. "Kankurou must have given me the antidote, because the next time I woke up he was gone and I had a bandage around my wound."

Temari tapped her finger against her cup, looking sceptical. "He saved you, hm."

"What?" Nami asked, picking up one of the dumpling sticks and eating two at a time.

Temari shook her head. "Kankurou is my little brother, I know him well, and I've never known him to be merciful, he must like you a lot." She smirked and looked at Nami.

Nami's eye widened and she choked on her dumpling. She took a drink to get the food down and then set the cup down, breathing deeply, a thin blush appeared on her cheeks. She quickly denied Temari's suggestion. "No...he made it pretty clear he didn't like me."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Last year, when you and your brothers came to Konoha about the treaty, I tried to talk to him, but he said he didn't want to be friends." She set down her cup and sighed, looking up at the sky.

_"Kurou-kun!" A younger, 14 year old, Nami yelled, running up the black jumpsuit wearing boy. She grabbed his arm and shook it. "It's so nice to see you again."_

_Kankurou looked down at her, a slightly annoyed look on his face. He shook off her hands and continued walking. "You're annoying me."_

_Nami nodded and followed. "I know, but it's fun to annoy you."_

_"Funny, I don't find it as amusing."_

_"You wouldn't would you, but them again it's my witty comebacks that you like about me, ne?" She asked, tilting her head to the side._

_He rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I like anything about you?"_

_"Because otherwise you wouldn't let me annoy you." She said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice._

_He sighed. "I don't let you do anything, you'd try and annoy me whether I liked you or not."_

_She stepped in front of him, causing him to stop and look down at her. "That's not true, it's because I like you that I annoy you. You don't think I try this hard with everyone to try and become friends with them, do you?"_

_He stepped around her. "Well, you should stop, because I' don't want to be friends with you."_

_She grabbed his arm. "You don't mean that."_

_He turned his head. "I do, I don't want to be friends with you, I don't even want to see you. You're loud, annoying, arrogant, and not to mention ugly."_

_Nami narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. "Why are you being so mean?"_

_"Because you won't leave me alone!" He yelled, pulling his arm away. "I don't want to hang out with an annoying little kid like you!"_

_Nami glared. "I'm not a little kid, I'm a shinobi!"_

_"Then act like it! Stop trying to make friends with people who could care less about you. So do me a favor and leave me alone!" He walked off and this time Nami didn't follow._

_She clenched her fists. "Fine! I wouldn't want such a bastard as a friend anyway!" She turned on her heal and walked the opposite direction. After a minute she slowed down and then stopped, turning her head to look at him. **I don't care, he was never nice to me anyway, but... **She placed a hand over her heart. **Why does it hurt so much?**_

Nami shook her head and quickly moved her hand when she realized she had placed it over her heart.

Temari glanced at her and smirked slightly. "You shouldn't worry. Kankurou probably didn't want to have a girl as a friend. He wouldn't know how to be friends with a girl, he's always been awkward around girls. You shouldn't take what he says seriously."

Nami smiled and looked at her. "Yeah, and because of that I'm going to annoy him as much as I can when we get to Suna."

Temari laughed. "I'm sure he'll enjoy that." She reached for her cup, but it suddenly cracked before she could touch it.

Temari and Nami stared at the cup. _Bad feeling back._ Nami thought

"I think we should get going." Temari said, standing.

Nami nodded and also stood, picking up her wooden box and handing Temari her fan. They left the dishes for the busboy and began walking. They only walked for about twenty minutes before someone called their names.

"Nami! Temari-san!"

The two girls stopped and turned as Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi landed in front of them.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"We're on a rescue mission to Suna." Sakura said

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Rescue...who?"

"Gaara...Gaara was kidnapped by Akatsuki." Naruto said, fists clenched.

Nami's and Temari's eyes widened. "What?! Gaara was-! Temari trailed off and looked away, both she and Nami thinking back to the cup. _It was a sign._

Kakashi nodded. "It'll take us two days to get to the Sand Village. Let's move."

Temari and Nami nodded and followed the rest as they jumped up and ran through the trees. All were silent and it wasn't long before the sun began to set and darkness was upon them.

"Stay together, we don't need anyone going ahead." Kakashi said, everyone nodded, but as time passed as everyones pace seemed to drop a bit, Naruto's increased. Nami ran a little faster to be by his side, also not as tired as the others.

"Naruto, don't go ahead of the others. You won't be able to do anything if you're by yourself." Nami told him.

Naruto clenched his fist. "I can't take this! I know why they're after Gaara and me. Nami-chan, you know why too, don't you?"

Nami was silent for a moment. "...yes." She said it so quietly she almost didn't hear it herself.

Naruto looked ahead of him. "Inside of me...The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me." Naruto grabbed his jacket in a tight grip. "Gaara and I...we both have monsters inside our bodies. That's what those guys are after! I...hate it! They just see us as monsters! I can't stand the way they view us!...He was just like I was, and he fought all on his own and a lot longer than I did. He's been targeted by Akatsuki. We're the same, again! And despite that...Why does everything bad always have to happen to him?! It's always him! That's why...That's why I can't waste a second! This time, I want to save him as fast as I can!"

Nami stared at Naruto as tears of frustration formed in his eyes. Nami ran faster and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Naruto squeezed back just as tightly before letting go and wiping his eyes. Nami smiled softly.

Nami could feel her eyelids start the fall as the hours passed and the sun began to rise.

"Here Nami." Sakura said, holding out a soldier pill.

Nami smiled and took it. "Arigato." Soon she was on her second, and then her third. When both she and Sakura went to eat one more Kakashi ran closer to them.

"That's enough. Soldier pills are for emergencies only. Girls your age shouldn't overea-"

_Crunch!_

Nami and Sakura chewed their pills and while Nami and Temari shot Kakashi a look, Sakura speed up until she was running next to Naruto. Nami listened to their conversation over Uchiha Itachi and the organization he belonged to. When their conversation turned to Orochimaru, she ran forward.

"Orochimaru wants to take over Sasuke's body, and there's only half a year left before he could use his body switching technique again. Orochimaru used to be apart of Akatsuki, and by finding information them, inevitably, we'll find information on Orochimaru as well." Nami added.

Sakura nodded. "And the closer we get to them, the closer we get to Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto stared at them before nodding, even more determined than before.

By the time the sun set again all, except for Naruto, were ready to take a break. Nami sat dawn at the base of a tree and took off the box she was carrying. She set it down in front of her and opened the top, reaching inside. The sound of gears and wood could be heard, and then something opened and the sound of water could be heard. Nami used her other hand to reach into her weapons pouch and pulled out a jug of water. She opened it with her teeth and poured the water into the box. When it was empty she pulled out her other hand-the gears stopped- and she closed the lid.

"Nami, what were you doing?" Sakura asked.

Nami looked up. "Well, we're going to the desert, I need to put more water in it." She left it at that and leaned against the tree, closing her eyes. It seemed like her nap lasted only a second when Kakashi stood.

"Alright, breaks over."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. "Huh? Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?"

Kakashi pointed above them. "Up there."

Nami looked up and saw Naruto up and ready to go. She sighed and put an arm through each of the straps on her box and stood up, jumping to Naruto's side. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're almost to the desert, it won't be long now Naruto."

Naruto nodded and they began running again when Kakashi, Sakura, and Temari were ready, it wasn't long until they reached the desert. The number of trees began to thin, and then there were no more trees at all, only sand.

"All right!" Naruto cheered. "It's the desert!"

"The Hidden Village of Sand is beyond this." Temari said. "I'll take the lead from here."

"We're counting on you." Kakashi said.

Temari smiled. "Follow me."

As they walked, Nami had the biggest urge to start complaining._ I hate sand I hate sand I hate sand I hate sand I HATE SAND! How is it that I have sand in places where sand shouldn't be when only my feet has touched it?! I have sand in my mouth and in my eyes...wait, why do I.._

Nami looked around. the wind was picking up and the sand was rising.

"It's a sandstorm." Temari said. "We need to find shelter."

"Where?" Sakura yelled as the wind blew harder. "I can't see anything!"

"Let's walk through it, we need to got to Suna as fast as we can!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't get impatient Naruto!" Kakashi said loudly.

"I'll look for a cave!" Nami shouted.

"How?" Temari yelled.

Nami put on the goggles hanging around her neck and pulled two ropes on each sides of the box. Two slots opened and a pair of large wooden wings came out. They were shaped like a bird's wings, but instead of bones there were hollowed pieces of wood, covered and held together by leather. "I'll fly." Her hands glowed with her Chakra and she touched each wing and water mixed with Chakra filled the hollow of the wood, flowing in and out of each wing and the box. Hands still glowing, she grabbed the straps of the box and the water followed her whim and the the wings started to flap until she slowly raised from the ground.

She flew as high as she could and searched for shelter. She soon found a cave and flew back down to her friends and lead them to it. When they entered Nami's wings went back into the box and the slots closed. She sat down and leaned against the wall.

Naruto frowned as he looked outside. "We're so close to the Hidden Village of Sand! I can't wait anymore!" He moved to leave, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto! I told you not to get impatient, didn't I?"

"But-"

"Just deal with it!" Sakura said, annoyed. "Temari-san is the one who's most upset."

"Whenever there's a sandstorm, it's best to sit it out." Temari said. "It's very easy to lose your way once you head into one. It's because they try to fight through the storm that you always hear about people who die wandering the desert."

Nami took off her goggles and let them rest around her neck. She sighed. "Naruto, it would be stupid to venture carelessly into the desert during a sandstorm. If you left right now it would take you so much longer to reach Suna, and then you wouldn't be able to halp Gaara at all. Think before you act Naruto!"

Naruto hung his head.

"It'll be fine." Temari said, smiling slightly. "This shouldn't continue for much longer."

Naruto looked out into the storm. "Please let up soon!"

Nami sighed and closed her eyes. "Wake me when it's over."

* * *

**Sorry about spelling and grammar**

**REVIEW! I'm expecting a lot considering how many of you alerted my story. Really, it'll only take a minute of your time to push that little purplie-blue button and review my story. Have a nice day, I'm going to bed.**

**LadySoftball**


	37. Dreamy Situation

**_Chapter 37:::Dreamy Situation_**

Nami stared down at Kankurou's sleeping face, glad that he was okay. When she and the rest arrived in Suna, they were told that Kankurou had gone after Gaara's kidnappers and was poisoned. He had been on the brink of death and would have died if it wasn't for Sakura, who had become Tsunade's apprentice over the last two and a half years, and she used her medical skills to draw out the poison using and operation Tsunade taught her how to perform. She then, along with two of the Suna medical-nin, went to one of the greenhouses of Suna to collect herbs to make an antidote for future poisonings and to get rid of the rest of the poison in Kankurou's system, which Kankurou drank earlier.

By now it was late and everyone was in his or her hotel rooms, sleeping. Nami had made an excuse to Sakura, her roommate, about forgetting something, which was a lie, she just wanted to check on Kankurou. She was already wearing her pajamas, having changed before the thought of visiting Kankurou crossed her mind, and they consisted of shorts and a t-shirt and had the picture of a sleeping kitten on it, a gift from Ino.

She only stared at him for a moment longer before sitting on the chair next to his hospital bed, letting out a soft sigh. _I don't even know why I came here. _She crossed her arms and looked away. Only a second passed before she glanced at him again, which turned into a stare. She got up and looked at him closely. _He looks so different. Maybe it's because I haven't seen him in a year, that he's sleeping, or he's not wearing any war paint...probably all three. He looks...cute._ She didn't realize she was leaning closer until she was inches from him and his eyes opened somewhat. Her face turned red and she jumped back, sitting back down, looking innocent. He opened his eyes and squinted.

"...What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked quietly.

Kankurou smirked and sat up, wincing as he did. Nami leaned forward, putting a hand on his chest. "You shouldn't be sitting up, actually you should be asleep." She pushed him back into a laying position.

He looked outside, seeing how late it was, and closed his eyes.

…

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "So should you." He sat up again and looked at her hand, then her. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." She blushed and pulled her hand off his bare chest, sitting back down. "I..no reason."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you have no explanation as to why you were about to kiss me?"

She glared, more annoyed with the fact that her blush wouldn't go away than at the statement, although to smirk annoyed her too. "I wasn't going to kiss you." She crossed her arms and tried to hide her beet red face. "I was just...looking at your face. I've never seen you with out your make-up on."

He grinned. "Surprised I'm so handsome?"

She nodded; blush disappearing. "Yep, I thought that you wore the make-up to cover your face, but now I guess it makes you feel pretty." She smirked and pinched his cheek.

Kankurou grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down. "Did you wait till I woke up just so you could annoy me?"

She scooted her chair closer and placed her chin on her palm and elbow on the bed. "No, but that doesn't stop me. It's fun, and I don't care if you hate me." She closed her eyes and smiled.

Kankurou stared at her and then looked down to where his hand was still grasping her wrist and hand. "I don't hate you, you're just very annoying."

She opened her eyes. "Well I really like you and I like annoying you, but you're very stupid."

He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"How could you go after two Akatsuki members by yourself? If Gaara couldn't defeat them, what made you think you could?"

Kankurou glared. "He's my brother, I couldn't just let him be kidnapped!"

Nami stood and slammed her hands down on the side of the bed and leaned closer. "Well you should have thought about the people who would have cared if you died, like your sister or me!"

"What, because you wouldn't be able to annoy me any more?" He asked, though his glare softened somewhat.

She stared at him intently. "No, because I would miss you too much."

He stared back just as intently; his heart started beating faster. "Why?"

"Because...I really like you." She tried to smile, but instead she just blushed.

Kankurou continued to stare before he grabbed the back of her head and covered her lips with his. Nami's eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. Her eyes slowly closed and she returned the kiss, placing a hand on his cheek, while the other was on the bed next to them, holding herself up.

She broke away to breath and opened her eyes halfway. "Kankurou-"

He didn't let her continue as he captured her lips in a second kiss, warmth filling his chest. He closed his eyes and let one hand trail to her neck and the other to the small of her back, under her shirt. He leaned back, breaking the kiss and smiled, opening his eyes, but then frowned.

He was still laying down and the sun was up. He sat up painfully and looked around, the room was empty. _It was...a dream?_

"You should not be sitting up mister!" Said a happy, but stern voice.

Kankurou looked up as Nami entered the room, she was holding a cup in her hand that was probably filled with more medicine. "Sakura told me to give this to you while she packed." She said handing him the cup.

He drank, with her helping him hold up the cup. When he finished she put the cup on the table next to him and smiled. "I also came to say goodbye, we're probably leaving after Pakkun gets back and I promise I'll do all I can to bring your brother back." She held up a fist.

Kankurou stared at her before smiling. "Thank you, Nami."

She suddenly stopped smiling and leaned in so her face was only a couple inches away from his, head tilted to the side. "I think that's the first time you've used my name, you must be growing up." She blinked a couple of time, still staring, and smiled. "You look very different without your make-up, better I think."

His face began to heat up at the close proximity. "You already told me that."

She leaned back and frowned. "I did? When?"

"Last night...you did come and see me, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but you weren't up long enough to talk to me. After you asked what I was doing here and I told you to go back to sleep...you went back to sleep. Another first, you did as I asked."

Kankurou looked down._ So it was a dream. _"So, why were you here?" He asked, hoping to have the same reaction as in the dream.

She waved a hand in an air of nonchalance. "Decided to check on you, make sure you were okay. I was worried, but only a bit."

"Why?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well you might not like me, but I like you enough to be worried if you die or not. Once I decide I want to be friends with someone, they're stuck with me forever, but most of the time they return the friendship. Wow, another first for you."

Kankurou winced. "I was having a bad day that day, you shouldn't take what I said serious."

"Oh, I never take what you say seriously." She said.

Kankurou glared. "I see you haven't changed much."

She rolled her eyes. "Well darn, and I thought I grew my hair out for a reason."

He looked her up and down, blushing the tiniest bit, eyes finally stopping at her waist length hair. "Why did you grow it out?"

She picked up a piece and looked at it. "Something about looking prettier with long hair."

He raised an eyebrow. "You still care about what other people think of your appearance?"

She glared. "No, but Sakura said it would make me more womanly or something." She blushed, looking defensive. "I'm allowed to care about how I look for my own benefit!" She turned away and started to leave.

"I don't think you have to change anything."

Nami stopped and turned her head. Kankurou was smiling again. A smile broke out across her face. "Thanks...I hope I see you soon." She didn't know what else to say, so she waved her hand and left.

Kankurou sighed and laid back down. "Me too."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	38. The Awakening

_**Chapter 38:::The Awakening**_

Nami walked through a hallway dimly lit by the rising sun through the small windows, inside the building where herself, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto had spent the night. She was dressed in her black sleeveless spandex suit, Jounin vest, and green skirt, ready to depart, box-o-wings, as she liked to call it, securely on her back. She stopped in front a door and knocked softly, only waiting a second before opening it. She raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of the sleeping figure of Naruto and smiled to herself.

She turned her gaze to the other two occupants of the room. "Kakashi-sensei, you wanted to see me?" She smiled at the small ninja dog sitting across from Kakshi on the bed, a map between them. "Hello Pakkun."

The dog nodded. "Nami."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Nami, I think it would be best if you went with Pakkun and met Team Gai, and be the bird's eye view."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stay in the air and follow Pakkun? Why do I need to go with him in the first place? Surly he can reach Team Gai on his own and inform them of where to go."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but as you can see, Pakkun is not a combat dog. If something happens to him it will be your responsibility to lead them. Take a look at the map and I'll show you the coarse; memorize it quickly."

Nami looked down at the map, burning the image and marked path into her memory.

"While in the air you'll be able to see the path and know the way. Make sure Pakkun is in your sight at all times, he will be tracking Gai." Kakashi said while she studied the coarse.

She waved a hand. "Even if I lose him I'd still be able to find Gai-niisan. I gave him a necklace for his birthday, it contains a tracking device that will lead me to him. I think he'll just be in range if he's traveling towards Suna."

Kakashi visible eye was half lidded and looking at her with curiosity. "You put a tracking device on Gai…Why?"

"Because I am a very protective cousin. Now, recap. I am to be Pakkun's bodyguard, or doggyguard, and if something happens to him I must continue on and give Team Gai the information needed and lead them to the Akatsuki's hideout?"

Kakashi nodded. "Leave now."

She nodded and formed a hand seal, but suddenly Naruto rolled off his bed, face first, and woke up. She momentarily forgot what she was doing to laugh. Naruto groaned and sat up, automatically giving her the evil eye.

"Oh, you're awake Naruto!" Pakkun said.

Nami rolled her eyes. "I think that's rather obvious."

The dog shot her a look while Naruto stared at them curiously, sleepiness leaving his eyes. "Pakkun? Nami-chan?"

Kakashi looked at the dog and the girl. "I'm counting on you two."

They nodded. Pakkun looked at Naruto. "See you later, Naruto."

Nami smirked and saluted. "Ja!" She formed a seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared on the roof of the circular building they were staying in. She didn't waste time to release her wings and jump of the roof, following Pakkun as he ran. If she had been running she probably wouldn't have been able to keep him in sight, but in the air, everything was in her sight.

She was enjoying her time in the air, keeping her sights on the dog, and didn't realize how long she had been flying until her arms began to hurt and she jolted back into reality and noticed she was flying over trees. She flew out of the coverage of the clouds and into the trees, nearer to Pakkun, dodging the trees and branches with practiced expertise.

"Pakkun, are they close?"

The dog nodded. "Yes." He ran faster and Nami flew up, knowing she could go faster above the trees. Only about ten minutes passed when she suddenly dived, breaking the connection she had with her wings, and they returned to the box. She flipped and landed on a branch next to Pakkun. She flipped her hair out of her face and smiled at Team Gai.

"Pakkun? Nami?" Gai said surprised.

Nami smiled. "Hello Gai-niisan!"

"Nami…what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Kakashi-sensei sent us to find you and lead you….Well actually, he sent Pakkun, I was merely supposed to be a distraction if an enemy got him." She paused and looked at the dog. "Do you think if you didn't wear the leaf representation you would be safer? Hmmm." She continued to ponder while Pakkun rolled his eyes and looked up at Team Gai.

"Kakashi had us Eight Ninja Hounds split up and follow Akatsuki's sent. We found that they've gone to the River Country, which lies between Konoha and the Suna."

"The River Country?" Neji repeated.

Nami nodded, attention focused once again. "Yes, and currently we're now closer to the Akatsuki's hide out than everyone else."

The air became tense as the information sunk in and Tenten gulped while Lee, Gai, and Neji face contorted into absolute seriousness.

"I see." Lee said.

"I'll explain while we follow Pakkun." Nami said.

Gai nodded. "Okay! Everybody, let's go!"

Pakkun jumped up and continued to run, the four humans following.

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama informed you that Gaara was taken." Nami stated.

"Hai." Gai answered.

"Afterwards, Karkurou, Gaara's older brother, chased after the two Akatsuki member who took him, even though it was a stupid and irresponsible thing to do because he got himself hurt in the process and now can't do anything to help…" Nami took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Anyway, his puppet cut off a piece of cloth from one of the enemy and gave us the scent the dogs tracked earlier, leading straight to Akatsuki's hide out. Because we're closer we may reach the hideout first and we must be ready for any conflict." Nami warned.

"What information do you have on the enemy?" Neji asked as they reached the edge of the forest and ran past and around numerous number of large and small rock formations.

"The two that took Gaara are Sasori of the Red Sands, a puppet master, missing nin from Suna, and a missing nin from the Hidden Rock, I don't know his name, but he uses clay models as bombs. They can be any size and can even fly. Both are headed towards their hideout, and may be there already, giving an opening for the other members to corner us. The only others I know of are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame." She spat the latter's name with such anger her companions looked at her strangely. She ignored the looks and glanced at her cousin. "You should know of Kisame, you've fought him."

"What can you tell us of him Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

Gai remained silent, a thoughtful look on his face. Nami stared at him for a moment before sighing. "You forgot didn't you?"

"No!" He protested. "I must have found the battle unworthy of a place in my memory. Never let trivial information take up your memory when that space can be used for more important information."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

Nami and Tenten shared a glance while Neji sighed.

"Gai-niisan…I think remembering the members of an organization collecting the human vessels of the nine, tailed demons, is important." Nami said.

"What?" Neji asked sharply.

Nami nodded. "I'm not sure how many they have acquired before Gaara, but the last two years they've been dormant, and now they will strike without hesitation until their master plan has been fulfilled."

"And that is?" Tenten asked.

"To take over the world. The demons were originally put in human vessels, in some cases, to be foolishly used as weapons to make a village stronger, and now the Akatsuki are going to draw out all demons and use the bijuu to defeat all villages and be the only reliance for protection in conflict. It will be a monopoly; they will control all and be the only reliance, therefore, they'll control the world when the other village crumble."

"Why do you know so much Nami?" Lee asked.

"You must have a specific reason for find so much about them." Neji said.

"Kisame killed my grandparents. He's the reason my father gave up on being a ninja and why we left the Mist for Konoha. If he was never around my family and I would happily be living together in the Mist." Nami said, shocking them.

"Nami." Gai said. "Such vengeful thoughts will not help you. They will only hurt the memory of your okaasan, neesan, otousan, and your otousan's parents."

Nami looked at him and glared. "I do not need the input of someone you finds the murderer of my grandparents not worth remembering."

Gai's eyes widened. "Nami-"

She ignored him. "I'm going up." She pulled the straps of her box and took off into the air when the wings emerged.

Gai sighed. _She has her okaasan's stubbornness._

* * *

Nami forced herself to calm down. _There is no point of getting worked up. __I can't take my anger out on Gai-niisan, he hardly knows anything about my otousan's family. We didn't even tell him what our life was like in the Mist when we came to Konoha. What my grandfather was…_

A sudden stopping in movements below made her look down. Her eyes widened as she gazed down at the scene below.

_Hoshigaki Kisame!_ She thought angrily when she saw the shark-like man below, facing Team Gai; she spotted Pakkun hiding behind some rocks far away. Her anger rose when she saw the all too familiar smirk on Kisame's face. She was about to dive down, but saw him form hand seals, and paused. She watched in amazement and frustration as he preformed a perfect _Baku Suishouha_, and rode the newly formed waves of water that he had expelled from his gullet to attack Team Gai.

_He is able to perform it so easily and change his surrounding to benefit his ninjutsu._ She watched as Team Gai dodged the waves, and she waited for the opportune moment. It came when Gai distracted Kisame and Lee landed a kick to his arm, causing Kisame's sword to fly from his grasp.

She made enough wind with her wings to glide through the air while she took out a scroll from her weapons pouch and opened it, summoning her weapon. She threw her sickle and chain at the sword and watched with satisfaction as it wrapped securely around Kisame's Samehada. She held the chain that was holding the Samehada in her left hand, while her right held onto the golden hilt of a black sword; chain attached to the end on the hilt, connecting it to the sickle.

She smirked when Kisame's sword moved on its own to return to its owner, pulling Nami with it. Her wings returned to the box and she raised her sword, pulling her chain and sickle back.

Kisame looked up and his eyes widened as the black blade swung at him. He caught the hilt of his sword and blocked her attack.

Nami took off her box, knowing her speed would increase if the box didn't weigh her down, and threw it onto one of the boulders sticking out of the water, before attacking Kisame again. "Die!" She screamed, tugging back the chain and throwing the sickle at him. He blocked it and she aimed a swing of her sword at his head, but he easily blocked with his sword and kicked her in the stomach. She slid across the water and stood up slowly, sword in her right hand, sickle in her left.

"Nami!" Gai yelled. "Wait for instructions!"

She ignored him and ran at Kisame, aiming for his mid-section with her next swing, but he blocked and laughed.

"If it isn't Fukishima." He peered at the sword and his eyebrow raised. "Oh? It went to you?"

She smirked. "It's only proper for the sword to be passed down to his granddaughter. I took it from his grave, so his memory can live on. It's tradition after all….Kisame-sempai."

Kisame matched her look and swung his Samehada at her. "I stopped being your superior when I left the Mist Seven." She ducked and jumped back, throwing her sickle at Kisame, who blocked again.

Nami sneered. "Yes, also when you killed your teammate!" She pulled the chain and caught the sickle and tried to stab his open side, but he caught her wrist.

"A real teammate wouldn't have died so easily."

She glared and rage coursed through her veins. "Bastard!" She kicked his arm, freeing herself from his grip, and jumped above him, hands forming seals around the hilt of her sword.

"_Katto no Fuurou_!"

She swung her sword and blades of wind and Chakra headed straight for him, cutting at him, as the water at his feet shifted and swirled around him, giving him no means of escape from her wind blades.

But Kisame just laughed and swung his sword, breaking the wind and water. "Pathetic, you'll never be able to beat me like you are. Your otousan did more damage to you then I thought, you were never this weak before!" He swung his sword at her and landed a hit to her side, sharp scales coming out and ripping the skin of her side and sending her through the air towards Gai and the rest. She dropped her weapon as she fell head first towards the water.

"Nami!" Lee yelled as he caught her. "Are you alright?"

She winced and her hand moved to her injured side. "No, I was caught off guard. Once I get my sword-"

"No Nami." Neji said. "You are letting revenge cloud your vision and you are wounded, let us handle it."

"It's nothing." She said, moving away from Lee. "I-"

"Nami!" Gai interrupted. "Neji is right, you are not fit to fight, we will handle it. Everyone, now!" Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten all attacked using the teamwork they perfected over the years, leaving Nami staring after them. Nami watched as they attacked and as Kisame taunted Gai for not remembering him, calling him stupid.

Nami panted heavily and covered her bleeding wound with one hand, but it just seeped through her fingers, and her heart with the other. She glared at the ground, anger rising, her heart hammering against her chest painfully. _Damn him…Why am I so weak?! Why can't I be strong?! And how dare he talk about my otousan! I am strong! 'tousan never did anything to me! I WILL KILL KISAME! _Suddenly her anger turned into pure uncontrollable rage and her heart gave one last strong beat, pulsating through her body, mind, and soul. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. After a moment her eyelids drooped and her pupils became large, eyes becoming hazy and blank. Something snapped inside her and her heart began to beat again at a calm pace. She slowly stood up, pain of her wound no longer bothering her, and dove into the water, swimming to her weapon. She grabbed it and watched, eyes still blank, as Chakra began to twist around her sword, chain, and sickle

_Henzuru!_

The chains and hilt of the sickle and sword molded together to form a glaive of sorts, but the blade was the same size and the sickle transformed into a crescent moon shape blade at its place at the end on the now black and gold handle.

Nami swam to a submerged boulder and kicked off it, launching herself out of the water and swung her transformed sword, but the person who blocked the attack directed at him was not Kisame, but Gai.

Gai's eyes widened and he jumped away from Nami, his nunchakus, that he had taken out before, raised defensively. "Nami! What are you doing?" He noticed the blank look in her eyes and narrowed his own. _Something's wrong._

She silently turned her long sword in Gai's direction and swung it horizontally. Blue crescent shaped horizontal blades flew at Gai and barley hit him as he dodged. One clipped his arm and he covered it with his hand as it started to bleed. _Something is definitely wrong._

"You're in the way." She said emotionlessly. "Don't get in my way."

Lee, Neji, and Tenten's eyes widened as they watched from their water prisons, that Kisame had caught them in while Nami had received her weapon, as Nami attacked her own cousin.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled, but was muffled somewhat by the water.

Gai turned his attention to his students and kicked the three Kisame clones, destroying them and freeing Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Neji caught Tenten as she lost her balance and Lee went to Gai's side, watching Nami's calm form, as an unfamiliar aura and killing intent surrounded her.

"Gai-sensei, what's wrong with Nami?" Tenten asked, finally regaining her breath.

"Something's awakened in her." He said.

One of Lee's hands clenched into a fist and he took a step forward. "Nami! What is wrong with you? You do not attack your allies!"

She ignored him and didn't look away from Kisame.

"Nami!" Lee ran forward.

Gai's eyes widened. "Lee wait!"

Nami slashed her sword in Lee's direction and the blue blade would have hit him if Gai didn't pull him out of the way. "Something in her eyes and heart has changed, she no longer recognizes us." Gai said.

"We have to help her fight, she can't do it by herself." Tenten argued.

"We can't." Gai said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

He looked at them. "Because she may try to kill us."

Three sets of eyes widened.

* * *

Kisame smirked. "Attacking your teammates, your true colors are starting to show." His eyes gained a mysterious glint. "Wonderful." 

Nami's eyes widened and filled with gleeful malice, and a cruel smile broke out across her face. She got into a fighting stance and the same thoughts traveled through her mind.

_kill…Kill…KILL! SHED HIS BLOOD! _

Her sword's blade glowed blue and she dipped it in the water to wet the blade. The next second she was gone and appeared behind Kisame, who blocked her attack, but looked surprised. _Fast._

Nami disappeared again and appeared above him, then at his side, then the other, then behind, and finally stopped in front of him. Each time she swung many times, too many to count for some, and blue crescent blades were sent at him, killing intent aiming them true.

Kisame blocked most, but a couple hit him and Nami didn't hesitate to attack again. She pressed her hand against the still bleeding wound on her side and her hand became covered with her blood. She slid her hand over the blade of her sword until it glinted red in the light with her blood. She grabbed the handle of the sword with both hands; not looking bothered as her wound continued to bleed.

"_Boufuu no ketsueki_." She whispered. Nami lifted her sword above her and slowly brought it down vertically till it touched the water. Her blood left the sword and surrounded Kisame. Kisame tried to jump away, but blades of blood shot out of the water and followed and attacked him in all directions so he couldn't avoid being hit. She jump up to face him in the air and covered her sword with more blood.

"_Boufuu no ketsueki_." She slashed the air in front of him and millions of blades of blood sweep around him and slashed him repeatedly, only millisecond pauses between attacks. He was bleeding profusely when it ended and Nami stabbed him through the heart without hesitation.

Both fell from the sky, but while the now dead man landed roughly on the now waterless ground, making a human size pit in the ground, Nami landed gracefully and bowed her head, back facing Team Gai.

Lee took a step forward, but still kept his distance. "Nami?"

She turned her head slowly and looked at them, same excited malice filled look in her wide eyes. "…More…Kill." She smiled widely and faced them, long sword raised and pointed at the nearest person, Lee.

She ran straight for his, sword posed for attack, crazed look in her eyes, but before she could reach him Gai grabbed her arms and hit the side of her neck. She dropped her sword and fell forward, into Gai's waiting arms, unconscious; her long sword returned to its normal state before its transformation now that her Chakra no longer kept it together. Tenten picked it up and gathered around Gai with Lee and Neji, all staring at Nami.

"She…was going to attack me." Lee murmured.

"She was going to attack all of us." Neji said. "Even if she was wounded she would have continued to fight, even if she ran out of Chakra and died."

"Gai-sensei…" Tenten trailed off when she saw the look on her sensei's face.

Gai stared down at his last living family member with something close to fear in his eyes. "The seal has broke."

* * *

**Jutsu Translation:**

**Kisame's jutsu**

_Baku Suishouha_**:::Bursting Water Collision Waves****  
**

**Nami's jutsus **

_Katto no Fuurou::: _**Cutting of Wind and Waves**

_Henzuru:::_**To be Transformed**

_Boufuu no ketsueki_**:::Windstorm of Blood**

**A/N Pics of Nami and her weapon posted on my profile, please comment on them as well as the chappy, and sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball **


	39. Purple Desires

_**Chapter 39:::Purple Desires**_

Nami stared, feeling confused and shocked. "I….What?"

Pakkun nodded. "I saw the whole thing."

Nami closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "But…I don't remember doing that! I fell unconscious after I was wounded, I remember blacking out."

"Are you sure?" The dog asked.

She nodded, but paused. "I just felt so much anger and rage and it was like my mind shut down." She opened her eyes and looked at Pakkun. "How could my body continue to move if my mind shuts down?"

Pakkun shrugged the best way a dog could. "Maybe your instincts took over."

Nami sighed and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. "What kind of a person am I if my instincts tell me to kill those close to me?"

Pakkun didn't say anything, but Nami didn't expect him to. After a moment she looked down at the little ninja dog. "So Gai-niisan carried me until they met with Kakashi, who summoned Buru," She glanced at the large black bulldog staring up at her impassively, then back at Pakkun. "To carry me back here, but…why did you come?"

Pakkun gave an indignant sniff. "Being the only one who saw you attack and that could be spared from combat was me and I was told to come back with you to Suna and explain everything to you when you woke up, and to make sure you are back to normal, and now that I have," He jumped onto Buru's head. "We'll be leaving."

"Wait!" Nami said quickly, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed to face them.

"Yes?" Pakkun asked.

Nami smiled. "Thank you, and tell Kakashi and Gai that I'm going to catch up within an hour."

Both dogs nodded, but Pakkun raised a brow. "Are you sure you're alright to fight?"

Nami nodded. "I'm no longer mad, and this wound is nothing, it already scared over."

Pakkun nodded. "Understood." They disappeared in a large puff of smoke, leaving Nami alone in the Suna hospital, sitting on one of the white beds. She was wearing a white robe the medical-nins gave her to wear after they treated her wound; her spandex suit was ripped and was being fixed as she rested.

Nami sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling, feeling horrible. She closed her eyes_. I attacked those precious to me…what type of kunoichi am I if broke the most important rule? Why did I do it, and how did he- _She sat up abruptly, ignoring her side as it throbbed painfully in protest, and her eyes widened. _He knew. Kisame knew I was going to change, or that I could change. How, and what was he talking about, what did my otousan do? _

Nami groaned and buried her head in her hands. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're just now asking yourself that?"

Nami looked up and saw Kankurou enter the room, wearing his usual black jumpsuit, but his face was devoid of his war paint. She raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

"To save Gaara." Kankurou said, sitting on the edge of her hospital bed. Coincidentally, the one he was finally allowed to leave. He smirked to himself.

Nami looked down. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her surprised. "For what?"

"For what? For this?" She gestured to her injured side. "I didn't even get close to rescuing Gaara." She got on her knees and crawled closer to him till their faces were inches apart; her eyes were wide and oblivious to what the closeness was doing to Kankurou. "I promised I'd do all I could to bring him back. That doesn't work if I let selfish desires bloke common sense and get myself injured."

Kankurou flushed and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her an arms length away. "It's okay, the sentiment behind that is very appreciated, but don't feel bad you couldn't return him by yourself, but…what selfish desires?"

She looked up and sighed. "I tried to avenge my grandparents. We met their killer along the way to Akatsuki's hideout."

"Did you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Kinda, I killed him, but I wasn't right in mind and he wasn't right in body."

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She explained what Pakkun had told her about what happened to Kisame's body after he died and how it really hadn't been Kisame's body, but the body of someone else. Who was taken over by the image of Kisame and gained some of Kisame's Chakra. Kisame had somehow fought and talked through the man.

"But you still beat him, it was his Chakra you fought against." Kankurou reasoned.

She shook her head. "No, he only gave some of his Chakra, that means I still need to get stronger. But I guess it was pretty good, considering…" She fell silent and moved to sit next to Kankurou, whose arms dropped to his sides.

"What did you mean that you weren't right in mind?" He asked.

She glanced at him. _I can't tell him._ "I let anger cloud my vision and attacked blindly."

He smirked. "Guess you can no longer call be stupid for attacking Sasori since you did the same thing."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not the same thing. I knew all about Kisame, you found out who Sasori halfway through. Our feelings may have been on the same level, but was still smarter."

"You let anger could your vision over revenge, I was trying to save Gaara."

She opened her mouth, but paused, looking down. "Yeah…Revenge and anger does a lot to someone." _I won't tell him! _

Kankurou looked down at her. _She's hiding something. _

_Why can't I tell him? It won't make a difference. Right, telling him I was going to kill people I love with no hesitation won't change a thing. _She inwardly rolled her eyes. _Yeah that wouldn't change a thing…but why do I care? Losing his friendship wouldn't…_She looked up at him and their eyes met. _Wouldn't…mean anything. He's just stupid… _She blushed lightly and sat up straighter. "…Kankurou-kun." It came out as a whisper and she hadn't realized she had said it aloud until he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Um nothing?" He gave her a look and she looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

_I have to think of something! I'll never hear the end of it if he finds of I blushed while thinking of him!_

She raked her brain and finally came up with something. "I keep thinking you look weird without your make-up."

He growled. "For the last time, war paint!"

She smirked. "Right, whatever. If you're going, aren't you going to put it on?"

"I didn't have time to put it on yet, I was informing the replacement border control to go and tell Temari and her team to return. And then I heard you were wounded and I was.." He paused and Nami grinned.

"Come on, say it, you were worried. Well that's very nice, but you don't have to worry about me, a scratch like this can't stop me for long." She patted her side, but winced.

His lip twitched and he ruffled her hair. "You're too cocky."

She scowled and tried to fix her hair. "Well you're an arrogant bastard."

"I wasn't insulting you." He said.

She crossed her arms. "Well I was."

He sighed. "You're still an immature brat."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh you know you love me." He didn't say anything back and she looked up at him curiously. He was staring at the ground intently. Her eyebrows furrowed and she leaned closer, ducking her head to look him in the eye. "Something wrong?"

His eyes returned to focus and he blinked at her. "Huh?"

She sighed and leaned away from him, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "You're hopeless." She opened one eye and peeked at him. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she smiled, opening both eyes. "Hey."

He looked at her. "What?"

She got on her knees on top of the bed, facing him. "Let me put on your war paint."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to wear my war paint?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, let me put it on you."

He still looked confused. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm bored."

He looked skeptical. "You don't know my design."

She nodded. "Yes I do, I saw it in a picture taken of you."

"Where?"

"Temari."

He sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small container and handed it to her. She smiled and took it happily. The next second Kankurou found himself blushing as she straddled him, knees resting on either side of him on the bed.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Well I have to face you directly so it'll be symmetrical, and you're too tall for me to reach your face if we're standing." She said as if it was obvious.

He looked away, cheeks turning red. "Maybe I should do it myself then."

She grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her. "No." She opened the paint container and dipped her forefinger into the purple paint, covering the tip completely. "Now close your eyes."

He closed them, although reluctantly, and she ran the paint over each eyelid, and then moved to his cheeks. She ignored him when opened his eyes and began to stare at her, and covered her finger with more paint and slowly ran it over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose in a horizontal line, making an upside triangle on the tip of his nose from the line, and two more lines from the first down to his jaw on each cheek. She traced his jaw line to his chin on both sides and made the outline of a triangle from his chin to his lower lip. She covered her finger with more paint and filled in the triangle. She got more paint on her finger and hesitated, but only for a moment, and slid her finger over his lower lip slowly, eyes finally meeting his. There was a strange look in his eyes that made her stop.

"Kankurou-kun?" She cursed herself for letting her voice crack.

He remained silent and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer, and grabbed her other hand, bringing the paint-covered finger back to his lips. "Finish." He said in a husky voice.

She shivered and continued to trace his lips, but shuddered as his hand, that was holding her wrist, lightly trailed up her wrist to her upper arm. Although he wasn't touching skin, she could still feel his fingers through the material of her robe and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She let her hand rest on his shoulders when she finished with his war paint and tried to get off him, but his grip just tightened. She looked at him, feeling confused.

_Why isn't he letting go?_

She opened her mouth to speak but he covered it with his hand. "Let me finish." His hand trailed down the crook of her neck and over the curve of her shoulder and traced over her collarbone, playing with the edge of her robe.

Her breath hitched and she tried to ignore these new feelings rising by being sarcastic. "Are you finished yet?" Unfortunately it came out as a breathy whisper that caused Kankurou to smirk and pull her closer and move his hand through her long hair.

"No."

Both of their eyes locked and it was Kankurou who closed his first, leaning closer. An unknown feeling rose in her chest that caused her heart to pound and her eyes to dilate. She blinked a couple of times before a smirk formed on her face and she closed the distance between then, kissing him back with a new found passion. She ran a hand through his brown hair as her other arm wrapped around his neck, bringing herself flush against him. He groaned when her breast pressed against him through their clothes and deepened the kiss even further, forcing her lips open with his tongue. They fought for dominance until air became necessary and she pulled back, panting, eyes opening slowly.

He noticed a strange look in her eyes but didn't think on it when she kissed him again. Kankurou smirked against her lips and she was sure he murmured her name, which caused her to groan and push him onto his back and lean over him, hands on the bed on either side of his head. His hands were firmly planted on her hips.

She stared down at him, grinning; her hair fell as a curtain around them.

"Why are you stopping?" He asked.

She smirked and leaned down and said in a breathless voice. "I just realized why I love the color purple so much.

He grinned and turned them over, pinning her under him, holding both of her arms above her head and kissed her again. She tried to get him to release her arms, but he just smirked against her lips and tightened his grip. She growled into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer and causing him to groan. She pulled away from his mouth and kissed his exposed neck, trailing up until she reached his ear.

"Let go of my arms Kurou-kun, or I'll have to use force." She nipped his ear and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

He shivered and made circles on her wrists with his thumbs. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

She didn't get a chance to answer as a shout traveled through the building.

"Kankurou-dono!"

Nami blinked and looked as if she just noticed her position. Her eyes widened and she rolled them over and rolled off Kankurou and the bed, hiding on the other side. Kankurou sat up and righted himself as a Suna Chuunin entered the hospital room. Kankurou fixed his war paint and stood up, feeling a little annoyed. "Yes Yuki?"

"The scouts have spotted Temari-sama and her team headed this way, you told me to tell you when they were spotted." Yuki said, looking a little unsure when he saw Kankurou's glare.

Kankurou sighed. "Right." He reached down a grabbed the paint container and cap on the bed, and smirked at Nami when she looked up at him. _It wasn't a dream his time._ He thought triumphantly.

He glanced back at her as he left with the oblivious Chuunin and their eyes met. He smirked and sent her a silent message that could be decoded as 'See you later', and her eyes widened.

When he was gone she sat back on her bed and wiped her lips with the sleeve of her robe, causing a purple stain to appear. She felt confused and raised a shaky hand to her forehead. _How did I end up under him? One moment he kissed me and then was on top of me, holding my arms down. _She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them securely. _What happened?_

* * *

**A/N Please review on the chapter and on the pics I drew of Nami and her weapons.**

**REVIEW! **

**LadySoftball **


	40. All About Your Thoughts

_**Chapter 40:::All About Your Thoughts**_

Gaara had been saved and most who first ventured out to save him, Team Gai and Team Kakashi, had returned safely, injured in some cases, Sakura's and Kakashi's. Sakura only needed a little rest, but Kakashi was not only wounded in body, but in mind too. He had used his own Sharrigan jutsu he had created, Mangekyou Sharingan, to manipulate space by containing and suppressing the explosion that Deidara, the missing Rock-nin of Akatsuki that had helped kidnap Gaara, created with his exploding clay, and using it left Kakashi very weary.

However, there was one loss, Chiyo-sama of the sand, who had accompanied Team Kakashi to save Gaara, saying that a Sand shinobi should help to save their Kazekage. Her other motive, and probably the most important for her, was to see her 'cute grandson', Sasori of Red Sand, one last time. She did she him and in the end Sasori was defeated and killed.

Although Chiyo survived the battle she and Sakura had with him, she used a jutsu she had developed to give up her life in exchange to save Gaara.

Nami was glad that Gaara was alive, but she found herself worrying more about herself at the time then for his well-being. She began blacking out more and more, and starting to feel emotions she usually wouldn't. Her guilt also seemed to have disappeared and her thoughts became crueler. What worried her the most, were the dreams she was having. They were like memories of her childhood in Kiri, the Mist, but bloodier, things she didn't remember doing, but could see she did. Seeing times she spent with her grandfather she couldn't recall ever spending.

It was only an hour after the Leaf ninja's returned to Suna from their mission that Nami cornered her cousin and told him about her worries and dreams. The reaction she got was not what she expected.

Gai looked more serious than she had ever seen him. "Nami, we need to talk."

They sat on the edge of a fountain outside the Kazakage mansion. Nami stayed quiet and waited for Gai to start.

Gai sighed. "Nami, what do you remember of your grandfather?"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "My grandfather?" She tapped her chin. "Well, he was strong, wise, and was the leader on the seven swordsmen of the Mist." She smiled proudly.

Gai nodded. "Yes, but do you remember his personalities and his hobbies?"

Nami's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Now that I think about it, no." She looked at Gai. "Why is that?"

"Well, when you were four, your grandfather…kidnapped you to train you to take his place as a seven swordsmen." Gai said.

"What?!" Nami yelled. "Grandfather would never kidnap me, and I don't remember that!"

"You wouldn't." Gai murmured. "Because your father used most of his Chakra to seal your memories and personality and instincts."

Nami's eyes widened. "What?"

"Your father didn't quit being a ninja, he no longer had the abilities to be one. He gave almost all his Chakra to you. The memories were of your training with your grandfather and what you learned and inherited, that included Fukishima Haru's personality and killing intent."

Nami stared at him. "Father…removed memories of my training with grandfather? How could he?"

"As a child you thought killing people was fun!" Gai exclaimed.

Nami stood. "So? Mist-nin have always been crueler and more willing to kill than Leaf-nin. If I had remembered grandfather's training I probably could have graduated and became a Chuunin earlier."

"Is all you could think about power?" Gai asked.

Nami looked away. "Grandfather was always there for me, that I _can_ remember, and he always took time out of his day to help me and tell me stories of the seven swordsmen…Did father make me forget some of those to?"

Gai nodded. "Probably the more gruesome ones. But a child at the age you were should not remember such stories from such a ruthless killer."

Nami turned on him sharply and Gai was surprised that tears were forming. "Grandfather was not a ruthless killer! He taught me more than father and mother ever did!"

Gai's eyes widened. "How do you-"

"Because I'm starting to remember! Ever since I fought Kisame. Every time a powerful emotion takes over, I remember during the blackouts and in my dreams. At first I was scared, but now that I know why I killed and whom I was with…I'm angrier at father for getting rid of such precious memories!" Her breath hitched and her heart started beating faster. Her eyes dilated and her fists clenched.

Gai was up in a flash and grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, giving her one good shake. "Nami! Stop!"

She blinked a couple of times and her eyes returned to normal, but her anger remained. "I wasn't going to black out this time, I'm controlling it."

"What?" Gai asked surprised.

She looked at him coolly. "After the blackouts happened a second time, causing me to miss something I'm sure was very important….I forced myself into them until I remained conscious, old and new memories intact."

Gai stared at her. "Why…Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I'm stronger like that! I have more power. My father's intentions may have been good, but the only positive result of his little jutsu is that now I have double the Chakra. My parents were scared of what I could do and after Grandfather died they brought me to Konoha, with me thinking that my grandfather only visited once and a while to tell me stories of his adventures. Most of which that are probably false and rearranged by father to make them different. I bet father altered memories too, he didn't care that he was weakening me, only that he could control me!"

"No!" Gai protested. "He was trying to protect you. He gave up his life as a shinobi-"

"He never wanted to be a shinobi!" Nami shouted. "He was too afraid to hurt people! He used me as his way out! Mother used me as an excuse to leave the Mist! And Okiyou only cared about herself!"

Gai's grip tightened on her shoulders. "Don't tarnish their names because of some new memories."

"You know it's true! I know they loved me, but they lied to me and tarnished the memory of my grandfather, my sensei!" Her eye dilated and she pushed him away. "Don't make excuses Gai-niisan, you knew as well and never told me."

"I was only trying to protect you." He said.

She looked down. "I don't care, I just want to know why the memories are coming back now."

Gai sighed. "I think it started weakening after your father died, and then returned too quickly when you fought the Akatsuki member. Half of you wanted them, but you father's Chakra was fighting it. You shouldn't be trying to control it, it will overpower you and you'll change. We will go back to Konoha and-"

"I'm not going back." Nami said.

Gai's eyes widened. "Nami, you're not-"

She silenced him with a glare. "I'm not stupid Gai-niisan. I will return to Konoha after the Chuunin Exams. My original mission was to assist with it, and I will fulfill it."

"But Nami-"

"No." She turned away.

Suddenly Gai appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "It would be in your best interest-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She swung her sword and a blue blade shot at Gai. His eyes widened and he jumped away. She glared and her already dilated eyes returned to normal and she returned her sword to the sheath attached to her belt.

Gai suddenly took notice of it. "Where is your grandmother's Chain Sickle?"

She pulled a scroll out of her weapons bag. "In here, I figured I should use the weapon that I can kill better with at short distances."

Gai looked at her sorrowfully. "Can you not see the change in your actions and words?"

Nami returned the scroll to the pouch and turned away, ignoring his question. After a moment she looked over her shoulder, a pleasant smile on her face. "Be happy Gai-niisan. I think I've finally bloomed." She walked away.

She was happily walking through the streets of Suna, liking the feeling of no guilt. It was unfortunate she had to test her theory on her cousin, but she didn't feel bad.

"Nami!"

She froze. _Too bad I can still feel fear._ She turned slowly and felt her stomach drop

Kankurou smirked and stopped in front of her. Before he could speak she turned her back to him so he wouldn't notice her pale face.

"I'm sure you want to check on Gaara, I won't stop you."

She heard him chuckle and a hand wrap around her wrist, stopping her. She turned her head slightly and glanced at him. His war paint was gone and his hair looked wet, meaning he just took a shower, but he was in his usual black outfit. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

"I…I'm not not trying to avoid you." She said nervously.

He rolled his eyes and turned her around to face him. When he noticed her paleness he raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

She grabbed his wrist and moved it away from her. "Fine, what do you want?"

His smirk returned and he took a step closer. She took a step back and the process was repeated until her back hit a wall and he placed his hands on either side of her head. She noticed that they were now in the shadow behind a tall building. "I want to finish what was started." He said huskily.

Images of her underneath Kankurou with her arms above her head, completely at his mercy, flashed through her head and she looked away, an unknown feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Annnndddddd, what was started?"

He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "I guess I have to remind you." He leaned closer to her lips and at the last second Nami turned her head and his lips connected with her cheek, but that didn't stop him as he continued to trail kisses over her jawline and down her neck.

_Pull away. Pull away. PULL AWAY!_ She tried to move, but his hands moved to her hips, stopping her, and a kissed a spot on her neck that made her moan.

_What's happening?! _

**_Just give in_**. A part of her mind whispered.

_Give into what? _

Kankurou ran a hand back up her arm and ran it through her hair. He then tilted her face up and kissed her. While his eyes were closed, her eyes were open and looking around frantically.

_Give into what!? _She asked herself hysterically. She had no idea why she wasn't pulling away, but she was ignoring Kankurou very well considering he was so close and causing such confusion and reactions from the 15-year-old girl.

**_Your lust. _**Her inner voice murmured sinisterly.

_…Lust?_ Now that the new emotion was named her confusion died down just a bit and her lust heightened when the hand that was resting on her hip moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Her limbs seemed to act on their own as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Kankurou pushed her back against the wall to keep her up and grabbed her hips tightly.

Nami's eyes dilated and she closed them tightly, gasping as Kankurou bit her lower lip, and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue through her mouth with urgency and passion.

_Control it…Don't lose control!_ She let out another gasp as he pulled away and started leaving open mouth kisses on her neck, one hand trailing up and grasping one of her ample breasts. She moaned and grinded against him, getting a groan out of him. His kisses returned to her mouth and became rougher. She returned them and her heartbeat increased tenfold and her vision began to blur. _Control it…Damn it!_ She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. She unwrapped her legs and leaned against the wall. Kankurou stumbled back, but caught himself and looked at Nami, surprised and confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She put a hand over her heart and tried to calm down. _I thought I had more control. Why would my instincts take over for…**that**?! _

Kankurou took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nami?"

In her panic she hit his hand away and ran past him.

"Nami!" He exclaimed, starting after her, only to stop short when a sword was pointed straight at his throat.

"Don't come any closer." She said in a low voice.

A bead of sweat slid down his temple, but he didn't move. "What's wrong with you?"

The sword shook as her hands trembled. "Just…Just leave me alone Kankurou! Stop doing this to me!"

He moved the blade aside with the back of his hand and tried to move forward. "What are you talking about?" He looked confused, but his features were soft. Nami's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat and she pointed her sword at him again.

"That! You are so confusing! Why are you doing this?!" She screamed.

He held up his hands and tried to smile reassuringly. "I kind of thought it was obvious."

"Well it's not!" She cried, waving her sword around frantically; Kankurou avoided being hit. "Either you like me or you don't, and ever since we met you have made it perfectly clear that you hated me-"

"I never hated you." He cut in.

She gave him a look. "Disliked me greatly. Most of the time I annoyed you until you stalked off or told me to leave. Why is that suddenly you pin me on a bed or against a wall and…and…cause lusty feelings?!"

His lip twitched. "Lusty feelings?"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She swung her sword at him and he ducked the blue blade sent at him. "What is it? Am I suddenly appealing now that I'm taller or more womanly? Because I have big boobs? Can you stand to look at me long enough that you want to…to…"

He stood up straight. "Is that what you think of me?"

Her hands began to shake at his hurt tone and her heart hurt. _Why does it hurt?_

"Do you really think I would try something with you because you look different?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think Kankurou!"

He moved quicker than she expected he would and hit her sword out of her hands and grabbed her shoulders. "Ever think that maybe I like you?"

Her face remained blank. "Since when?"

"Since I couldn't stop thinking about you! Since I started dreaming of kissing you. Since I did kiss you!"

She looked away. "Right, I'm supposed to believe that you suddenly develop feeling for me after you thought I was an annoying pest for so long?"

"I never thought you were a pest!" He gave a frustrated growl. "Stop thinking so much of the past! Just don't think!"

"That may be easy for you, but I'm different. You suddenly liking me isn't going to change anything!" She yelled.

Kankurou looked hurt and he let go of her. Nami's heart throbbed and she missed the warmth of his hands. She watched him pick up her sword and hold it out to her, face and eyes showing no emotions. "Fine then. I won't try anything on you anymore, but when you figure out what's true, I'll need a good reason to why you're so messed up."

She held the sword tightly as the hurting of her heart became worse. "Fine." She sheathed her sword and turned away, walking up the dusty street.

Kankurou watched her. _If she looks back…it's not hopeless. _

Nami continued walking and was about to turn the corner of the street, but paused and looked at Kankurou. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away and moved out of his sight.

Kankurou sighed to himself, but smirked. "Stubborn girl."

* * *

Nami sighed and placed a hand over her heart. _I may not feel guilty, but it still hurts._

* * *

**REVIEW!**_  
_

**LadySoftball**


	41. A Certain Someone

**_Chapter 41:::A Certain Someone_**

The Konoha shinobis assigned to save Gaara had left, leaving Nami behind to fulfill her own mission: helping with the Chuunin Exams.

She had been hiding out in her room for the last couple of days, amusing herself by trying to control the new Chakra that was flowing through her: her father's Chakra.

_Even if I'm angry with him…It's nice to have a piece of him with me._ She narrowed her eyes. _Too bad I couldn't take mother's before she died._ Nami gasped as the dark thought went through her brain and sat up on her bed. She shook her head. "No matter how powerful I am…I don't like these new thoughts."

She stood up and made for the door, but paused. _What if I run into…him?_ She sighed and sat back down. After a moment she perked. "I know!"

* * *

Nami sipped her tea, sitting at the counter of a local restaurant, looking the picture of relaxation. She sighed contently. _I should relax before the Chuunin Exams begin…All that paperwork. Why oh why can't I scare the Genins like Ibiki-san? _

She snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned fearfully, but then sighed in relief.

"Temari-san, it's just you."

The blond raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, just me. Who are are you avoiding and why are you wearing that?"

Nami looked down at the yellow sundress she was wearing and touched the short black wig covering her trademark turquoise hair absentmindedly. She smiled innocently up at Temari. "No one and nothing."

Temari gave her a look. "Nami…what are you up to?"

"Mind your own business!" Nami gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean…"

Temari sighed and sat next to Nami, patting her shoulder. "It's okay, it's natural for the sun to scramble the brains of those so used to shade."

Nami gave her a deadpanned look, but Temari just smirked. They stared at each other for a long time before Nami sighed and looked away, attention focusing on her tea. "Sure…Whatever."

Temari chuckled, but soon became serious. "Why didn't you see your friends off?"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "That was more than a week ago, why do you care?"

Temari took a drink of the tea the bartender placed in front of her, eyes never leaving Nami. She placed the cup down and rested her chin on her palm, willing Nami to meet her eyes. "It just seems unlike you. Usually you'd be the first to make a simple goodbye dramatic and teary, especially when it concerns people from your village. What's wrong?"

Nami shrugged. "Nothing."

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Temari said sternly.

Nami looked her directly in the eyes. "Nothing is wrong."

Tarmari stared at her for a long time before finishing her tea and standing up. "Liar." She turned to leave, but paused, looking over her shoulder at Nami. "Oh, Kankurou was looking for you, should I tell him you're here?"

Nami shot out of her seat. "No!"

Temari smirked. "Not avoiding anyone, eh?"

Nami blushed. "I'm not avoiding him, I…just don't want to see him at the moment."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "What did that baka do now?"

Nami sighed and sat back down. "Nothing much. I just need to think some things over."

"Well don't take too long," Temari said, continuing towards the exit. "Because a certain someone is coming that you won't want to be unhappy when he comes."

Nami stared after her. _A certain someone?_ She suddenly gasped.

* * *

"SHIKI-KUN!" Nami screamed, surprising the lazy Chuunin with a hug. "I'm so happy you're here." She hugged him tighter and started jumping up and down. 

Shikamaru struggled to get the girl off him, but the turquoise haired girl, who had ditched her disguise, had an iron grip. "Nami…let go."

Nami stopped jumping and loosened her hold, but didn't pull away. "Shikamaru…I'm so glad you're here."

Shikamaru placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her an arms length away, looking into her brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Everything." She looked around; Shikamaru noticed she looked a little nervous, then looked back up at him. "I need to talk to you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hotel she was staying in.

"Don't we need to start preparations for the Chuunin Exams?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to die of shock. You actually want to work." She looked to her left and spotted the object of her most recent confusion and fear: Kankurou. Their eyes met and Nami quickly looked away, walking faster with Shikamaru trailing behind her. "But this is important."

Shikamaru stumbled as Nami quickened her pace, but caught himself and looked to the left also. His eyes met the Kankurou's and he raised an eyebrow when Kankurou glared. Shikamaru looked down at Nami. "Whatever it is…don't start crying."

Nami laughed. It seemed like it was the first real laugh she let out in a long time. She let go of Shikamaru's hand as they entered the hotel and made their way to Nami's room. She opened the door for him and Shikamaru took a seat on her couch as she closed the door.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked, watching her sit on her bed with an exhausted look on her face.

"Something's wrong with me."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I've known that for a while."

She glared and threw a pillow at him.

He dodged and raised his hands. "Kidding, kidding. How is something wrong with you?"

She fell back on her bed and lifted her hands up to stare at them. "Have you ever felt like you're not really there? That you're looking through someone else's eyes when their mind take over yours?"

"I think Ino would help more when it comes to minds. Although hers is pretty warped already." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Nami sat up and glared. "I'm serious Shikamaru! I'm losing control of my mind!"

Shikamaru sighed and sat up, elbow moving to rest on his knees. "Okay, okay, just start at the beginning."

Nami let out a frustrated sigh and scooted to the edge of the bed to face Shikamaru. "Okay, so I assume you heard from Naruto or someone about what happened with Gaara, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I became mixed up in the rescue mission and ended up fighting my arch nemesis!" She said passionately.

Shikamaru snorted. "You have an arch nemesis?"

"I think the man you killed my grandfather can count as a nemesis." She said coolly.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure, so what happened?"

Nami sighed. "Well…" She began to explain what happened and tried to describe the feelings and emotions the best she could. Shikamaru remained silent and listened closely, and Nami could tell he was trying to work it out in his head, until she finished.

Nami stared at him. "So…what do you think I should do?"

Shikamaru stood and sat next to her on the bed. "I can't tell you want to do, because knowing you, you probably won't listen-"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say." Nami cut in. "I trust you."

He nodded and patted her head. She smiled and nuzzled his hand. Shikamaru pictured her with dog-ears and a wagging tail. "Good girl."

She mock glared and hit his hand away. "Don't treat me like a dog."

"Then maybe you should stop hanging out with Kiba so much. His dog traits are starting to rub off on you." Shikamaru countered.

She gave him a look. "Stop teasing. I want to know what you think I should do."

"Honestly, I don't know."

"But you're the smartest person I know!" She cried. She grabbed the front of his vest and shook him. "Why must you be lazy now?!"

He grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Stop, I'm not finished. I don't know what to do because something like that has never happened to me, but my best advice would have to be to seal it again."

"Seals break." Nami said. "And I doubt someone's willing to give up their Chakra to seal it again. Next suggestion please."

"Go to someone to help you control it." Shikamaru said after a moment.

Nami was silent and Shikamaru stared at her. After a couple of minutes he furrowed his eyebrow and reached out to touch her shoulder, but jumped when she made a sudden movement and hit her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?!" She leaped from the bed and started pacing. "It's so obvious. I just need to go back to the Mist,"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but Nami continued.

"And then I just have to find someone who has these feeling on a regular basis."

Shikamaru stood up and opened his mouth again, but she ignored him.

"I think some of grandfathers friends may be alive, they'll help-"

"Nami!" Shikamaru interrupted.

She turned to him, blinking innocently. "Yes Shiki-kun?"

"Are you really thinking about going to see someone who has a high killing instinct and bloodlust?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Troublesome woman." He looked at her and sighed again. "Well I can't stoop you. Just finish this mission and then talk to the Hokage. We don't want you just leaving and becoming a missing-nin."

She nodded, but still looked fearful. "But…but what if something happens while I'm here?"

"Well I'll be here too." He said. "Plus, you'll strictly be on paperwork duty, no human contact."

She glared. "I hate you."

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to her room, ready to leave. "Hate me later, we have work to do."

He left the room, Nami following, and closed the door behind them, but before he could go any further, Nami hugged him.

"Thank you Shiki-kun." She said quietly.

He awkwardly patted her back. "Why am I always the one you go to for help?"

She snuggled closer like a cat seeking attention. "Because…you're always there for me." She pause and looked up hopefully. "Do you mind helping me with one more thing?"

He sighed. "What is it?"

She narrowed her eyes and raised herself closer to the taller boy. Before Shikamaru could question her, Nami's mouth was covering his. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he tried to pull back, but she pinned him against the nearest wall and grabbed the back of his head.

His eyes remained wide open and could only watch as Nami's eyebrows furrow together and her eyes slowly opened. She pulled back after a moment and looked at Shikamaru. "Huh." She muttered, backing up.

"What the hell Nami!" Shikamaru shouted.

Nami smiled and waved a hand. "Don't be mad Shiki-kun, I was merely testing something."

"What could possibly need _that_ kind of test?" Shikamaru asked, face turning red.

Nami giggled and pinched Shikamru's cheek. "Awww, you're embarrassed, how cute." She backed away and twirled around on the heel of her foot. "Don't worry, I don't like you. The test was testing if my emotions reacted the same as when I kissed-" She paused and turned away, heading towards the exit of the hotel.

Shikamru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, let's go, Temari-san is waiting." Nami muttered, quickening her pace.

Shikamaru smirked and followed. "So you cheated on Kiba?"

She shot him a look. "To cheat on someone you first have to go out with them."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Please, you've had an on off relationship with him for the past two years."

"Doesn't mean I'm going out with him now." She said. "Now shut up or I'll kiss you again."

Shikamaru snapped his mouth shut and his smirk faded. Nami shot his an offended look.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad…was it?" She asked fearfully.

Shikamaru glanced at her. "It was excruciatingly painful." He said seriously, then smirked. "Although…I'm sure Kiba thinks differently."

She looked up and glared hatefully, hand reaching for the hilt of her sword. "Shikamaru I'm going to kill you!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he ran from the crazed girl. _This must be the personality change._ He thought as he dodged another blue blade thrown at him.

In the shadows angry eyes watched Nami and Shikamaru interact. _How…How dare he kiss her._

* * *

**LadySoftball**


	42. Sorries

_**Chapter 42:::Sorries**_

Nami groaned for the hundredth time as another stack of papers were set in front of her. She looked up at Shikamaru and pouted.

"Can't I just torture one Genin? I'll be good and won't do anything bad. Let me mentally hurt them, just once."

Shikamaru sighed. "The test portion is over, all that's left is the physical stuff, and no," Shikamaru said as Nami opened her mouth. "You can't do what Anko does, Temari is already taking care of it."

Nami bowed her head and whimpered.

"You have no idea how much you sound like a dog right now." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair.

She shot him a look and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a knock on the door to her hotel room. She got up slowly, stretching her arms over her head as she opened the door. "Can I help….you?" She trailed off and stared at the person in front of her. "Kankurou?" She immediately tried to slam the door, but he placed a hand on the door and stopped her.

"That's a rude way to greet your guests." He said with a glare.

She sneered. "So's your face."

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"'So's your face' always makes sense." She said in a matter-o-fact voice.

"You're so stupid."

She smirked. "So's your face."

He growled and pushed past her. "I don't have time for this."

"I did not give you permission to enter!" She yelled.

He glared. "I don't care, I'm not here for you anyway."

She placed a hand on her hip. "Then who are you here for?"

He pointed to Shikamru, who was calmly lounging on Nami's bed, watching the two Jounins curiously.

"Him."

Shikamru raised and eyebrow. "Me?"

Kankurou glared at him. "Temari needs your help with something."

Shikamaru groaned and stood up. "What does she want now?" He made his way to the door, but Kankurou stood in his way, glaring down at Shikamaru.

"Excuse me?"

Kankurou stepped out of the way. "You're not excused."

Shikamaru nodded slowly and walked passed him, only pausing to look at Nami. "Finish your work. The sooner you're done, the sooner these troublesome Chuunin exams will be over."

She saluted him. "Aye aye Shiki-kun sir."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left, closing the door behind him. The second the door closed Nami turned to Kankurou and glared. "What is your problem?!"

Kankurou crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

"'You're not excused'" She mimicked his voice and glared harder. "Why are you acting so immature? Do you have a problem with my friends as well as me?"

"No, I have a problem with him." Kankurou said, then added. "And you."

She walked over to him a pocked his chest. "You have no right to be mad at me or Shikamaru, he didn't do anything to you."

"He kissed you!" Kankurou yelled.

Nami looked taken aback, but slowly smirked and crossed her arms. "You're jealous."

Kankurou glared. "No, I'm pissed off! How dare he think he can kiss you! You're mine!"

Her smirk fell and her eyes flared. "Oh, so I belong to you? You think I'm just a possession you can fool around with?!"

"NO!" Kankurou roared. "And if anyone is fooling with anyone, it's YOU!"

She opened her mouth, but Kankurou cut her off. "Don't even try to turn this around! My feelings are out, you should be able to figure them out. Why should I explain anything to you about any of my feelings when all you do is crush them?"

She stared at him. "Your feelings are out? What feelings?"

"You…You know!" Kankurou said. "You have to know by now."

"Well I don't!"

Kankurou scoffed. "Right, of course you don't. If you did you wouldn't have let another guy kiss you."

"He didn't kiss me!" She screamed.

"I saw him do it!" He yelled back.

"If you really saw then you would have seen that I kissed him!" She screamed.

A hurt look passed over his face, but was replaced by a scowl. "Oh, so you're that kind of girl?"

She glared. "I'm not any kind of girl, I'm just me."

"Well _you_ are a whore." He said.

Her eyes widened. "You….You did not just call me a whore."

"It's what you are. Going from one guy to the other."

"You're wrong."

"Really, how?" He mocked.

"Because I only kissed him because I was confused!"

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "You're going with that lame story, you are-"

"No!" She yelled. "I was confused of what I was feeling for you! Every time I kissed you, I felt something…strange. I wanted to know if I could get that kind of reaction every time I kissed someone." Kankurou opened his mouth, but Nami cut him off by pushing him towards the door. "But I don't care anymore, get out."

"Nami-"

"No, get out! I don't care for what you have to say. Just go away. I need to think." She opened the door and pushed him out. She tried to close it, but he once again stopped her.

"I think you've done enough thinking." Kankurou said, pushing his way back into the room. "You've over thinking everything. You feel something when I kiss you is because you feel the same way about me as I do for you."

She backed away. "And what do you feel for me?"

He let out a humorless laugh. "You know-"

"I want to here you say it!"

Kankurou stared at her for a moment before grabbing her and embracing her tightly. "I love you."

Nami's eyes widened. She was frozen in place for a moment before her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry."

He began to pull back, but she held him tighter. "No, just….just stay like this for a while more." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly as her heart began to beat furiously. Tears began to brim in her eyes and her hands tightly held fistfuls of his black jumpsuit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. "A lot."

She heard him force a chuckle. "Are you still confused?"

Nami shook her head. "No…I realize how I feel."

"…And?"

She looked up at him and on of her hand move to cup his cheek, wiping away the purple war paint as she did. "And….I have similar feeling."

"Just similar?" He asked, but she could sill see happiness shining in his eyes.

Her eyes lost all emotion and she looked away. "Maybe more."

Kankurou turned her head and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and her hand slid down his neck to the junction of his neck and shoulder. She kissed him a little longer, savoring the moment, but her eyes soon fluttered open and she pulled back, but unlike Kankurou, she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked again when she saw her face.

She stared at him emotionlessly. "I'm sorry."

"For wha-" His eyes suddenly widened as she hit a spot on his neck and he fell forward.

Nami caught his unconscious form and set him on the bed. She moved towards her desk and wrote a something down on a blank piece of paper. Once she finished she moved to Kankurou's side and gazed down at him sadly. "I'm sorry…I can't return your feelings just yet." She leaned down and kissed him softly. It only lasted an instant before she was on her feet again, heading towards the window, grabbing her sword and box-o-wings as she did. She placed her goggles over her eyes, only sparing one last glance at Kankurou before jumping out the window and flying over the border of Suna and towards her destination.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he entered Nami's hotel room. "Are you done…yet?" He looked around, taking notice of the unconscious Kankurou. "Nami?" He walked over to the desk and noticed the papers she had been working on were in the exact same place they were when he had left. "What the hell?" He noticed a separate piece of paper with her handwriting on it and picked it up, reading silently. 

**Dear Shiki-kun, **

**A hawk was sent to me from Tsunade-sama and I have to return to Konoha immediately. **

**Sorry, but you'll have to finish the paperwork yourself. **

**See you later. **

**Nami **

**P.S. If you're wondering about Kankurou, I got annoyed with him and knocked him out. **

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman." He crumpled the letter and glanced at Kankurou.

* * *

Nami sighed and stared at the sky as she walked down a road. "It's been six days, he's going to find out it was a fake letter as soon as he gets back to Konoha." 

She sighed again, but paused to look up at the sign in front of her, a smirk spreading across her face.

**GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE**

"Naruto really is leaving his mark in the shinobi world." She smirk fell and she continued walking, sadly gazing at the water. "Hopefully I will be around long enough to see him prosper, and if I am….I hope he'll still be my friend."

* * *

**I drew a picture of Nami and Kiba (I was bored during French class) and it's in my profile in you want to see it. (It also pretty much has no point and may not lead to anything) **

**REVIEW! **

**LadySoftball **


	43. Meetings

**_Chapter 43:::Meetings_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT WITH YOU?!"

Shikamaru let out an aggravated sigh. _I knew it. _He stared at the angry Hokage and answered her. "She left midway through the Chuunin Exams, leaving a note saying she was returning to Konoha. I couldn't leave Suna yet, and I didn't realize that she would…leave."

Tsunade took a calming breath and sat back down, eyes narrowed as she gazed at Shikamaru. "She has extended the travel limit between Suna and Konoha by five weeks and I can only assume she left because she no longer wishes to receive orders. I will have to send a search party, and if nothing is found," She narrowed her eyes further. "She will be marked as a missing-nin."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he took a step forward. "Tsunade-sama-"

"Do you know something Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"Maybe." Shikamaru said slowly. "She told me her memories and personality have been changing. She thinks she's going insane and went to search for help."

Tsunade intertwined her fingers in front of her thoughtfully. "So…She didn't return for the villages sake."

Shikamaru sighed. "Most likely."

"Foolish girl." Tsunade sighed. "I will still send a search party, but they will bring her back here, where she will be put in psychiatric care under my supervision."

"Tsunade-sama…isn't that a little extreme?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nami's abandonment is even more surprising than that of Uchiha Sasuke. Now, however, the abandoner is a Jounin who knows more secrets about Konoha than a Genin would."

"You think she is a military risk?" Shikamaru asked surprised. "Nami is the least likely person to give up Konoha's secrets."

Tsunade nodded. "I know that, but if she is as unstable as you say…then she may become a risk in some form." She looked at Shikamaru intently. "Do you have any idea of where she may be Shikmaru?"

"With a friend of her grandfather." Shikamaru said after a moment. "But she didn't say where he lived."

Tsunade sighed and ruffled the papers on her desk. "Fine, I will send a party in search of her, but until her intentions, whether she has left the village or not, are found out, you will tell all who asks that Fukishima Nami is on a mission."

Shikamaru nodded. "Understood."

* * *

"What have you come?" 

"I have come to request your help."

"Why do you think I can help you?"

"You are the only one who can teach me to deal with this."

"Wanting to learn does not matter. It only matters if you are _willing_ to learn. No matter how cruel, heartless, and malicious my teachings are."

"I am willing to do whatever you ask of me and teach me. I all I ask is that you help me…help me…uninsane myself."

There was a slight chuckle, but the room soon became silent as both occupants stopped talking.

After a while Nami began to feel her legs fall asleep and glanced up from her kneeling and bowing position. The old man in front of her, one of only remaining teammate of her grandfather and a retired seven swordsman, was staring at the wall of his small hut thoughtfully, on hand stroking his long white beard, and the other massaging his bald head.

His movements would have been comical if the situation wasn't so important to Nami. She let her eyes wander around the hut. It was small, built for one, and very old fashioned. There was a fire pit with empty cooking pots and utensils hanging over it between the old man and her, a small straw cot on one side of the room, an old sword in its hilt lying on top of it, and a single window on the other wall across from the cot. Overall, Nami found it very cozy, but also wondered if the old man in front of her ever felt alone.

"Why should I help you?"

Nami jumped and glanced up, but quickly averted her eyes again, bowing her head. "Because it is against your code to not repay a debt."

She heard a scoff. "I am indebted to your grandfather."

"Seeing as Fukishima Haru is dead, you're now indebted to his only heir." Nami cut in, sitting up straight, but with her head still bowed.

"You can not possibly think of leading the seven swords_men_." The old man stated. "You, a mere woman."

Nami gritted her teeth together, but forced herself to answer in a respectful tone. "I do not intend to become the leader of the that group. I gave up even being a part of it after one of its members…" She trailed off, closing her eyes tightly.

"This is why woman can not be leaders, they are too emotional." The old man scoffed. "Kisame's murder of Haru was his way of leaving the group. It's all in the past and you should only use it as an example of what not to do and not be too trusting."

Nami took a deep calming breath. "Y-Yes." She said stuttering in rage. "And I suppose my grandfather deserved what came to him?"

"It was his time I suppose. If he died that easily he had lost of his skills."

Nami's hands clenched into fists. "You…You…How can you…?"

"Nevermind that." He interrupted. "Why should I teach you anything?"

"You are indebted-"

"To your grandfather, not to you, it doesn't matter who you are or who you're related to."

Nami's resolve snapped and she jumped up, glaring angrily at the old man. "You are an ungrateful bastard! My grandfather was your best friend! How can you say such things about him?!" She didn't give him a chance to answer and continued yelling. "I, Fukishima Nami, granddaughter of Fukishima Haru, have come to you to ask for your help so you could repay the debt you owe my grandfather! He may have died, but he saved your life while doing so! It would not have been his time if you had not been there to distract him! I had sought you out personally in hopes that you would help your best friend's last living family member." Nami turned away. " I see that coming here was a mistake."

A smirk slowly formed on the old man's wrinkled face. "You woman really are spirited these day. No respect for your elders."

Nami scowled, back still turned to him. "I don't give respect to bastards."

He chuckled. "You have the same spirit as your grandfather, the same look in your eyes that draws people in. I'm surprised it took you so long to stop faking that respectful crap you were pulling."

Nami turned and gaped at the man. "You…You mean you said all that on purpose?!"

"Of course." He answered. "Why the hell would I want to help some well mannered little girl who wouldn't step out of line."

Nami clenched her teeth. "You awful awful man! What is wrong with you?!"

"I think the question is, what's wrong with you? What kind of help do you need?"

Nami sighed and sat back down across from him. "After grandfather died, father moved us to Konoha, my mother's home, as you probably know. However, before we left…father sealed most of my Chakra and memories of grandfather, the seven swordsmen, and my training. He had to use almost all of his Chakra to accomplish that feat, and quit being a ninja."

"Disgraceful."

Nami ignored the man's comment and continued. "The seal broke a little while ago and now I don't know how to handle all this new Chakra and the killing intent that has resurfaced. I've come to you…because you were always the most merciless and had almost as much killing intent as grandfather. I want you to teach me how to control it, so I can go back to Konoha and return to normal." Nami leaned forward, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, I want to be normal again!"

The old man regarded her with cool green eyes. "There is no such thing as normal and I doubt you could go back to the way you were while the seal was still in place. You are struggling inside, trying to fight your instincts. This will only lead to suppression and eventually you will drive yourself crazy and end up going into killing frenzies."

Nami sat back. "I understand. How are you going to help me…if you even are going to help."

"Of course I'm going to help you, you ungrateful woman. As of how I'm going to help…" He pondered for a moment. "Well I suppose we'll just have to balance out your clashing sides and training you so hard that you'll be so worn out that your body will restart itself and accept the new two of Chakra."

Nami nodded. "That sound…wait, two? I only gained my father's."

"No, you gained another unknowingly, however it will be harder to control." A bony wrinkled finger pointed at the sword sheathed and tied to the sash around her waist. "That sword contains some of Chakra of your grandfather, as well as a piece of his soul."

"His soul?" Nami repeated hollowly. "Why would he…while would he put a piece of his life force in a sword when it would only weaken him?"

"Because," The old man's voice lowered. "He knew he was going to die and made the sword stronger so it could protect you when he was gone."

"We weakened himself…for me?" Nami asked.

"Don't feel bad. The sword will make you incredibly powerful."

Nami looked away thoughtfully. "Is that why when I use my attacks…the sword reacts on its own?"

The baldhead bowed stiffly. "Part of the sword recognizes your emotions and will add its own power to yours in times of distress. It should comfort you to know that a part of your grandfather is with you and is protecting you."

"How….annoying." She murmured. "So when are we going to start my…um…recovery?"

"Tomorrow, and I Fuyuki Arashi promise that you will be a better and more powerful person."

Nami looked away stubbornly. "I'd rather just be normal."

Arashi hit her over the head. "There's no such thing as normal."

Nami rubbed her head. "Stupid old man."

He hit her again. "That's Arashi-sensei to you, you ungrateful woman."

Nami sighed, still rubbing her head. "This better be worth it."

* * *

"Shikamaru!" 

The lazy shinobi turned and caught sight of the last person he wanted to see: Inuzuka Kiba.

Akamaru stopped next to Shikamaru and Kiba jumped off his dogs back, landing next to Shikamaru and patting him on the shoulder.

"It's great you're back!" Kiba said, smirk on his face.

"Is it really?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba crossed his arms. "'Course. Now I know that the Chuunin Exams are over. So, where's Nami, I gotta talk to her. We promised to go on a date when she got back."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow."Did she? Or did you just decide that yourself?"

Kiba's smirk faltered and he narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. "Why wouldn't she?"

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged uninterestedly.

Kiba rolled his eyes and patted Akamaru's head. "Just tell me where she is."

"Shouldn't you be able to sniff her out?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba let out an annoyed grunt. "I haven't been able to since she created some kind of drink to block her scent. It only lasts a few days, but it's still annoying." He sighed. "A shame really, it's such a great scent."

Shikamaru lifted a hand. "Don't want to know."

Kiba rolled his eyes again. "Just tell me where she is."

"Mission." Shikamaru said automatically, remembering what Tsunade had told him.

"Already? Didn't she just get back?"

"She never came back. Left right from Suna." Shikamru said, adding when Kiba opened his mouth. "No, I don't know when she's getting back."

Kiba cursed. "Damn, I really needed to talk to her. Right, let's go Akamaru, we gotta meet Shino and Hinata." He mounted his massive dog's back and Akamaru took off running, leaving Shikamaru behind to watch them leave.

_I'm not sure if he's lucky or unlucky that he doesn't know._

Shikamaru shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

**A/N I may have to take a break for a while. No I'm not depressed over being punished, and I'm doing fine in school, I'm just to TIRED! Like lazy-tired, and that's not good for my imagination. I'm lucky enough to have written this chapter, but I felt it was time to update and I was in a Naruto mood.**

**I'll try to write again ASAP, and who knows, I may just be so tired right now I'm not thinking straight, we'll just have to see. **

**REVIEW! **

**LadySoftball**


	44. Unexpected Mission

**_Chapter 44:::Unexpected Mission_**

"Right! Left! Down! Side! Up! Back! Left!"

Nami screamed and fell to the ground in a graceless heap, narrowly avoiding getting her head chopped off. She stood and glared to the old man in front of her. "What the hell?! You said left not down! That could have taken my head off!"

Arashi scratched his chin, looking away innocently. "I'm old, you can't expect me to remember everything I say."

"I do if you just said it a second before and my life depends on it!" She screamed. When he didn't pay any attention to her and continued to gaze thoughtfully at the sky she stomped her foot "Are you listening you crazy old saru!?"

Arashi looked at her sharply, waving his sword at her challengingly. "What have I told you about respecting your superiors?! And stop calling me a monkey!"

She pared his strikes with ease, mocking the old man with her eyes. "But you look like a monkey Saru-sensei."

The old man's long face did resemble that of a monkey's. It darkened and he scowled. "Insolent woman!"

He slashed again and she quickly ducked, thrusting her leg out to sweep her legs out from under. He fell and landed on his back, dropping his sword in the process. When he reached for it Nami stepped on his hand and smiled down at his, pointing her sword at his throat.

"You should know better than to let emotion lead your strikes." She chuckled to herself, but before Nami could even blink she found herself on the ground with two swords pointed at her throat, hers and Arashi's, his foot on pressing down on her stomach painfully.

She gasped and glared. "Sneaky old man."

She gasped as he ground his foot harder into her stomach before stepping back, throwing her sword at her feet.

"You're too arrogant, that's part of your problem. You won't be able to control yourself if you're arrogant." He watched as she stood, hunched over slightly and panting, sword still at her feet. "Pick up your sword, it's time you learned how to properly use that thing."

"I can use it!" She argued in a brazen tone.

Arashi scoffed. "Yes of course Randomlyswinging it around and hoping that you hit your target is how you use a sword." He got into a defensive position. "Attack me."

Nami picked up her sword and leered. "My _pleasure_." She ran at Arashi and swung at his midsection, but he blocked and she changed direction. She faked right, but went left and swung her sword down at him, but he once again blocked and she yet again found herself on the ground when he hit her with the blunt side of his sword. She sat up and rubbed her stomach, muttering angrily to herself.

"Your reflexes are average, your defense is too open, and your attacks are weak." He stroked his beard in thought. "However, you seem to have progressed very quickly in the few days you have been with me."

"Really?" Nami asked hopefully. "Thank you sen-"

"Although you still have a lot to learn, and it will take you weeks before you're even at the level of a novice swordsman." He continued as it he didn't hear her, sheathing his sword into the sheath tied at his waist.

"We're done for the day. There's a stream over there you can use to wash yourself, I don't want you all smelly and sweaty when you're in my house." He headed back to hit hut and left her sitting in the middle of a clearing in the forest that surrounded his home.

Nami growled and stood, aggressively sheathing her sword, and headed towards the stream.

* * *

Team Kurenai looked at the Hokage with open shock, or rather, the three Chuunindid while Kurenai's eyes just widened. 

Kiba was the first to get over his shock, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "You're lying!"

"Kiba!" Kurenai snapped. "Do not speak to the Hokage in such a tone."

Kiba ignored her. "What do you mean Nami's a missing-nin!?"

"We're not certain that it's true," Tsunade said calmly. "But Nami deliberately ignored her orders to stay in the Sand until the Chuunin exams were over, but she abandoned her mission and instead of returning to the village she has taken off to a place unknown to us. She will not be declared a missing-nin until you comeback with your report on the situation."

She sent Kiba a stern glare that made him back up into his original position.

"Your team is the best tracking team there is. I want you to find Nami and bring her back, no excuses. Force her back if you have to. Once she returns she will go under an examination by our best interrogator, Ibiki. You will leave at once. Any questions?"

Kurenai stepped forward. "What leads do you have for us?"

Tsunade intertwined her fingers and leaned forward, elbows resting on her desk. "According to my source, Nami left in search for an old acquaintance of her grandfather."

"G-Grandfather?" Hinata repeated.

Tsunade nodded to Shizune, who nodded back and stepped forward, holding up a picture to show to Team Kurenai. It was of a gruff looking man with a scowl on his lips and a glare emitting from his cold blue eyes, a full head of wavy brown hair, and a long brown beard adorning his head and face. He wore a white kimono with black hakamas over it and a sword securely strapped to his waist.

"He looks….fierce." Shino observed quietly.

Shizune nodded. "Fukishima Haru, leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist until his death. It is most likely that Nami has traveled to the Mist in search of this man," She held up a different picture of a frowning man with unhappy green eyes. His face was clean-shaven and his black hair only reached the brim of his ears in a bowl-cut style. He wore the same outfit as Haru, but had on blue hakamas instead of black; a sword at his side.

"Fuyuki Arashi, one of the last members that hadn't abandoned the seven swordsmen to go rouge and an S-class shinobi. He is very dangerous. This is the last picture we have of him and he would be an old man by now. There have been almost no sightings of him, and when there was…the one that spotted him didn't live long enough to tell others his location. However, the rumor is that he is still somewhere in the Water Country."

"If Fukishima Nami is with this man it will be very difficult to retrieve her, so travel with caution." Tsunade said. "Your search will start in the Water Country and do not report back until you have found out all you can about Fukishima Nami's disappearance. Dismissed."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball****  
**


	45. Narue

**_Chapter 45:::Narue_**

Nami's back hit the wall harshly, her breath momentarily leaving her lungs. Panic swept through her when she couldn't move her arms and legs. However, the panic and the pain in her spine was the last thing on her mind as a pair of warm lips descended onto her own.

Her breath suddenly returned to her, but her limbs still wouldn't work when she tried to push her attacker away. Her heart began to beat erratically and she opened her mouth to shout, but words never escaped her as her attacker's tongue slipped into her mouth, increasing the passion they were directing at her tenfold.

Nami's wide eyes were refusing to focus correctly on her attacker, but she could make out a head full of brown hair. She figured out her assailant was a man as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, her chest meeting his.

His hands worked their way up her body, traveling over her arms, causing goosebumps to rise on her bare arms, sweeping over her shoulders, tracing over the curve of her neck, and finally coming to a rest on either side of her cheeks.

His touches were soft, but his kisses rough, causing her will power to cave slightly as a moan escaped her.

Nami's arms suddenly lifted on its own and wrapped the guy's neck. The rest of her body seemed to be working against her as well. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed herself harder against him, sliding her leg between his and hooking it around one of his legs, sliding her calf over his.

He let out a rough laugh and began trailing kisses up her neck.

Nami tilted her head back, her eyes opening halfway.

Her back was pressed against the wall again and she heard a strange sound coming from the man kissing her. She tried to regain control of her body, but it continued to work against her and wouldn't let her move her head from its tipped position.

The man's lips suddenly lost their passion and he began leaving light kisses over her collarbone, neck, and throat, but his hands held her hips tightly. He let out another laugh and pushed himself flush against her again, his lips tracing over the shell of her ear.

"Nami.."

The familiar warm voice made her heartbeat increase and she suddenly recognized the lips and sharp teeth trailing over her neck and clamping onto her lips.

He pulled back, his warm breath traveling over the wet surface of her lips, and she felt his hand come up to rest on her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking the length of her cheekbone.

"Open your eyes."

Nami was finally able to open her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of sparkling black dog-like eyes.

Her eyes were wide and she tried to open her mouth to speak, but Kiba placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Not now, Nami," He muttered, his appearance suddenly altering. His eyes changed, suddenly taking on an animalistic and hungry look. He grinned and she could see that his already unnaturally long canines lengthened and sharpened. She winced as she could feel his suddenly sharp nails digging into her hips.

The overall effect made her entire body shiver in anticipation.

Kiba got even closer to her, coming closer than Nami could have guessed he could, and captured her lips in another heart melting kiss.

Nami got so caught up she began to kiss back, her hands running through his hair, this time by her own free will.

Kiba let out a pleased growl and pulled back.

Nami sighed in disappointment at the loss of warmth.

Kiba chuckled, sending another shiver up Nami's spine, and turned his attention to her neck.

"I'm glad you're so willing."

Nami gasped as he ran his fangs lightly over her neck, stopping at the junction of her neck and collarbone.

"K-Kiba….Wha…?'

"You're mine, and no one can take you away."

His teeth sunk into her neck and Nami screamed.

* * *

Nami's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position, her hand immediately clamping onto the spot Kiba had bit her. 

The skin was smooth and unscarred.

Her breath came out in shaky sighs and she shook her head.

_Why would I suddenly dream of him?_

She pondered her question for a moment and rephrased it.

_Why would I suddenly dream of him like **that**?_

She had had random dreams of Kiba…well randomly, as well as every other person in her life, but this one topped them off as strangest.

Summed up, it had been…different.

Nami's dreams of Kiba always consisted of them fighting or just sitting together in one of their rare couple moments, never something like…_that_.

And although Nami refused to admit it to herself, she liked the dream.

Kiba, although his attitude and a cockiness making him seem rough and intimidating, was really very gentle when it came to things like kissing and sex. Nami sort of liked that about him, but another part, the part that was suddenly making an appearance within her, _liked_ what he did in the dream. It was invigorating and intoxicating, something a part of her wished would happen.

Nami groaned and threw the blanket off of herself. She got out of her futon and crawled out of her tent.

_I'll let some fresh air clear my head._

She stood and stretched, looking around her camping spot quickly, as if she was looking for something. She looked satisfied that she didn't see anything and relaxed slightly. Her gaze traveled to the hut her new sensei was in, most likely still sleeping in.

_Probably nice and warm next to his heater and sleeping comfortably on that damned feather stuffed bed._

She scowled in annoyance.

_Stupid old man, not sharing his stupid hut with me. There's enough room for us both, but noooooo, he doesn't want to share with a woman. _

It's times like these I miss everyone. Gen and Fuyu, wonder how they're doing without me? They're probably mad, Fuyu more so, Gen's probably more sad than mad though. Ami-sensei will be disappointed, as well as Gai-niisan and Lee. Naruto…

Nami thought of her friend's reaction.

**"Nami-baka! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?! We could have gone to Tsunade-baachan and made it a mission! Why did you leave without me?!"**

Nami smiled.

_Naruto will be pissed off. Shikamaru annoyed, Chouji will miss my food, Ino…also pissed, Sakura mad, Shino…I have no idea, Hinata worried, Kiba…Kiba will…_

Nami's thoughts went back to her dream and she shivered. She then slapped her cheeks to wake herself up. "No, I will no longer brood over the past. I have to look towards the future."

"You will have no future if you continue let yourself be caught off guard!" Came Arashi's voice out of nowhere.

Nami's eyes widened and she looked up; Arashi was jumping out of a tree above her. Suddenly she found herself thrown into a tree, her back giving a sickening crunch and her head knocking against the bark roughly. Nami groaned and slid down the tree, slumping over.

"Get up brat! It's time to train." Arashi scolded.

Nami numbly got up and grabbed her sword, unsheathing it slowly. She threw the sheath down and raised the blade, the metal reflecting the sun as she moved into an offensive position. She raised her head and her wide brown eyes met Arashi's green ones. Arashi's eyes widened when noticed that Nami's pupils were extremely dilated.

A malicious smirk spread over Nami's face and she raised her sword. "Good morning Sensei."

Arashi narrowed his eyes. "How were you able to come out?"

Nami giggled. "I think it's about time I came out though, but you should be happy Arashi-sensei, you finally have a real opponent."

"You shouldn't even be out." Arashi said, raising his own sword. "You should only come out when Nami's life is in jeopardy and no other time. Her grandfather-"

She cut Arashi off with a laugh. "That may have been granddaddy Fukishima's intentions by putting his power into the sword, but he didn't realize that when his Chakra mixed with another's besides Nami's own, his and her father's, her inadequate body wouldn't be able to handle it all. So her mind thought up me, to use the extra Chakra. It's true that most of the time I can only come out when she's in danger, as Haru intended me too, but recently, I seem to be able to come out whenever a serious emotion consumes her."

She let out another giggle, looking pleased with herself. "After I was first used it was because she wanted revenge, and her raw anger and fear opened her mind, body, and soul to me. It was like a gateway opened to me. I was free and I wanted to have fun. And just like Haru, my idea of fun is killing, but unlike him, I have no restraint. Once the gateway opens I want my fill of bloodshed until I'm forced back."

She began to circle the glaring old man.

"Imagine my surprise when I find that the gateway remained open just a crack, opening wider whenever she gets upset or troubled by something. I tested my escape route a couple of times, three to be exact, and I've found the gateway opens the most when she's-" She cut herself off to let out another giggle.

"Thinking intently about a certain couple of boys. Like this morning when she had the most _wonderful_ dream, which she had still been thinking of before you suddenly attacked. The combination of her thoughts and your surprising attack opened the gateway wide enough for me to get out."

"Damn girl, I told her to be aware of her surroundings at all times." Arashi cursed, and then confronted the evil thing circling him. "So…I know you're not Nami-"

"Of course not." She snorted.

"-So what should I call you?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully with one hand while the other still held her sword. "Hmmm…I think Narue fits."

"Turning into a blessing?" Arashi asked. "More like turning into a curse."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Narue yelled, pointing her sword at Arashi. "Besides, it's your fault for not training her better. All you've done while she's been here is train her to make her stronger, which only helps me really, because the stronger she is, the wider my range of time can be. The higher her strength gets, the closer it gets to matching mine, and although that's good for her, it's better for me. It means when I take over, the body can handle me. You really should have focused on blocking me mentally rather than physically."

Arashi sighed. "What's with the evil ones and monologuing all the time? It's a really stupid thing to do, because now I know what to focus on to help Nami when she takes control again."

Narue laughed. "You really think I'm going to let her take back control?I'm the stronger one! This is my body now!"

"If I weaken you, Nami will take control again." Arashi growled.

Narue stopped stalking and lowered into a defensive position. "Maybe, but I'd like to see you try. You could never defeat Haru, so I doubt you can defeat his…hmm what would I be? I'm not him, but I have his fighting spirit and Chakra, so… his Chakra spirit? Yes that sounds right. I really doubt you can defeat his Chakra spirit when you could never defeat him."

"Take this into consideration Narue, I've grown much stronger while you laid dormant all those years."

Narue smirked. "We'll see old man, and as my last act of kindness I'll give you the privilege of attacking first."

Arashi immediately switched into an offensive stance. "That's the biggest mistake you can make." With that said he raised his sword and attacked.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	46. Findings and Fighting

_**Chapter 46:::Findings and Fighting**_

"Kiba! Slow down! We need to stick together." Kurenai shouted to her canine riding student that was rushing ahead of the rest of Team Kurenai.

"I've finally caught her scent, just try to catch up!" He shouted back, a gleeful grin spread across his face.

He leaned closer to Akamaru's ear. "Come on Akamaru, find Nami."

Akamaru barked and sped up.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head before turning her attention to Hinata.

"Can you see her?

Hinata looked around with her activated Byakuugan. "I…I…Yes."

"What is she doing?" Shino asked.

"…Fighting." Hinata said quietly.

* * *

Swords clashed and punches were exchanged, as well as random taunts and curses.

A scream tore through the arm as Arashi's blade cut through the skin of Nami's hip. Nami hunched over and grasped the deep wound, blood seeping through her fingers as she put pressure on the wound.

Arashi raised his sword and hit Nami on the back of her head with the hilt of his sword in one quick moment. Nami fell to her knees, her head bowed and her body limp.

"I hope that knocks some sense into you." Arashi muttered, wiping the blood off his sword. He glanced down at the girl before him and took a wary step forward, his sword ready.

"Nami?"

She wasn't moving, but her left hand was still grasping her wound, which might have been much deeper than he intended on inflicting upon her, while her right was still limply grasping her sword.

Arashi carefully kept his eyes on her and his sword up as he reached down to take her sword away from her.

However before he could Nami's head snapped up and she swung her sword.

Arashi jumped back, but before he could retaliate Nami swiped her blood covered hand across her blade and swung her sword again.

"_Boufuu no ketsueki_!"

Millions of blades covered in blood swept around, surrounded, and hit him repeatedly, sending Arashi flying into the nearest tree. He slid down, his sword falling out of his hand and atrail of blood following him as he slid down the tree, staining the bark red. His head lolled forward and stream of blood flowed from his temple.

Narue laughed and walked forward. "I told you sensei, I am stronger. Now, to finish you off."

She lifted her sword, but before she could bestow the killing blow to her prey something large and white tackled her and sent her sword flying. Two large paws weighed her down and the large muzzle above her face growled at her.

Narue slowly smirked. "Hello Akamaru."

Akamaru growled louder and bared his teeth.

"Akamaru! What are you doing?!" Kiba yelled, jumping down from a tree and grabbing some of Akamaru's fur to try and pull the dog off who he thought was Nami.

Akamaru barked loudly between growls.

Kiba let go of him abruptly and raised his noise and sniffed.

His eyes widened and a growl of his own rose from his chest. Akamaru moved out of the way as Kiba grabbed Narue by the throat and slammed her against the nearest tree, using his other hand to hold both her **wrists** above her head.

"Where is Nami?"

Narue pouted. "I'm hurt Kiba-kun. Don't you recognize me? I thought you loved me."

Kiba scowled. "Where is Nami you bitch?!"

"Right here."

Kiba barred his teeth. "You lie. You're not Nami! You don't have her scent."

Narue grinned cruelly. "What a smart mutt you are… using your nose to sniff me out."

Kiba's hand tightened around her neck, his claws digging in and drawing blood.

"I wouldn't do that." Narue gasped. "I may not be Nami, but this is still her body."

Kiba stopped immediately and dropped his hands, replacing them by holding a kunai against her neck. "What are you talking about?"

Narue chuckled. "It seems little Nami has some split personality issues. I'm the part of her that's been hidden and suppressed for years. You can call me Narue."

Kiba's eyes watched her intently. "How do I get Nami back?"

Narue pouted again and raised a hand to Kiba's face. "Now why would you want her back? I'm much more fun. I could be everything you want and I would only think of you. I wouldn't ever compare you to that puppet master from the Sand. I'd even let you call me Nami." Her hand trailed over his jaw and down his neck seductively.

Kiba jumped back, a snarl on his lips. "You couldn't ever be Nami!"

Narue leaned against the tree and let her eyes trail over Kiba's form hungrily. "Now why would I want to be someone who was going to give you up?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Narue let out a fake gasp and covered her mouth mockingly. "Oh, you didn't know? Your dear Nami was going to leave you and your village behind to go and spend the rest of her life in the Sand with her darling _Kurou-kun_."

"You're lying." He denied. "Nami-"

"Hasn't given you any signs that she wanted to be with you as you wish to be with her. All she's shown you is annoyance while you give her love. It's sad really, how unappreciated you are."

She slowly approached Kiba as he became suddenly distracted with his own thoughts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer, catching his eyes, slyly using Nami's face against him.

"I would appreciate you Kiba-kun." She whispered leaning closer, one of her hands sliding down his arm and taking the kunai out of his hand. She wrapped her arms around him again and smiled.

She brought their lips closer. "I would love you Kiba."

Kiba looked at her with dazed eyes and ignored the warning growls Akamaru was giving and caught her lips in a desperate kiss, his arms encircling her waist.

Narue smiled against his lips.

_Dumb mutt actually took me seriously. He can't tell the difference between me and her, or he doesn't want to. _She groaned and brought herself flush against him as he bit her bottom lip. _Shame, he really is a good kisser._

Narue raised the knife behind Kiba's back and aimed it for his back.

Akamaru tried to attack, but he suddenly found his feet frozen to the ground. Narue had trapped him somehow. Akamaru barked, but Kiba was too far gone in the arms of his love, even if it wasn't her mind, to hear him.

Akamaru struggled and finally broke free from the ice, but Narue was already plunging the knife towards Kiba's back.

Narue pulled away from Kiba and gave a frustrated cry.

Kiba blinked and was pushed away from Narue by the now free Akamaru. Kiba eyes widened when he saw that Narue held the kunai that he had foolishly let go of, and the hand that held it was suspended in the air by a swarm of Shino's bugs.

"Damn, they've arrived." She looked past Kiba and glared. "Get these nasty bugs away from me before I kill them all."

Shino stepped out of the trees and his bugs flew back to him and away from Narue, allowing her to move her arm again. She rubbed her wrist and scowled.

"You had to interrupt didn't you?"

Shino said nothing and stepped beside Kiba.

"Thanks Shino." Kiba muttered, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down."

Kiba glared.

Narue looked sharply to her right and threw Kiba's kunai. She then turned to her left and jumped back before jumping forward again and delivering a kick to the one trying to attack her.

Hinata flew back, and Kurenai appeared behind her and caught her after dodging the kunai.

Narue flipped back and landed next to her fallen sword. She picked it up and glared at the Konoha ninja.

"I can not be taken out that easily."

"We only wish to take you back to Konoha. If you refuse, resist, and try to escape then you will be labeled as a missing-nin and you will be imprisoned for treason." Kurenai said calmly.

Narue laughed. "There's no way I'm going back there."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Fine then. Fukishima Nami, you are hereby noted as resisting and will have to be taken by force."

Beforeany action could be taken Kiba stepped towards Kurenai. "Wait! This isn't Nami, she's been controlled this whole time and didn't leave because she wanted to."

"Nani?" Hinata muttered.

Kurenai sighed. "Then that makes it different, but we still must take her by force then."

"But if you hurt her you hurt Nami!"

"It's a risk we must take."

Narue smirked. "It's rude to talk as if I'm not here."

Before anyone could do anything a blow was delivered to Narue's, and Nami's, back, and she fell forward, blood seeping through her clothes from the wound on her back.

The Konoha ninja looked at the old man with the bloody sword in his hand, Arashi, in shock.

Arashi was panting, a sheet of sweat lining his forehead, and he was panting harshly, his other hand coving the bleeding wound on his stomach.

Narue slowly got up and turned towards Arashi. "Ah, sensei, so glad you could join us."

Arashi ignored her and looked past her at the nervous Hinata. "Hyuuga…You have to stop her."

"Nani?" Hinata asked confused. "But I-"

"Only…Only you can stop her." Arashi panted. "The Chakra…in her..her brain-"

"Enough!" Narue screamed, slashing at Arashi, but Akamaru tackled her.

Narue rolled away from the dog and turned her attention to the scared Hinata. "You're weak, you can't kill me."

"N-Nami…I," Hinata stuttered. "I don't…I don't want to kill you."

"Hinata, it's not Nami." Kina said.

"Arashi is right Hinata," Kurenai said as she kneeled down next to Arashi to check his wounds. "You have to deliver a blow to her brain and destroy the dominant Chakra."

"B-But I-I. It's Nami, I c-can't." Hinata protested, but nearly fell as Narue swung her sword at her.

"You're right you can't. Even if I'm not Nami you could not defeat me, even if I am wounded." Narue attacked Hinata again, her movement a little sluggish, and Hinata jumped back to avoid each attack.

Shino sent more bugs at Narue, and as they surrounded her and she tried to avoid them, Kiba and Akamaru attacked her.

After a struggle and many dodges Akamaru knocked her sword out of her hand and Kiba held her down.

"Hinata! Do it!"

Hinata looked unsure. "B-But…N-Nami."

"Hinata!"

Hinata closed her eyes and her Chakra formed at her fingertips in preparation of performing Juuken.

Kiba saw this and moved away quickly just as Hinata thrust her hand forward and hit Narue directly on the center of her forehead.

A scream rang through the clearing and long turquoise hair fan out as red Chakra escaped the fallen girl.

Brown eyes fluttered open, remaining only half hidded, and met Hinata's pale ones.

"N-Nami?"

A smile slowly spread. "Hinata." She held out her hand.

Hinata sighed in relief and reached for her hand.

Brown eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Narue let out a cry of rage and leaped forward, grabbing Hinata around her neck and choking her.

Hinata gasped.

"Hinata!" Her companions yelled, all moving to help.

"One step and she dies!" Narue yelled, her hands glowing blue and frost beginning to creep up Hinata's neck. "I told you. You couldn't kill me, Hinata." Narue whispered cruelly, leaning closer to Hinata's ear.

"Now you'll die here and never get to see your precious Naruto again."

Hinata's eyes widened. "H-How…"

Narue chuckled. "Nami's thoughts are my thoughts. What she's experienced, so have I, and it seems only her and Naruto were stupid enough not to see how you felt for the idiot of Konoha."

Hinata struggled more, but could no longer speak as her neck began to freeze over.

"Pathetic." Narue hissed. "You would be defending him until you die, which is now. You are weak and for that you will never get what you want and he will never want you."

Narue was not expecting Hinata's eyes to take on the Byakuugan, and also not expecting to her hit on the side of her head by another Juuken. Hinata didn't pause and proceeded to hit the other side of Narue's head and as she fell sideways delivered the final blow to the back of her head. Narue fell forward and landed gracelessly on the ground.

Hinata gasped and kneeled next to her friend's body, turning her over so her sightless brown eyes stared unseeingly at the sky.

"N-Nami, I'm sorry." Hinata whispered, tears forming and sliding down her pale cheeks.

Kiba ran to her side and stared down at Nami, his eyes wide. He fell to his knees and grabbed the fallen girl's shoulders, watching panicked as Nami's head lolled back.

Kiba's eyes blurred and he hugged Nami's body to his. "No, Nami."

"She's not dead you stupid boy."

Kiba looked up sharply and stared at Arashi, who was using Kurenai and Shino to help him stand, and blinked. "S-She's not?"

"No, and if you checked her pulse or breath you'd see that she isn't dead."

Kiba quickly did so and felt relief when he found her breathing. He looked up at Arashi and furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why is she-"

"Staring dumbly into space?" Arashi shrugged. "The Hyuuga's Juuken forced out Narue's Chakra and now the submissive Chakra, Nami's, is still submissive and there's no way of telling when she'll come to." He looked down solemnly before brightening. "Luckily, we no longer have to worry about Narue ever coming back!"

"B-But Nami…" Hinata trailed off and stared into Nami's lifeless eyes.

"How long until she comes to?" Shino asked.

Arashi shook his head. "I don't know. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, or years before she comes to. Her mind and Chakra must reset itself, and then there's the wounds she has to take into consideration, to both her head and back. She may or may not ever wake up again.

"But it was you who did this to her!" Kiba yelled, cradling Nami closer to his chest. "It's your fault!"

"I did what I had to do to save her from Narue." Arashi snapped, then gasped, bringing a hand to his chest.

"Bring…Bring her back to Konoha. S-She is no longer a threat."

"What about your wounds?" Kurenai asked.

Arashi sighed. "J-Just leave me and let this old man die in peace."

Hinata protested. "B-But.."

"Save her!" Arashi yelled before slumping over, gasping for breath.

Shino and Kurenai kneeled down with him and watched him cough and wheeze.

"L-Leave me in my…my home and go."

Kurenai slowly nodded and motioned to Shino to lift Arashi. "We'll honor your wishes. But only because if we brought you to Konoha you'd be arrested."

Arashi gave her a weak smile. "Ah, you are as kind as you are beautiful. If only I was a few years younger."

Kurenai shook her head as she and Shino headed towards his hut.

They soon returned to Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru, who were standing, Nami cradled bridal style in Kiba's arms, ready to depart, Nami's sword sheathed and being held by Hinata.

"Right lets go." Kiba said. "We need to get back fast so she can get better."

Kiba mounted Akamaru, still cradling Nami to his chest, and the team setoff towards Konoha in hopes of saving Nami's life.

Inside his hut Arashi chuckled to himself as he wrapped the wound on his stomach.

"Stupid merciful ninjas, they should know better than to trust others so easily, even if they are dying."

He laughed and shook his head, but then sobered.

"Although, the girl better pull through, cause I do not want to meet her and her grandfather in the next life if she doesn't."

He shivered and shook his head. "Would not look forward to that at all."


	47. Hopeless

**_Chapter 47:::Hopeless_**

He stared down at her, his hand grasping her limp one tightly, his eyes reflecting pain and sadness.

His eyes never left her calm and pale face.

Her lips were parted as she emitted small breaths, and her long turquoise hair fanned out around her, atop of her pillow like a halo. The setting sun that could be seen through the open windows was lighting her face beautifully with its pink and orange colors, and he knew that if her eyes were open they would look stunning in the fading light.

He let out a sad sigh and traced her face with his other hand, wishing she would open them so he could she her caramel brown eyes.

The hand that held hers began to tremble and her tightened his grip on her hand and withdrew his other from her face.

"Nami…" He whispered. "Please wake up you stupid girl."

Nami's hand tightened around his for a moment and he leaned forward hopefully, holding her hand in both of his.

"Nami?"

Nothing happened and she didn't respond.

His eyes lost their hope, but an amused glint appeared behind the sadness.

"Of course you'd respond to an insult. It's either that or-"

There was a loud crash and the door banged open and the orange clad figure of Naruto entered, a bouquet of various numbers of flowers in his hand. He took another step, but froze when he saw who was sitting beside Nami.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like baka? I'm visiting Nami. Now why don't you shut up before your loud mouth wakes up every sick person in this hospital."

Naruto glared and stalked over to his insulter. "Shut up! I can be as loud as I want, especially if it wakes her up."

"Yeah right. If I can't wake her up, or any of the doctors, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I know her better, and she likes me more than you!" Naruto said smugly.

"Well if you care for her so much why weren't you around to help her?!"

"I was on a mission!"

"Before that! While you were gone she'd always come complaining to me that she missed you or that she needed you, but didn't blame you for leaving. I don't know how she could ever put up with you when all she ever did was care for you while you only cared about yourself!"

"Shut up Kiba! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then enlighten me."

Naruto opened his mouth, but shut it quickly and looked away, scoffing.

"As if a bastard like you would understand."

Kiba growled and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, bringing their faces closer menacingly. "Don't even try to act like you're better than me. I was there for her when she needed me."

Naruto struggled to get out of Kiba's grip. "Why would she need you? You don't even like her."

"This just proves how stupid you are and how oblivious you are since you got back because I love her more than anything!"

Naruto ceased his struggles and his eyes widened. "You…What?"

Kiba bowed his head and let do of Naruto. "Forget it." He turned away from Naruto and stared down at Nami. "You wouldn't understand."

Naruto placed the flowers on Nami's nightstand then grabbed Kiba's shoulder to turn him around.

"Kiba-"

"Oh, Kiba, Naruto. Here again?"

Both boys turned and looked at the new arrival. Sakura stood in the doorway, a clipboard in her arms and an eyebrow raised.

Naruto immediately moved away from Kiba and towards her. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver Tsunade-sama's new findings on Nami's case for the doctors." Sakura walked into the room and put the clipboard in the slot at the foot of the bed.

"And?" Kiba prompted.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm sorry Kiba, but I can't tell you anything until we run more tests."

"Could you at least tell us if there's been any improvements?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed and looked down at Nami sadly. "The doctors have never faced a case like this, and unfortunately neither has Tsunade-sama. They're trying as much as they can, but when one thing improves with Nami, something else fails. And until the main problem is found she can't be helped and won't wake up."

"It's her head." Kiba told her hopelessly. "It was from Hinata's attack to her head that did it. Can't the Hyuuga clan find a solution?"

Sakura shook her head. "We've tried that Kiba, now please, you and Naruto must leave to the doctors can work and hopefully find what wrong with her." She pushed them out of the room and let her hand grasp the door handle.

"Sakura, it's been a year!" Kiba exclaimed. "You have to be able to do something besides doing optimistic tests!"

"I'm sorry Kiba, hope is all we have right now of her ever waking up. Her system is shutting down on itself at random times and her Chakra is going haywire. Let the doctors and Tsunade-sama work to find the link. Come back tomorrow." With that said Sakura closed the door in both of their faces.

Naruto sighed and folded his hands behind his head. "Damn, I didn't even get to visit. Sakura-chan is getting more frustrated with Nami's case after each passing day." He turned to look at Kiba, but the Kiba was already halfway down the hall. Naruto rushed to catch up with him and fell in step beside him.

Naruto glanced at the glowering boy out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he noticed something and dropped his arms, looking around curiously. "Where's Akamaru?"

"Outside." Kiba grunted. "Doctors won't let me take him inside the hospital because he might scare some patients."

Naruto nodded and looked anywhere but Kiba and tried to act nonchalant. "Sooo, about what you said earlier…"

Kiba glared and walked faster towards the hospital's exit. "Forget it Naruto."

Naruto followed, his pace easily matching Kiba's. "But-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"No!"

"Kiba-"

"Naruto shut up! If you were too dense to know then I'm not explaining it to you."

They finally exited the hospital and Kiba continued down the street, Akamaru getting up from where he lay in the grass bordering the hospital to follow Kiba.

Naruto stopped and crossed his arms, an immature pout on his lips. "Fine, I'll just go to Tsunade-baachan to help her prepare for Gaara's arrival."

Kiba stopped in his tracks and spun on his heel to face Naruto. "The Kazekage is coming…With who?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just a small band of ninjas as bodyguards." Naruto snorted. "Not that Gaara needs any protection."

Kiba felt relief flow through him and he turned back around to continue on his way.

"But I think his brother's coming too."

Kiba froze and Akamaru looked up at him in concern, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

Naruto shrugged and headed down a different street than Kiba. "Well see ya Kiba."

Kiba didn't respond and he continued to stare down at the ground, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Damn," He growled. "Now he's going to come and make everything worse."

He continued walking again and Akamaru let out a bark of concern.

"I'm fine."

Akamaru didn't looked convinced and he barked his opinion to Kiba.

"I won't lose her Akamaru, I refuse to lose to some puppetmaster from Suna."

Kiba looked up at the sky and glared.

"Nami is mine."

* * *

Kankurou stared at the sky thoughtfully as he followed his brother's, and the three Sand-nins' accompanying them, path to Konaha, and let his mind wander to a certain turquoise haired kunoichi that never leaved his thoughts.

It had been over a year since he confessed his feeling for her.

And over a year since she knocked him unconscious and left him with only a note…

The last of her handwriting he had seen in over a year.

It had been over a year that he had seen her face.

Heard her voice.

Looked into her eyes.

Felt her skin.

Kissed her lips.

Kankurou's heart ached and he sighed.

_Nami…_

"Quit sulking Kankurou, you're slowing us down."

Kankurou shook his head and quickened his pace after his brother's snap.

The sooner he got to Konoha, the sooner he could see his Nami.

_She can't leave me this time, she won't._


	48. Honor

**_Chapter 48:::Honor_**

Kankurou was speechless. His lip parted, but nothing came out. He was standing in Nami's hospital room, his hood down and face bare of war paint.

He slipped the three scrolls that contained his puppets off his back and dropped them carelessly, taking a small step closer to Nami's bed.

He suddenly stopped and clenched his hands into fists, turning sharply to face Sakura, who stood behind him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Why was the Sand not informed of this?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "T-The Kazekage _was_ informed. Tsunade-sama sent a report of why she left her mission and the reasoning."

Kankurou motioned towards the bed that the unconscious Nami lay upon. "Yes I know that, but her condition was never told!"

Sakura shuffled her feet. "Nami's condition after she left her mission was not included in the report to the Kazekage because didn't personally concern your village."

Kankurou opened his mouth but then shut it, turning away from Sakura to stare down at Nami's face.

"It concerned me."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and took a step forward. "Kan-"

"Sakura-san!" A doctor appeared in the doorway, panting slightly. "You're needed in the East wing immediately."

"Hai." Sakura looked at Kankurou's back. "I'll be back to check on Nami later Kankurou-san." With one last glance she turned and followed the doctor out.

Kankurou remained standing for a moment longer, just staring down at Nami. She looked unusually at peace, too peaceful for someone with such a fiery attitude like her.

Kankurou closed his eyes and sat down on the chair at Nami's bedside, laying his head in his hands.

"How could this happen?"

He looked through his fingers and felt his eyes burn as he looked at Nami. His sadness suddenly evaporated and was replaced by anger. He stood swiftly and grabbed the flower-filled vase on Nami's bedside table and threw it across the room into the opposite wall. Ignoring the resounding crash he grabbed Nami by the shoulders and brought her to a sitting position, shaking her slightly and causing her head to loll back and forward.

"Nami! Nami, please wake up."

He stared at her intently and watched as her head lolled back and her arms stayed limp at her sides. Even the heart monitor made no response that she was aware of his presence, and that made him even angrier.

Angry at her for letting this happen to herself.

But ever more angry at him self for not being there to help her.

Kankurou wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He pulled back a bit to stareat her face and slid his hand to the back of her head to tilt her sleeping face to face his.

He leaned closer again.

"Please wake up."

He gently lowered his lips onto hers and fought back a sob.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Kankurou ducked out of the way, bringing Nami with him, as a kunai stuck into the wall right were his head had been.

Kiba saw red as he watched Kankurou lay on top of Nami, even if he was the one who caused it.

Stomping forward he grabbed Kankurou and hauled him off of Nami and threw him to the ground, standing protectively in front of Nami's bed.

"Don't ever touch her again." Kiba growled lowly, barring his sharp canines.

Kankurou sat up and glared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba looked down at Nami and straightened her disheveled hair. He glared back at Kankurou. "Nami is mine."

Kankurou stood and growled. "What right do you have to claim something like that?"

"What right do _you_ have that you can even think that you can touch her?

Both were spoken at the same time, and both were answered in unison.

"I love her!"

Kankurou's eyes widened while Kiba continued to glare.

"Yeah, and I've loved her much longer, and cared for her much more than you could ever attempt, and I won't let a bastard like you take her away." Kiba snarled.

Kankurou's shock faded and a smug smirk grew on his face. "If she was really yours than you wouldn't feel so threatened by my presence here."

The next think Kankurou knew he was being pinned to the wall by a very pissed off Kiba.

Kiba pressed his forearm into Kankurou's neck. "No, I would never be threatened by someone like you, someone who takes advantage of another when they're vulnerable. I just don't like you, in fact I hate you for even thinking Nami would love you back."

Kankurou escaped Kiba's grasp and punched him. Kiba staggered backwards, his hand going to his wounded cheek, but his eyes remaining locked on Kankurou.

"You…Bastard. As…As if she'd ever love someone like…like you." Kankurou panted cruelly.

Kiba let out a growl and leapt at Kankurou, efficiently tackling him and delivering a number of punches to his face and stomach and anywhere else he could get his hands on.

Kankurou retaliated by kicking Kiba off himself and into the nightstand, breaking the wooden table and causing Kiba gasp in pain.

As Kiba was distracted, Kankurou reached for his puppet scrolls, but Kiba had recovered and stepped on thepuppetmaster's hand.

Kankurou let out a cry and grabbed Kiba's leg with his other hand, throwing the younger boy away and into the nearest wall. He once again tried to get his puppets, but Kiba jumped on his back and used his fists to distract Kankurou from his puppets. He landed a strong one to Kankurou's jaw that caused the Sand-nin to fall backwards.

Kiba stood over him, wiping the blood off his lip.

"You can't beat me without your puppets, and if you can't beat me then you can't win Nami."

Kankurou sneered. "You act as is she's nothing more than a prize to be won."

"She is." Kiba clarified. "But unlike you I wouldn'tthrow her away after I won her. If I won Nami's heart then I would keep it forever!"

Kankurou let out a low chuckle and stood, a stream of blood falling from the corner of his mouth, but he made no move to wipe it away.

Kiba scowled. "What's so damn funny?"

"If? _If_ you won Nami's heart? So you haven't?"

Kiba paled, but his glare remained.

Kankurou let out a mocking laugh. "So you don't know if she loves you back. You're just doing this because you feel threatened by me?"

"I told you I'm not threatened by you!"

"Are you scared that she loves me back, or are you just angry that I was the last one to talk to her before this happened to her? The last one to kiss her and hold her, and have her tell me that she returns my affections?"

"Shut up."

"She does feel for me, probably more than she feels for you, and that kills you inside, doesn't it?"

Kiba snarled and launched himself at Kankurou. "Shut up!"

Kankurou lifted his arms to defend himself, but Kiba's attack never came as a green blur ran in and pushed Kankurou into the wall and grabbed Kiba.

"This in no way to actin a hospital, a sacred place of healing!" The green blur proclaimed loudly as it stopped, Kiba still in its grasp.

Kankurou looked up from his hunched position against the wall and saw that the green blur was Maito Gai, the eccentric Jounin that had come to the Sand a year ago to aid Team Kakashi in Gaara's rescue. And who was also Nami's cousin.

Gai threw Kiba against the wall as well, but neither Kiba nor Kankurou made to attack each other as Gai glared at them, his hands fisted and resting on his hips.

"Fighting over love, while being a passion of youth that should be cherished, is to not be expressed in a place such as this and in front of the one you love while she can do nothing to stop it. It is a shame to all who know the joy of love, and you two only tarnish the meaning of love and youth by fighting so shamefully, especially when one has an advantage over the other."

Gai gave Kiba a stern look before addressing them both. "Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I was only protecting Nami!" Kiba burst out. "He was taking advantage of her! He-"

"He attacked me while I was visiting her." Kankurou cut him off. "If I hadn't moved myself and Nami out of the way he could have hit her."

"I would never hurt Nami!" Kiba yelled at Kankurou.

"Neither would I!" Kankurou yelled back.

"Nami would be ashamed of you both!" Gai said loudly and with authority. "Fighting over her while she is unconscious. If you both care for her then you would want her happy, even if it means that she will not be with you! If she is precious to you both then protect her by letting her choose who she wants to be with…" Gai looked behind him at his unconscious cousin, who did not look the least disturbed that an aggressive fight had broken out over her that had completely destroyed her hospital room.

He looked back down at the two young men and glared. "Be honorable and wait patiently for her. A rivalry can only go as far as what you're fighting for can go. If you continue this way, you will both lose her. Now go!" Gai pointed to the door with a flourished gesture.

"Go and be honorable while living out your spring of youth with the hope that love is waiting just around the corner!"

Kankurou and Kiba glared at each other, and Kiba was the first to break eye contact and leave the room. Kankurou's eyes followed him until he was gone. He directed a nod towards Gai and a glance towards Nami before leaving also.

Gai watched both boys leave and shook his head. "Ah, the passion of youth. Sometimes there is too much passion for some to be able to handle."

Gai's gaze traveled over to his cousin and he walked over to her bedside, maneuvering around the shattered pieces of wood from the broken nightstand and broken shards of glass from the vase that Kankurou had thrown. Gai smiled sadly and placed a hand on Nami's forehead, pushing her hair back.

"Hopefully you'll wake up soon to set those two straight."

Leaning down Gai placed a kiss on Nami's forehead before standing up straight and glancing around the room.

"I'll have to get someone to clean this up."

He walked towards the door. "I shall return shortly Nami."

Just as Gai left and closed the door behind him Nami's hand clenched into a fist and her eyes fluttered.


	49. Gone

**_Chapter 49:::Gone_**

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She finally was on break and she was spending her free time by sitting on the bench in front of the hospital, trying to rest and fix her disheveled hair.

She growled as her fingers caught a knot. "Grrrr…Stupid hair."

She continued to run her hands though her tangled hair, wishing she had a comb. She had been too busy and stressed, having to run back and forth between Tsunade's office and the hospital, to find time for herself to relax.

Treating patient after patient, and helping doctor after doctor gave her no time for herself.

The sixteen year old came to realize as his skills under Tsunade's tutorage grew, the more demanding and stressful her life was.

Sakura was just glad that Naruto was on a mission and couldn't bother her, and all she had to deal with were the two brokenhearted boys that had yet to visit at the same time.

Sakura shuddered. _Let's hope they never do…I don't want to break up that argument._

Sakura sighed again and continued to run her hands through her hair. Cursing at every knot and tangle.

"A-Are you alright Sakura?'

Sakura looked up sharply and her green eyes locked onto the nervous pale pupil-less eyes of Hinata.

Sakura smiled and stood. "I'm fine." She took in the flowers in Hinata's hands and raised an eyebrow. "Here to visit Nami?"

Hinata nodded. "H-Hai. Are you taking a break?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but suddenly her watch beeped. She groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"Not anymore. Come on Hinata, I'll walk you to Nami's room, I have to check her anyway."

Hinata nodded and followed Sakura into the hospital and through the halls.

"You're lucky you got here after Kiba and Kankurou-san visited." Sakura commented as looked into random rooms to check on the patients as the girls walked by them.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura shrugged. "Because any interaction between them would be a-"

"DISASTER! It's a disaster!"

Sakura and Hinata rushed forward and found that the yelling was coming from Nami's room, where Gai was running around the trashed room in a panic.

"G-Gai-sensei!" Sakura yelled, trying to get his attention. "W-What's…What…What Happened?! What's wrong?!"

Gai stopped and turned to the two girls. He rushed towards them, tears running down his face.

"It's Nami! The worst thing has happened!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed Gai out of the way. "Is she…" Sakura trailed off and stared

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth, her flowers falling out of her hands.

"She's…gone."

The bed which Nami used was empty, the blankets askew.

* * *

**A/N Only one chapter left!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball **


	50. Final Decisions

**_Chapter 50:::Final Decisions_**

Nami smirked as she heard the uproar inside the hospital.

She didn't know what they were panicking about, what did they really think someone in her condition could do?

Nami didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she knew it was long enough that her body was incredibly weak and in the state she couldn't even form enough Chakra to clone herself.

She frowned suddenly and narrowed her eyes. Unbeknownst to all her visitors, however, she was well aware of what was being said around her and about her while she was unconscious.

She also heard the fight between Kankurou and Kiba, and knew how both they felt about her.

Her body may have been sleeping, but her brain and senses when still awake.

Nami sighed and stretched her arms above her head and her legs out in front of her, wincing at every crack her tired body made. She shifted into an Indian-style position, arranging her hospital gown to cover her legs, and placed her chin on her hand, elbows resting on her legs.

She looked down at the street she was over looking from her hiding spot on the lowered roof below the edge of the roof. If someone were to look over the edge of the roof directly above from where she was then Nami would be found, but if they looked up from the street she would be completely hidden.

Nami glanced at the sky, completely bored, but not bored enough to re-enter the hospital to be fawned over and tested on when she knew she was fine.

Growling suddenly caught her attention and she looked down. Her eyes widened when she noticed Kiba and Akamaru entering the street from one end, and Kankurou, war paint on, hood up, and puppet scrolls on his back, entering from the other end of the street.

She narrowed her eyes when they glared at each other, but neither made a move to attack one another.

_What are they doing?_

"You wanted to meet me?" Kankurou asked.

Kiba cracked his knuckles. "I'm here to finish what we started once and for all. Maybe then you'll back off."

Kankurou sneered. "Didn't you learn last time?"

Nami raise an eyebrow. _And did they not listen to Gai's lecture?_

Kiba smirked. "Of course, this time I'll do the honorable thing and let you use your toys to try and beat me."

Kankurou grabbed the strap that attached and disconnected his scrolls on and off his back.

"Fine, maybe after I beat you you'll realize that you don't stand a chance against me."

Nami caught the double meaning, and it seemed so did Kiba, because he glared harder and clenched his hands into fists.

Nami sighed and leaned forward, moving her hands to grasp the edge of the platform she was on, and made herself visible to those down below if they were to look up.

"It's not honorable for men to fight over the same woman when neither of them know who she chooses."

Both boys froze, their eyes widening, and they looked up at Nami, who raised an eyebrow at them.

Akamaru barked happily, causing Nami to smile a bit, but then frowned again as she turned her gaze back to the two boys.

"It's also not honorable to prepare to fight in a place that a pedestrians could stumble upon and get injured."

"N-Nami…Y-You're awake!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why are you out of bed?!" Kankurou added.

Nami stood, with a little difficultly, and shrugged. "You really couldn't expect me to stay in bed after lying in it for a year. And don't think for a moment that I don't know what you two did. Not the best way to wake up, to a destroyed room after two arrogant men argued over me like I was a possession!"

Before either could respond Nami's legs gave out and she fell over the edge of the platform.

"Nami!"

Nami closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but felt arms catch her and wrap around her protectively. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

They landed together, her rescuer having to have jumped up to catch her, and Nami sighed in relief.

"Nami you stupid girl! This is why you should be in bed!"

Nami opened her eyes slowly and smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck to hug him.

"Thank you Kiba."

Kiba felt his mouth go dry and he blushed lightly.

Nami rolled her eyes and whispered in his ear.

"Put me down Kiba."

Kiba did so, but his heart clenched as she turned away from him to face Kankurou.

Nami walked forward, wobbling a bit, but stayed standing, and stood in front of Kankurou, staring up at him sadly.

"Kankurou, I'm sorry."

Kankurou smiled. "And here I thought you'd be mad at me for fighting."

Nami bit her lip. "I can't be mad at you because there was no reason for you to fight."

Kankurou's smile faded. "But I was fighting for y…..ou." Realization suddenly dawned and he looked away. "Oh."

Nami touched his arm gently. "I really am sorry."

Kankurou suddenly looked angry and he hit her hand away.

"Why would you lead me on if you were only going to do this!?"

"Don't yell at her." Kiba growled, taking a step in front of Nami.

Nami glared and pushed Kiba out of the way. "Shut up Kiba." She looked up at Kankurou, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes.

"I was glad when we became friends Kankurou, but that's all we are. W-When I was in the Sand during the Chuunin Exams I wasn't myself. My mind…My emotions were betraying me and what I felt for you wasn't love, it was…" She blushed.

"It was only lust."

"Which proves that you're attracted to me." Kankurou argued. "You even told me you felt something for me when you kissed me. Even after you kissed Nara I still believed you, but now you're telling me it was all a lie?!"

Nami felt tears build up and she looked down. "I'm sorry."

Kankurou turned away. "Save it, Nami." He began to walk away.

"Kankurou please!"

He paused and sighed. "I'm going to return to the Sand soon and you'll never have to see me again. If I forgive you then you just have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Just promise…that you'll be happy."

Nami tried to smile. "I'll try, but this doesn't mean I still don't care for you Kurou-kun. You're still my friend."

Kankurou said nothing and he continued walking until turned the corner and was out of sight.

Nami sighed and looked down. She had almost forgotten she wasn't alone until Kiba spoke up.

"You kissed Shikamaru!?"

Nami closed her eyes and sighed. "Not now Kiba."

Fatigue suddenly washed over her and she fell sideway, Kiba once again catching her before she hit the ground.

Kiba lifted Nami's form into his arms bridal style and grinned. "Tired, or do you just enjoy falling into my arms?"

Nami rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the arrogant remark. "As long as you're always there to catch me than I really don't care if I fall." She looked up at Kiba and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid."

Kiba hugged her to him and smiled. "I don't care, I'm just glad you're awake."

Nami hugged him back. "I was never really asleep."

Kiba pulled back in confusion. "What?"

"Well, my body was asleep, and my eyes were closed, but I was still aware of my surroundings."

She smiled mischievously at his shocked look. "And yes, I've heard everything you said while I was unconscious."

"And, what did you hear?" He asked sheepishly.

Nami leaned closer until their lips were centimeters apart. "Kiba I heard what you said, and I want to tell you something."

"What?" He breathed.

"I want to tell you…that I love you." She looked away and blushed. "And I-"

She was cut off as Kiba crashed his lips onto Nami's.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips.

Nami smiled and held him tighter, returning his kiss, feeling relief as she stayed herself and could enjoy the moment she kissed the one she loved.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N Thank you to all who have reviewed and special thanks to my Beta, Maori-chan.**

**Thank you Imouto! I lurv you! You are an apple!**

**Thanks to all, and I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you look out for the next Naruto fanfics I write! There will be more, believe you me!**

**Thank you for reading Walk Like A Man!**

**Love,**

**LadySoftball**


End file.
